


For my glory, where do I stand?

by zero_paradise



Category: 3Below (Cartoon), Trollhunters (Cartoon), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Adventure, Also gonna have some angst, Creepslayerz, Fluff and Angst, Gonna get cute, M/M, Slow Burn, i really suck at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 160,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_paradise/pseuds/zero_paradise
Summary: Elijah is a Creepslayer and Steve a part time Creepslayer and Trollhunter, of course he can do it all. He’s proud to see once enemies stand shoulder to shoulder, the heroes of Arcadia are his friends. He knows who the trolls really depend on, that the Z on his helmet means only something to him. Yet he wants to answer a call. When a chance discovery falls into his lap Eli may have found the very way to bring the Creepslayer name to the forefront.





	1. The Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Steve didn’t hold anything back, he let you know how he felt and Elijah loved it. “Well lay down. You had a big day.” You became a real trollhunter, a part of the crew. He didn’t say that, maybe he’d put that in his journal as much as he hated to surrender his partner._
> 
> __  
>    
>    
>    
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I do have a friend who will beta, she’s just hella busy at the moment so if you ever go back and reread don’t be surprised to find some small changes.  
>   
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
__

__  
1.  
The Shield  


 

 

Metal clanged against metal, the weapons shrieked and sparked as they clashed wildly. Repeatedly. The battle was endless! No matter how many goblins Jim pushed back, three more would take their place. New soldiers of Gunmar roared tossed back their thick necks before they bolted in a charge. It was impossible, the crew couldn’t break their line of defense. Claire tried again and again to create a portal on the other side, she was positive her anger was enough of an anchor to bring all seven of them.

Eli worried that ‘all seven of them’ was the problem. Blinky, in the three months he’d been working with the trollhunters, he learned was admirably more involved in the academics of trollhunting. Now a leader of troll refugees, Arrghh had reasoned he shouldn’t even be here at all. In Blinky’s defense, it wasn’t supposed to turn out like this. Confident it would only be a simple recon mission he even went as far as to invite Steve and Elijah along. They had hooped and hollered in excitement. Their first official mission as CreepslayerZ working co-op with trollhunters. It was one for the books! Really, Eli had noted it in one of his many journals. It was the first day they were aiding the surviving trolls in their relocation efforts to the sewers of Arcadia. For the first time in three months he wasn’t cringing with every brick and log he lifted to help build their new home.

No. Recon had quickly escalated to deathcon. Pinned against the wall, shaking in his brown sneakers, Eli could only watch the carnage. Steve, of all people, at least had the foresight to bring a bat. He didn’t have the smarts of the rest of the group, Eli regrettably admitted. At least he made up for in an overwhelming enthusiasm and confidence that allowed him, a simple human with a simple bat, to stand guard and take a swing at any goblin that weaseled their way through Toby’s earthshattering defense. How he managed to lift that thing, was beyond Elijah still. Toby boasted he’d gotten that strong, Blinky of course explained to them it was the workings of trollmagic. Magic. Magic and monsters were real—both of them trying to kill them all.

The leader of the pack of trolls bellowed out an ominous howl, Eli’s response was the quickest of all however maybe the most embarrassing. A shrill shriek left his lips and he backed himself flush with the stone walls behind them.

“They’re too many of them,” He heard their hero whisper. Eli didn’t want to hear Jim lack confidence.

“Too many…” Arrghh agreed smashing their fist down on a troll’s head. Eli definitely didn’t want to hear their biggest team member admit it as well.

“I fear retreat may not be in the cards.” Blinky calculated. Their escape route was clear, but to funnel in the small canal would bottle neck them to death. Eli hated to agree, hated that this was hopeless, and he was useless.

“We just gotta take down the big guy, get him, we win!” Steve was the only one with any vigor to his words. Eli wished he could admire it more, but fear’s clutch was too tight.

“Guys, maybe I can make a portal to Enrique. I…I’m tired, I’m going to need some time.” Claire took a staggering breath that didn’t give any one the confidence it normally might have.

“We just need to break their defense,” Toby whined as he swung his hammer in a fell swoop and knocked two goblins from their prowl.

“It won’t end like this,” Jim summoned his helmet and held his sword high. “If we can’t knock down Gunmar’s lackies, we’ll never be ready for the war to come!” 

Eli trembled, his glasses slipped down the bridge of his nose. _Right._ War. Gunmar wasn’t as dormant as they hoped. They’d have occasional spats like this, but on the whole for some reason the monster was biding his time. Eli gathered it was in efforts to assembly his army, when the time was right he’d rain down on the human world with a horde of creepers. 

“Arrrgh!” Jim shouted as he and the friendly giant chased a break in the waves of monsters—Elijah hadn’t even noticed that had happened. He clutched his bike helmet when the pair were blasted back, Blinky blinked all his eyes in awe. They hadn’t even been touched! How? What had happened?

Toby and Steve flanked Jim’s sides, helping him back to his feet. The formed a solid line, all six of them standing shoulder to shoulder. Eli clutched his Z helmet, whimpering behind them. Why was he even here? He squeezed his eyes shut, afraid. He wished he hadn’t, in those split seconds he missed something crucial. The trollhunters dived out of the way and towards the thrall of beasts growling and swinging their weapons wildly. 

Eli stood fear struck and eyes wide. He hadn’t moved. Now he couldn’t even blink; he didn’t dare. Coming from above, a troll with a mace aimed right for him. He didn’t want to blink and miss the last moments of his life, no matter how pathetic they would be. He gritted his teeth, he couldn’t even muster through the fear to scream.

“ELI!” He heard as he felt the strong arms wrap around him. In an instant he felt safe despite the doom dropping down. The stank of too much axe spray was overwhelming. But he would gladly die like this, in the arms of his bully who protectively hugged him to his chest. He gladly would take the two more years of heart breaking and haunting bullying if this moment would never end.

And…It wasn’t?? Eli had looked to meet Steve’s eyes, just as perplexed as him but both fearful to look around and see what reality was waiting for them. Why hadn’t the troll dropped upon them and crushed their skulls? Maybe they died together, this is what the after life was like. You died, painless and warm, staring at the person who consumed everything for the past three months. Who made you feel cool and worthwhile, yeah, that could be the afterlife.

A heinous roar told them otherwise and together they looked up to see they weren’t alone at all, though a different weapon was heading their way. Where had the troll wielding the mace gone? The answer made him shout with surprise. The flog had come down hard only to be stopped be an invisible force, it showed itself briefly on impact, glowing a brilliant blue. Eli too had felt a strange heat in that moment on his back.

“Steve?” He asked, suddenly worried his creep slaying partner hadn’t even flinched after they broke eye contact. “Steve?!” Eli asked again, this time shaking his shoulders. Steve stared at trolls lining up their forces, one in particular had all of their attention.

“A HUMAN?!” He screamed, “No!” His shouts and growls were felt across the cave.

“Claire,” Steve’s confident voice was distant, it was a wonder Claire had even heard him. “Get Jim and Arrghh over there,”

Eli wanted to reach out to him, but the dang heat on his back kept him distracted. Claire, not bothered by the heat, also didn’t seem bothered by the demeanor change in Steve. She smirked, Eli saw, and her eyes seemed to glow with an excitement as the staff’s dark reach was suddenly returned to her.

Steve stood, pulling away, Eli could feel the vast void between them grow. Steve looked down at his own hands, an unexpected calm still possessing him. His right arm glowed, to be exact, a band glowed and pulsated with life. The source of the heat was glaring obvious, but where the in the great world had that come from?!

“Great. Gladious!” Blinky clapped his four hands together. “Gladious the Great Defender’s Shield!”

Steve looked at Blinky and extended his arm, the very shield he spoke of appeared on cue, latched to his arm. He turned his back on Eli, a helmet enclosing his head. Eli couldn’t help but think how insignificant their skateboarding helmet must feel under that ancient power. He backed into the wall again, Steve pressed forward. Eli was glad he didn’t blink right then, for the briefest of moments a red line shot out from Steve’s body, shooting each way, him being the epicenter.

“The line’s set, Tobes.” 

Toby at least looked bothered by the ethereal Steve, not even thinking to mention only Jim called him Tobes. He clutched Steve’s arm, “Dude…You feelin’ you?”

Steve had a faint smirk, “soon.” He replied as if someone was speaking for him and knew that this was only the autopilot. Toby shrugged at the reply, good enough for him. As long as they didn’t lose their friend he couldn’t say no to the help.

Together they pressed forward, Steve using the end of the shield to jab trolls before smashing with them with the face of the shield. The battle didn’t last long thereafter. The trolls didn’t seem to have another plan of defense, they fell quickly unlike the lengthy battle the hunters had previously only barely endured. 

By the end of it all, Arrghh carried an unconscious Steve on their shoulder. Blinky steadied Elijah’s footsteps over the stones and rock left as solid carnage. It was a different form of gruesome, Eli knew. While the trolls didn’t spill blood the goblins left a putrid green slime. He didn’t like the looks of either, hated to see everything piled and pooled around them. They were forced to walk through it all, Claire resting on Jim’s back while Toby carried her staff. Eli had overheard Jim a week earlier, worrying about Claire. Something, he said, seemed off.

Eli worried maybe it was him and Steve, mostly him. Their presence was forced and most likely unwanted. They had all but demanded to be apart of the Arcadia defense squad. As Steve said, a trollhunter and creepslayer collaboration. It was bound to upset someone and throw off their game. Admittedly even he felt some regret. His little excuse to have a new friend (A friend to himself) had grown into a whole network of friends. It was great, but lonely. He didn’t get as much time with the friend that pulled him into this world to begin with. 

 

That was stupid. Eli knew that. So he didn’t mention that. Didn’t even make note of it in his journals. 

 

The trollhunters separated on their way home. Blinky escorted him and Arrghh handled Steve,

“See you at home wingman! Don’t take too long!” Toby called walking with Jim to first drop off Claire before heading home with the other.

Eli…Was jealous of that too. He wouldn’t make note of that either.

At home his helmet fell from his fingers on the carpeted portion of his floor. His feet dragged him to his bed. He wanted to shower first, he knew he must smell. Everyone always teased him for that, _Pepperjack smells like cheese!_ He didn’t. But he worried. Years of trained determination to not fall into their words brought him back to his feet. He didn’t double check to see what pajamas or clean underwear he grabbed were. Anything was good as long as it was clean. 

He turned on the water and climbed in the tub and sat, letting the hot shower water pound on his neck and coat his back in a comforting warmth. The steam soothed him, eased his aching bones. Showers weren’t for sitting but he didn’t think he could manage to stand up just yet.  
__  
Tch.  
  
What reason did he have to ache other than being tense in fear? Hell, he did more on a daily basis when he’d been helping build to trolls of trollmarket homes! Tonight he’d done nothing but stand in the way. He almost had gotten Steve killed. They were both almost killed. 

Eli forced himself to stand. He showered and scrubbed the scum of fear and battle from his skin, the thoughts of the night playing on repeat always ending with the same concern before he played it all over again: was Steve okay? He thought to call him, but what if he was ignored?

What if someone had attacked him and Arrghh on the way home? Well, then it’d be even worse for him to be there. He’d only be yet another liability.  
_  
But I’m worried about Steve,_ Eli lamented still. He crawled into bed and tucked his glasses between two books on his bedside table. Not their usual place, but otherwise he’d risk knocking of a bottle of water he left their earlier when his alarm sounded in the morning.

Minutes passed, then barely an hour. He still wasn’t asleep and the rest of his house was quiet with peace. That wasn’t fair. He couldn’t sleep, tormented with woes and worries. Elijah sat up. He wouldn’t want to be alone—heck he didn’t want to be alone right now. But would Steve really want to be? Who knows what that was, what had gotten into him? Was it really okay for Blinky to just say Steve needed a goodnights rest? Nothing about this was okay.

Eli stepped into his sneakers and grabbed his helmet that he’d left on the floor. He tugged on a clean sweater and tiptoed down the stairs, careful to avoid the fourth stair from the bottom that would squeak on the right. He went into the garage and struggled to carry out his bike through the back door in the kitchen. Once out in the grass he set it down and walked it to the side walk where he flicked on the flashlight attached to the center of his handlebars. He asked his mom for a light for his bike for Christmas, for now he didn’t mind how he rigged it up. It gave him a little light in the terrifying streets of Arcadia at night, that’s all he wanted. 

He peddled fast and hard booking it for the home three blocks over, the house wasn’t quiet at the end and was completely dark. Eli walked his bike up to the side of his house when he got close. While he’d never been inside the Palchuk home, Eli had seen Steve’s window. They made a few pitstops here for emergency restock reasons on a few missions. 

Hesitation sucked on his confidence, he’d almost gone dry before raising his hand to tap the glass window. Soft at first, barely a tap before letting it fall into a secret tap they’d established on one of their weekly CreepslayerZ meetings. Doubt didn’t leave him, even as Steve parted the curtains. There was shock written on his face, Eli could barely see what he hoped was relief spread to his lips. He swallowed standing still, almost wondering if it would be best to turn around.

Elijah took a step back, that sounded like a good plan. Much better than waiting outside someone’s window who may or may not even want anything to do with anyone at the moment. What if he was still Creep Steve? Creep Steve, possessed by the shield or whatever was even worse than bully Steve, in Eli’s opinion. He didn’t like people not…being themselves. He had to beat down so much of himself to be like everyone else, it hurt to think of being forced to be another person entirely. 

“ ‘Ey, Pepperbuddy.” Steve smiled, tired and exhausted as he pushed open his window and screen.

Elijah’s resolve to run cracked. Steve’s perfect hair was a mess. The grease for their slayer gear was rubbed all over his cheek, though mostly faded. He noticed too, Steve hadn’t bothered to even change. Without thinking he took back those steps, his hands grasped the window ledge. More than ever he was grateful for the one level (plus a basement) home. Eli tried to push himself up, but mostly grunted and flopped forward on the window’s edge.

“Oh, dang, buttsnack, careful!” Steve chastised and with what strength he had wrapped his arms around Eli’s shoulders and leaned back to pull him in. Eli helped as he could, feet shuffling against the edge of the house, trying to push himself up and in. They both fell to the floor. Eli still with worry he’d made a mess of the situation and imposed on Steve when he’d been trying to rest.

 

Eli was a bag of bones, he should have no problem heaving him over the low ledge. Steve didn’t even feel sore like most nights, but he’d never felt so drained. Not even the worse football practice could compare to this level of exhaustion. The fact they were both laying on their backs weak and a tangled mess was an embarrassment on his part alone.

 

“Y-you should go shower,” Eli stammered as he sat up and stared down at Steve, honestly it was the most pathetic he’d ever seen the bully. They’d shared the same grade since the second grade and Steve was always on top. Never had Eli imagined he’d be looking down on those beautiful golden locks or strong chest.

_Wait._ Stop.

He’d been over this again and again. He wouldn’t ruin a friendship. He wouldn’t let this secret out. The world could tease him for everything else, but not this. Not who he was, not something that should even be an insult to begin with. Eli clutched his pajama pants, fighting hard to center himself and focus. 

“I felt a lot better after showering, th-then we can talk. Or not. I can go? But I’ll keep watch. Go shower.” He insisted.

Slowly, Steve smirked.

“Right…What can Eli do to keep watch? I get it Steve.”

“Nah, Pep. Just…Thanks. Creepslayerz got each other’s backs.” He sat up with a heaved sigh and hung his head. Eli wasn’t sure why Steve felt comfortable showing this weakness, but he was glad for it. Glad to feel special again.

“G-go,” Eli insisted again, daring to even shove Steve’s arm—he jerked his hand back. He pushed his glasses up on his nose when he looked down to see what his fingers had touched. It felt cold as stone, though soft like leather.

Steve didn’t seem surprised, his left hand touched his right forearm, “That’s where I left it, huh?” Steve sighed and tugged off the gray strap and slipped it onto his left wrist, as far as possible from Eli. Amazingly, the fabric fitted itself to the new position. Eli’s jaw dropped and he tilted his head, glasses sliding down again.  
“I’ll shower.” Steve said first touching his finger to Eli’s jaw and helping him close his trap. Eli tried smacking his hand away, their fingers tumbled briefly together before Steve won the scuffle and pushed up Elijah’s glasses to the bridge of his nose.

Eli didn’t move as Steve had gotten up, grabbing his clothes (that Eli hoped were clean) from a laundry basket. There were several on the floor around it, giving Eli hope those were the dirty ones after all. 

 

While Steve showered, Eli sat in the center of his room with his knees hugged to his chest, sitting perfectly still where he’d been left. It felt wrong to spy and creep the pictures on his wall. It didn’t surprise him to see basketball players and football stars lining his walls. He tried not to smile at the crown hanging on his vanity mirror, _all hail king Steve._ Normally Eli would roll his eyes and risk getting stuffed in locker, but in his castle, he didn’t mind the salute as much. Embarrassed, he looked to his toes.

“Oh no,” he panicked and quickly tugged off his sneakers. His mom would have killed him! Wearing shoes in the house. He and his mother both almost killed Steve for weeks every time he wondered in with shoes still on his feet. It was almost unfair how many times Steve had seen his room, as embarrassing as it was. He still had nostalgic childhood toys decorating his shelves. Like a kid he even had candy stashed away. Most stashes Steve had helped himself too once he discovered them. Now Eli kept them freshly stocked, for Steve’s cravings.

He dared to peak back at his friend’s bed, it was unmade and wrinkled. Maybe it was weird, must be because he was tired because he couldn’t explain his urge to crawl in it and cuddle up and sleep. _Must be safe there._ He wished he could still say he didn’t know where that thought had come from, but he didn’t want to keep lying to himself. To Steve— yes. The world? Without a doubt. But why bother lying to himself? When Steve’s aggression had turned to protection he’d stop seeing red and seen the person for who he really was, a giant dork. He was goofy, cocky, and liked to be the best but who didn’t? He just often had poor way of showing it. 

No one had to deal with that as much lately. Thankfully, Steve’s energy was wrapped up in the Creepslaying business. True, they still kept their distance at school, for appearances. But it still wasn’t the same. He didn’t hear as much nagging about people calling him queer or nerd either. He liked to think it was Steve he could thank for that. Maybe it was Jim or even Claire or Toby, they were all good guys. They were heroes unlike himself.

Eli sighed, hugging his legs tight to himself; okay while sitting in silence he agreed to stop peaking at the room and sit in contained silence. Watching only his toes wriggle under his socks. This was fair. He didn’t have a right to invade without the king of the castle here.

 

 

“Pep?” Steve asked flicking Eli’s ear, who jumped with a start. Impressions of the sweater indented on his forehead that he’d surely be embarrassed of had he seen them himself.

“I fell asleep?” Eli asked sitting up right nervously, it hadn’t been long, what was he doing falling asleep? He was supposed to be keeping watch.

“Yeah, you didn’t have to stay there ‘ya know.” Steven shut the window and Eli had realized, he’d also been cold. Goosebumps crawled up his skin under his sweater and pajama pants.

“Yeah? Oh.” He replied not sure what else to say, he didn’t think Steve would accept ‘he didn’t want to impose’ as a good enough reason. He hugged his legs again and wiggled his toes, they were numb and tingled with sleep.

“Y-you seem more awake, Stev-ve.”

“Yeah? Well maybe you were right, needed a quick shower. Clear things up.” Steve looked to his bed expectantly. Eli only hugged his legs tighter. 

“And, so…I figured I should let you know what’s up.” Seeing Eli wasn’t getting the gesture, Steve yanked his comforter from his bed and dropped back to the carpet. He wrapped the blanket around them both, leaving part of their left sides exposed. 

Eli tried not to think about how their knees were touching. He started to think about how he liked that Steve had a navy blue muscle top with matching plaid pants. That didn’t stop his ears from turning red, he then tried to think instead how embarrassing it was he was wearing UFO pajama pants that glowed in the dark. His neck grew hot, okay, that was even worse to think about!

“I met one of those old troll dudes.”

That was a suitable distraction,

“What?”

“Yeah. He…Okay.” Steven groaned and slapped his hands over his face, struggling to process it at all himself. Honestly he was glad Eli was here. He needed someone normal to talk with, someone smart too! He could make sense of it, 

“Actually it makes sense.” He murmured running his hand down his face. Eli tilted his head, curious and hopeful to join the conversation that was causing Steve such distress. 

“When did you meet him?” He wanted to help his friend gather his thoughts.

“In the cave, and it wasn’t like a physical meet. It was,” Steve took a big breath and held out his hands, as if they would help Eli follow along, help him believe this craziness he was about to tell. “Don’t laugh.”

Eli wouldn’t dream of it. He’d been terrified for Steve in that cave, he’d been someone else. But to think he’d even met someone during that chaos?

“Time stopped. He just appeared in my head. He…He said his bands had protection magic. That he’d been buried with them. Those trolls must’ve found one of them,” His hand touched the lifeless grey band now back around his right wrist.

“When he saw me jump in front of you he knew it was time for the bands to move on. To have a new owner who had something worth protecting.” Steve’s eyes darted from Elijah then to the window, as if he was ready to protect him right now from whatever would come through the window. Elijah swallowed nervously, really? To protect him? It was bit much.

“To protect all of Arcadia.”

It had been too much, Eli didn’t let his doubt or disappointment show. He gave instead a crooked nervous smile that was damn near his every day one. Steve almost questioned it, in the past three months he started to notice the nuances and differences between the boy’s grins. The blonde clasped his hands together, nervously, his knee starting to bounce.

“It’s a lot.”

“You can do it, Steve.”

Eli scooted closer, his knee pressed hard against Steve’s now, making it anchor the leg. If it wanted to move his leg, it’d be awkward; the bouncing stopped.

“You really can. Y-you-you’re captain of the football team. That’s like protecting something. You’re a bit rusty on the planning part but Claire is—”

“You’re really good are preparing,” Steve cut him off. “All the creepslayerz plans have been pulled off thanks to you, now that we actually know what the fuck we’re doing.” He smiled, his shoulders sank as if the tension keeping them taught had begun to lift. “Maybe we can do it.”

Eli’s heart flipped and his stomach felt sick with nerves. He wanted to go home and drink some of his peppermint tea his mother made for him on a nearly daily basis to deal with his upset stomachs and to calm his nerves. It wasn’t the first time Steve had used the word ‘we’ when talking about their duo. It never got any easier to be roped in a group. It felt damn good to think of himself as an equal. To be considered hip, cool, and fun. Not just a geek whose glasses fogged up in the winter and rain.

Steve made him feel good and lately he’d been feeling a whole lot of bad. He didn’t want to lose him to the trollhunters. He wanted to stay a creepslayer.

“Are you okay?” Steve asked, his voice soft as he leaned in close.

In a perfect world, it would have been easy to be brave and steal a kiss. In an okay world, he could admit he was afraid to be alone. In a miserable world, he smiled and nodded.

“Okay, but Pep, if something is up…? Dude you gotta hit me with it. I’m not good at the reading the cues shit. You know that.”

He did know that and was grateful for it. “I came to make sure you’re okay, don’t worry about me, Steve.” He touched the band, “So this? It’s stuck?”

“Pretty much. The troll said I can put it where ever though, to keep it hidden otherwise I’m just stuck with it. I dunno, I think it looks pretty cool. Pretty manly.”

Eli rolled his eyes, “Alright, alright. If you’re a protector of Arcadia I doubt we have time to be worrying if it honestly looks cool or not.”

“Buttsnack, that is like rule number one of being a creepslayer.” He yawned and tugged the blanket closer around them. “…Tired.”

Steve didn’t hold anything back, he let you know how he felt and Elijah loved it. “Well lay down. You had a big day.” _You became a real trollhunter, a part of the crew._ He didn’t say that, maybe he’d put that in his journal as much as he hated to surrender his partner.

“You gonna stay then? Otherwise,” he yawned again “I was planning on taking you home.”

“I can’t do that,” Even if Eli could sneak back home before his mother woke up he didn’t think he could handle sleeping next to Steve. He smelled clean and fresh, his hair was damp and the weather could give him a cold if Steve walked him home. “I’ll be okay.”

“Pep, you shouldn’t have even come over here by yourself. There’s creepers out there,” Steve had been taken back to find the smaller of the pair outside his window. True, he’d been surprised these past three months by Eli’s courage but in the end Steve hand the inkling it was because he was there that Elijah was able to press on. Otherwise he looked the type to be afraid of his own shadow.

“I’ll be okay, I am okay. I can take care of myself, Steve. You really need to rest. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, okay?” Eli pushed up to his feet, the warm felt cold without the blanket to share their heat. He knew he was a moron for leaving that.

“Pep c’mon,”

“Go to bed Steve, please. For me?”

Eli didn’t ask for favors often and the move worked. Steve sighed and groaned, his forehead hit his hands. “Can we text while you walk home?”

“You’re supposed to be resting.” It seemed counterproductive, of course he wanted to, he just had to protect his ruse.

“I’ll do it in bed, if I fall asleep, cool. You just keep texting. Tell me when you’re home.”

“I rode my bike…” Now that had seemed like an awful idea despite how quickly it’d gotten him here.

“Oh…Well,” Steve looked down at the floor, it was useless in offering anything more to bait Elijah with. “Look, can you just text me when you get home—and you have to pedal fast to get home.”

Eli nodded, failing to mention how fast he peddled to Steve’s house, it would be a hard record to break. “I’ll be okay,” He promised as he slid up the window and hiked up one leg and started to slide over the edge. He grunted and paused, _cool. Nice._ Eli rubbed his head where he smacked it on the window, looking over his shoulder he found Steve with his arms crossed frowning.

“Safe, huh? Yeah about this…”

“This is normal—you know this is normal!” His voice carried a little too loudly and Steve dashed to put his hand over Eli’s lips. His heart stopped when he did. If Steve’s world could stop when an ancient troll spoke to him, then why shouldn’t his world when Steve Palchuk touched his lips. He went both quiet and still, his heart beat loudly in his ears. Steve’s hand were a little rough and still smelled like soap from his shower. Yeah. Eli was definitely glad he came over.

“Sorry, just didn’t want coach or mom to wake up.” Steve apologized slowly moving is hand. “Careful,” he helped hoist the smaller male out the window. He leaned out the window sill once Eli was safe on the ground.

“Text when you get home, Pepper.”

Eli nodded, still blinded by stars. An action so simple had sent him over the moon, he didn’t care. For a moment he didn’t mind he was the only useless human in their group. For a moment he swelled with a feeling he’d never so strongly felt. Maybe he’d gotten possessed by something too.

His feet carried him again, moving him against the house, his hand laid over Steve’s and he held it. This was no accident, he wanted to say.

“I’m glad you’re okay. If the Trollhunters have a Creepslayer with a shield on their side? I think Arcadia has a real chance. Jim Lake won’t know what hit him.”

Partners in saving the world only took temporary precedence over the fact Jim was still his arch-nemeses. Steve was strangely glad Eli remembered this and despite his affinity to the kind hero, seemed to favor him now. He didn’t think why he’d turned his hand over, to grasp Eli’s tight in return.

“He’ll eat our troll beating dust, Pep. CreepslayerZ.” He grinned then slid their hands in a secret shake.

“Text me.”

“Go to bed.”

They both reminded each other then gave a friendly wave before Eli trotted off with his bike, tripping only once over a rock. He glanced back to wave and mouth to Steve to stay. As he hopped on his bike, he dared to glance back again—Steve was still watching. At the end of his street, his eye sight was poor and the dark misleading but he glanced once more; maybe it was the light playing tricks on him, but he was sure Steven still stood in the window, keeping a careful watch.  
  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, what did you think? I’m still getting my bearings in making my writing public. It’s been a challenge to overcome that selfdoubt I’ve built up for years and years. But here I am, sooo….Yo. I typically wait to post stories till I have a few chapters done on my end. But I’ve hit a writing roadblock and I’m hoping maybe I can find motivation by just going ahead and making this shit public. I have a lot planned for this. I hope I can make it happen.
> 
> Next chapter we find out as to what Eli finds, hohoho. B]
> 
> Again, I will have a beta for this soon 8] my apologies for mistakes. Yolo. Lol. Welp. <3 
> 
> ALSO I DUNNO ABOUT THAT TITLE. I JUST LEGIT TOSSED SOMETHING ON THIS TO POST IT LOLOLOL. My friend may think that’s totes dumb when I run it by her oooooooooooooops.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
>  
> 
> __
> 
>  
> 
> _Please, please comment, give kudos, subscribe, and enjoy!_  
> 
> 
> I think I'm also going to go ahead and share my tumblr for this...Hopefully i won't have regrets lolol.  
> Legit just for peeps who may be to shy to comment here  
> the tumbles: diedieri  
> 


	2. The Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He took his time walking up to his room, texting Steve as he went. He hung his coat and tossed the troll book on the floor, “Steve that’s not how you say that.” He laughed then grunted as he kicked his foot on the edge of the book. It wasn’t uncommon to stub his toe, Eli didn’t think much of it, hadn’t notice the book skidded under his bed._
> 
> __  
>    
>    
>    
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out I lied and I actually had chapter two finished and it’s three I’ve been working on lol.  
> WHOOPS. oh well xD
> 
> I figured since it’s kinda short I’d just go ahead and get it up there. Please enjoy! And thank you for all the support thus far!!  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
  
__

__  
2.  
The Book  


 

 

To be part of a team was an honor. Eli couldn’t complain. He knew about gnomes, goblins, trolls, gruesomes, and the list went on and grew daily. He sat in on important trollhunting meetings that were far more in depth than his and Steve’s weekly creep review. They usually ended with a Sunday night studying for the week. Eli helped Steve complete his homework for a week and read ahead so he’d be able to set his focus only on trollhunting tasks. It was vital part in making sure their secret lives stitched together seamlessly.

Eli sighed picking up a book recently unearthed, Blinky was more than excited to rebuild his once expansive collection. It had been three months since Steve had become the team’s shield. They found many new assets, books and gems to aide in the battle against the gumgums. Eli couldn’t read a lick of it. He’d only learned to organize the books on simple symbol recognition. He grouped the books by their symbols and Claire gave him numbers to set them in order by. They were easy to remember and easy enough to stack. Taking inventory kept him busy while the troll hunters made do in their new training grounds.

Strickler, if you could believe it, their old history teacher was a changeling. A skilled fighter, he and Nomura were their new teachers (in place of Draal apparently). He didn’t know Draal or Vendel but both had been hard loses. Though they would get Draal back, they hoped. He heard the team’s grunts and groans, the beating of their weapons on each other and the floor. 

Resting his head against the stack of books, Eli made his own grunt. How was any of this fair? He was a creepslayer, not a librarian. He wanted to rise to the challenge and save Arcadia one battle at a time. Not hold the record for most panels of wood hammered to make a troll house. Which next to Chompski, he was sure he held.

“Trollhunters,” Eli heard Jim say in the distance, leading a group cheer together, “Trollhunters!”

“Trollhunters,” Eli whispered to join the chant from afar and dragged his feet along the rock floor. This area, he liked better than were most the other trolls lived. Blinky lived and trained the group in a cave, the cave connected to the sewers—thanks to Arrghh’s strong fist. He plopped on a tree stump a troll had uprooted and refitted for furniture. It wasn’t comfortable and lacked support, but it wasn’t the ground. If the group was done, he’d be done to. Now just time to wait for the crew and maybe, if he was lucky, he could walk home with them. With Steve. 

He tapped his knee, ticking away the seconds and wondering why didn’t hear the group clamoring down the hall. Eli sighed and hung his head, they were having another talk. Sure, they never told him to go ahead when he sat in and listened. But if he was being honest, even in a meeting he felt like deadweight. He wanted to save his dignity when he could.

“Huh,” Eli propped his head up, noticing a book on the floor. Was that there before? First, he looked over his shoulder, the group still wasn’t in sight. It’d be embarrassing if they caught him putting up a book. After all this time and the one duty delegated to him, he still hadn’t finished? No way. He scurried up and tripped over his sneakers and caught himself on the cold stone wall. The book was covered in dust, but covered in a double set of hand prints on each side of the book. So Blinky had it first, 

“Must’ve dropped it,” Elijah reasoned and carefully picked it up. It looked different from the others and the symbols weren’t like the other’s he organized in fact—

“Mom’s going to kill me, I promised I’d watch Enrique for their date night tonight, Jim. We have to go.” 

“Claire, you may have to go but I got time, Nana’s having a bridge meeting tonight.” Toby didn’t want to be anywhere near there, “You just don’t want me getting any further ahead!”

“Yeah TP, that’s it.” Claire laughed “Hey Eli, all set?” She asked holding her staff out in front of them.

“Y-yeah Claire, all set.” Eli had his hands behind his back, the book weighed heavy in his guilty hands. _One thing, Eli, one thing!_ He couldn’t be caught, that would be too much, what if they banned him to the sewers to stick to helping with their magical lighting? As cool as it sounded, he already knew it was far from it! The trolls were demanding and picky, they lost their homes and wanted everything to be as reminiscent of it as possible. Feeling like he had no choice, Eli slipped the book into the band of his pants. He untucked his shirt to cover his tracks and hoped no one would notice the change.

Steve took his place beside Eli, his fist hitting his shoulder. “Hey dweeb,”

Eli made a face and Steve flinched, that was a bad habit that six months hadn’t completely weeded out. “Sorry, Pepperbuddy. Ready to go home?”

He barely had time to nod before Claire held up her staff, her hand shook. “S-sorry guys. Guess I’m more worn out from practice than I thought.” She took a deep breath, not letting her exhaustion stop her despite the groups protest and tried again to summon a portal, this time she was successful. They all grabbed their coats ran through quickly, not having time to scold or worry for their friend.

They came out at her house, in her backyard. Closer to Jim and Toby’s neck of the woods and it’d still be a walk for Steve, even further for himself. The chill of the night had been hardly anything three months ago, now the team was wearing heavy winter gear. Eli hated it, his mother piled him in layers making him look like and overstuffed pepper. His coat was green and his scarf a dark blue, with a matching knitted hat, the white pompom on top bobbled as they walked. Everyone else’s winter gear seemed more nimble and ready to rumble while being fairly warm. He wondered if they went out shopping for that reason or if it was just another example of fate and destiny working with everyone but him.

Goodbyes were quick, Steve and Eli walking in the opposite direction. He felt the book shifting in his pants and hoped it stayed in place. He didn’t think he could shove it down with the puffiness of his jacket blocking the way.

“You’re walking awfully fast,” Steve commented though his stride allowed him to easily keep Elijah’s pace. Eli mentally checked himself, forcing his feet to slow their desperation to get home and rid the shame in the back of his pants (that sounded worse than it was). Steve was right however, any other night, he’d be dragging his feet to elongate the last minutes he’d spend with Steve. It was a selfish tactic thinking how Steve had been training all day long. Eli found ways to justify it every night, so why couldn’t he do the same now?

“S-sorry, I guess the cold got to me.” He said meekly looking at his breathe in the air under the street lights. What was with him? He’d been so brave before, standing up to even Steve. Now it felt like he was back in square one, like he was trapped alone and useless in a locker.

“Yeah, tonight could be the first snow. Can you flippin’ believe it? Snow. Already. This time last year I was plotting…” Steve’s words trailed and Eli did not need a reminder to know exactly what Steve was referring too. Last year, like every year before that, the first snow meant Eli would get his pants full of it. His face splattered with icy balls and stuck shivering out in the cold when Steve refused to open the school doors for him.

“Sorry about that,” Steve mumbled and Eli worried it was meant to be an apology for what would come tomorrow. They still had a solid cover at school though their bridges were growing closer. Steve would wrangle his goonies and they didn’t seem to tease him nearly as much. If he was pushed into a locker, he’d barely count to two minutes before Steve circled back for his rescue. 

Conversations over creeps used to fill the empty space between them now everything was already covered in a trollhunting meeting. He didn’t dare bring up school, lest it would take away from their Sunday review. All the same, he couldn’t ask how training went.

“This is your street, I’ll see you later, Steve.”

“It’s okay, buddy. I’ll walk you home.” He said with his hands stuffed snuggly into his pockets. If only he could leap for joy at those words, but he had to protect their moments while he could. If Steve realized Eli had nothing to offer him anymore, he worried Steve would be the first to suggest Eli should stay at home and officially nix him from the trollhunting group. Eli was also concerned that Steve would start faking ill and skipping their weekends, that now he had better things to do.

“It’s not that far,” Eli hugged his stomach in his lie. He was afraid of the creeps, alone in the night but if the other trollhunters felt safe so would he. He was a creepslayer after all.

“Yeah, so not a problem for me to walk you the rest of the way.” Steve counter with a smug grin.

Eli hated it and hated to say no again, “Steve you’ve trained all day and you have to study for the Spanish test tomorrow! You need every second.”

“We can study and walk? Quiz me.”

It felt wrong to say no again and Eli hoped Steve was fighting to spend time with him. Not fighting to fulfil a troll hunter duty of protecting the people of Arcadia. … Maybe he ought not to ask that question. Without further argument, Eli and Steve talked and quiz each other on the way home. Were Eli struggled with vocabulary Steve saved him, and Eli reminded him how to arrange the words grammatically. A great team effort and play. They were at his door step sooner than Eli liked. His mother peaked out from the curtains and he sighed keeping his back to her. He was anxious she had her suspicions about him. She never seemed bothered just ‘wanted to talk’ more than he cared for.

“Well, Pep. You can text if you like, might be a good way to get in our written exam practice.”

Eli was going to say the very same, “Yeah! Of course, Steve. Let me know when you get home, alright?”

“Night, Pep!” Steve said walking backwards watching as Eli stood in the open frame of his house door. He didn’t want to close it while he could still see Steve’s face but the last thing he needed to tell everyone was that Steve was out of commission because he tripped and broke his leg walking backwards from his place. He waved, watched his face a moment more, then close the door. Inside he leaned against it with a sigh as he stepped on the backs of his shoes.

“Well Elijah, should I make some chamomile tea for after your shower?” Her smile was knowing and loving. Nothing caused more anxiety than woes of love. He gave his mother a sheepish smile, then panicked. _LOVE? _His mom couldn’t know that, they didn’t even know that! Really, he didn’t know that his mother knew anything. Mom’s didn’t know squat…He hoped. Though she usually did. At least it was impossible for her to know about the trollhunting business—creepslaying! Crap. He couldn’t start thinking like one of them now, he was a creepslayer through and through.__

He took his time walking up to his room, texting Steve as he went. He hung his coat and tossed the troll book on the floor, “Steve that’s not how you say that.” He laughed then grunted as he kicked his foot on the edge of the book. It wasn’t uncommon to stub his toe, Eli didn’t think much of it, hadn’t notice the book skidded under his bed.

“Elijah! Before your shower, how about dinner?”

“Not now, Mom!”

“Elijah Leslie Pepperjack!”

“Ah—ugh. Sorry mom! Yes! Coming!” He shouted, taking his phone with him, the only way to keep an eye on Steve. He washed he hands and sat at the table, a plate already set out for him.

“Elijah, I thought I told you no gadgets at the table.” She said with her back to him, washing up the pans used that evening. She was more than used to him bringing his knick-knacks with him.

“It’s just my phone.”

“A gadget.” She reasoned with a smile.

“Please mom? I’m helping Steve study and he’s walking back home— _alone._ ” That would get her.

“Alright, Eli.” She sat on the other end of the table, a book in hand. “Sorry I already ate sweety, busy day at the lab. Couldn’t wait.”

“No, I’m sorry mom. I’ve been hanging out with my friends.”

“Which is good, baby! Don’t be sorry, just text me next time you’re going to be late. I know neither of us are particularly in the habit.” They both laughed, his mom usually nose deep in research and Eli the same, but home alone. Having friends was new and he was grateful despite her worries she wasn’t keeping him on lockdown. Especially after the van incident. 

“So, how is Steve?”

“Great—I mean good. Good good. Just one good.”

“Mhm. Eat your peas.” 

He’d been picking around them on his plate as he texted and kicked his feet under the table.

“Eli?”

He smiled, still typing and only responding to the screen.

“Elijah.”

“Oh—Heh. Sorry mom. I had to ask Steve what a word was.”

“Did you now? You know, you shouldn’t pretend to be any less smart to help move along a conversation.”

That caught his attention, he looked up from his screen, his glasses on the tip of his nose. “I don’t. Really mom. Steve’s actually good with random vocab. I…I think of grammar like a system so I forget the words to plug in.” His shoulders shrugged up to his ears, worried he wasn’t studying enough. Steve was a jock, he wasn’t supposed to be a lick smarter than him. Even his mom must think that. No wonder he was only a creepslayer.

“Oh, well that makes sense! As long as you remember the words he teaches you. At least you have a fun way to remember, right? Hey, don’t look so worried. It’s a good thing he’s bringing things to the table.” She set her book to the side, “You know Eli…I have a research project this weekend. I don’t think you and Steve should meet this weekend, you’d be alone.”

“Mom, we took the van for an emergency, I told you! I had an allergic reaction!”

“Eli, no, I mean maybe you could go see your dad?”

“No.” He replied and looked back to his phone.

“Or-“ His mother quickly followed, “Maybe you could go to Steve’s? I could call Ms. Palchuk and see if it’s alright?”

“Mom we won’t take the van, we can meet here. You can take both sets of keys!”

“Eli… I just don’t think two young kids should be alone.”

“You let me stay home alone all the time,” He reasoned drinking his almond milk while watching her, nervous and stubborn. She was one of the few people he felt comfortable arguing with, though she usually won. But on this, he couldn’t budge.

“I mean, you shouldn’t be alone _together._ I worry. You’re my baby, Eli.”

Elijah coughed, nearly choking on his almond milk. His mother was thinking about _that?!_ He patted his chest then held his arms up in the air as he coughed, hoping his throat would clear up. It did nothing for the redness of his face.

“H-he’s just a friend mom! Seesh. Yeesh. Really? Huh. Well. I have to shower—and study! I-I’ll take that tea. But I gotta,” Eli stumbled and tripped over his chair as he backed up. Yeah, not having this conversation. No one said anything about Toby and Jim hanging out. So why did his mom have to bring this up? But. Cool, his mom was okay with it. That was great, but he still couldn’t be in love with Steve. There wasn’t an _it_ to even begin with. This wasn’t okay, Steve had enough on his plate being part creepslayer and trollhunter. Eli was the last thing Steve needed.

Free of her worrying stare, he straightened the chair and jogged back to his room. Sending Steve a quick text he was going to shower. When he’d gotten out, there was a hot cup of tea waiting on his nightstand and a text from Steve that he was going to bed. He read the text twice, then again for good measure. He used more emoji’s than usual, and it was cute. The flex a bit much but Eli didn’t mind. Without expecting another text, he sat in his computer chair and spun twice before opening up his laptop and pulling up the daily news. Usually he checked it every day but had been slacking due to homework prep this week.

“Well Arcadia, what have I missed.” His fingers danced across the keys and he scrolled down pages as he sipped his tea. Even the warmth from the cup was calming. He set aside the warmth only to take and review notes in his one of many journals. Most of the information ended up being useless however once or twice in these six months he had found leads. Other information while strange and unusual, Blinky didn’t think it anything to do with Gunmar and instead only Elijah’s, welcomed, active imagination.

He sighed. It seemed like Blinky was looking down on him with most information. Like he was just a conspiracy theorist. Never mind his flowchart behind his poster. Eli closed his eyes, maybe this was stupid and he was reading into nothing. He tried to click ‘X’ without looking and instead clicking on a new article with a video.

“Why not,” Eli shrugged and sipped at his tea watching the clip, considering it a happy accident. It was a little strange watching clips of council woman Nunez now knowing her daughter. It shouldn’t be weird, he’d been in Claire’s class for years, but it was. The video kept on, holding Eli’s interest as they explained they were going to be in hot debates with the neighboring town. Blueprints and old contracts had suggested Arcadia city limits maybe be incorrect, the city allegedly had doubled in size. So the city’s center had changed, Huh.

Eli begun to fiddle with a new doo-dad he’d been tinkering with. An altered nerf gun that shot out compacted flour. Compacting the flour had been easy, once he’d gotten a tip from his mom. She didn’t even bother to ask why, elated her son was creating and tampering. They could bond over changing the components while secretly preparing a creepslaying arsenal. Till he got the nerf-gun shooting with the right amount of air pressure, he’d already modified a dual wielding sling shot to pop off his creep-bombs! More compacted flour. 

The video ended with a comment and a map of the soon to be Arcadia city limits, Eli paused it, took a screenshot, and pulled up a current map. He didn’t think this happened often— a city expanding its limits. Maybe, Eli wondered, there were political forces at play for some financial gain. Why else bother and have to pay for new maps and pages in every city book.

Eli rubbed his glasses clean then put them back on his nose and edged closer to the screen. “But there’s nothing there.” Eli hummed, tapping his chin looking to the South of the map. The video and article mainly focused on the North and the relationships with the city that would have a new name change, how exciting it’d be to acquire the malls and other landmarks.

“Really, what’s to the South, why bother?” He typed in the area in google maps and found nothing but woods and fields. An abandoned farm house or too. It was eerily empty but interesting. Why bother? Well, if you were going to change the limits according to new information why not do it all in one go? Eli zoomed in further, examining each patch as far as the program would let him.

It got even creepier. There was an old cemetery. Like usual, he found it by accident, his fingers slipped on his mouse. Elijah noted the coordinates and any other telling information. There was hardly anything to go on.

“Weird statue for an old cemetery.” From the screen he couldn’t make out details but one towered above the rest, it looked broken and the headstones around it looked broken and shattered as well. “Arranged nicely though.” He carefully zoomed out and took another screenshot and turned back to his journal, making dots with his pen. It was an oddly pleasing pattern. Doubtful the townspeople had any idea of it at the time, most likely only appreciated through the aerial view. 

Satisfied he researched enough for the night, Elijah tucked away the creepslaying weapons in his closet and brought his empty cup downstairs, washing it before heading back up for bed. It’d been a long day, he sighed folding his glasses and setting them to the side and tapped his lamp once and it shifted into darkness. Green stars glowed on the ceiling, his wand printed pajama pants briefly glowed before hidden under his two layers of blankets.

Closing his eyes, Eli sunk deep into his bed, it’d been a really long day. But not the first day Elijah felt useless. Just another that weighed heavy, the burden of being useless was becoming unbearable. To think, the pathetic job they’d given him he even managed to ruin.

He sat up with a start, the book! “Oh!” He flopped and fumbled to lean over his bed. Where had it gone?! He dropped it on his floor, the worst place to leave anything. Dangit! He wiggled and hung lower and glanced under his bed. _Phew._

“Safe,” he picked it up and sat up in his bed using his flashlight from his nightstand to illuminate the book. He didn’t want his mother to worry as to why his light was still on, though doubtful she’d be taking a break from her read.

He popped his glasses back on and scrunched his nose, strange, Eli thought. When he first picked it up, the book felt different from the others he’d stacked on the shelves. Eli thought it’d only been his gloom taking control of his senses. Looking at it closely now, he knew it was nothing like the others. The cover wasn’t stone or leather. It almost felt like metal, “hmm…” He hummed perplexed what texture it really was. When he tapped his nail on it, it certainly didn’t sound like metal. There was a certain softness to it as well.

“Too bad I can’t ask mom,” He laughed opening the pages without really looking what anything said. Still to bothered by the textures under his skin. The pages were made of a thinner material, but it was foreign all the same. It didn’t hold the same beat up and ancient quality the other troll books had to them.

Eli turned it over to look at the back, it was blank, the same as the cover. The books spine had raised bumps, and he wondered if it was a prototype for a new book with brail. Seemed too expensive to mass produce, he scratched the thought, there was no way this was brail. He looked at the spine again, there was at the top, a marking that he thought he recognized.

“A number?” It looked like a number two, only stylized differently. He turned to the second page in the book hoping for an index, or something similar. If it was an index he couldn’t read it but there were a multitude of zeros and ones. The pattern hit him with an ocean of confidence. This was a language, but it was far from trolls. This language, was speaking his! “Binary.” He beamed with curiosity and flipped the book back to its spine, so why was there a two?

“Well it’d be too easy if everything made sense,” He figured. Though that begged the question, what if his translation of the numbers didn’t make sense in English? He turned the book back to the index, then flipped a few pages in to the first chapter. The pages bended like paper, thought they didn’t crinkle.

“What are you?” He asked again to the mysterious book. This would take all night, weeks even! He glanced at the clock, already eleven o’clock? With a test in the morning he couldn’t fill his head with numbers and more languages. He needed to focus on school first, then rushing home. A new Arcadian mystery needed to be solved and this one was right at his fingertips.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So turns out my friend loved the title—so it stays! Ohohoho. So where will this book take us?
> 
> I really hope everyone is enjoying the story and is curious as to what’s going to happen next (me too… lolol. >_>; I’ve got a plan for certain parts I just need to figure out everything in between). 
> 
> Sorry this chapter was short it just seemed like a good place to cut it off. Tonight I’m hoping to work on this and another fic. Please, please send me all the good vibes. I’ve been hella needing them and motivation lately =/
> 
> Can’t wait to hear what everyone thinks! 8]
> 
> The tumbles: diedieri  
>  __
> 
> _Please, please comment, give kudos, subscribe, and enjoy!_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	3. The Bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He missed his friends. He missed the cheer of being a Creepslayer and the intensity of the world of Trollhunters. Once home, he didn’t warm up or relax with a cup of tea. He didn’t do anything but crawl into his bed and rest._
> 
> __  
>    
>    
>    
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /weeps. Thank you guys so much for your support! You have no idea. Comments are fuel to my fire. Let’s make this story…. _CRISPY_  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
__

__  
3.  
The Bread  
  
  
  


Elijah Leslie Pepperjack awoke easily the next morning. For once he didn’t drag his feet and need a second alarm to go off. He ate breakfast and brushed his teeth both in record time, he changed even faster. “Mom, can you drop me off at school today?” Eli asked catching her just as she picked up her keys to head out the door.

“Sure buddy, but we gotta run, are you ready?”

“Ready!” He hadn’t asked his mother for a ride in months. He used to be up and ready for a ride just to avoid the bus. With the ease on bullying as of late, he felt comfortable riding again. He hoped when the weather was nicer he’d get to walk, possibly catch a glance of early morning Steve on his Vespa. 

Today, was a special occasion for his early departure. He wanted to sit in home room without being bothered; he wanted to focus on his text. Even carried with him a spare notebook and pen to record translations. Though later he’d use his tablet, to take photos of the pages and highlight each sequence of numbers. That seemed easiest but he had to start now, he had to get his feet wet and then just dive in. 

Alone in the otherwise empty classroom, Eli shook his head in doubt. “How can trolls know binary?” Granted someone had to start somewhere, maybe there was a tech savvy troll out there somewhere. Who preferred to build TVs rather than watch white static from them. He didn’t even have time to worry how hopeful that sounded. Instead he wanted to try and get five words from the text before the others arrived. Right now, he still wasn’t sure if the numbers would translate to English. If not, he would tackle that bridge when he came to it.

“The,” Eli said, “the!” He exclaimed much louder. “It says the! English, it’s totally English!” The trolls had lived here for sometime after all, why wouldn’t it have been in English? He still felt lucky, it felt like the first stroke of good luck for him in trollhunting endeavors. He rubbed his eyes under his frames and grinned in thought; maybe the book was a compilation to test their knowledge of human customs and information?

“If it’s a comprehensive guide, who knows what else they might have copied in their studies.” He turned the book to the side, taking another look at its spine. His fingers traced the strange looking number two. If ‘the’ wasn’t just a coincidence, the likelihood this was a real number two increased considerably. If this was a number two, there was more than one volume Blinky had yet to find.

Sounds of buses and voices in the halls hurried him along before he could note the next batch of numbers. He tucked it away into his bag and zipped it shut. He chewed on his left pointed finger, debating before giving in to check his bag twice, yeah still closed each time. His knees bounced, nervous and excited. He shouldn’t have brought a troll book to school, but he feared leaving it unattended as well. Poor Jim, Eli imagined the burden he must have felt carrying around a living amulet. 

 

“Appearances Jim, you said it yourself.” He heard Claire first as she led the way into the class. Sitting up front, closest to the door Eli was the first to great them.

“Morning Claire, Toby—”

“Jimbo,” Toby unintentionally interrupted “it could be fun! Doing the whole acting thing again.”

“Guys, c’mon, we have too much going on. With Gunmar building his army, there isn’t enough time.”

“Eli would even like to do it again, wouldn’t you Pepperjack? Try out for Romeo again? Well this time Theseus” Claire asked turning to Elijah who had been her theatre buddy.

“Uhh… “ Eli hesitated not sure how to answer.

“See, Eli has a brain We need to focus on training fulltime.”

Steve bumped shoulders with Jim as he barged in, “If you don’t I’ll just take lead again.” He grinned and gloated though he never got to play the role of Romeo. 

“Sure Steve,” Jim didn’t take his words to heart. Steve was just looking to banter, it helped to wake him up in the morning.

“M-morning Steve,” Eli spoke up though stared at his desk and nibbled at his thumb cuticle this time. 

“ ‘Ey Pep.” Steve drummed his knuckles on Eli’s desk and pranced to the back of the room and slouched in his chair, already on his phone and feet on his desk. Eli dared to look over his shoulder, he hoped his own phone would buzz with life. That Steve would message him next. It never came. 

Waiting for a text made the long day drag even longer. He couldn’t focus on any numbers, dedicating himself properly to his academics at hand. In case a trollhunter fell behind on their work, he hoped this Creepslayer could make their days easier. When the final 3:30 bell rang, Toby, Claire, and Jim all banded together. Next, as had become routine, the three of them would rendezvous with him and Steve at the corner on pine street. Today would be the first that Elijah didn’t arrive on time.

He walked home to avoid being spotted by his friends near the busses. Then cut through alleys on Main Street to Dream Boulevard. In the residential area, Eli didn’t have the guts cut through homes and backyards. The longest walk was in his own neighborhood. The cold cut through his jacket and nipped at his nose. It was miserable, but he didn’t regret it. Shame only set in when finally, he had heard from Steve asking where he was.

“ _Sorry, I think I ate something bad._ ” Eli replied in a text.

“ _When do you not? Lol_ ” Steve teased and followed up with another text, “ _Going to meet up with us later?_ ”

“ _I don’t think so, I think I’ll just rest for now._ ” Eli chewed on his fingers as he lied. He never lied, until he’d become a creepslayer. Then he lied for the greater good. To protect their cause. Lying right now, was protecting his cause and his greater good. He couldn’t be blamed for wanting to help in the only way he could. In a way that was actually worthwhile. 

The lie did hold some truth, his stomach began to knot and churn. Before he got started on his tablet, he prepared peppermint tea with a tablespoon of honey. Then nuzzled in his bed, heated blanket on, he began to decipher. It wouldn’t be solved in one day or the next. By Friday he used every excuse he could think of to avoid his friends without seeming disinterested.

Then came what he dreaded, the morning his friends gave him a solemn look. Steve looked most perplexed and Eli worried (yet hoped) he would bring it up to him, ask why he wasn’t participating. True, he didn’t know what he’d say, he just wanted to be missed.

_Don’t worry guys,_ he promised their forlorn faces, speaking only to himself, _Eli will be back._ He would be back with a new hope and intel on troll kind. He hugged his backpack in his lap, his shoulders slumped. He hoped even more, that he could provide information on Gunmar. At the end of school that day, Elijah didn’t bother dodging the busses. He didn’t put a hustle in his step and instead trudged home with his head hung. The trollhunters had put it together, Elijah wasn’t coming.

He missed his friends. He missed the cheer of being a Creepslayer and the intensity of the world of Trollhunters. Once home, he didn’t warm up or relax with a cup of tea. He didn’t do anything but crawl into his bed and rest. Waking up, he found his cheek aching with the spiral spine of one of his notebooks. He didn’t even remember leaving this one here.

Yawning, Eli pulled on his specs and turned to the last page he scribbled in, ‘scribble’ was an understatement. It was a poorly replicated map of dots, the one he found on google maps. “Looks like the stone ground,” Elijah yawned sleepily without even thinking.

“The stoneground?” He repeated suddenly more interested and awake. The only reason he could think a phrase would roll from the tongue like that, was because he’d seen it. He’d been filling his head with numbers and words lately, and a phrase had popped up that struck him as odd. He’d only just begun to transcribe it. He flipped to the pages, then past a few he had yet to read—dots!

“Is it a map?” Eli asked aloud and wishing he had a cup of tea for the moment. He pulled from the back of his notebook a sheet of tracing paper and first dotted the map he drew then laid it over the one in the foreign book. _A perfect match._ He grabbed his tablet and took plenty more pictures and screen shots of the article that started it all. Once finished with the information saving he had to get back to decoding, he was far from finished. He’d be up all night attacking those particular pages taking only a break to shower and form another plan. 

He needed to go to the cemetery stoneground without raising suspicion. He knew he’d have to lie and while he dreaded the notion, excitement creeped into his bones. The tension climbed higher as he packed a bat, fireworks, and ninja stars in his bookbag. Tomorrow he was going creepslaying! Or at least creep-relaying. He hoped he wouldn’t run into anything that would require slaying. He double checked his notes, writing the important ones in his notebook for safe keeping before laying down for bed, he’d have to get an early start.

His mission was impromptu but he wanted to do something hands on. Something real. These thoughts almost kept him from sleep, but exhaustion would win in the end.

 

First thing in the morning he was up with his mother, she already reading herself to head out for the weekend.

“Mom? I’m going to go over to Steve’s after all. We have a project that is going to take all day so… I’m going to head out?” It was a bold lie roping in an unawares party, though he figured it was the safest bet.

“Don’t forget your keys then,” She said scurrying about. “Do you need a ride to Steve’s? Oh shoot we don’t have any bread, drat.” 

“N-no mom, I need to get a few more things together. I just wanted to say bye and love you.” Eli ran to her side, hugging her tight. If things didn’t go well, this could be her last memory of him. Part of him thought, he was being drastic. The other part however, knew the real dangers that awaited in the night.

“Aw, thanks kiddo. Study up and make sure you take time to relax.”

They said goodbye again, Elijah waiting and watching her car pull away, making sure it was safe to dig out his Creepslayer attire, all black clothes and zipper shoes. He packed the black grease in his bag and latched the chin guard of his helmet to his bag, to use later. A creepslayer was nothing without his gear. In it, he was a cool dude. The phrase, though silly, brought a kind and proud smile to his face.

 

 

 

Breadless, Eli’s mother stopped by the convenience store. A familiar teal motorcycle caught her eye as she parked. “Mr. Palchuk? She asked to herself peaking down each of the aisles till the familiar tall blonde came in to sight. 

“Steve?”

The boy hid his skin care tube behind his back, the world didn’t need to know how much effort he had to put into his facial routine. Flawless wasn’t easy. He never just woke up this like. “Ms. Pepperjack?” He pipped up, glancing for Eli.

“Oh,” She smiled, “Eli will be over later. I think he’ll walk to your place here soon. No need to pick him up.” She’d much prefer her son to walk rather than get back on the unsafe ride.

“He will?” Steve questioned, quickly to correcting himself, “Oh yeah. Totes he will, cool, thanks for the update Ms. P.”

“Pepperjack,” She reached passed him grabbing a package of flavored bread. “I presume your mother is home, should I give her a call to check in?”

“Oh It’s Saturday Ms P- Pepperjack. She’s sleeping in, you might put her in a bad mood and change her mind about us meeting at my place. She’s there, just, asleep till noon.” He only half teased, damn proud of himself for keeping up with this sudden jest.

When certain she wouldn’t contact his mother, Steve excused himself by needing to pick up what he’d been sent here for milk and (ironically), he grabbed from the shelf, bread. 

He laughed nervously meeting her in the cookie isle next, c’mon on! There were like five isles, really? He had to run into her again. Steve nervously chuckled and grabbed the first package of snacks his hand hit. He balanced it in his arms, looking at his load and internally groaned at the bread he blindly grabbed earlier. It was white bread and his mother only liked wheat. Not wanting to embarrass himself by returning to the other isle he busied himself looking at more of snacks. After Ms. Pepperjack checked out, Steve watched her car back out from over the magazine rack. 

“What the flip,” He asked himself repeatedly as he grabbed the milk and decided he earned a bag of doughnuts for himself. Outside, he hopped on his vespa and tucked away the bag of goodies in his pack and sped home. He didn’t bother telling anyone the errand was run. He left the milk on the counter with the bread, dropped his pimple cream on his bed. He wasn’t sure why he grabbed his duffle bag with sharpie drawings of different Z’s on it. But somehow he knew, if Elijah Leslie Pepperjack was lying? There was a creep waiting to be slayed.

Back on his Vespa, Steve booked it the few blocks over. He worried about being a block too far behind, that he’d only barely miss Eli. That sort of thing had been his luck lately. He hoped perhaps, he was completely wrong. Maybe Eli was just trying to earn himself alone time. He’d been distant with the trollhunters lately after all. Everyone needed a break now and then, maybe this was Eli’s.

Rolling up to the Pepperjack home, luck was his side. Standing on the front porch, Eli dropped his keys then bag, his bike helmet rattled on the wood, “D-dang it!’ His voice was both tight and stressed. Was it really fortunate though if Eli was setting out on a mission alone?

“Now why would you be needing that?” Steve called out and kicked down his bike stand. He chucked his own helmet on the handle before standing up. He couldn’t wait to see where his little friend would try to scurry off too. He couldn’t let the little turd have a minute longer to himself. Apparently Steve had already missed too much.

“S-steve?!” Eli asked shocked and flattened against his front door. Panic set in (as if he hadn’t already been panicked all morning). “What a-a-re you…doing here?” He swallowed trying to gain some sort of normalcy. He wouldn’t let a week’s worth of relentless work be spoiled in a single moment.

“For you, buttsnack.”

The insult didn’t override his joy Steven showing up for him, what did however, was the fear his perfect opportunity to prove himself was about to be derailed.

“Eli, Pepperbuddy, c’mon.” 

Eli’s head tilted up watching Steve approach. It had been easy to lie to his mother, who was ignorant to the call. How could he avoid the truth with Steve, he already had seen the Z-helmet. Without hearing a single portion of the plan, he already had an understanding. He clenched his fists, worried he’d already contacted the Trollhunters to rally the troops.

“Sorry Steve,” He sucked in his stammering trying to keep his spine firm, he wouldn’t roll over on this one.

“Eli,” Steve looked around, sure it was daylight, but the creeps were getting creepier. “What’s up? Where are you going?”

The black hair boy picked up his bag and slid a strap onto each shoulder, he shrugged so the helmet would roll back in place on his back, the chin guard looped through his backpack’s handle. “I’m going to see my dad,” Elojah lied his head sinking into his shoulders.

If Steve hadn’t heard from Eli’s mother first, maybe he would have believed him. He didn’t know anything about his relationship with is family—outside of his mom. He couldn’t even recall a single photograph of his father.

“Yeah? Steve asked.

“Yeah,” Eli confirmed and looked at the ground. It was easier to lie when he didn’t have to stare the tall jock in the eyes.

“Yeah. Well I saw your mom at the corner store.” Steve crossed his arms, watching Eli’s reaction stiffen and take a mute step backward. He was caught with no place to go, “And she happen to inform me that we’re hanging out.” Steve took a step forward, then another asserting his plan.

“So as far as I know, little buddy, that means I’m in.” In on the plan, that is.

 

Out of all the things! Eli could have smacked himself! But a personal beat down didn’t fit in his time schedule. He had to still grab his bike from the garage and hurry to the bus station. “We have to get the bus station.”

“Uh, dude,” Steve gestured over his shoulder with his thumb towards his Vespa parked in the drive way. Eli’s eyes followed but had his doubts. First, that Steve was serious about going with him. His chance to surprise and impress anyone had fallen to zero. Any trouble he had, a chance to overcome himself would most likely be handled instead by Steve. He hated to think even in his own plan to progress his glory was going to be stolen. Second, he’d never been on a Vespa for that long. Could it even take him where they needed?

Steve folded his arms, watching Eli reach into his back pocket and check a small notepad. If they didn’t take the bus they would be able to save time by avoiding downtown and its traffic. They could take the old backroads, they twisted and turned more but they’d eventually get them to the strip of road they needed without back tracking at all.

“Are we going?” Steve asked, tapping his foot as if Eli were the one who had put the bump in the plan.

“You’re not going to ask where or why?” Eli followed up as he stuffed his notepad back into the back of his jeans.

“I figured I’d have to shut you up about it eventually, just waiting for you to start.” Steve walked up to the porch, taking Eli’s backpack from his shoulders and tested its size. “You’ll have to keep it on. Can I stuff my bat in your bag?” He’d stuffed his in his bag and couldn’t cram it down in the Vespa’s storage compartment as a result and had to wear the duffle bag like an uncomfortable backpack. Eli wouldn’t have a problem balancing it on his back behind him as Steve drove.

“You brought--?” Elijah stopped as he squinted his eyes looking at the Vespa in the parking lot, sure enough, Steve had brought one of their creep hunting bags. “Why?”

“Why not? I got sense for when you’re up to no good dude.”

Eli gave him a look that said nothing but doubt, he didn’t press on, they were losing time. “Hand it over,” He said taking back his backpack and followed Steve to the driveway for a quick rearrangement and rundown for the first half of directions. Steve knew whereabouts Eli was talking about, there weren’t too many turns when the backroads to get out of Arcadia.

Eli didn’t correct him yet, turns out Arcadia was much larger than they thought according to the article. The stretch of road that should be a no man’s land was still theirs. 

Steve sat first and Elijah behind him, his hands nervously rested on the flat of Steve’s back. Funny his resolution for the venture had been solid until this point. Steve who was supposed to be his rock, was nothing more than an earthquake. Shaking his resolve and confidence to do this alone.

He jumped feeling a hand slap down on his helmet, Steve double checking they’d both put them on. “We’re out!” He howled and kicked off their adventure with the loud buzz of his ride. Neither bothered to say much while in town, Steve paying more attention to the Saturday morning traffic than anything else. When the buildings began to fade and trees sprang up in groups in their place however, it was time to get the story straight.

“So…” Steve drew out, not sure what exactly to say. Honestly he’d been expecting a more excited welcome. “Can I get a clue where we’re headed, what we’re doing?”

Eli’s hands clutched the back of Steve’s jacket. His friend spoke up just enough to speak over the wind and through his helmet. Was Steve really okay just wearing this jacket? Or maybe he should be more concerned with himself, was his coat to bulky and puffy? They didn’t know what they were getting in to. He couldn’t even say what they were doing. He didn’t know anything. He hoped to figure all of that out before introducing anyone to this wayward plan. He didn’t want to yet again be dismissed for insufficient information and just a conspiracy. 

“Pep?” Steve asked and swayed his Vespa which jumped started Eli’s attention.

“Whah-a! What the heck Steve?” Eli’s fist pounded his shoulder, making the blonde grin. There was his Pepperbuddy! The one with a world of spite and fight buried beneath the books and dedication to do nothing but blend in. He was glad he found that kid, he liked Eli’s furrowed brows rather than cowering stance. Shame he was sitting behind him and too small to see him his in mirrors.

“Gonna tell me what this is about?” Steve prompted again and dramatically drummed his fingers on the handles, threatening for the ride to wibble-wobble again.

Eli sat up straight and braced Steve’s shoulders, as if it’d hold him in place. It did however, help him to boost himself up a little closer; to speak easier to the other while he drove. He didn’t like shouting. “I don’t know,” where his first words and he expected Steve to swerve again.

He was surprised to find Steve silently waiting, giving Elijah time to make his case. He had faith the kid had a plan, even if he didn’t know something didn’t mean he didn’t know anything. Before him, hell maybe before Jim, Eli already knew about Arcadia being a supernatural hot bed. He just hadn’t had the tools to prove his theories. That must be what they were doing now, Creepslayer recon 101, evidence gathering.

The first step to admitting what he didn’t know, was coming clean about the bookshelf. Steve shrugged off the confession like it was no big deal. “Lil dude, Blinks told me like five times to gather up the gnomes.” Eli waited for a conclusion, Steve noticed his silent and shrugged. “Yeah ‘ya know I’ll get there. The Trollhunter can handle that noise.” He snickered and laughed. Steve wasn’t on pest-patrol, well he was but not when he could pawn something of on his still nemesis, Jim Lake Jr.

Eli shook his head, wishing he had Steve’s ability to let things roll off his shoulders without drowning in guilt. He’d stolen a book he’d been so ashamed! If he would have told Steve, he probably would have just knocked the rest of the books down to hide his shame. It would have created more trouble, but Eli wouldn’t have been embarrassed. 

“You’re a good guy, Steve.”

“Huh?” Steve swerved without intention. People didn’t call him a good guy. Lately the trolls had— though they had no idea the monster he’d been before picking up the Creepslayerz mantel. 

“Steve!” Eli groaned, rolling his eyes.

“Mistake, seriously, totally didn’t mean it. I didn’t say anything to be called a good guy.”

“Yeah, let’s just take that one back.” Eli said squeezing Steve’s shoulders. That small grasp said to Steve Eli’s words and what he was thinking may not add up. When Eli spoke again, he went on to explain he forgot the book and had been watching and reading the news. Steve poked fun at that, 

“How old are you really? Who reads the news?”

“I like to stay to update on different sources!”

“You read more than one? Lame!”

Eli groaned again but enjoyed the banter alone with Steve again. He didn’t want anyone jumping to his side and knocking Steve down like Jim or Claire might. He could do that on his own and he liked having reasons to talk to him again, that weren’t related to school.

“Anyways,” Elijah continued and went on about the strange shapes he’d seen and how he’d seen them mirrored in the book. 

“If there is one thing I’ve learned, Steve. If it’s too coincidental. It’s not or at least a lead. What are the odds that the very spot they’re looking to expand on is in this book? We haven’t even talked about the possibilities that changelings are in our very seat of government! What if they’re on the council? The mayor?”

The Trollhunters had covered that recently, Steve knew better than to bring that up thankfully. He had a feeling pointing out Eli’s absence and their progression may put a halt in his own endeavors. 

“It could be nothing but I just wanted to see what it was. It could be nothing.”

“Like what’s on this road,” Steve groaned as he drove. Out of the winding roads there was nothing on this stretch! The trees were sparse and they’d passed on old abandoned farm house and Eli said there would be one more before the cemetery. The landmarks came as Eli said, the second farm house left an eerie feeling with them both. It was crumpling and baffling how it hadn’t collapsed onto itself yet. Eli’s hand let go of Steve to hold onto his phone when they passed the farm house, 

“Four miles.” He said voice tense, there was no backing down now.

Steve glanced at his gauge and nodded, he squeezed his handles and pressed harder on the gas. It was late morning but the fear of losing the sun was still near. They were miles and miles away from the Trollhunting team, if anything happened they were on their own. Even on their own from Normies, no one would be there to save them once the sun went down.

“Steve!” Eli shouted when his mile counter on his phone reached his mark, Steve screeched the breaks to a halt. He would have kept on if not for Elijah’s interference. There was literally nothing here. 

“You sure, Pep?” He took off his helmet to look around, nothing was in plain view. There wasn’t a cemetery in sight. A few trees that seemed perfectly out of place in an otherwise flat land. “Who planted the trees?” Steve joked getting off his bike when Eli had.

“Exactly.” Eli looked to the west and the east, there were two trees on either side of the road, perfectly symmetrical. “If it’s too coincidental,” He began.

“It’s not.” Steve finished his joking face turning serious as he grabbed his duffle bag from the Vespa’s storage. “We’re walking the Vespa with us.” He hadn’t driven it on grass before, which was a dead yellow brown with winters touch. But if they had to run he hoped it’d be the perfect getaway. True, nothing looked dangerous in the empty field, but Arcadia had been the same while under their feet a war raged. 

Eli didn’t know if that decision was wise, still he let Steve do what he thought was best. “You should put your helmet back on,” Eli said while digging out his wrist-rocket sling-shot.

“Whoa, bud? What ya got there?”

Eli hid his arm behind his back. It wasn’t a portal creating staff or fire burning war hammer, but it was his own. He should be proud, but now that Steve had his own shield he never saw it of any worth to mention. He’d taken too long to perfect it and his nerf gun still needed tweaking. “Just, something. I brought ninja stars too.” He used his other hand to suddenly hold out the small sharp items before attaching them to his belt with his free arm.

“C’mon, what? Let me see dude!” The distraction hadn’t worked.

“Just a sling shot,” Eli murmured and held out his hand. He fixed it up a little, the real surprise was in his fanny pack, the flour bombs he created.

“Cool,” Steve grinned nodding at his friend’s handiwork. “Well, let’s do this.” The dead grass crinkled under their footsteps as they walked towards the odd pair of trees. Behind them, there was nothing, but in the distance the couple could see the statue Elijah had mentioned. This was it, they were here.

Eli wanted to get his book from his bag, but his breath felt short. Why was he scared? They were in an empty field. Steve didn’t look scared, he looked bored as he started to approach the large statue.

“This was a waste of time, wasn’t it?” Eli asked, kicking one of the rocks.

There was a pause and Eli hated to think how Steve must be pondering how to break it to him gently, that yes, it was a waste of time. He flinched hearing Steve start to speak,

“Eli…Pep. You got to see this.”

Eli almost hadn’t heard him but the rock under his foot made him understand Steve’s sudden interest.

“It’s a troll…?” They both asked looking to each other, then at the others ‘rocks’ scattered about in the cemetery Eli had found.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously I cannot thank everyone enough for their kind words. They mean so much to me. I really do read every comment and I always try to reply! <3 And…I seriously fret and worry all the time. Debate if a chapter is even worth it. Doubt…A lot…   
> It shocks me whenever I have a new comment and just…Ahh…. _thank you_ . 
> 
>  
> 
> But yeah I’ve been playing Trollhunters in the background for inspiration xD and going on tumblr and oohing and awing over fanwork. <3 Keep it up everyone!!
> 
> What do you all think of this chapter? :3 I love Eli being a nail biter and how guilty he feels for lying -clutches chest- my heart.  
> I hope to hear from everyone soon! 
> 
> __
> 
> _Please, please comment, give kudos, subscribe, and enjoy!_
> 
> _And keep it Crispy! B]_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	4. The Cavern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Walking down the hall, Eli’s flashlight shone bright and ahead of them. It was unnecessary with the glow of the walls and floor surrounding them, he almost turned it off but doing so felt like a bad omen. As long as Steve didn’t suggest he turn it off, Eli wanted to keep his light on. For his own peace of mind._
> 
> __  
>   
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I cannot thank everyone enough for their support. I really need it! I hope you all enjoy!  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
__

__  
4.  
The Cavern  


 

 

 

Eli’s back met with Steve’s, the casual situation had taken on a new brand of tense. “Why wouldn’t a gruesome have come here?” He asked voice taking a feeble turn.

“Maybe they haven’t gotten here yet.”

“But it’s just laying out for them, Steve! And for how long?!” Eli looked around not each of the stone looked like troll parts but they were all badly weathered. 

“Look. We’ll just look around. I think we’re safe. I mean if you saw it on google this has had to of been here a while.” Steve clasped Eli’s shoulder. “Any ideas what we’re looking for?”

Eli watched Steve, using him as the model on how to center himself. It took a moment and his deep breath didn’t reach far enough. “No,” He said with an unfortunate certainty. He waited to fish out his book, it seemed wrong to reveal it where anyone could see—not that anyone was around. Instead, Eli crouched down to look at each stone and even take pictures on his phone. 

“Steve, can you try moving them?”

“Wha?” Steve adjusted his winter gloves then gave a quick nod, “Yeah, I mean.” He squatted and planted his feet hard then tried to roll the deceivingly light looking stone. If it was just a body part, as morbid as that sounded, it shouldn’t be a problem. It was. Steve grunted and groaned, by no means would the piece budge as he leaned his weight into multiple ways. He even tried multiple different stones. The result was, pathetically, the same.

“What the flip?!” He shouted, unceremoniously kicking one of the pieces. 

“Steve!” Eli shouted back and finally reached into his backpack and fished out the book. With the sunlight hitting it, it almost had a glow to it. Must be the strange metal that he still been unable to figure out. He had no choice to pull it, there had to be a clue, this had to be something. There was no way, no possible way this arrangement was for nothing.

Steve spoke over his shoulder “Is that it?” The words made Eli flinch in surprise, he hated people creeping up behind him.

His heart screamed and Elijah clutched his chest with his free hand, “Yeah.” He said with a surprisingly level tongue. He couldn’t help if he held his breathe then. He was on the spot and he hated not having any results to show. If it wasn’t so cold he’d be sweating bullets. 

Steve watched Eli turn to the stone map. From this angle, he doubted these stone were in any shape or order, but Eli had sworn they were arranged in the exact shape the book depicted them in.

“Eli, someone would have noticed these were here if they’ve been here long enough for a book to be made.” 

His words were frank and obvious, Eli couldn’t muster the focus to be angry. His attention was to his back, that suddenly felt very warm despite the cold air around them. He didn’t move, he didn’t want to discover anything. What he wanted was an excuse to step backwards into the warmth Steve gave him.

“You see this?” Eli asked, shamelessly using his wits to take the idea into action and stepped back against Steve. The other didn’t move and stood strong with Eli against his chest, his puffy coat acting as a most unwelcomed buffer. “The center piece is even bigger, like the statue.” 

“Statue,” Eli repeated. “Steve, what if these aren’t trolls at all.”

Steve leaned over and tried to catch Elijah’s eyes without having to have him spin around. 

Eli’s heart pounded, he hopped it was cold enough that his nose and ears were already red. He didn’t want to explain this blush. “What if they’re actually just statues.”

“What would someone make statues of decrepit dead trolls?”

“A warning.” 

Steve frowned, “Well then it’s not Gunmar.”

“Could be good trolls, a message to the Gumgums?” Eli suggested still staring up at Steve and still very warm with the proximity. 

“Well, I don’t think there is a real way for us to find anything out.” Steve sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he stepped away and onto two stones. Like a king, he looked proud and mighty, standing on those who had fallen. It should be a terrifying image, but Eli was enamored with the idea and it would not be the first time he’d pictured Steve as a king, thanks to homecoming. The coldness was even more evident without the shield protecting his back from the wind. It disturbed and disrupted Eli from private thoughts that weren’t meant for a mission. 

He followed Steve’s lead, winding and walking around each of the stones. Steve looked away to stare up at the sky with a sigh, “must be nice here at night. No lights to wash out the stars.” Not that they could come here alone at night. “I mean, maybe we should try coming here at night, with everyone.

“I know you’ve been keeping to yourself lately, Eli. We respected your space but this could be something big. Maybe something about this place changes at night. We’d have safety in Numbers, Eli.” Steve sighed again hesitate to bring this up at all. Maybe it wasn’t the best way to mention Elijah’s absence, but he needed to get it out in the open.

“Eli,” Steve turned to look where Eli had wondered and dropped from the stones where he had taken up his perch. “Elijah?!” he spun from east to west, left to right. 

 

“Pep?! Pepperbuddy?!” He called as he spun, there was no one here to reply. No one wondering and pondering—he was just gone! Steve’s hand twitched, he screamed as the shield forced its way on his arm and he dropped to his knees, heavy. 

“S-shit,” he hissed gritting his teeth as he tried to stand but the weight only continued to pull him down.

“C’mon, C’mon!” He shouted grabbing his right wrist with his left. “Get up! You stupid troll junk! We have to find, Pep!” If didn’t know any better, he’d say the shield suddenly gained wait. The ground dented under him and he howled trying to pull his arm up. The shield weighed heavy and burned his forearm with the heft. He panted and gritted his teeth harder, “if you want to protect him! I need to be able to move, you buttsnack!”

With another growl, the shield suddenly lifted, weightless. “Stubborn ass troll dick!” Steve growled and shook away the shield so just the band remained on his wrist. He rubbed his hand, give his arm a quick massage and shake as he stared at the ground with a new crater below him. It terrified him to know, the shield could still take over. That it had a mind of its own and only yielded to him when Steve promised his protection.

“I got it. _Down._ Yeesh.” But how did he get there? Letting the shield try to pull his bones through dirt and rock didn’t sound like he’d live to see the end. “If Eli can figure this out, so can I.” And he meant to do it fast. They didn’t know what was waiting for them; who had left the alleged message and who it was meant for. Steve paced in the direction he’d seen Eli last. There wasn’t even a foot print. His friend…Was gone.

“Eli,” he pleaded to the wind and sat down in defeat, “Bud, you got to help me out.”

 

-

 

Eli yelped as he fell hard into a dark pit. He stood quickly, _stone,_ he was standing on stone. He hugged the book to his chest the only thing keeping him grounded as his fears came out in short staggered breathes. He couldn’t breathe. This was it. He couldn’t breathe. He tried again and again, each breathe more ragged than the last. He sat back where had fallen and put his head between his knees, feeling suddenly light. His glasses hung off his face and he hugged the book to himself tighter, desperate for the pressure. If he could squeeze just hard enough, everything would stop. His nose went numb and his throat screamed though not a sound could make it out past his strangled gasps. 

It took sometime for the world to stop spinning and the lightheadedness to fade. His arms ached from being pressed against the book’s sides. The calm only came when he promised himself if something was after he’d be dead already. If he was still struggling, that meant he could still fight. It wasn’t over. It wasn’t the end. He wasn’t fine, but he would be if he could breathe. He repeated the mantra, promising himself he could pretend to be alright. If he could pretend, he could make it. This wasn’t any different than any fears before. He wasn’t fine—but he would be. He wasn’t fine—Eli took deep and slow breathes, eventually pushing his glasses back onto his nose. His body felt numb but he could process the world around him, finally.

So, what happened? Eli blinked back tears and sat stationary as he glanced around the dark room. His head buzzed and he couldn’t see a thing. “Steve?” He tepidly called out though did not expect anyone to answer. He hoped no one would, unless it was Steve himself. Afraid to sit alone and in the dark, Eli forced himself to ease his hold on the book. He placed it beside him, touching his thigh, he felt both alone and exposed without it.

“C’mon Eli,” He encouraged and sniffled as he dug into his back grabbing first, a flash light. Fear flickered through him when he turned it on. He half expected a ghoul to be right in front of his face, having just been waiting for light to reveal him. He quickly shone it around him, the light didn’t reach the edges. Nothing reflected back to him. He could be being watched from the outer edge… He pinned the flashlight under his chin and reached for his phone next. His heart shattered finding no signal, it wasn’t surprising but that did nothing to soften the blow. He should have brought the walkie talkies, why hadn’t he?

“Steve,” he pleaded against his silent phone. “Hurry, Steve.” But what could he do? He’d be just as lost and damned. Eli hugged his backpack, at least he wouldn’t be alone. If he hadn’t sat on the stupid rock, this wouldn’t have happened. Rock, right! Elijah jumped up and looked to see if there was another switch—he assumed that’s what he had stood on at least. If there was an in, there had to be an out. There was no escaping if he just sat here and waited. He swallowed his panic and said again, “I’m not fine. But I will be.”

His knees shook with the first step forward, he scanned the room from left to right with each step. The flash light did nothing to illuminate his way other than to make sure nothing was in his path. He tried not to wander far, hoping the way out would be near the way in. He shined his light up, nothing. When he shined it down—“Huh,” Eli squinted his eyes in the dark, the stone seemed to have an edge. He sat on his knees and rubbed the cool ground beneath him, then over where it separated.

“That’s the ground,” He corrected and touched under his feet. This felt like stone but it lacked the ruggedness of Earth. It would be the second object he couldn’t describe the touch. Though this one felt more natural, as if it’d been replicated to match the stone around it. He stood and began to follow the circle the stone made, it was wider than he expected but from what he could see, looked perfectly round. This was definitely crafted, but how did it make it get him back up?

His question wouldn’t be answered though one of his wishes would come true. Right before his eyes, Steve dropped to the ground. Not from the ceiling but maybe an inch above the ground he’d just appeared from thin air. He wouldn’t have believed it if his flashlight hadn’t been pointed right at the center. Ever so briefly, he saw an aqua hue glow, then poof! Steve!

“Steve!” Eli shouted and ran towards the center, his backpack bounced on his back.

“Pep!” Steve held his arms out and pulled him in a tight hug, squishing through every layer of clothing and the puffiness of his coat. “Where have you been, where have I been? Where are we?” He asked keeping his arms latched tight.

Eli didn’t mind, hugging him back just as tight. They were doomed, but at least he wasn’t alone! Whatever Steve had done, it must’ve been the same as Eli. Maybe this place would be abandoned but at least it still seemed to function. He closed his eyes, the earlier panic passing through him, finally, he could be fine. He was safe. Right here. He didn’t want to look up and pull away. However, Eli knew he had a responsibility. It was his fault they were in this mess; It was his job to get them out.

“You’re okay?” Steve asked and Eli would nod, glad Steve asked now and hadn’t been there moment earlier. 

“I was looking for a way out,” He hated to pull away and shine his light around where they stood. “I think it’s a teleportation pad.”

“A—a what?!” Steve’s yell echoed off the walls and Eli punched his arm for once. 

“Really?” Elijah whispered loudly. “We don’t know if we’re really alone.”

“Well, I mean, you were alone. They could have got you if we weren’t.” Steve hated to say, but hell, it was the truth.

Eli rolled his eyes, “They could be planning.”

“Well, it looks like their plan has been to keep out of other people’s business. Seriously Eli, if they wanted to be alone still. They would have jumped on their chance.” Steve wasn’t entirely convinced by his own argument, there really could be creep lurking in the shadows. He just wanted to be the one to say it and not punched for his own mistake.

“Maybe they don’t know were here. Maybe we should keep it that way by not yelling.”

Steve folded his arms, trying not to smile, “well. Maybe you’re right. If we die. You’re right Eli.”

Elijah made a sound, that was a terrible way to put it! Steve sniggered as he started on to explore the apparent cave they were trapped in.

“Wait, wait Steve! We really,” Eli took a deep breathe. This wasn’t selfish or indulgent, this was for safety. He grabbed Steve’s hand, making a point to cup their hands. “We need to stay close. If we step on another teleportation who knows how long it’ll be before we find each other. Creepslayerz, we stick together. We have each other’s backs.”

Steve seemed stiff and remained still, “Yeah. Always.” He agreed and squeezed Eli’s hand in return. “So…What do we do?” He asked and broke their hands grasp for a moment to pull off his gloves and stuff them in Elijah’s backpack. Without asking, he did the same to Eli’s. Underground, though could the wind wasn’t assaulting them as it had been on the bike. Eli didn’t complain and bit the inside of his lip when Steve cupped their hands again, touching skin to skin.

“I have no idea,” Eli looked behind them, then ahead. “Let’s try to find the edge. Our flashlights aren’t even reaching the walls.”

“One sec,” Steve let go of Elijah’s hand again and stood on the other’s right side. He took a deep breath before a blue glow engulfed his arm and his shield came to. He didn’t want any surprises, they had to be ready.

“That can be your flashlight then,” Eli joked and pointed it at the shield which gave off a light of its own. Steve wanted to comment but instead was caught up thinking again how the shield had gotten a mind of its own when Elijah disappeared. He gripped the other’s hand and tugged him closer. The shield had nearly pulled off his arm. He didn’t know why, was the shield panicked because Eli was gone? Or did it know that this place wasn’t safe?

“Eli.” Steve said sternly, “we need to focus on just getting out. We can’t explore. I know you want answers but,” he was afraid whatever could be waiting here he wouldn’t be enough for them. If they really weren’t alone, a shield would do nothing to save them other than let them live a minute longer.

Eli nodded as they approached the wall, it looked like the inside of a seashell. Slick and glass-like with a pattern he couldn’t feel. Steve looked less concerned with the walls and kept watch over their shoulders. The black hair boy broke their hold to take out a piece of chalk and marked the wall and floor before sticking it in the pocket of his pants, figuring he’d use it again. He dusted his hand before taking Steve’s again, then Eli tugged his hand and led the blonde along the perimeter. It felt like forever and they still hadn’t come back across Eli’s notch yet. 

His hand sweated in Steve’s grasp and worried it may bother him. It had to be uncomfortable for Steve. Eli swallowed as sigh and said, “I-it seems safe Steve.” His heart pounded with how warm it was, how close they stood. “We could probably let go.”

“Hah. Yeah right, we let go now, then one second later Pepperbuddy, GONE.” He yanked Eli harder than he meant, pulling him flush against his side. “Creepslayerz stick together.” Steve insisted.

Eli pointed the flashlight away from them and wished he could pull up the hood to his jacket without being awkward. He wanted to hide the blush crawling to his cheeks. “Okay,” he agreed, taking the motion to lace their fingers together. It was easier to hold on that way. “Together.” There, now it seemed like a noble agreeing act. Not just him trying to take advantage of daring to pretend what it’d be like to do this at school. That would be stupid to think about when his life was on the line. He was smart kid.

Well… Everyone had off days. It wasn’t a crime to be stupid once or twice. _Live a little, Pepperjack._ Eli talked himself up as he stayed closed to Steve’s side walking the perimeter still. His lightly slowly panned over the area, as he had been doing till finally there was a change.

His smarts kicked into hyperdrive, curiosity taking autopilot as he broke his hold with Steve and rushed to the wall.

“Pep!” Steve shouted in a whisper, “Were you even listening?”

“I can’t think with you shouting!”

“I’m whispering!”

“In a loud way,” Eli shinned his flashlight into his face then back at the wall. The pearlescent coating stopped here. There was a black patch about the size of a large computer screen. He didn’t know what it was supposed to be, but this was it. 

“Hold the light Steve,” Eli asked and handed it over for Steve to hold above him right at his back. He wished he could enjoy it more, but they couldn’t afford for him to be stupid and indulge again. He dragged his pointer finger around the black panel, then across, trying to feel for any bumps or button.  
Like the wall it was in, it was perfectly flat. “Impossible,” Eli murmured. He so sure this was it! That it had been something! He took the flashlight back and held it close to the wall, maybe it would shine light on what they needed.

“There has to be something.” Steve groaned and set his hand flat against the wall in the very center. Without any other action, the entire cavern lit up in an aqua light. His palm pulsated with light under it. Steve quickly pulled back and tugged Eli against his chest he stood in baffling awe. The ceiling. The ceiling wasn’t flat at all! There were different circles that coordinated with the floor. The two-tone floor he thought they were standing on was a lie. They were simply on the pad, for these…What? Eli couldn’t say. It was like part of it was missing. There were evenly spaced black flat circles, he couldn’t see a single seam. They were flat and perfectly mirrored on the ceiling to the floor. As if someone had simply taken a brush the black paint and in a single motion made a perfectly round mark. The size of a manhole in Arcadian streets.

“I bet, we came from one of those.” He said staring up, while against Steve.

“Well Pep, if anything is in here, I’m pretty sure I just woke the whole place up. Don’t think now is the time to be going gaga.”

Elijah didn’t listen and looked to the panel that still held an image of Steve’s hand. Why hadn’t it reacted to his own? He hoped it was just because Steve had put his hand flat; that had to be the trigger. He didn’t want to think that Steve really was part of some grand plan in the big picture. It meant he really wasn’t supposed to be here. That he was only a doormat, welcoming the trollhunters to their future through the door he couldn’t only sit in front of.

“Can you touch it again?” Eli asked softly, afraid to attempt it himself. If the truth was the later of his thoughts, he wanted to keep that as far from him as time would allow.

“Huh?”

“Steve just,” Eli grabbed his hand and forced it back on the panel and held it there. Steve’s fingers flinched under the weight of Elijah’s but kept in place. The screen changed again, the zero’s and one’s suddenly dancing across the screen.

“B-bingo,” Eli let go and pulled his notebook from his back pocket. He took from it a pencil that was stuffed in the spiral binding. He’d started to memorize the code to some degree, but breaking apart long sentences were a challenge and he needed to scribe his own version to translate below the digits. These however, were only one or two words. He glanced at his key then back the screen, repeating the process to or three times. He doubted and double checked his work.

Steve impatiently begun to move his hand and Eli pressed it flat again. “We don’t know if it’ll disappear.” 

“Then it’ll come back. It showed up once, right? What are you even doing, can you really read all that? It’s—just garbage. Numbers, dude.”

Eli bit his nails for a moment, his cuticles were now worthless and by one look of his pencil it hadn’t been spared either. “It says, Enter.” 

Steve looked back at the screen all those digits for one word? “There’s two rows, what’s the—” before he could push on, Eli slid Steve’s hand to the right of the screen. He made the jock tap one section and the light blue text turned neon green.

“Pep!” Steve yelled and braced his arm once more around Elijah’s front, from one shoulder to the other. He hugged him to his chest and pulled the shield in front of them both. The black square rose above their head, as if it’d only been a projection and the seamless wall divided. There were no smoke or sparks. Only an effortless glide and transition. Steve gritted his teeth, for a place abandoned it sure ran flawlessly. 

“Was there not an option for exit?”

Eli swallowed, damned if he told the truth that yes, there had been. He sucked in a sharp breath and held onto Steve’s arm. A dark void manifested in front of them. The door opened to what looked like the cavern behind them, before it had lit up, vast and devoid of light. The dark was both ominous and terrifying. He took a frightened step back, his body flush against Steve’s. He could feel the blonde’s breathe tickle his neck.

“I got you, Pepperbuddy.” Steve assured as he looked up hopeful to find the screen that had let him in. It wasn’t there. He could forgive Eli’s curiosity. He wanted to know what this barrack was as well, just maybe not on their own and their only light being a dim flashlight and Steve’s sword.

“Get behind me.” Steve whispered, his arm slowly falling from Eli’s shoulders. Eli flinched and held it in place, both boys still staring down the empty void. What would spring from there? They both dared to think this was Gunmar’s lair. The past six months he’d been lying just out of Arcadia’s reach; now, like the fools they were, what if they’d just walked into the belly of the beast?

Steve’s palm sweated on Eli’s shoulder as he squeezed tight, standing firm and watching the motionless emptiness in front of them. The dark so still it couldn’t even play tricks on their eyes. It was just nothing. Moments passed and both stood still alive. They took a shaky shared breath, a victorious breath. They’d done nothing to earn it other than stand their ground, but it felt like an accomplishment.

Eli looked up at Steve, and Steve down at him. Steve’s arm still snug in place and Eli’s grip on his forearm firm. “No more curiosity, Pep. We have to get out of here. Gumgums could be lurking anywhere. We’re Creepslayerz…Not walk-to-your-fucking-death-in-the-dark-erz.”

The joke was terrible but it made Eli smile and his body brim with life. A shy warmth returned him now that they no longer focused on the tunnel ahead. Even with his coat he could feel heat radiate from Steve and this, which he already knew, was the safest place.

“I think we need to find another screen. There may be more options if I play with it more.”

“Work with it. Not play. Nooo playing, bud. Play times is over. Got it?”

“Got it.” Eli figured that was his cue to step away and drop Steve’s arm, but he didn’t want to take the cue.

“You okay?” Steve asked and squeezed his shoulder with the one hand, not daring to put away his shield. 

It would be awkward to stay a second longer, Eli smiled and let his sweaty palms fall back to his side, taking the cue like you take a pill.

“Hey,” Steve grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers, “Together. We’ll be okay. Just walk slow and stay behind me.” He took the first step forward into the newly found passage. With one foot in the door, under his foot the same aqua blue light radiated and suddenly followed a path thatt Eli could only describe as grid blocks. The tunnel was aglow, but there were no light bulbs to be seen. Not a single black panel appeared either. Only the smooth shell-like walls and the strange glow that burned from within them.

At the same time, they squeezed each other’s hands and Eli joined Steve in the room. Inside, there was a sound of a faint breath and a soft wind as the door closed behind them. Eli flocked closer to Steve. What had he done? 

“What if we’re t-trapped?” He asked, tears starting to dot his eyes again, panic setting in. He blinked and looked down, his eyelashes carrying the small tears to his glasses. “It’s my fault, I shouldn’t-“ He squeezed Steve’s arm feeling his chest grow tight. His grip mimicked the tautness in his throat, fighting to keep back a scared cry. Steve wasn’t crying, so he shouldn’t be. The thought did nothing to stave off the feeling of jello in his knees and the haunting thought: he forced Steve to click enter rather than the other phrase, exit. What had he done?

“We’re not trapped, Eli. Hey,” 

The words were whispers under the screams of guilt and shame. It was easier to ignore them until he felt a hand on his chin that guided his face up. Suddenly nothing was easy. It wasn’t easy took look away and it was impossible to keep crying. The hand on his cheek and a hand, shieldless, on his shoulder had reached his inner core.

“It’s okay Elijah. We’re both okay. We’re going to be okay. You’ll get us out of here, I’ll make sure of it.” Steve didn’t think twice when he moved his hand to Eli’s back and pulled him into his chest. Letting the other hide and collect himself. This was nothing to be ashamed of. They were in the world of monsters, he himself had recently been cowering in bathroom stalls and lockers when he’d caught wind of a creep. The only reason he had grown a pair of balls was thanks to his shield. Without it, he doubted he really could have made it as a trollhunter. How and where Eli found the courage to put together a plan to come to this place alone? That was beyond Steve. Eli was brave. Much braver than himself. Steve was just glad to be here when reason cracked through the bravery. 

They couldn’t wait forever, to wait for maximum confidence was waiting for a rainy day in the desert. “Pep, it’s one o’clock. We need to find our way out.” He patted Eli’s shoulder and tentatively pushed him away. Under the blue lighting, he looked pale and petrified.

Eli didn’t want to shake in his sneakers forever. He could this. Steve was right; they had little time till the last of the day’s light. He hadn’t even realized how long they’d spent walking in the cavern. He nodded slowly, and sniffled. Eli hoping there wasn’t too much residue on his face. Fearful he was a mess he tried wiping his face by tucking his chin to his shoulder. The waterproof jacket was cold the touch and slick against his face. It smeared his tears and the dribble of snot.

“Dude…” Steve said with a kind laugh. His jacket was wool on the outside, as he touched it to Eli’s face while it was scratchy the gesture was soft. He wiped under Eli’s eyes then his nose. “Don’t panic on me again. Well, I mean you can, it’d just be great if we could do it back in your bedroom.”

The thought pried a smile out of Eli and the clutch on his chest loosened. He could breathe. “You got it.” He promised quietly and squeezed Steve’s hand; still desperate for an anchor and to know the other didn’t hate him for trapping them. Though he wasn’t sure if Steve had comprehended that Elijah had made a choice.

Walking down the hall, Eli’s flashlight shone bright and ahead of them. It was unnecessary with the glow of the walls and floor surrounding them, he almost turned it off but doing so felt like a bad omen. As long as Steve didn’t suggest he turn it off, Eli wanted to keep his light on. For his own peace of mind.

Continuing on, Steve groaned and complained that they were going in circles and Eli had been likely to agree, so he marked the floor with chalk. After ten minutes that hadn’t come upon it again, so Steve took the chalk and began walking with it down the hall against the wall, leaving a peach trail in their wake. Eli’s jaw dropped in disbelief and stuttered to get the words out.

“What? If it is Gunmar’s place he has ruined more of Arcadia.” 

Eli continued to give him an unsure look. This wasn’t the time or place to be thinking tit-for-tat.

“It’s _chalk,_ ” Steve spat on his hand and wiped the wall, proving a point albeit a disgusting one. The action had not been an entire waste, Eli had noticed the wall glowed briefly under Steve’s touch. At first, he thought it was his imagination hungry for any sign; then he noticed their feet. Why he hadn’t noticed sooner, Eli almost wanted to blame Steve. 

Everyday Elijah Pepperjack walked with his head down. Not from shame or always the fear of tripping, but the simple desire to go about his day without incident. He didn’t want to see anything or be seen.  
Somehow, Steve always managed to pluck him out of a crowd despite this and usually shoved Eli in a locker as a result. Here, he wasn’t afraid of lockers or the throngs of students at Arcadia high. Infact this entire mission had been to stand out and Steve Palchuk was looking. The hall, though frightening in their entrapment, was otherwise beautiful. It was quiet and a soft ambient lighting. Alone with Steve, of course Eli kept his head held high. He didn’t even think twice about tripping, he still had Steve’s hand clutched tight in his own. With him, he was safe.

That left him, easily, with Steve to blame for Eli overlooking the glaringly obvious until Steve had said, “that hat is a good look for you.” What in the cosmos was that supposed to mean? Was he making conversation, calling Eli cute? Maybe just his hat was cute—could be nothing at all. Could be something and damn did he want it to be anything rather than a nothing. He looked down blushing bright, then had seen what should have been in plain sight. Their feet.

For the first time, Eli’s hand slipped from Steve’s grip.

“Pep!” Steve whirled around with his shield at the ready as he lurched back and seized Elijah’s hand. Eli squeezed it in delight, his smile chased away Steve’s panic and the glow of the shield vanished.

“A touch screen!” Eli shouted and nearly jumped, oh why not, he did! He grinned in pleasure and jumped again. His hands clapped together before resting them on Steve’s chest. “Don’t you get it?!”

Baffled and awestruck, the blonde stood still waiting with this rest of the world to catch up with Eli Pepperjack. He didn’t move to interrupt, and enjoyed the smile Elijah had given him, even in ignorance. “Well?” He finally asked, curious.

“Steve they’re no doors, no windows!”

That wasn’t something to celebrate, that was the problem. “Yeah…Not a dent in the wall. Not even seam.”

“Exactly! But we got in.”

Steve’s smile faded, confused and perplexed. He wasn’t following and Eli wasn’t being forth coming, “just get to it buttsnack.” He regretted his words instantly, the joy in behind the glasses flickered and faded. “I mean,” Steve tried to recover and gently put his hand on Eli’s shoulder.

“I can’t keep up.” And he was anxious to get home. Eli tried to smile and Steve knew it wasn’t the same, he didn’t think apologizing again would help any however. 

“When we first came in,” Eli’s voice shook now rather than bursting with excitement. “There wasn’t anything to enter. We found that black screen which…I don’t know. I feel like that’s not the standard.” He motioned towards the walls, “This is the standard. This isn’t a tunnel it’s a corridor.”

“Yeah right, no doors.” Steve rolled his eyes.

Elijah frowned, “Steve.” He said firmly, “There wasn’t a door where we came in. Think about what Jim said, how they used to get into Troll Market. They used a hornzgazel. They drew a door and it appeared.” 

Steve’s eyes followed Eli’s, “wait so we can’t leave without a horn…gazel? Eli!”

“In Troll Market. This is something new.” He wanted to gush about the Trolls he thought that were learning binary. These trolls were advanced in their own regard and talents. “It’s a touch screen.” Eli repeated and took a deep breath. It wasn’t Steve’s title as a Trollhunter that had let them in, as Eli earlier had thought. He just managed to wake up the computer with his entire hand, just like a double click.

Eli reached out past his doubts that it was only a Trollhunter that this cavern responded to and pressed his hand against the aqua green wall and out from his touch more light bursted like electricity running in the walls. Then, around his touch color vanish leaving nothing but a black square. Here appeared, in a minty green, digits in one’s and zero’s. The color was different from Steve’s but presented the same.

“We’re in.” He always wanted to say that.

“How did—” Steve stared standing behind Eli, his hands now on both of his shoulders determined to keep the boy within armsreach at all times. Steve wouldn’t escape him again.

“Our feet,” Eli smiled and looked down, the floor had a dim glow but it was brightest where they walked. He imagined somewhere on the computer you could use this to locate anyone at anytime. Maybe, he wondered, if the floors could turn into doors themselves. 

Eli didn’t mind the weight on his shoulders and welcomed the sturdy presence protecting his back again. Made him feel safe to take his time to properly look at his cheat sheet than back to the screen. He also took a picture with his phone, for later reference. 

“Can you really read it?” Steve asked leaning over him to peer at the hand scribbled mess. 

“My writing or the screen?” He teased then nodded, “S-sort of. It’s just a lot to break up the sequences. I wanted to write my own program to help translate.” Maybe there were some out there already, but that took away from his own conquest. This book and its wonders was his to conquer. 

Slowly, Eli tapped carefully at the screen, knowing now he didn’t have to keep his hand flat against it the entire time. Tabs pulled up and Eli squinted at the digits then back at his notebook as he jotted everything down. It took time but Steve didn’t complain once, remaining at his backside and keeping a careful eye around them. They had stopped moving and were sitting targets, Steve mumbled quietly. Not to complain, just to inform, maybe to urge Elijah to hurry along.

Eli cut corners where he could, feeling the pressure himself when Steve had said it was three o’clock. The winter was terrible. It was cold and dark. Gunmar was probably having a field day with the new times he could wonder the mainland. “Here,” He finally said with a sigh. “Transport.”

He clicked the prompt and flinched at the next, a solemn reminder of his first choice.

“Eli?” Steve asked feeling his shoulders pull together.

All he said, “enter.” and clicked the screen. Steve hurriedly summoned his shield again, and took his position of holding Eli’s hand with the shield braced in front of them. Ready for whatever was waiting for them.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legit tho, I was going to put this up Monday. But…Well. I just needed to do something today because it was a bad day and I needed to have something to show that I’ve been productive, amongst other reasons. So I did a quick read and here we are.
> 
> Sososo, what cha think?
> 
> They’re underground and know nothing about where they stand.  
> /clutches my heart at Eli’s panic attacks  
> /falls weak for Steve’s shield frantically trying to pull Steve’s arm off in order to get to Eli.
> 
> And I hope I’m painting a clear enough picture with the area I’m envisioning them in…I do have my reasons >B] ohohoho~~
> 
>  
> 
> __
> 
>  
> 
> _Please, please comment, give kudos, subscribe, and enjoy! The comments make my day! No matter how long or short!_
> 
>  
> 
> _And keep it Crispy! B]_  
> 
> 
> If you’re shy to leave a message here, hit me up on my tumblr: diedieri
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	5. The Notepad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> : _“It’s fine,” the smaller of the pair said off-handedly. “You got all the letters right, by the way. After you fixed your mistake. It just takes time Steve,” Eli promised with a smile. He looked up with a gentle and proud look that lit another fire under Steve. He hadn’t done terrible. He was helping, they were going to get out of here. He just had to get his head out of his ass._
> 
> __  
>    
>    
>    
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this in a hurry! I hope every is having a wonderful weekend! As always, thank you so much for your support!  
>   
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
  
__

__

_5.  
The Notepad  
_

 

 

 

The wall in front of them split, neither of them had an inkling from where it would come from as there wasn’t a single stitch in the walls. It was most convenient however, the split parted from the center of where Elijah had palmed the screen. It made Steve’s brow furrow and Eli’s eyes lit up with excitement. One saw too much of a coincidence and the other yearned for the magic behind it all.

“Did you see that?” The boys asked each other though the phrase weighed differently on each of their tongues. Briefly, Steve dared to break his stare to glance at shock at his companion who was flabbergasted by it at all. He started to take an unguarded step forward and Steve clenched his hand tight and jerked Elijah backward. This place hadn’t been cleared of anything, every room was an unknown danger. Every breathe they took risked the chance of inhaling a toxic fume. For someone who was always prepared, Steve couldn’t understand how Eli had missed those basic self-preserving thoughts. 

Eli had not taken notice of his constricted position; even standing just outside the room he could see how fascinating this place was. Was this what Jim, Toby, and Claire felt when they first entered Troll Market? It was nothing like they’d described: chaotic, humble, and rough around the edges while aglow with troll magic and rocks. Here everything felt preserved and trapped in a timeless void. The walls were smooth and glowing with a mixture between an aqua blue and minty green. Eli felt like he was swimming almost. The new room had a smaller pad from they arrived on, the black circles however were on the ground this time and raised on small platforms with lights surrounding them denoting their presence. Behind them, rows and rows of what looked to be storage. To the left, a dark monitor with chairs—actual chairs! Eli wasn’t sure why he was impressed but he started to bounce in excitement, earning another firm squeeze from Steve. To the right, there were three smaller stations, all with a glass panel.

“Looks empty,” Steve mumbled and took a careful step forward.

“It’s totally empty!” Eli nearly ripped his hand from Steve’s and darted inside. Steve made a strangled noise that end in a high pitch groan,

“Pepperjack! Are you flippin’ kiddin’ me?!” He followed the smaller boy and held his shield close, eyeing the room with little trust and jumping when he realized the doors shut behind them, soundlessly. “We’re trapped,” His fear echoed Eli’s earlier moment. “Eli—We’re doomed. We’re so trapped.” He fingered his blonde hair, but didn’t let his eyes stray from sweeping over the place again and again.

Before Eli could touch the screen, he felt a tug in his gut. An instinct telling him to slow down and look. He never ignored it before and wouldn’t start now. As usual, he didn’t like what he found. This time however, rather than a creep or a person with ill-intent he saw Steve with rigid shoulders and pulling at his hair. The teen liked to put up a strong front, but Elijah had the honor of seeing past it, even before today. With longing eyes, he looked at the blank glass screens then back to Steve, who had stood with him when he felt like this was a horrible idea. This still was a horrible idea, just now Elijah was enjoying the horrible idea’s perks. He didn’t want to do it alone.

Quietly he returned to Steve’s side, flinching when Steve jumped at his touch. Eli started to chew nervously on the skin of his thumb while slipping his hand around Steve’s arm that held the shield. Steve stopped pulling at his hair to stare at him in silence. 

“I-I know,” Eli stuttered. “It’s scary but, this is it Steve. I think it might take me a second to figure things out. Can you sweep the place? Make sure it’s safe?” His eyes danced from the floor, to Steve’s face, and back down again. The contact and situation made him nervous despite his previous excitement. It’d been drained instantly when he’d seen Steve wasn’t even a fractioned as amused as Eli had been.

“We shouldn’t separate.” Steve turned and took Eli’s hand back in his own rather than letting it rest in a loop around his arm.

“We don’t have time, Steve. Well, you can stay and watch my back, “ He smiled, black frames rising up with his cheeks. “But,” He knew Steve was ancy and sitting still wasn’t the right medicine for the situation. “If you find anything interesting too, you can let me know.”

“There’s nothing interesting about this death trap, Eli.” It was a lie and they both knew it, Steve was only trying to make his case that this place was not to be ventured into again. At least not without proper backup and an understanding of it. 

“I….” Eli sighed, his shoulder’s slouching. “I know.” He didn’t like how easy it was this time to pull his hand free from Steve’s. “I need to start figuring this out. We’re losing daylight.” Eli reminded him, and Steve’s jaw steadied in a firm nod. 

Together they walked back towards the three panels, Steve had thought they’d be going to the big one but Eli thought that one may be more for observation. There were multiple pads and three stations, this is where the busy work happened. Steve didn’t fight it and kept his back to Eli, shield up. 

His hand print again was all it took for this screen’s system to start up. Unlike the hall and the cavern door, it seemed to take longer to run at full speed. This, combined with his slow translation time, grunts, and chewing on his pen, Steve predictably grew restless. Not a thing had stirred, no shadows flickered. It was quiet…Too quiet. 

“I’m going to look around,”

“Mm.” Eli nodded, squinting at the screen then his notepad.

“Don’t go anywhere.”

“Mm.”

“Shout if anything, I mean _anything_ happens, Pep.”

Eli waved his hand in dismissal focusing on his project at hand. Steve didn’t like it, but at least he knew Eli wasn’t going anywhere this time. It would take a lot more than a troll to rip him away from that computer. The thought made him grin. Still warry however, Steve didn’t think it wise to put away his shield. Though now he carried it haphazardly by his side as he began to wonder down the aisles. Unlike the sleek walls, the storage bins in the aisles had bumps on the front of them. Steve traced his hand along them and blew his bangs out of his face.

He should be glad there was nothing exciting, but it was a bit of a letdown. A massive underground compound with other-worldly tech and there was no one guarding it? No signs of disaster or panic as if the previous inhabitants left in a madrush. This would be the place to rush too, he thought, being the transportation room. 

“Maybe they’re just not home,” He tried to say in a positive voice, though it still felt dull. Curious and bored, he tugged on drawers as he went along. Most wouldn’t budge, those that did were even less exciting. “A shoe?” Steve groaned and rolled his eyes and tossed it back in, not bothering to properly shut the drawer.

“A rubber duck?” His groan was even longer than the last. This was definitely trolls, even if they were smarter they still had their curiosities of mankind. Unlike his patient trollhunting associates, he didn’t find their quirks as endearing. They had much more interesting things to talk about, the fighting, training, and sports. 

“Wonder if this place has an arena,” Steve asked, daring to look down the long aisle to the door in which they’d come. He never got to see the world Blink and Arrrgh lovingly described and missed. A training ground like that would really put him to the test, he could show Jim what he was all about. Have Eli cheering for a new hero rather than damn Jim. Lake. Jr. The Loser. 

Steve smiled, it felt good to think like that again, why he always had didn’t matter. It was familiar and good. Less pressure and worries. Lately he’d been more worried that the buttsnack was going to be gobbled up and made it into a tin can with that armor of his. It felt good to just… Not think about anything else than what was right in front of him. He shouldn’t, he was a hero now, but he wanted a break. Steve sighed and leaned against one of the drawers and closed his eyes. It was wrong to miss being the bad guy without any responsibilities. It was disgusting and a step backwards from the man he was becoming. If Eli could hear his thoughts now, he’d never look at him the same. Or rather, he’d get that old look of fear.

“Maybe the trolls will fix his glasses,” he murmured with a sigh, unable to focus his thoughts. He had been hoping to sleep all day and eat snacks. No homework. No Trollhunting. But he couldn’t let Eli get caught up in whatever mess he was getting into. He’d been so distant and Steve had been too tired from training to close the gap forming between them. Not once had he taken advantage of the silence during their walks to ask Eli anything. Instead he enjoyed his company, not realizing how much he’d come to miss it. Even if what they were doing wasn’t normal—being with Pepperjack just made it feel right. He could say shit and have a chance to realize he fucked up without someone harping on him for it first. Eli’s little glare was the only sign he needed that he should backtrack. He turned with his back against the shelf and closed his eyes, exhaustion creeping in as he folded his arms over his chest. Lost in tired thoughts of the ways Eli made him feel, more like himself.

The weeks had been endless and while he knew they weren’t safe here, it was silent and the glow was calming. Maybe this was a trap. He yawned and let the thought pass to the back of his mind. His shoulders slumped and Steve tucked his chin to his chest, closing his eyes for one minute wouldn’t hurt.

 

 

 

Elijah had not noticed the long, organized rows behind him were no longer being patrolled. He hadn’t stopped to think of time or consequences. He’d been trying to familiarize himself with this computer’s system, trying to translate. At first, he’d been moving quickly at Steve’s insistence. Without him on his back any longer however Eli no longer felt the pressure and took his time to take in every word. The context of his current tab, was beyond him. He had to read everything twice to make sure he understood it. Even when he did, doubt was clouding him.

The trolls couldn’t possibly be this advanced. Blinky would have mentioned something. Eli didn’t think being on the outskirts of town should make a difference but the proof was here. They were trapped in an underground cavern like the trolls from Trollmarket had lived in. Another secret buried deep under the new refined lines of Arcadia. 

“Active,” Eli read aloud and scooted closer to the screen, he wished he went to grab one of the chairs at the larger screen but a second away, was a second wasted. In the hour he’d been in this room, he hadn’t left his place. Looking at the screen there were names in white, with the code for ‘active’ beside it and others in red, the word ‘stasis’ beside them. Their locations hadn’t made sense to him, “Vertical Earth E, Vertical Earth W.” He scratched his head in confusion and read on. Finally, something made since “Stone Ground Entrance.”

Eli tried clicking the name, the screen darkened a moment then showed a picture of where he and Steve had both come in from, he assumed at least. There was grass and a stone that he faintly recalled, though it looked like many others in the circle. It had to be the one he touched that brought them in here.

“All these sites, if they’re active….” His mind raced with the possibilities. Even if this was not yet a stronghold for Gunmar, it could be. If he understood any of those digits, if he figured out the secrets Elijah could only dreamed existed in the interface of this place—Arcadia would be damned. The world, fucked. He flinched at his own words and tepidly clicked active. A code appeared box, which he assumed would deactivate the transport. He clicked away and looked back at the picture, beside it a wealth of digits that he didn’t want to waste time translating. 

“How am I supposed to find the one for out?” He groaned and laid his head against the screen, something he’d done at home when frustrated and burnt out. Certainly not the thing to be doing when trying to act in stealth on a foreign screen. The computer beeped once and Eli yelped and stood back, taken to a new window.

“What to use your head, Leslie…” Elijah groaned, running his hand nervously through his hair watching the new page load. He didn’t know what he’d done, but he didn’t want to kill a command and have an even nosier sound ring. It was just his luck, behind the glass panel, the wall opened up to another screen. In it, tech at work. Electricity darted across the screen and metallic looking hands pulled from the wall a flat black pad. Eli’s jaw dropped as he stepped passed the screen and watched the process unfold. The machines prepped and readied the flat black pad, turning it over every which way and back again. His computer gave another soft ring. Eli looked at it, then the wall in front of him, a small opening appearing beside his right hand. His hand started shaking, worried he’d opened a door to let out a beast. Nothing came and he took a frightened step back, and nothing changed. Convinced nothing was coming to kill him from the wall he returned back to his computer, taking a deep breath for the words he’d go through next.

Eli chewed on his finger and his pencil as he jotted down the next sequence, “chose activation key, confirm double lock.” He clicked deny on the double lock and highlighted the activation key. 

“Insert key.” Eli read and waited, thinking another automated system would take over. When nothing happened he suddenly realized the obvious, he was in a room of seemingly endless rows of drawers. He hated to leave his computer unattended by stepped away and softly called, “Steve?” As he peered down one row, then the next. He couldn’t see the end of a row so he didn’t worry that his friend had been taken. Though realized maybe this was something the jock wouldn’t approve of. 

Nerouvsly, he glanced over his shoulders as he tugged an unlocked drawer open an inch, then two more to peek inside. He stuck his tongue out at the sight of a toilet seat. He tried another drawer, but didn’t think a steering wheel would be what he was looking for either.

“Where would I keep a key?” On his own person of course, but what a challenge it would be to hide in one of the thousands of drawers. “Security is tight.” He laughed and cut himself off. A thought briefly taking over, the picture of the entrance hadn’t been of all the stones, it had been only of one. He looked in another drawer, finding a garden gnome. Another, he found a lighter. His heart began to race, leaving open the drawers as he frantically went down the line.

These were everyday items, inconspicuous things he wouldn’t have bated an eye at. Except here, preserved underground in a forgotten drawer, it was like looking at a museum of forgotten human garage. This, Elijah began to reason, wasn’t a personal troll collection of human quirky things; they were options. They were keys. Eli jogged back to the computer screen, 

“Insert Key”

He chewed on his lip and pulled off his backpack and dug around for a notebook he had yet to use other than a scribble. A horrible drawing of the Mightnight Boiz, the words crossed out and replaced by CreepslayerZ. The picture reminded him to look over his shoulder, Steve wouldn’t approve but he had to test his theory. 

With no one to stop him, Eli dropped his notebook in the open space on the wall. As it closed shut, he didn’t even hear a hiss. Everything still moved flawlessly. His notebook appeared next to the flat, black, round circle pad and more electricity appeared and the mechanical hands set at work. His mother would love to see this, to break it apart and unearth the programming that made these machines work.

He looked down and tried to shove thoughts of her aside, he was lying enough to her as it was. Being here went against every rule she’d ever written. Eli looked back up at the screen with a new prompt, “designate return.” He wasn’t sure where any of these places were, but made sure it was under the same category as Stone Ground Entrance. There were other nuisances surrounding it, but as long as it fell under the main umbrella he assumed it would lead him here. That was enough. 

The next prompt worried him most, the screen had two options “Enter coordinates” and “Establish on site.” He clicked the second option and took a picture of the screen with his phone, there was too much to read but he tried picking out a few phrases. He gathered all he had to do was put it in place, touch something, connect, and somehow it’d work. Again, he promised to read it thoroughly later.

Excitement began to tickle his fingers; the wall building the black pad went dark and returned with the shellish coating. The wall spat out the pad like a blu-ray spits out a disc. He hesitated but picked it up, it was entirely light. “Amazing,” Eli beamed and jumped at the volume of his voice. That spook was nothing compared to the surprise to find the disc was malleable. He bent it in half, then in quarters and let it unfold again without a crease. The feeling reminded him of the paper within the book. He ignored the wall opening up with his notebook and carried the disc like a tray back to the computer.

It was at a new screen, with blank information, “Unit Number 3003” and “Active.” Eli held up his phone to take a picture then gasped at the time. He tried not to panic, how long did he just spend setting up a way in rather than a way out?!

“Oh man. Oh man oh man,” He gritted his teeth and folded the disc back up into quarters and slipped it into his bag, he shoved it deep between notebooks. He looked over his shoulder and went back to the wall to grab his notebook turned key. Everything felt the same and looked the same except, Eli stopped when his fingers found a new touch. _Brail._ He turned the object over and found on the back were a cluster of raised bumps. His heart bottomed to his stomach, he really did it.

Celebrations and reality checks were put on hold, in the distance he heard Steve shout, “What the flip?!” Elijah did not need to hear anything else to know Steve realized it was four thirty and the sun was fading. Quickly, he returned the notebook to his bag and set it on the floor by his feet. On the screen he clicked out of the strange area he’d somehow gotten into and returned to the active screen. He couldn’t let Steve know how much time he wasted. How stupid he was.

“Pep, any luck bud?”

Guilt must have looked like shame when Eli looked over his shoulder at Steve and shook his head. 

“Shit, I fell…I fell asleep okay?! Sorry. Something could have happened, I could have been more helpful. It won’t happen again.” He put his hand on Eli’s shoulder, his squeeze conveyed a promise. Steve seemed hopeful that his own short comings would alleviate Eli of all guilt.

“D-don’t worry about it,” Eli couldn’t let Steve go on thinking he’d been the only doing something stupid. “I’ve been working in circles…I.” He swallowed, “I think I got it now. Uh—” he motioned to his notebook with his cheatsheat, “if you really wanted to help though...”

“Of course, anything to get out of here.” Steve jumped at the chance and stood alongside Eli as he popped his knuckles, “Let me have it, Pep.”

Eli hated to think people called Steve a monster. He was earnest and just went with is gut… He didn’t lie and deceive like Elijah was doing (well, maybe, he did at times). He turned his gaze down before swallowing the worry to dwell on later when he was home alone. “I need you to look for this sequence of numbers. It has to match exactly, Steve. I’m going to look for B. I need you to look for C.”

Steve’s eyes bulged, “But there’s no spaces dude. How can—flip Eli! How are your eyes still in your head? You’ve been standing here breaking up ones and zeros—Impossible.”

Eli’s lips flitted into a sheepish smile. He was wrong to have worked behind Steve’s back on a separate project, but the work he put in was all the same. It was impossible and miserable, and he was doing it. “I’m hoping to find the words, Base, Bay, Corridor, or Cavern.” He puffed up his chest, taking the moment to swell with pride. “I think that might be what the exit’s called. I want to make sure it’s turned on.”

Steve rubbed the back of his neck, having more than one reservation about helping look for something as crucial as this. But he’d left Elijah alone to do this already, it was a terrible thing having fallen asleep. Being exhausted wasn’t an excuse, Gunmar didn’t let Trollhunters take naps. He looked down at the notebook, the hand writing was polar opposite of Eli’s notes he’d leant him to study with. They had been neatly penned, color coded with highlights and tabs. These notes looked like he continued to write while looking away. Steve could get the gist and didn’t want to comment or complain, Eli had enough on his shoulders.

“So,” Steve stood with his arm brushed against Eli, physical reassurance his partner was indeed at his side. A silent apology for his previous elongated absence. It must’ve been hard to concentrate all alone. It was hard for Steve to even concentrate just thinking about Eli having been here alone, his back turned to everything. “If we find the word,” Steve finally found his focus to continue on, “How will we even know where to go?”

Eli had to look away from the screen to watch Steve, he seemed bothered and Eli felt guilt eating at him again. This was all his fault that his friend was uncomfortable and lost. “I think it’ll have pictures,” Eli bit the end of his pen, starting to whittle away new marks into the already chewn to bits tool.

“I should be able to figure out.” His confident words betrayed him, he didn’t want what he could really do if he didn’t recognize the space. There was text to the side of each picture that may explain a transporters location, but they were already going to be driving home in the dark. The woods were explicitly off limits for Trollhunters to go in alone. Granted they’d be driving on the road, the winding backroads were going to take them right through their path. 

Neither of them seemed focus on their work, Eli felt guilty for that as well. “You—You can go sit.”

“What?”

“It’s a bother, maybe you can look on foot, in the drawers for a clue?”

“What? That’s garbage and no. Not going to leave you alone again. Nu-uh, Eli.”

The words were a false sense of security. Steve didn’t stay at Eli’s side, to be with Eli. It was just his job as the Arcadian shield. The thoughts smothered out the hope on Eli’s heart. It dulled his mind and drive to translate. At least trapped here, they were hanging out. Back home, no doubt Steve would run right to Jim, Claire, and Toby to report everything. 

“Eli?” Steve put his hand on the other’s shoulder and Eli flinched. Steve’s withdrawal was like lightening and he held his hands up and out to the side to show there was no threat. Eli wondered why then, the band on Steve’s arm had begun to glow. He shook away the thought and tried to ignore Steve’s concerned look.

“If you’re going to stay, work.” Eli tried pouting as he pointed at the screen where Steve could start.

While this was not okay, Steve did not press on any further. It was not the time or the place. Once they got out of here, and they would talk, he’d tackle what he could then. For now he tried to focus on the endless patterns on numbers. He’d barely gotten five rows’ first letters noted before he realized he’d been counting the wrong amount and had to start over. Steve had to hold in his groan when Eli leaned over to check his work.

In the past, he may have punched him and called him nerd or dingus. Now Steve was grateful for everything. There was no doubt he struggled to maintain a normal teenage life while working under the cover of night as both creepslayer and trollhunter. Without Eli’s Sunday reviews or notes he’d pass to him after class, he’d never be able to meet anyone after school and instead trapped in detention. 

Eli clicked to the next page; this time, Steve did groan.

“It’s fine,” the smaller of the pair said off-handedly. “You got all the letters right, by the way. After you fixed your mistake. It just takes time Steve,” Eli promised with a smile. He looked up with a gentle and proud look that lit another fire under Steve. He hadn’t done terrible. He was helping, they were going to get out of here. He just had to get his head out of his ass.

Two more pages down, Eli slowed on the third noticing Steve’s temper starting to rise after having only gotten a vote of confidence. He was trying, no doubt, and Eli didn’t want to rob anyone of the feeling of worth and fitting in. This time, instead of hurriedly clicking on next, Elijah picked the smallest sequence and began to translate those in their entirety. He felt like a fool when he was done.

“Port.”

Steve looked up at Eli’s sudden, but soft outburst.

“I was wrong, it’s port.” Without explaining any further, he clicked the section of numbers and Steve took a cautious step back. He hadn’t noticed when he reached out to hook his arm around Eli’s waist and pulled the smaller against himself. Steve looked around, just knowing the action was going to beckon a troll. Eli starred at him with confusion before poking his fingers between Steve’s eyes.

“Steeeve,” he whined, irritated. “Chill! I’m trying to work!” Elijah Pepperjack knew he would regret it the instant he said it. Without any hesitation, Steve released his waist and the distance between them was real again. Steve stood arm’s length away, embarrassed? Irritated? That, Eli couldn’t say or place. The red tint to Steve’s cheek? That was unmistakable. 

“I just--!” Steve grunted and folded his arms turning his back only for a second then gruffily returned to Eli’s side, determined to see this through till the end. “So?!”

By now Eli had learned not to mistake Steve’s curt replies for actual anger or resentment. He was just venting and frustrated. “So,” Eli followed up, “Shut up and wait.” His hand balled into a small fist and he pathetically punched Steve’s bicep.

Steve almost shot back with a, _I’ve been waiting,_ but he’d also fallen asleep during that time. Didn’t seem right to call Eli out when he’d been doing nothing then to help.

“Waiting,” Steve hit back with instead, laying a heavy emphasis and draw on the word.

Eli smiled and looked back at the screen, he scrolled past information by dragging his finger down. It was hopeful that this page did have so much extra information. A port should. His smiled grew even more when the familiar pad was in view. The picture had the room all lit up and there were a few tubes connecting the pads together. Seeing they got in without them, he didn’t think their disappearance would be crucial, as odd as it was.

He pulled up another section on the screen, stared, then held down his finger longer than he had before. Steve started to say something but stopped when a new box appeared on the screen.

“Search,” Eli said to him over his shoulder with a proud grin. He didn’t think it’d work but was glad it had. Any culture needed a control-F function, if only real life had it as well. Elijah would glance at his notebook only once, double checking himself as he typed in what he hoped was the right string of numbers.

His work was rewarded with the picture of the Stone Ground stone entrance he’d found earlier. 

“Let’s hope these trolls observed our trafficking laws,” the stoneground was blue and the Port sections were all red. Eli chewed on his fingers a moment, wondering how to connect the two.

“Can you,” Steve began, resting his hand on Eli’s shoulder as he pointed at the screen with the other. “Just drag and drop?”

It was basic but, when you were busy making transportation in the first place, who wouldn’t have built in easy short cuts like that? Eli shrugged and figured the worse that would happen would be the screen beeped. Or, monsters could come flying out, he suddenly found his hand hesitate.

“Whatever happens I got your back, Pep.” Steve’s words were spoken like he’d been reading Elijah’s mind. He hoped that was the only time then, that Steve Palchuk had ever read his mind and would ever read it.

“Yeah,” Eli agreed to his words and let his finger lay on the stone ground and tried Steve’s plan. He expected nothing to happen and initially, he was right. Then, without prompting, a small figure appeared on the screen that he and Steve both looked at each other wondering if they knew what it was.

“Hourglass?” They asked, though the device looked nothing like one. It did not stay on screen long, replaced by a greenlight in the Port section.

“Hell yeah!” Steve pumped his fist and shifted his hand to the back of Eli’s neck and bumped their helmets together roughly with a loud clack! Eli stumbled with a laugh, catching himself by reaching out to grab Steve’s arm. His hand found his wrist instead and Steve slid it back enough so they could hold hands and tugged him back at his side where it’d be easier to find his balance. 

“Ready?” Steve asked, squeezing his hand in a solid confirmation they were together and safe. They weren’t out of the woods yet but Elijah had done the impossible. He sorted the mess and secured them a chance to get out of this grotto.

“Ready,” Eli smiled. The nerves of his guilt knocked out of his head with Steve’s blow. He only felt proud and closure with his hand in Steve’s grasp, his reward for quickly sorting through it all after his distraction.

“I feel bad not shutting it down.” Eli lamented and picked up his backpack as Steve begun to lead them back to the wall they came in from. Steve was still bothered by its seamless structure and summoned his shield again.

Eli made a face, it spoke to how unnecessary he thought it was. “We’ve been here all this time and haven’t seen a thing. Didn’t even hear a mouse.”

“Exactly. That’s weird Pep.” Steve put the shield in front of them both.

“ ‘Sides, if you actually weren’t scared, _Leslie,_ why’re you holding my hand?” Steve’s smile was wolvish, he knew he caught Eli. Elijah just hoped he didn’t understood what he’d actually managed to capture.

“Fine, you win.” Eli conceded to being afraid rather than being outed for simply enjoying the feeling of Steve’s hand on his own. He was afraid to let go, yes. Afraid to be alone, without a doubt. Afraid there was a troll lurking and waiting them out? Possibly. But the notion it was Gunmar, Eli begun to form reasonable and questionable doubt.

At the would-be-door, Eli pressed his hand flat against the wall and got them back into the corridor. Just as before, the floor glowed under their feet and the hall was bright and blue. Steve looked up and down, wondering just which way to go.

“Let’s go left, you got that chalk?” He asked as he started to tug Eli away.

The temptation to wonder lost was only outweighed an ounce of fear. What if in the woods, Gunmar made himself known? Eli wouldn’t risk Steve’s kindness or life for a few more minutes of wandering aimlessly. He’d been dishonest enough for the night. 

Eli kept his feet planted and their arms went taut by testing their distance before Steve stopped walking and looked back at Eli who turned right back at the wall.

“Must’ve knocked your noodle hard, dude. We just came out of that room, Pep.” His words were surprisingly clam despite how else they might’ve been interpreted. 

“Uh-huh,” Eli smiled as the screen popped up and he found easily, this time, the word Port. He clicked enter when prompted and took a step back beside Steve as electricity moved in the walls. Before they could ask, the walls split open to the dark cavern. 

Steve’s mouth went slack, “How…But we didn’t move?”

“Steve. We had been walking forever and never came across any of our chalk marks. It’s like the corridor is a treadmill. It keeps moving and the rooms are on a loop.” Eli didn’t think that did the science of it justice but for now it would do.

He shivered and noticed in the cavern he could see their breath. It never occurred to him before how comfortable they had been inside the corridor and out here how vastly different it was. At least the cold brought with it the promise of getting out of here.

Steve, Eli thought, must have thought the cold meant something else. He tugged Eli’s hand to bring him and inch behind Steve. He hunkered down and slowly walked into the vast area. There weren’t as many lights lining the walls here but there were some compared to the total darkness before. Eli figured it was due to unlocking the transporter. Steve figured it meant trouble. None-the-less, Eli kept his conclusion to himself and let Steve walk with in a slow careful pace towards the pad they had arrived on.

Compared to when they first arrived, their walk was brief, no longer blindly fondling for something in the dark.

“There,” Eli spoke up, breaking Steve’s concentration. He pointed at a pad, still flush with the ground but highlighted with an aqua blue ring glowing around it. The boys approached it but neither yet stepped inside. Unknown to each other, they shared the same thoughts.

Can two travel at once?

Steve tightened his grip on Elijah’s hand: Would it be safer for Eli to go last? If he went first he’d be out in the open for Gunmar to snatch or eat whole. If Steve went first, it was just asking the creeps hiding out in the cavern to come out at last for the one who’d woken them all up.

Eli held his breath and brought their hands closer to his side rather than hanging in the middle: If they couldn’t go together what happened if the transporter shut off after one go? Steve would have to go first but Eli worried for his safety, out in the field exposed and alone. He had no idea how to operate anything so he couldn’t be expected to go last. He was so confident before, and though he’d stolen a transport pad of his own, fear whispered in his ear. _Do not be alone._

“Eli…” Steve began, still weighing his choices. “Maybe I should go first? Make sure it’s safe.” How would he even signal to Eli if it was anything otherwise?

_Do not be alone._ Eli felt his heart twist as the words whispered to him again. It was his fears taking shaping. His confidence waning. It was the same feeling he had day after day, when he completed his homework perfectly but never raised his hand in class. When he built the best science fair project but only presented it halfway.

Steve had chased away those nightmares, as strange as that sounded, when Steve once was the king of nightmares in every one of his dreams. Laughing and snarling, locking Eli up. His palm began to sweat and his shoulders lifted and fell with every breath.

“Hey,” A voice said soft and in the distance. “I’m here.” The voice promised. “we…Let’s try to go together? The worst that can happen is we try again. Pep. Look at me. Pep.” The voice grew stern and Eli followed the guide of the hand on his chin, the words didn’t match the face. The nightmare king was in front of him but he was never so beautiful or kind.

Eli shook his head, snapping out of the daze. “S-sorry,” he fumbled at trying to string together a reasoning. Steve instead squeezed his shoulder, doing that it seemed to be all Steve needed for an answer. 

“It’s alright, Pep. Let’s squeeze tight. On the count to three, step in. Left foot, then right.”

Elijah would have to be whelmed by Steve’s uncanny ability to rally when Eli had begun to unravel. All night they had seemed to trade off, one would panic and the other would step in. When one was lost, one would lead the way (blind or not). Creepslayerz had each other’s backs and if anything, he was glad amongst all the changes that were happening—that had stayed the same. Their relationship in itself was a change, but what he had, he wanted to treasure and protect.

“Left,” The pair said together as they stepped in, afraid it would activate the moment two feet were in.

“Right.” Both in, they stood awkwardly chest to chest. Eli’s elbows tucked into his sides, one hand nervously pinned between their chest. The other, still latched tight with Steve’s. Steve’s free hand kept the shield out protecting their right. They didn’t have long to stare in each other’s eyes but in that moment Eli had a surge of feeling he wished he couldn’t describe. He wished he could pretend it was something else other than curiosity and desire. Eli wish he knew why Steve’s shoulders seemed to draw back as he took a breath. His eyebrows knitted together as if he were detangling and puzzling thought. The moment, warm and confusing was in an instant replaced with darkness and cold.

Eli jumped and pressed closer into Steve, who freed his hand from Eli’s grasp and wrapped it around his bulky coat to hug him to his chest. His eyes strained to see anything in the field, without a lamp post in sight it was dangerously dark. The moon was forgiving, offering a pale light but it did nothing to abate their fears.

Odd, he felt safer in the cavern of mysteries than back on Arcadian land. Here, there was the promise of man eating trolls and wars. At least below, Eli had puzzles to solve and he stood on an even ground. 

“C’mon,” Steve could feel Elijah flinch at the sound of his voice. He whispered though it still felt loud in the silent field. Eli nodded and woefully joined Steve back at his side. He knitted his fingers together nervously and made a small noise as he reached into his bag to see the return of his flashlight. 

Steve smiled and gestured for Eli to put it in his left hand, to which he made a confused face then abashedly looked away when Steve had taken his hand again. “Stay close,” Steve said as an after thought explaining why he’d taken his hand again. They quiet literally, weren’t out of the woods yet, honestly…They hadn’t even entered them. The walk to his Vespa was short, having walked it into the field. It was untouched and exactly as they had left it and it was a much needed comfort after a day of scares. 

Eli tried not to stare when Steve looked from their hands to the bike’s handles. They’d spent all night staying and feeling safe at each other’s constant touch. Granted they’d let go when Steve had walked the endless rows of drawers. His backpack suddenly weighed twenty times more, guilt in the bag reminding him what had he taken when left unsupervised. Steve was right to keep ahold of him, Eli couldn’t be left to his own devices.

“I-“ Eli stuttered then grinned as he peeled their hands apart and rounded the front of the bike and stopped it’s otherside. “I am the truck touching champion after all, Spring Fling King.” Eli looked down as he put both his hands on the handle bars of the bike. Steve made a confused face, and Eli didn’t see when it melted into a soft appreciation.

“Yeah. Well, real recognizes real.” Steve mused and shrugged as he mirrored Eli’s position from the right. His shield was gone, and they were both exposed on either side. Only the Vespa was protected between them both as they walked. 

Sweaty hands gripped the handles and Eli constantly shifted his hold as they walked the bike towards the road. His hands flinched as they touched Steve’s, which made little sense thinking how many times they sought his for protection that night. There was just something different about being back in the real world where anyone could see them walking together. Anyone, if the area wasn’t desolate, could see their hands touching as they supported each other with the bike acting as a buffer. 

He was not alone. They were on an empty highway road. There were no cars, people, or trolls in sight. Soon he’d be behind Steve for their long ride home. Eli didn’t want to think about that, boarding himself up in his room and hiding from the creepers on his own. He much preferred… Standing beside the shield. At least for an hour’s ride, he could steep himself in Steve’s unyielding support. Elijah tried not to flinch with they hit the asphalt. He looked up when he heard Steve sigh, who already was looking ahead at their path they had to take.

The Trollhunters had one rule, do not go into the woods. “Hopefully,” Steve began aloud as if Elijah had heard his thoughts, “it doesn’t count if you stick to the road.” His laugh was nervous, and he sat down on the bike, his key quickly brought it to life and he packed their gear the same as it had been when they arrived.

“Ready Pepperbuddy?”

Elijah sat behind him and took a deep breath. There were no eyes on them, so maybe he could be stupid. No one had to know that Steve made him feel less afraid. No one would see his smile, behind Steve’s broad back. He didn’t want to see Steve’s face either, when Eli had chosen to be brave.

“Ready,” Eli agreed forcing his tongue steady and to ward off any nervous stutter. He wrapped his arms wholly around Steve’s waist. They’d been close all night, but nothing like this. It was late, which seemed even later, on the outskirts of town. As they go closer, provided they made it alive through the woods he knew he’d loosen his grip. But for now? Eli hid his smile by laying his head on Steve’s back, he wasn’t alone. He was safe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if they’re more errors than normal, 1- Remember I don’t have a beta (A friend has volunteered but she’s hella busy), 2- I was legit falling asleep while rereading this. I’ve been working overtime all week and in less than an hour I’m about to go into work on a Saturday (yikes, we’re closed on the weekends). Buuut I hurried and finish this chapter, tried rereading, woke up with my computer on my stomach and was like…okay. Guess I’ll do this in the morning. Overslept and here we are. xD; (and I didn’t want to wait till after because when I get home, after some R&R lol I wanna work on my other fic)
> 
> This is also why I haven’t replied to the comments yet : ( I promise to get to that soon! It’s just been crazy at work and next week will be worse, so we’ll see if I get another chapter up but don’t be surprised if I’m not able to. I will try my hardest :3
> 
> But oh no Eli! What are you going to do with that transport pad?
> 
> Ohoho
> 
> How will their drive go on the way home?
> 
> __
> 
> _Please, please comment, give kudos, subscribe, and enjoy! The comments make my day! No matter how long or short!_
> 
> _And keep it Crispy! B]_
> 
> If you’re shy to leave a message here, hit me up on my tumblr: diedieri
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	6. The Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He dropped to the floor, the light sensor suddenly flashing on. The back yard illuminated in a bright light. It brought Elijah zero comfort, he couldn’t breathe. What the flip? What. The. Flip?! His knees knocked against each other and his hands couldn’t sit still. He struggled to think, there was nothing to do. If there was a gumgum in his backyard he was simply fucked. Now, Elijah realized, he was very grateful his mother wasn’t here. She was safe._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> __  
>   
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! ;3;!!! Thank you all so much for your support as always. I cannot thank you enough. And….Get ready for the chapter. Heh…. >B]  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
  
__

__

_6.  
The Closet  
_

 

 

 

The ride home was going surprisingly well, the smoothest leg of their journey. Steve hugged the corners of the road and avoided the bumps. Eli wondered if he’d done this before the threat of Trolls. It seemed second nature for the blonde to cruise these empty, twisting, turning, streets. Elijah wondered, as he closed his eyes, what these felt like in the spring. When it wasn’t cold enough to wear a jack, but not so hot you’d sweat hugging another. The bite of the wind was cruel on his gloveless hands. He should have put them back on before boarding the bike. He couldn’t be blamed; his heart had been pumping and thumping too loud for any sane person to focus.

At least, Eli could take comfort in (even as he sniffled in the nip of the cold) his face was shielded by Steve’s back. His coat was scratchy against his cheek but he wouldn’t move, not when he could feel the warmth of his friend’s back. The shadows of trees that would normally haunt him hardly caught his eye. His lashes continued to flutter open and shut. Opening whenever Steve took a turn at a different speed, closing when they cruised along again.

If he could close his eyes, just once (he promised), Eli would pipe up and talk to Steve the rest of the way home. As a passenger it was his solemn duty to keep the driver alert. Even more so when they had GumGum’s to keep an eye out for. Just once was all he needed. Without further deliberation, he gave in to the heaviness of his lids. The day had been long; guilt and lies were heavy burdens to carry it left him exhausted. The weeks of late nights and early mornings dissecting and dictating numbers had worn him thin. Eli Pepperjack, as a result, didn’t notice when _a_ moment turned into many. His vice grip on Steve’s waist begun to loosen. 

His hands dragged slowly across Steve’s abdomen, parting. Eli knew his hands didn’t feel right, but he didn’t care to stop himself, too lost in the comfort of sleep.

“Pep?” Steve asked.

Eli didn’t respond, leaning heavier on Steve’s back and his hands dared to fall at Steve’s sides.

“Hey there, Pep. C’mon.” Steve put one hand on Eli’s, pinning it to his hip bone and bucked his back against Elijah’s head. He didn’t stop the grin as Eli awoke with a start.

“H-huh?!” Eli asked and at once, realize what he had done. He hooked two fingers into Steve’s belt loop, his other hand damn near sweating under Steve’s palm, even in the cold. He was well aware where it sat, though he didn’t think Steve (who most certainly should only be focused on driving) had caught on. It would be embarrassing to be caught. He dreaded to think it could be even worse to be rude and pull his hand away. The thought did not last long, Steve casually returned to placing both hands on the handles of his Vespa.

“We’re about twenty minutes out of town.” 

“Right,” Eli wondered if they would stop for gas before then, it’d been nice if they could make it thirty. But the cold, Eli shivered, was seeping in. He didn’t want to be alone on Arcadia streets a minute longer than they had to. His teeth wanted to chatter. His lips and knuckles were chapping. No, Elijah didn’t think himself to be the best looker in Arcadia Oaks; he just knew this was doing nothing for him. Not to mention, he swallowed a groan, Steve had seen him panic and frantic. Steve had always seen Eli at his some of his worse moments—granted he was often the cause of them. Months before this, Steve had even seen him cry. Shit. Would Steve remember that? He locked Eli in the Kiln in the art room. Neither of them had art, apparently, one Steve’s friends did. The routine of Steve punching him, taking his lunch money, and tossing him in a locker were nothing out of the norm. But trapped there—Elijah had turned to panic. Elijah never pounded on the lockers to get out. He waited till Steve was gone and finagled his way out or a janitor would set him free. The kiln however, ironically, set a fire in him that made him scream and beat on the doors. Crying. Terrified. Steve must have left, he didn’t answer right away. But he also must have rushed back, he looked short of breath when he opened the door before trying to talk down to Eli again.

Elijah sat up straight, without thinking, he moved both his hands to now hook on the belt loops. He didn’t want to think about that day. Or any day before becoming a Creepslayer. They passed one gas station on the outskirts of town, it was lit up without a car in sight. Eli’s eye dropped and he sighed, Steve must have wanted out as badly as Eli wanted to stay.

“Don’t work, Pepperbuddy. I’m getting you home quick,” Steve called over his shoulder, mistaking the sigh for relief. 

“What?” Eli asked, speaking over the wind. Both curious and desperate to think of anything other than who Steve had been.

“You’re shaking, dude. Even in that big ol’ thing you’re freezing!” Steve kicked it up a notch knowing the wind would blow harder but determined to get him home a minute sooner. 

True, he was cold, but wasn’t Steve? “Sorry,” Eli worried the memory shook him more than he thought, literally. He apologized and decided he didn’t want to be Eli from months earlier either. Well, that’s who he was. He had never been anybody but cowardly Eli. Maybe for ten minutes, before they got into town he could be someone daring and brave, the same boy who had planned to go to the mysterious ring of rocks he saw on google maps alone. Carefully, Elijah unhooked his fingers and wrapped his arms around Steve’s chest. He could feel him tense, but the blonde didn’t complain.

“We’ll stay warmer,” He said nervously and was thankful the wind disguised his words and nerves. There was still no one on these back streets, though soon downtown would be alive and around them. For these last minutes, the only ones who might’ve seen them were trolls. He didn’t want to care what they thought, he hoped he could always not care what anyone thought—no body except for Steve. 

At the first red light in downtown, they could hear laughter and music from the bars and people began appearing, wandering the streets. Eli thought he felt Steve squeeze the handle bars a little tighter. He thought it might be best to let go of Steve’s chest, but he wanted to play chicken. How long could he hold on before he worried that people would toss this back in his face? He wanted to be out and in the open, he wasn’t ashamed, but this was precious. This was who he was, he couldn’t have people making fun of him for that. Something so perfectly normal. The reading and supernatural obsession taunts were fine, they were strange an unusual. He could shoulder those names. He never wanted to hear someone slander him for being gay. Eli hated how he had to remind himself of this again and again, always have a debate what was okay and what may be read the wrong way.

Elijah’s hold on Steve faltered. It was a beautiful thought to be so brave, but in that quest he was not alone. He didn’t know where Steve stood and wouldn’t risk making him uncomfortable. He bit his flakey lip and moved his hands back to Steve’s waist, then belt loops. He wasn’t comforted by Steve’s silence, it only made him worry he had crossed a line. From creepslayer to a plain creep. He didn’t apologize. He wasn’t sorry for taking a chance and if Steve wasn’t upset, he didn’t think he had to. For the rest of the ride, the boys left it at that.

Steve would often cock his head as he drove, not only mindful of downtown traffic but looking out for rouge goblins. Eli had noticed the shift, ever since Steve had become the shield, he’d become hyper vigilante. Once, he thought it was great being defended by Jim. That Jim Lake Jr. was his hero and his alone. If only Elijah could tell himself back then, he’d now be hoping to stand behind Steve Palchuk. He knew he’d laugh at himself. He’d laugh even harder when he would tell himself he learned from this night, amongst many things, Steve had a beauty mark at the nape of his neck. 

It was cold, but Eli was feeling warm again as he begun to memorize the way Steve’s skin disappeared under the collar of his jacket. He almost forgot that this ride was going to end but as they passed the corner store at the edge of their neighborhood, the brisk touch of reality brushed over him and Elijah shuddered again. The motion rattled his thoughts and dread set in. The streets—were they darker than yesterday? Was that only the sound of the Vespa? Did it sound that way miles ago? He saw Steve’s street pass by, three later they were at his own. The were no cars out front and his porch light was a beacon guiding them home.

Elijah wished the bulb would pop. Steve wouldn’t leave then. He’d take Eli by the hand again and whisk him away, it didn’t have to be Steve’s house. Any place would be okay, any place that he wasn’t alone and trapped.

“Here you are, Pep.”

Steve’s voice, no matter how soft, the warmth of it could not warm Eli now. Steve didn’t move to turn off the bike, his helmet still fastened. Eli had already known Steve would go home, maybe he was just hoping he was wrong. He would gladly be wrong if it meant that Steve would stay. He bit his lip as he leaned to one side to ease his toes to the ground. Steve twisted and held his arm and snickered, “be a shame if you biffed it here after everything.”

Eli forced a laugh, Steve must’ve thought the cold chilled Eli’s voice he didn’t look put off by the faux sound. 

“Are you going to be okay? I’ll watch you get in. I know today was long so, we don’t have to text while I drive home, but I’ll let you know I got home safe. We both could use the rest.” Steve glanced at his lap and Eli understood he was referencing his grip slipping during the drive. Normally, this would be enough. Steve texting just him to let Elijah know he was safe. This was special and theirs but tonight it wasn’t enough. They just discovered something huge—and Elijah felt very small. The tavern was bright and wonderous and Arcadia was dark and mysterious. He was not okay or comfortable and only mildly comforted by the fact if something were to happen, his mother was out of harm’s way.

Six months earlier, he imagined boogeymen creeping and ghouls grinning the dark. He locked the doors and windows to keep burglars at bay. Some nights it felt like plenty, others he sat up in terror, alone and waiting for his mother’s return. She brought with her light and assurance. Steve had the same calming effect. The world was right, at his side. He could smile and nod now, easily telling Steve. “Text me right when you get home.”

He knew however, once his friend left. He would be alone. He hated it. Eli’s backpack felt impossibly heavy and he worried how safe he could really be with the foreign tech he’d brought back with him. What if while Steve pulled away, something reached through the black plate and snatched Eli inside? What had he been thinking… He hadn’t. He was blinded by victory and a challenge. Completely blindsided by the promise that he was something more.

“Bye, Steve.” He managed, now standing inside the front door. He waved with a smile, enjoying the feeling on his face and dreaded what it’d be like when Steve left entirely out of sight. He shut the door and stared at the lock. Tonight, he was supposed to prove he was brave.

Tonight, he had meant to go alone and prove his worth.

He’d done nothing but show he was a coward and needed constant supervision. The moment he was left unwatched he’d done the unthinkable, bringing back a teleportation pad. Eli sighed and leaned his head on the wooden door, his hand twisted the deadbolt shut. He was not brave. He sighed, closing his eyes and lightly hit his head against the center of the door. He was so afraid, he couldn’t even ask Steve to stay.

Eli flicked the switch by the front door, turning on many of the lower level lights. Nothing was changed, everything left untouched. It was not even eerily silent, he’d left on a television at a low volume when home alone (and out) so it would always feel like he had company. He leaned his back against the door, pining his backpack in place as he hugged his puffer coat to himself. His glasses fogging up having come from the bitter cold to heat. 

He did not realize how long he stayed in place till his phonebuzzed, Steve’s name glowed on the screen. _‘The eagle has landed’_ the text read, Eli smiled as it read it once, then twice. He studied the words and imagined Steve dropping everything on his floor as he made his way too his bed.

Eli frowned thinking he was right about that, _‘Don’t go straight to bed. Go shower.’_

_‘Predictable.’_ Steve’s text followed with another buzz, this time a picture came through. Eli brought the phone to his chest, hiding it as if someone were looking over his shoulder. He slowly brought it away from his chest and peaked at it again.

Steve Palchuk was a moron. An inconsiderate moron. 

He was shirtless, the photo taken in the bathroom with a teal colored towel tossed over his shoulder. He hadn’t gone straight to bed like Eli assumed he would. Steve had known what Eli would say and beat him to the punch, going first to the shower.

Where he’d be more than shirtless.

Eli hid the phone against his chest again, hiding from the photo and the thought. His neck started sweating and he realized how stupid it was to wear his coat in side. Silly him. The heat was on. No wonder why he was hot. It was because he was wearing his coat. He stepped on the backs of his shoes and carefully toed his sneakers into place. He dropped his backpack only long enough to rid himself of his coat and hide it in the hallway closet. Then darted to his bedroom, bag in one hand and his phone in the other.

He slammed his door shut and dared to peak at his phone, fleetingly glad he was alone. Eli bit his lip as he stared at the photo and jumped when his phone buzzed to life. _“You out already, bud? Hope you showered. Lol. Night, Pep. Don’t ever flippin’ try to go out by yourself again. I’m here for you. I have your back remember? See you later.”_

For once Eli didn’t read the text twice, once was enough then he scrolled back up to the picture. His stomach flipped. This was wrong. So wrong. Steve was his friend. He didn’t send the picture for a reason like this. Eli abandoned his phone to its charger. He wasn’t thinking straight, it had been a long day. He’d been spoiled with Steve’s naivety and kindness. 

He kicked his bag, angry and embarrassed. 

He was the moron here.

Eli then groaned and leaned back against his door. He had to delete that picture. He also had to do something about the evidence of his betrayal in his bag. Which he didn’t want to do either this minute, but if he had to do something… Eli stared at his phone first, then moved to pick up his bag instead. He fished out the strange circular pad which still easily unfolded without a single crease. He folded it up again and grabbed his old lunchbox tossed in the back of his closet. In it, Eli shoved the folded pad, along with the notebook with the freshly raised dots. 

No one had to know. He zipped it closed and put it behind a box of old toys and shoes. There was a lot tonight that no one had to know. He gripped his pant legs, his chest seized in a flash of tightness and his eyes burned. Everything screamed— _it’s not fair._

It was not fair he was home alone. It wasn’t fair he was not a proper Trollhunter. It wasn’t fair Jim was no longer invisible like Eli still was. It wasn’t fair Jim never realized Eli had always noticed him. It was horribly unfair the one person who noticed Eli, was someone Eli prayed would forget him. He couldn’t understand how now he felt like he’d drown if he paid anyone else any mind. He hated to think how unfair it was, he’d never be able to hold his hand again.

Being home alone, was not only terrifying, tt was loud. His thoughts screamed at him and there was no distraction to silence them. He walked about his room, getting a fresh change of clothes, his chin tucked down to his chest as the thoughts paraded in his head. The shower did nothing to calm him.

Nothing would take his mind off Ste—

Eli froze, his breathe stolen as he turned off the sink after brushing his teeth. What was that sound? Slowly, Eli peaked his head out into the empty hall, as he knew it would be. He swallowed slow and hard, tiptoeing along the wooden floors. He needn’t be quiet, it had not been here the sound came from. He still held his breathe as he entered his mother’s room. It was closer to the bathroom and had a view of the backyard. He dropped to his knees and crawled over the cream colored carpet and cautiously poked his head up to take a gander out the window. The backyard was dark. Empty and he swore he just saw something move in the shadows. 

But no. If he had—

He dropped to the floor, the light sensor suddenly flashing on. The back yard illuminated in a bright light. It brought Elijah zero comfort. He couldn’t breathe. What the flip? What. The. Flip?! His knees knocked against each other and his hands couldn’t sit still. He struggled to think, there was nothing to do. If there was a gumgum in his backyard he was simply fucked. Now, Elijah realized, he was very grateful his mother wasn’t here. She was safe.

Eli however was not entirely resigned to the comfort and bravery of being glad to be alone (for the sake of other’s safety). A name and face flashed in his mind like a song on repeat. He hated to be a burden but he hated to think more about being torn limb from limb.

_Steve._

But what if he was hurt on his account?

He stalled, his heart sputtered and stuttered in his chest. He couldn’t say if his brain couldn’t keep up with the frantic beating of his heart or if it had been the other way around. His feet however, seemed to have a good head and they began to carry him and rushed Eli back to his bedroom. His fingers too did not betray him as he flicked to Steve’s name, calling the other’s phone.

It rang. Eli shrank back watching darkness return to his backyard. He flinched at a loud crashing sound and dove to his closet when the motion sensor light sprang back to life. He shut himself in, hiding behind jackets and sweaters. It wasn’t the first time this space had been his safe keeping. Maybe it was why being trapped in his locker had never been frightening. It reminded him of this haven. It protected him from the sounds of a divorce. It shielded him on lonely nights he was certain a robber was outside. The close quarters four walls, screamed: safe, safe, safe.

The voicemail that picked up crushed that feeling, shouting louder: you are alone.

Fuck this day. Fuck his stupid plans. This was his fault. This was karma eating him alive. He sank down deep into a corner of his closet, the front screen of his phone pressed to his forehead. Eli’s still wet hair, slicked back and dripping down the back of his neck. He tried to dial again. This was his fault, he shouldn’t drag Steve down but the tighter his chest pulled the more he wanted to hold his hand. The screen dimmed and now did little good to light the dark closet. Not that it mattered, his vision tunneled. Eli set his phone to his knees and pressed his hands to his chest. A hard reminder to make his chest push against his hands. To breathe. To feel the heaviness there so he didn’t need to crumble.

No matter how hard he pressed, the comfort shattered hearing voicemail pick up again. This time he didn’t click out, he sat at the first beep trying to muster up the courage to speak.

“I’m sorry,” Eli said first. It was all he could offer the Trollhunter, here was living proof of the burden he was. If it were Toby or Claire, they could call Jim with confidence while meeting the threat head on. Eli dared to think he could. He had the CreepslayerZ gear after all.

“But I’m scared,” He confessed. A Creepslayer was nothing more than a dream, in the eyes of a boy who learned to fear the sounds of the outside when his mother wasn’t around at night to shoo the monsters away. A Creepslayer was nothing when his pride was shackled by doubt.

“There’s a noise outside, I’m sorry. It’s stupid.” It wasn’t the first time there were sounds outside. Once he had gone to investigate: racoons. He saw the glow of their eyes and little masks as they stole from the trashcans. That, now that Eli thought of it, perfectly matched the crashing sound. He hugged his knees to himself. His phone slide down his thighs and lay in his lap as he rested his head to his knees. Elijah becoming a tightly pulled together ball.

“It’s nothing.” He ended the call. _Stupid._ Never before did he call anyone. Why now? Was it because no longer goblin, trolls, wizards, aliens, and supernatural things of the like were only things of his wild imagination. Instead he was right, monsters did exist. Was that why he reached out and called?

Eli’s hands reached back to his neck and he pulled himself closer to his knees. No. He just now had someone to call. It hurt that they didn’t answer. It hurt because he was alone. His lips pulled into a tight line, and he fought back a sob reminding himself it was karma and his fault. If he hadn’t taken the pad behind Steve’s back. If he hadn’t had this stupid plan to begin with he wouldn’t feel indebted like this. If he had not taken advantage of Steve’s kindness and let himself be afraid, just to hold his hand. He was a horrible friend. Afraid to be forth coming and just say to Steve, “I want to hold your hand. I’m scared. You make me want to be brave.”

Who said things like that?

Groaning, Eli thought Jim might. A real hero, honest and true. He would say something like that. He sniffled and yanked hard on his batman robe hanging above his head. The microfiber fleece fabric fell on his head and he hide under it. It wasn’t the same as hiding behind the shield. But it was batman. And he was locked away in his closet… He’d be safe _enough._ His stomach knotted and Eli squeezed his legs closer to his chest, starting to think only of numbers. Repeating to himself the sequence and strings of numbers that coincided with the appropriate letter. It calmed him and focused him. His attention on the digits however, was not solid enough that it wouldn’t be stolen. He wasn’t focused enough that he wouldn’t notice when his phone blossomed to life. The LED illuminated the dark space bringing a beacon of hope to him and Eli regretted he wished he porch light had popped, it had been doing the same thing. Normally he had a flash light with him, it was stupid he’d come in without one. Even stupider, he thought it would be to crawl out and find one.

“Steve?” He asked in a whisper as he picked up the phone and pressed it to his ear.

“Are you okay?!” Steve breathed heavily, he could hear fumbling in the background and a jingle of keys. “What’s going on?!”

How selfish it seemed to say now, that he didn’t know. He had just been afraid, he really didn’t know. He couldn’t just say that. He looked across the dark closet, to where he hid the platform. He couldn’t say he’d been afraid something had crawled out from the pad. He couldn’t say, burglars. They were Creepslayerz, he was supposed to be brave. Most certainly he couldn’t admit, it was probably Arcadias second infestation. Racoons. The dastardly beasts, adorable as they may seem, were often the cause of many resident’s freight. 

“Eli?” Steve asked, the Vespa’s hum sounding with him. “I’m coming over.”

He thought that meant Steve would hang up, but instead he heard more rustling, then the sound of breathing and wind. He pictured Steve driving with the phone pinned between his ear and shoulder. That couldn’t be safe. Even if it was only three blocks over. Elijah shrunk further back into the closet, thinking that would be another checkmark to add to the list.

He should have stopped him there, told him to turn around and hang up. He would see him Monday morning. But, today, he had been rather selfish and it wasn’t midnight yet. That spell wasn’t broken and he wanted to see Steve. He wanted someone to chase this feeling away since he couldn’t do it himself. He thought he had, when he’d been cracking this case. He’d done so well translating! There was much to be proud of, but his hands only felt empty and chained with guilt.

As if in stereo, Eli could hear the Vespa arrive in his driveway and in his ear as Steve adjusted, cursing as he fought to get off the motor bike.

“I’m here,” He said short of breath and jogged up the front porch stairs. Steve grunted when the door didn’t give way to his force. “Hey. Eli,” He pulled his phone down and glanced at his screen. His name and face were still there, so why was he locked out?

“Pepperjack?” Steve asked, his voice treading carefully. “Are you—do I need to break in?” He whispered, thinking maybe Eli wasn’t in a position to speak. His arm vibrated with the need to release his shield but he wouldn’t; not where anyone could see, unless absolutely necessary. The shield seemed to think it was, but didn’t it always?

“No,” Eli found his voice, his head resting against the closet wall. He hadn’t move downstairs to let Steve in. It wasn’t safe for him to be alone outside and he hated to think that he was exposed out there on his account.

Steve took a breath steadying himself. He paced nervously in his pajama pants, tank top and unbuttoned jacket. The cold didn’t bother him, even if it felt like the water droplets on his hair would freeze. “Okay, that’s good.” He wanted to be reassuring. Eli was scared but at least he didn’t seem to be in danger.

“Was there something outside?” The sound of Steve’s sneakers changed as he left the porch and dropped on the concrete. Eli couldn’t hear anything when he walked into the grass. There was a wooden privacy fence locking Steve out, for now.

“Yes,” Eli replied, guilt swallowing him. He shouldn’t leave Steve out there alone. But he couldn’t move. His voice was tight and legs locked.

Steve circled to the other side of the house, it looked just the same except for the AC unit. It was to far from the fence for any easy climb over, but close enough for a Trollhunter in training. The phone made a strange noise, as did Steve when he put it in his mouth. He hoped onto the unit, launched himself off of it, propelled himself off the house, then gave himself a final boost when his hands touched the fence as he passed over. Suck that, Lake.

He spat his phone out and took a breath, looking up when the motion censor caught on to his presence. He was thankful Ms. Pepperjack had it installed. Behind him, against the fence he found the trash cans knocked over and routed through.

“Racoons,” Steve said with a scowl. “I’m going to look around, just in case.” The sound of his shield was heard through the phone when it manifested. Steve kept the phone to his hear still as he prowled. He checked in and behind the shed. He checked each window making sure nothing was broken. 

“They’re gone.” He finally said and walked up to the back patio, waiting at the glass sliding door. He tried pulling it open and was oddly glad to find it locked. “Pep….?”

“I’m sorry,” Eli replied with first, his voice hoarse as he sucked in a short breath. “I didn’t, I shouldn’t have called. I know it’s nothing. It always nothing.”

“Good.”

Eli made a sound. He didn’t think Steve would be glad he apologize, well he should be! Elijah called him for nothing.

“No, dingus. I mean,” Steve groaned, not needing Elijah to explain his worries and already began defending himself first. “I’m glad you can call me when it is nothing. So when it’s something, this means you’re not going to hesitate.” He turned his back to the door and leaned against it.

“But…You didn’t have to wait so long to call.” Steve’s voice dropped low, his shield still a weight on his other arm. “Fuck, Eli. If you were scared when I was here you should have said, don’t go asshat. We’ve just been through a terrifying cavern. And we don’t know if any flipping thing followed us, if we’re even safe, if—” He groaned.

“Get it? I’ve been freaked too.” He lightly hit his head back against the glass, talking still since Elijah hadn’t pipped up yet. “I couldn’t sleep and mom must’ve known something was up. After the shower we were playing cards. Jus’ me and her tonight.” He stared at the ground, uncertain still of how coach Lawrence was going to continue to fit into the picture.

“I didn’t see my phone, Eli…” Steve sighed. The shield squeezed his arm, as if to emphasis Steve was in the wrong.

Steve opened his eyes hearing his phone beep, the connection lost. Flip. He really messed up. He shouldn’t have just left, but he thought Elijah would want time to himself to detox. It’d been a long day, he didn’t want to get in his way when he scoured his notes. He started to push himself off the door, ready to call back when a _‘schink’_ and _‘click’_ eased the pressure on his heart. First a curtain pulled back then the glass door slid open and Elijah stared at him.

They both had wet hair, though Eli still had dribbles of water over him, he shivered at the open door. His shield pulsed but Steve shook it away. He could handle this. Steve didn’t wait to be invited in. He carefully stepped in on the doormat and toed off his shoes. They locked the door behind them and closed the curtain, leaving the rest of Arcadia behind them.

Eli’s hands stalled on the door’s locks and Steve gave him the moment as he glanced around and noticed every light was on. “Eli.” His voice was taut as he reached over and pulled him into a tight hug. He couldn’t imagine what it felt like to come home to an empty house after an adventure like that. Steve mulled relentlessly over the thought they had been followed, they tipped a domino they couldn’t stop and shouldn’t have touched. But he, had a shield. He could fight and defend himself. His mother too, was a welcomed thought. She’d always been there, even when he thought he wanted to be alone. Been there when his father had been nothing but a poison and plague upon them. She was even stronger than he was. Toby and Jim lived across from each other, one with a troll, the other had a sword. Claire had her staff and a warm family at her back and a changeling keeping a careful eye on both her and her real little brother.

Who was watching over Eli?

What defense did Elijah have at his side?

Steve hugged him tighter and Eli shrank in his hold. He didn’t want to admit anything. He was supposed to be a Creepslayer. Neither said anything, though maybe they should have. It wouldn’t be Steve or Eli who broke the silence first. Eli’s stomach however, took charge and gurgled out in a pained hunger. Steve pulled back, his hands on Eli’s shoulders then cuffed the back of his head.

 

“What the flip, you haven’t eaten? Dude! We’ve been out for like, year! Energy. Eli. En-er-gy. Creepslaying 101.” When Steve had gotten home, there was a plate waiting for him in the microwave. He ate half hurriedly before his shower, the rest after. He wasn’t opposed to an after dinner snack with Pepperjack now.

“C’mon.” Steve snatched Eli’s small hand and tugged him into the heart of the kitchen. He didn’t know where a thing was, Ms. Pepperjack always got them everything. Watching Steve struggle, finally got a rise out of Elijah. He laughed, it was a feeling of home seeing Steve frustrated. He left his side and went to the freezer. A frozen meal his mother had found that catered to sensitive stomachs and Elijah could feel like a normal kid, eating pizza.

“How about pizza?”

“How about yes,” Steve grinned and jogged to the oven and stared at the buttons. Where the fuck was the dial? His house was far less fancy. While he didn’t think they were poor, standing in the organized and up to date home of the Pepperjack’s gave Steve an unprecedent feeling of doubt. Usually settled only in Eli’s room, he forgot the rest of the home screamed wealth.

Eli didn’t comment as he came over and coached Steve how to turn it on, “it’s tricky.” He reasoned, giving Steve an out. “I don’t know half of the functions of this.” Steve figured Elijah was lying, and he was right. Not to be outdone Steve grabbed the teapot sitting on the flattop of the stove and filled it with water. He pressed a button, with a lucky guess and brought it to burning life.

“You need tea.” Steve folded his arms and jerked his head to the cabinet filled with tins, jars, and boxes of tea.

“You want some?”

“Really?” Steve scoffed, he always complained about the taste, but Elijah always offered.

“I think you’ll like this one. I’ll put in extra honey.”

Steve shrugged off his coat, “Yeah okay, buddy.” He’d try it at the very least. Leaving briefly to hang his coat in the hall closet. Coming back in, he saw the wetness at the back of Elijah’s collar. Like he’d hardly dried off at all and his clothes now were absorbing it all.

“Dude,” Steve came and ruffled the wet locks. “Gross.” He playfully shoved Eli away, “Go change. Dry up. I’ll make our tea. I can pour hot water.”

Eli didn’t put up a fight, he tried to hide his smile and the shade of red that now coated his cheeks. “Ye-okay, fine! Just hold on,” He rushed away, his heart racing. His chest was again tight, but so different from before. When he heard Steve jump his fence Eli found the courage to break free from his safe room and left the sanctuary that was his closet. He watched carefully from his bedroom window as Steve examined his backyard. His heart ached and he wanted to yell. 

He didn’t want Steve there, confusing him even more. He didn’t want to feel guilty for everything but he didn’t want to be alone. He wanted to scream thank you and come up here. But he didn’t. He bit his cuticles debating, what should he do. When he heard Steve’s worries, as always, Elijah’s feet answered for him and he rushed downstairs to let the blonde in.

Upstairs, there wasn’t the same fog that had been there before. Only clarity and a mission. He rushed to towel his body dry and scrubbed at his hair. He grabbed the first set of pajamas he could find and paused seeing they were old with a hole at the collar. He dug a little deeper, past the fandoms and supernatural gags. He found one that he thought Steve might wear. Plain grey sweat pants and a black tank top. The sweats had to be tied tight around his waist, his dad had bought these ages ago when he expected Eli to grow much faster and bigger than he had.

He caught himself in the mirror and sucked at his bottom lip. The bareness of his arms and collar bone was odd. He grabbed a hoodie from his closet, he didn’t care if Steve saw the Spider-Man logo on the front. By now, Steve knew he was a nerd. Why a hoodie was so different than his actual pajamas that Steve had seen before? He couldn’t explain and didn’t stop to dwell on it. He zipped his hoodie closed and darted back downstairs to the kitchen.

Steve sat at the kitchen table, two chairs moved closer together. A mug in front of Steve and one for Eli. The jar of honey between them, waiting for Eli to dish them both. Seeing him stirred something in Elijah, made him bite his lip. _A friend,_ Elijah reminded himself sternly before taking his spot beside Steve. He gave himself one spoonful of honey, and Steve two. Already the aroma of the chamomile tea calmed his nerves. Or had that been Steve?

“Ack-hot-hoot,” Steve spat and held the mug away giving the drink more time to cool. He couldn’t even say if it had been good or bad.

Eli smiled behind the mug and crossed his feet at his ankles, it was hot, but the burning of the mug brought him a much needed familiar comfort. “I slept in my closet once,” He said suddenly grabbing Steve’s attention, albeit confused.

“I was so afraid there was a robber outside, I just, I grabbed the house phone and I hid in my closet. Didn’t have a cellphone then. I woke up when mom got home from work—dad was still out of town. I slipped into bed so she never found out.” Eli slowly lowered the mug.

“She already had so much to worry about,” He hadn’t wanted her to know that his knick-knacks didn’t always distract him the entire night. There were times, many of them, he sat listening to the sounds of the dark. In return, before anyone else he had started to, he learned of the monsters and beings that awaited there. He was just too afraid to seek them out and get his proof.

“I didn’t mean to call, I just—” He took advantage of being able to call someone. “Sorry, Steve. You actually had time with your mom.”

Steve tried to think carefully. Other than tonight, he couldn’t say he ever felt the same. He never, before being a Creepslayer, found the need to look over his shoulder or under his bed. He didn’t worry about criminals in the neighborhood, if the fools were stupid enough to meet a Palchuk in a fist fight, fine. Especially had his dad been there. Steve nervously flexed his hand,

“Next time your mom goes out of town—don’t use me a as shie—an excuse.” He corrected, not wanting to only define himself as a shield. “I’ll be here. Just say I’m coming over. Why bother lying?” Steve knew Eli didn’t like it and wasn’t really the best at it.

Without thinking, Eli groaned with an embarrassed tone, “She doesn’t want us alone.” His eyes popped, did he really say that?

“What?” Steve asked quickly, just as taken back as Eli had been when his mother first said it.

He brought the cup to his lips and yes, Steve was right it was hot! But he endured the burn for a second more to consider how to come back from that.

“S-she knows you were my bully,” he said with a numb tongue. It wasn’t a lie. “I told her you’re different, a good guy—a great guy!” Real it in, Eli, he cautioned himself. “Maybe she thinks you’re still using me for homework, trying to get more money…”

“Shit really?” Steve asked with a heavy sag of his shoulders, he knew he shouldn’t be surprised. He had crashed her van and at the time showed little remorse for it. How many times had Eli come home late or with a black eye because of him? How long had it taken before Eli told her his name and persuaded her to not call the office? He was sure she never did, no one had ever caught him for the things he had did. Though every student had let him reign as a mad king. 

No wonder she didn’t trust him to be around. Hell, Eli still helped with his homework and more than he cared to admit, Eli still bought him lunch. Now however it was by his own hand. Quietly slipping Steve various amounts for the next day or two. Did she know about that as well?

“Should I go?” Steve asked, taking his turn to feel guilty for betraying both of their trust. “I don’t want you to get in trouble.” He didn’t want to give her any more cause for doubt.

Eli shook his head, sitting on the edge of her chair. “She won’t be back till late tomorrow. And I,” the black hair boy took an unsteady breath. He had to admit it to get Steve to stay, he didn’t know how safe it was with the teleportation pad stowed away in his room. They couldn’t even be sure if it had been racoons in his yard. How strange, how coincidental, right after they visited the tavern the little masked fiends would choose to invade he garbage.

“I don’t want to be alone.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was okay! Did you like it? I hope Eli’s fears got through to your hearts. xD; 
> 
> But I am back! Quick run down. My payweek runs Tuesday to Wednesday, yah? Well. A normal week within those days is 40 hours, typical for everyone. I worked. 80. No exaggeration. Actually 80 and twenty minutes. But that was just the pay period, there is still the rest of the week. So the days before that, and the days after till Friday…I was working. 8] I was exhausted.
> 
> BUT. I’ve been able to get to the gym, I bought myself new workout clothes and a Jim funko pop toy, and I told myself…THIS WEEKEND I WRITE. Because I’ve done nothing these past weeks but work my ass off and read. Which I have some good books to recommend if you’re curious!
> 
> Anyhow. I hope you enjoyed. I finally replied to everyone’s comments this morning! <3  
> My heart, per usual, bleeds for Eli. I have such plans for him and I hope everyone sticks around to see how he grows.
> 
> NAD OHOHOHO. LOOK AT OUR BOY TELLING STEVE TO STAY. BAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW.  
> And Steve just hugging him when he gets in? /screams.  
> I hope to hear from everyone soon! And I hope if anyone has had a rough week, this gives you a smile. If you’ve been feeling alone, I hope this story at least gives you a moment of company and comfort. <3  
> Stay strong everyone!
> 
>  
> 
> __
> 
>  
> 
> _Please, please comment, give kudos, subscribe, and enjoy! The comments make my day! You guys keep me going! I’m hella fickle xD;;; so seeing people want to know whats going to happen? I’m like…Okay….let’s do the thing._
> 
>  
> 
> _And as always…. Keep it Crispy! B]_  
> 
> 
> If you’re shy to leave a message here, hit me up on my tumblr: diedieri
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	7. The Ceiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _If he, cowardly Eli could be brave enough to walk in an unknown tavern and explore abandoned tech-savvy-trolls why should he not put himself out there? In this room, Arcadia wasn’t watching. The doors were locked and curtains drawn. Maybe even Steve was lost to a dream and he wouldn’t know that Eli had dared to take a chance._
> 
> __  
>    
>    
>    
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all soooooso so much for your kind words and support! Please share the fic and enjoy this chapter! A lot of things will be coming are way after this one—so get ready to buckle up!  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
  
__

__

_7.  
The Ceiling  
_

 

 

 

Steve did not leave, he smiled and said “Okay.” With his tea too hot to drink, he poured himself a glass of almond milk. He snubbed it at first but couldn’t deny that’s to the Pepperjacks, he was now a fan. When the time on his phone rang, Steve had Eli stay in place and popped in their pizza they ate with light conversation. They broke it briefly when Steve had offered to take their phones up to Eli’s room and plug them into the chargers. He hurried back, Steve wanted to talk more, to crack Eli’s shell and reach out to his friend. Steve just had an inkling it would be easier with food in his friend’s stomach. Together, the demolished the pizza. A brand Steve had never heard of, and Eli swore by. It wasn’t bad, but he preferred delivery.

“Good?” He asked watching Eli take their plates and cups, he rinsed them first before placing them in the dish washer. “You know what my mom calls dish washers?” Steve asked and waited for Elijah to look up. He grinned and held up his palms, “Two hands.”

Eli snickered, “Sometimes we scrub it by hand. Mom says cleaning is mind cleansing.” No one would argue with that. His household was often dusted and vacuumed, Eli helped with each of the chores. Before suggesting to Steve they go to his room, he wiped down the counter, stove top, and table. Steve stepped out of his way, mentally smacking himself for not offering to help sooner. When he had, Eli smiled and shook his head, already done.

What bothered Steve, is when the left the room Eli didn’t reach to turn off the light. He left each of them on keeping the house bright. He knew his mother harped on him for it. This was what he did when she wasn’t around, and Steve hated to know it was something other than an act of rebellion. 

Eli was halfway up the stairs, when he realized Steve was still at the bottom step. “Steve?” He asked twisting his waist to stare back at the other.

Steve looked from the closed door at the end of the hall, back to Eli. “Sorry—You know it’s just your mom is always here. So I don’t really wander.” He stepped away from the stairs, looking at the room down the hall that was always shut. There wasn’t even a light on in this part of the house. He looked to his side when Eli silently appeared behind him, he pushed up his glasses and shrugged to say, “It’s not locked.”

He stepped ahead, of course turning on a light and opened the white door. Inside, a room filled with bookshelves. Though not everything was books. One of the shelves, from top to bottom was empty. One photo frame remained, turned faced down. Steve stepped in first and turned on the light for a better look. Right away he noticed a stark difference in this room: dust. It was dingy and unkempt. The light was dim like it’d been ages since it’d been changed. He stepped inside gravitating to a shelf with a picture in the center, a small award flanking its side.

There stood a small boy in a tight attire. His arms were bandaged and wearing elastic glasses, pinning them to his face. His hair was a fluffy mess and his smile was blinding bright. One woman, sat crouched beside him and held flowers. A stiff man to his left stood with his hand on Elijah’s shoulder. He was stout with a firmly set jaw, his eyes looked over the top of his glasses, judging whom ever was taking the photo. Steve didn’t think the look in the man’s eyes said anything approving. A look he’d seen often, that something was never enough.

There were rings and bars in the background of the picture, the family standing in front of a blue mat. 

“Pep?” He asked and looked over his shoulder, then to the other side. Eli was at the empty shelf, running his finger through the dust. Tracing wide lines around the over turned picture frame. Steve grabbed the award and read on it, Elijah Leslie Pepperjack, 3rd Place, Vault then the year and date.

“You were in gymnastics?” 

Eli flinched, “I know…A boy in gymnastics.” His voice was a pout and Steve rounded the desk in the center of the room to face him.

“Hey, no. Not what I said or was going to say.” He dangled the trophy like Eli had never seen it before, “this? This is incredible.”

“You’ve gotten plenty.” Eli shrugged, it wasn’t a big deal. It had been third. There weren’t any others on the shelf. 

“Who does this though? Everyone, anyone can do football.”

“Don’t say that,” Eli quickly interjected. “Not anyone can, Steve.”

“I’ll say I’m great if you do,” Steve grinned and pushed the trophy into Eli’s chest, like all this had been an obvious trap. “Really Eli, it’s incredible.”

Eli’s lips tipped up in the corners of his mouth, he liked hearing Steve say that; but it was something he’d given up a long time ago. “What I think,” Eli took the trophy and returned it back to its proper place, Steve following each step. “Is that you’re amazing for playing year after year, even when you lose. You work hard to keep your place and I can’t imagine that pressure. Everyone gunning for it, talking about how it’s going to be theirs next year, quarterback.”

Steve folded his arms over his chest, resigned to the thought that it would be. He didn’t know how or if he could Trollhunt and be on a sports team, Jim barely managed to do a single play. Every week, he’d be traveling and on the field. “Yeah, well maybe it’s time. It’ll be some other Palchuk, no one will notice when the name and number changes.”

“Number 3.” Eli said staring at the framed photo without looking back at Steve. “Palchuck. You try to score three touchdowns on your own, three goals, at the very least.” He chuckled and shook his head, “So the next day everyone chants—Steve, Steve, Steve!” Eli made his voice deeper and more gruff trying to imitate the other players on the team

“I don’t think anyone can ever live up to a legacy like that. Because, every year, Palchuck. Every year since you started playing with the number three on your back, every year, after every game…I knew to run because I always heard: Steve. Steve. Steve. Which didn’t make sense…Since you don’t always get three.” Eli smirked, but he knew those days because Steve’s grin was never the same. His fists were violent and rough because the chants around him were lies.

Steve’s arms slowly fell to his sides, the guys didn’t talk about that. He said it once, if he scored they were supposed to cheer and chant. He never mentioned he only wanted it _if_ he scored three times. That was a standard set by himself. A stupid goal for every game. 

“How did you?” Steve’s eyebrows pinched together, trying to think if he ever said that out loud.

“There’s only one Steve Palchuk in Arcadia with impossible standards. And there is one Eli who felt the brunt every time that guy fell short.” His smile was a little sad, it was a meaning that Eli was meant to discover. He obsessed trying to understand how to make his life better. What he could do to make things with Steve easier. Eli did what he did best, he looked for patterns and followed clues. He used his resources and understood, when Steve didn’t meet the golden number three. Eli need to be out of sight. He needed to hand over extra money that day, anything to make Steve’s morning easier. 

Steve balled up his fists, he didn’t like hearing about this, about when Elijah had been afraid. “Sorry,” he gritted through clenched teeth.

“Don’t be, I brought it up because, that’s a legacy Arcadia won’t replace. The echoes of your name down the hall. You rallied the troops to get people that excited in the morning, it’s impressive.”

Steve rubbed the back of his neck, he didn’t feel like it had been that much. That any Joe could pick up the tradition. That someone else would even be able to kick up the number higher. He squared his shoulders and held his head high, passing off the thought. “What about you though? I mean, I never knew you were in it for the sports.”

Eli smiled, “well…You know in gym I’ve never _not_ reached the bell at the top of the rope.”

Steve didn’t know that. Eli knew him or anyone else also failed to see his showboating when he dropped down in a flip and stuck the landing. It was probably for the best no one had, he didn’t want to explain to everyone like he was now to Steve. “I rolled my ankle not long after the photo. Dad said told you so, it gave him and mom something new to argue about.”

Eli licked his lips, wishing he could run to his room to put on chapstick. “it was easier to walk away from it than to hear them fight over what I wanted.”

“What did you want?” Steve asked quietly, wondering why Eli yielded to their fighting. Steve had used his sport as a means to get out, a vessel to carry him forward and prove his worth. Each bruise and bloody nose was proof he was his own man.

“I wanted to be number one,” Eli chuckled as if it was a silly thought. He turned the trophy around so he wouldn’t have to read the plaque. 

“If your dad isn’t around why not do it again?”

“Do you ever listen to people’s expectations of you? Like everyone thinks you’re this way, they’ve thought it for so long and you’ve come to agree so you just…You don’t want to disappoint them? Even if they’re wrong, if you don’t like it?”

Steve hated that he shook his head, he couldn’t understand it. When everyone chalked him up to being just some jock, he started throwing it back in their faces that there was more to him. Sure he played the part for years, but he had other things on his plate then as well. Being a bully and a dumb jock gave him control—when he was told he had none he showed his father that he was a king of the school. When he was told he was just like everyone else, when even Jim said he would be just another run down dick. He turned on them. He did what he had to stand apart from everyone else, to rise above them even if he stepped on a few hands along the way. 

“Well,” Eli shrugged, “Even when my friends are breaking the mold. I’d rather just get through the now, it’s enough as it.”

“What mold? You don’t fit in a mold! You’re weird, you like all the paranormal stuff, you—You’re apparently awesome at gymnastics, you’re smart! You understand zeros and ones trollspeak, which that’s really frickin’ weird. What mold Eli? I don’t think the world knows what to expect from you. I don’t think we can even began to understand what you’re going to throw at us, now or in the future.”

It almost sounded like an insult, thankfully, Elijah knew better and that the words were coming from a sincere place. Steve wasn’t the best with his words and Eli wouldn’t fault him for it. “The world knows, I’ll be a computer programmer.”

“A computer programmer that builds Trollhunting robots,” Steve scoffed. “You’re building creep slaying gear, Eli. The world just doesn’t know you yet. That’s okay. That gives you and us time to prepare for it.”

Eli’s hands stalled on a book, he looked over his shoulder flabbergasted. “Prepare?” He hoped he said it out loud.

Steve nodded, “you take a different road. Maybe you think you’re not great. Maybe. Fuck I don’t know, maybe right now you’re not, Eli. That’s fine. Because greatness happens at different speeds. Sometimes people are holding us back. They tell us we’re nothing. They can replace us, a dime a dozen. We need time, to prove them wrong. But we will act. Your road, is building up to something great. Stop trying to take shortcuts. Stop trying to sit down and listen to the bitches telling you you’re nothing. Stop listening to you Eli. Listen to me.”

Reaching over, Steve took his shoulders and turned Elijah to face him. “I’ll be waiting. So don’t listen to anything that says no one is watching—because everyone will be wrong. Because I saw something amazing today, Eli. And no one but you can show that to me again.”

For the second time today, the sound of his heart pounded in his ears and his nose felt numb, the blood rushing all over his body and set all of his nerves on edge. He was invisible to the world but today someone didn’t look right through him. _Steve, Steve, Steve._ He chanted in his head, he achieved a goal tonight, the blonde deserved his victory dance. 

“You know I just can’t stop,” Eli confessed. Self-doubt wasn’t a switch he could turn off.

Steve nodded, “I know but don’t expect me to just stop telling you to fuck off either.” Steve noticed the way Eli straightened when he stepped at his side. He didn’t comment when Eli held his breathe when Steve tossed his arm over his shoulder. “What other secrets in here are you hiding?”

Even if he was uncomfortable by the throbbing of his heart, Elijah didn’t step away. He was taking advantage of Steve’s kindness again and wanted to soak every bit of this up. Save it and store it away for a rainy day. “A lot of it is mom’s stuff. She’s won awards. A few of my science fair awards and projects. You’ve seen most of those.”

“Oh,” Steve picked at his ear trying to think back.

“You ruined one of them.”

Steve pushed on the back of Elijah’s head, “Okay. Okay I get it,” the both laughed together Elijah looking up at Steve. His eyes were heavy and he remembered how busy the Trollhunters had been.

“You want to go to bed?”

Eli’s words were sudden and he kept hidden a smile at Steve’s sudden stiffness. He pulled away with squared shoulders and tried pushing his hands in his pockets. The pajamas his was wearing had none, and his hands rubbed aimlessly on his thighs. 

“Yeah, I mean, it’s been a long day. Right? Like. Real long. You’re tired. Probably more tired.” Steve rambled and Eli stepped away before something in Palchuk popped. If anything at all, numbers aside, he could be proud of this. He made Steve Palchuk putter and patter on into being speechless. He waved his hand for Steve to follow, this room Eli paused to turn out the light. He shut the door behind himself and returned to the staircase. Once more, he noticed Steve hanging back by the start of the railing.

When his mother was home and Steve was over late, she offered to let the boy stay.

“ _We have plenty of room. We have a guest bedroom already made up, it’s no bother—really!”_

Eli couldn’t help but think Steve was waiting for a Pepperjack to make good on their word and show him the way. He glanced at the clock, eleven. It was not yet midnight so he didn’t have to give up being stupid or selfish, the self-casted spell wasn’t broken.

“Up here,” Eli said jogging ahead, taking the steps on by one in hurried bounces. Steve took them in twos. At Eli’s door, Steve stopped to look over the railing overlooking the living room. Eli wondered if he was stalling to go in his room, the one place Steve usually bulldozed his way in and made himself at home.

“What about the lights?” Steve gripped the railing, his back facing Elijah and he could see the tension in his shoulder. That—he didn’t understand why. Was he uncomfortable? Should he offer a room after all? Losing his nerve, Eli started to chew on his thumb, tearing the skin there.

“I can turn it off using my phone,” he murmured around where he nervously gnawed. Steve looked back impressed, he waited to see it happen. Obliging, Eli entered the room and came out with his phone turning off most the lights, though left living the living room in a dull glow. His hand flinched at the sudden darkness and he no longer trusted the safety of his home.

“Does it work on your room too?” Steve asked, jarring his thoughts. Eli nodded, he didn’t see why it mattered since they were standing right there. Demonstrating, he turned his room lights up to their brightest to a soft glow mirroring the living room. Steve nodded and slowly stepped passed Eli into the room. He didn’t look comfortable and he didn’t sit right away, he paced and looked around as if he find something new to investigate. 

The only thing worth finding, Elijah had already hidden away. He shut his door even if his mother wasn’t home. There was something gratifying about it, to say him and Steve were alone.

“I haven’t been here in weeks,”

“I know,” Eli replied sullenly. “It’s my fault I ignored and avoided everyone.”

“No more…Right? You can study the numbers with Blinky, I don’t want to stop that. I just don’t want you to be alone.”

Eli sat on the edge of his bed, then slowly tugged his legs up into it and sat cross legged. “Can I be honest?”

Steve’s distance came to a close as he sat across from Eli on the bed. It felt like the night on Steve’s floor, their knees touching. A moment saved for just them.

“I don’t fit in.”

“You don’t fit the mold.” Steve cautiously reminded him. 

“I don’t think they do either or you Steve. But you all have something different, something special. You’re meant for something great and—” Eli held up his hand and gave Steve a scowl before he could interrupt him. “It’s suffocating being there. Like this.” He’d been working hard to make his own way and he still didn’t have anything of tangible worth to show, to give him a right to stand with his head high at their side.

“I told you, you don’t have to be great right now.”

“I…I’m tired of not being part of anything, of not being someone.” Eli’s voice hitched and Steve shuddered.

“I know,” his voice was sharp. “I get it Elijah. I can understand that, that you’re expendable and just another card in the deck.” Steve held fest to his ankles, twisting the fabric around them nervously. “You probably don’t think that about me, I lost that right when I got the shield.” They both looked to the band on his arm.

“No Steve you were never just a nobody. You always made sure you were a somebody. You—you’re great. Even without the shield.”

“Yeah? Well so are you Pep. I’m telling you. I’ve been here and maybe you’ve seen me as something more than I was worth. So I am returning the favor.” He reached over forgetting his ankle in favor of Eli’s hands. “I’d rather be a Creepslayer. If you don’t want to be a Trollhunter. Fuck Lake.”

“Steve,” Eli chastised.

“Oh no. Don’t take his side, Pep. I know he’s your crush. That’s unfair.” Steve’s voice had a new edge, it was equally met with Eli’s own,

“My _what?_ ”

“It’s fine. You and _Jim._ ” Steve stuck out his tongue like the name it’s self was poison and left a bad taste, the gesture was childish but gratifying. 

“I don’t like Jim!”

“Yeah. You also don’t worship the ground he walks on, think he’s the best guy. Coolest dude.”

“So? That doesn’t mean I like him.”

“That doesn’t mean you don’t…Not…Not? Like him.”

“Steve.”

“Leslie.”

Eli reached his hand out and punched Steve’s arm. He wasn’t sure if it was offensive or a shared understanding that there was no real spite in him when the band of the shield didn’t glow at Elijah’s weak assault. 

“I don’t…. _Like_ Jim. Please. Seriously, don’t got around saying that.” Eli’s lips pursed in a pout and he dropped his gaze to his knees, Steve took it all in.

“You embarrassed he’ll find out you do like him?” Eli wasn’t sure, but he thought Steve’s voice sounded off—salty.

“No,” Elijah rolled his eyes.

“Are you afraid someone will get the wrong idea if I said _that_?” Again, Eli heard it, the salt.

Elijah groaned and flopped back onto his bed, done with this conversation. How had it gone to something serious to Steve talking about who he liked?

“Or….Are you afraid someone is going to find out you’re gay?” He said this differently, treating the situation with less spite and more gentle prodding. He wasn’t trying to get a rise out Eli, he was trying to see how far he could push for information.

Eli’s breath stilled. Steve had to wait for Eli to take a deep breath and fill his lung all the way before he asked, “What makes you think I’m gay?”

“When I asked if you liked Jim, you didn’t say _I’m not gay?_ ”

“That doesn’t have anything to do with it.”

Steve made a face, he didn’t quite understand that answer but it made sense? The problem wasn’t whether or not Eli was gay. The problem was Steve was accusing him of liking someone at all, the wrong someone.

“I mean it’s fine.”

“We’re still doing this? I thought we were tired.” Eli put a pillow over his face trying to hide how not okay he was with this conversation. He didn’t want Steve to see the hot tears lining his eyes. He was terrified Steve could hear the rawness to his voice. He didn’t think he was ready for Steve to know, what if he regretted sending the picture? What if things changed or he assumed Eli was doing certain things just to be close to him? He didn’t want Steve to get the wrong idea—which was the right idea. He didn’t want this. Being troubled by what was okay and what wasn’t, he wanted to be friends. They’d come so far, he couldn’t lose this.

“Eli….” Steve reached out and touched his shaking hand that had been clutching his chest. “We’re okay. I’m not going anywhere. You’re not alone.” Steve didn’t bother watching Eli’s face, it was well hidden under his pillow. Instead his eyes settled on his own forearm, the band glowing a vibrant blue threatening to push itself out and right whatever wrong was making Elijah unsteady.

Sighing Steve settled on standing up from the bed, he reached down and yanked the comforters from under Eli, who flinched and jerked at the sudden movement (but stubbornly remained under his pillow). Steve left the blanket pilled at the foot of the bed and went to the dimmer switch by Eli’s door. “I’m turning off the light,” he announced, and Eli nodded. The room was dark it only got dark when Steve pulled the curtains to a complete close. He didn’t want to see if anything tripped the motion sensor. As stupid as that sounded, he was sick of today. He wanted to bring them both peace. If something came at them, he’d deal with it then.

The shield vibrated with vicious thoughts, hating that plan. Steve slapped his hand over his arm trying to hush it before using the blue glow to guide himself back into Eli’s bed. He tugged the blankets up to their chests and sat in silence. The space and stillness around them…was awkward.

Steve coughed and reached for the pillow, “mine.” He stole it and returned it to the place under his head. Eli didn’t make a fuss when his cover was taken. He already managed to swallow his tears and under the cover of darkness, Steve wouldn’t see any evidence of his frustration. Despite this, he manaed a small smile, feeling warmth in his chest. Eli adored hearing Steve calling something his. Ironic too, that it happened to be the very same pillow Steve used every time he came over. He doubted the other noticed, but Eli had and already accepted that it was indeed, Steve’s pillow.

“Not going to turn on your blanket?” Steve asked take note of the cord that ran between their pillows, a small controller under Eli’s and the rest of the cord disappearing behind the bed. Most nights, even in the summer when his mother had the AC turned up too high he used his heating blanket. Tonight he doubted he’d need it. His skin with flush with embarrassment and excitement; Steve’s body also generated and endless supply of warmth under the same blankets. How nice it would have been if he could scoot closer.

Elijah shook his head, “I don’t want to blast you out.”

Steve rolled to his side, the blanket slid down and Eli had to remind himself to keep his eyes on his ceiling. To count the glow in the dark stars, to look anywhere but there.

“What if you get cold?”

Oh he had be far from that tonight. “I’ll be fine,” Eli said in an unsteady voice, “I can get up and grab a blanket.”

“Nah, if it comes to that, just turn it on dude. I’ll kick off one of them. We’ve got like what, three?” Steve peeled them apart, counting them. One sheet, a down comforter, and a heated throw. He knew Eli liked to bundle up tight but he never noticed how cold he must have actually got.

“I’ll be okay,” Eli tried to assure him. Much rather having to enjoy a possible chill than have Steve out of their shared blankets. This was something personal he worried he would never get again. Maybe Steve was pitying him, catering to Eli’s need for company and comfort. He would take what he could get. Guilt nagged at his stomach however, when he repeated these words in his head.

“Steve?” Eli asked, his voice going soft and hinted at something more.

Responding with a “hm?” Steve propped himself up on his elbow and entered Eli’s line of sight. He couldn’t look away now without being awkward and the soft smirk on Steve’s lip told Elijah, he knew that too.

“If you wanted…To you know, sleep in a guest room? It’s fine. I…I like you here. B-but,” He fumbled and hurried over his words realizing how heavy the phrase was. “if we’re not tired yet, it’s easier to talk. Well I know we’re tired, but you don’t know where it is and we’d have to walk there. Which is fine, if you want. It’s fine to stay here too, that’s all.”

“I’m comfortable.” Steve lightly punched Eli’s arm, it did the job and knocked Eli out of his nervousness with an exaggerated groan. The boy shaped up and hugged his blankets closer to his chest. He glanced at Steve once to check he was being sincere. Satisfied, Eli let out an unsteady breath.

It was Steve’s turn now to ask a question, “What’s with your glasses?” With his free hand Steve reached to the tape wrapped around the bridge. Eli’s mother doted and bought her son anything he needed to prevent a possible stomachache. She gave him more than enough lunch money every week and made time to look over his homework when he struggled. It didn’t make sense for someone like her to let her son continue to wear a broken pair of specs. 

Eli tugged them off and turned them over in hand, debating how to broach the subject. “This is my third pair.” He handed them over to Steve who sat up to handle them. They felt brittle in his grasp, like he could snap them with one hand.

“The first pair, you threw a football at my head. It was, as everyone else said ‘a great shot.’ Right in the center, they snapped down the middle.”

“Shit,” Steve cursed and the lithe object took on a sudden inexplicable weight in his palm. “What did I do to the second ones?”

“I was walking home alone. The janitor hadn’t realized I was still locked up in my locker.” Eli shuddered and sat up beside Steve, “Something chased me.”

“Did I?” Steve began and Eli shook his head answering him.

“A creeper, I think. I never saw it. I just felt it. I felt something bad and I saw…A glow? I don’t know. I just ran. I ran as hard and far as I could. I tripped somewhere, if you could believe it.” They both shared a weak smile.

“My glasses slid off my face and it was the sort of fear that said, don’t stop. I got up without them and ran. Heard them crunch under my own shoe. Couldn’t tell mom that though. So yeah, she thinks that was you too.”

Steve groaned and flopped back on the bed, he rolled dramatically to the left near the wall then back to the right against Eli’s thigh. Eli could feel his breath through the thin fabric of his pants. He was right, Steve being so close, he was overwhelmingly warm. The other was like a furnace and for him Eli would shamelessly burn.

“So why are you wearing broken ones?” Steve murmured into Eli’s thigh and held up the current pair. Eli took them with a tender smile, he begun to pick out then unwrap the tape at the center. When he finished he tapped them against Steve’s temple.

“I don’t.”

“What the flip, buttsnack?”

“I thought if you thought you’d already smashed them, maybe they’d be left alone. Mom didn’t like it at first but let it slide.”

Steve angled his head better to stare up at the smaller of the pair. “So why are you still wearing them like that, you know I won’t—do anything anymore.”

“Remember when I said you don’t want to disappoint people’s image they have of you? Kind of goes along with that.”

“Bullshit.” Steve spat, eyebrows pulled together in a scowl.

“It would be more bothersome to me, if people started noticing me because I fixed my glasses. You know how annoying that would be? I get over looked for my science fair projects but someone would call me out for that.” Eli put his glasses back on, hoping the answer was enough.

Unable to argue that, Steve let the topic grow cold and nodded. His nose rubbed against Eli’s thigh but Steve didn’t seem to notice. Contrary to Eli who felt he was about to burn alive. He wanted to do something, but every ‘ _something_ ’ he thought felt like trouble.

Why not? He fucked up in every other way tonight?

Eli’s back shook while awkwardly lowering himself to lay on the bed. He didn’t give Steve time to think and shimmy away and took on Steve’s position as his own; laying on his side but with his head laying on his arm rather than being propped up. Their knees knocked together and Eli wiggled his toes under the blankets. He was so close. He could see every eyelash and pores on his cheek. Steve would be able to see the torn and chapped skin on his lips. Maybe he noticed the smudges on his glasses and the way his collar bone peaked out from his hoodie.

“You look tired,” Eli said in a whisper and watched Steve’s eyes begin to struggle to stay open.

 

“ ‘M fine.” He yawned and shook his hand to swat at the thought.

Eli’s heart screamed for him to take advantage of the moment. _Carpe Diem, Eli._ He watched Steve’s lips, then his chest rise and fall. He thought about the picture on his phone, how he’d seen what Steve looked like without a top on.

“Good night, Steve.” Eli pointedly broke away from the thoughts and more so, away from the capricious position. He didn’t normally sleep on his back but it felt safest because he couldn’t see Steve. The sudden movement must have disturbed Steve he also rolled on his back as well and put a small gap between them in the process.

Eli wished he was thankful for it, but the void was cold and full of reality. Minutes dragged on and neither said a word, Eli was sure Steve had already fallen asleep. He could understand why, sleep too clawed at his eyes and begged him to relax. The tight ball in his chest, prevented him from doing otherwise. Every other sense in his body said one thing and one thing alone ‘You’re sleeping beside Steve Palchuk.’ The guy you like! He’s in your bed!

The words almost made him groan thinking how Steve teased him about liking Jim. In the past, yes. Jim had been just like him. Jim was nice to him. Funny though, when Elijah denied it Steve didn’t ask _who_ then. He swallowed hard, wondering if that was because Steve already knew who it was Eli did like. He was good at playing dumb, using that card to get off scot-free when he was well aware of what he was doing. He did the same thing by still pretending to be a dick.

Imagination curled around his heart and paralyzed his mind. What if Steve was laying awake thinking of Eli? Planning and debating how to smoothly roll back over and close the void between them. He’d already done it once. He’d touched Eli countless time, most of them to bring him calm and assurance but rolling against his leg? Eli couldn’t see a sound reason for it. His body was asleep but his heart kept him awake. If he rolled over and kissed Steve what then? Would it clear the air between them or muddy their waters beyond repair? If Steve was just as pained as he was, he’d be the hero for making that first move. He damned and promised himself to never do that. To never risk his first real friendship, but his heart was loud tonight and screamed for him to take a chance!

If he, cowardly Eli could be brave enough to walk in an unknown tavern and explore abandoned tech-savvy-trolls why should he not put himself out there? In this room, Arcadia wasn’t watching. The doors were locked and curtains drawn. Maybe even Steve was lost to a dream and he wouldn’t know that Eli had dared to take a chance.

With every intention to look at Steve, Eli removed his glasses and set them aside on the table at his bedside. Steve was still on his back and looked uncomfortable, his eyes were closed but the hand nearest Eli, at his side. If Eli listened to his imagination say: this was a sign. It told him Steve was waiting just as Elijah had been. Wanting something to close the gap.

Eli, who didn’t sleep on his back, returned to the position he had just left except put his hand at his side as well.

No one had to know.

If Steve jerked awake and hated him with confusion and disgust in his eyes, Eli would blame it on sleep and that he’d only been stretching out.

He didn’t care what time it was. If it was a minute before or after midnight. He didn’t want his to be a spell or a fluke. Eli held his breath and inched his hand towards the center of the gap between them. His hand was still alone, but he knew it was close. He told himself to do it. It was fine, now was his chance! No one was looking and Steve was waiting.

He didn’t ask who he liked, Eli assumed, because Steve already knew.

They held hands today because of a simple truth, they wanted to.

Steve hugged him when he rushed inside, because he had been scared too.

Maybe it was his imagination was running wild with all those details, Eli knew it was likely he was drawing the wrong conclusions and lost in his own happy delusion. That was fine. But right now, for a moment, he would be himself and brave. This was real, no matter how small.

His hand slide over the tops of his blankets till it rested against Steve’s. Their pinkies barely touched, but Steve didn’t pull away. He was probably sleeping, Eli reminded himself then it was best to not hold Steve’s hand. He didn’t want this to be mistaken for fear, asleep or not, Elijah had a point to make.

A minute or thirty seconds later, Eli wasn’t sure, in that time however he mustered up the courage to hook their pinkies together. Life itself was stolen from Eli. He couldn’t breath and wanted to cry—he’d done something for himself. In his own way he showed Steve, it wasn’t Jim Lake Jr who was his hero anymore. This feeling, Eli thought, would be enough.

He wasn’t prepared for the euphoria streaking through him when Steve’s pink squeezed back. 

Was Steve’s hand acting on itself own while he slept? Maybe he only held on, thinking Eli was afraid again? Elijah wanted to know—desperately he wanted to know! It would be so much easier to ask out right but he couldn’t handle if the response was anything similar to opposition. He closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep. It wouldn’t come. How could it when he stayed on his back with his hand at a torturous angle with his finger twisted?

If Steve was sleeping he wouldn’t mind as Elijah shakily loosened his hold and tried to slid his hand away. If Steve was sleeping, Eli would join him and wake to a perfectly normal day. If Steve was sleeping, Eli would hate everything. He wanted this to be real, to be something more. Eli locked his eyes on the ceiling, forbidding himself to look anywhere else. He couldn’t risk seeing the truth of Steve’s sleeping face.

What was happening? This had to be a dream. After everything that happened today, his brain was on the fritz and this was how he snapped.

Neither boy found the courage to speak, if Steve was even awake.

Neither of them understood what it meant and foolishly began to fill in the blanks themselves. Like midlibs, littered with exaggerations and lies. The panic of it all would be just what Elijah needed to guide himself towards sleep, that list bit of pressure finally tipped his body into exhaustions favor. The grip of his hand loosened, and he left both mind and body.

He would not be able to tell you what he dreamed about. Eli would be able to stay what the felt like. Warm and…Good? Beyond good. Everything he needed. The thing dreams were made of. Sleep was a dreadful thing, you pulled away and curled up in a lonely ball. You missed the eyes that turned to you as you slept. You missed the thoughtful gaze that pinned and yearned to cross every line. Eli wouldn’t see, lost in a warm land of dreams, Steve as he ran his fingers through his hair and stared at the ceiling, looking for answers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /is dead a them holding pinkies.  
> /ghost takes over  
> Lol I’m weak whateves. But yes, as I mentioned at the start things are going to really pick up after this chapter. I am even thinking about getting a few commissions to help bring some things to life! I’m nervous but excited…And I hope that everyone will enjoy what I am going to be throwing your way. The BIG thing won’t be for a while, I’ve actually been throwing in hints that are like….So insignificant at the moment but will eventually be like HOLYSHIT (at least I hope).
> 
>  
> 
> Look forward to it! 
> 
> I also can’t remember if I mentioned here or just on my tumblr—I REALLY WANTED TO ADDRESS ELI’S DROPPING FROM THE ROPE, DOING A FLIP, AND STICKING THE LANDING. I have other things I’ll be addressing from the show as well ohohoho. But I was like “Did….Did no one just see that”
> 
> Please feel free to share the link to this on tumblr! :3
> 
> __
> 
> _Please, please comment, give kudos, subscribe, and enjoy! I cannot express enough how much comments mean to me. They’re hella inspiring and give me that little extra confidence boost I need to keep on when I’m doubting myself._
> 
> _And as always…. Keep it Crispy! B]_
> 
> If you’re shy to leave a message here, hit me up on my tumblr: diedieri
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	8. The Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __  
> Normally he was stickler for keeping off the grass but yielded to the notion. He’d rather get home sooner than later, it was already fifteen past eight. The ice crunched loudly under every stepped, white puffs of air floated around him as he went.  
>  Then he heard it, a strange skittering and sliding.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> __  
>   
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A late Valentine’s Day gift to you all—by posting this early. And again, I want to thank everyone for your support! I truly appreciate it! <3 
> 
> Also, hey, with this chapter we've broken 50k!  
> asduhasdtlruierhtug <3
> 
> Enjoy!  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
  
__

__

_8.  
The Ice  
_

 

 

 

In the morning Elijah woke slow. His bed didn’t feel right and his body was still burdened with the night before. The heaviness would be lost to shock when he realized he was staring at a back. He froze, body stuck in place and rigid so he wouldn’t pull back. His knees were in the back of Steve’s legs, they were both angled and close. Eli sucked on his lip, what had he done? The warmth of his dreams were gone and replaced by a burning temptation in reality. They were touching. Two of Steve’s blankets were kicked off of his body and Eli noticed his foot peeking out from the bottom of the blanket.

He held his breath. 

This was an intimate scene. The real Steve. He was seeing him before the sun; a sight for only his eyes. Damn if only he could take a picture, to have it with the one Steve had texted. It… Sounded creepy thinking it! But he just wanted to preserve the moment, keep it his own before Steve came to and exhumed the distance between them.

Elijah hated he recognized the smell of Steve’s soap and shampoo. He hated that he held onto those scents in his memory. From the days of studying close together, the aromas slowly made their way into his heart. His cologne too, wherever he smelt them visions of Steve possessed him. He couldn’t let the mind control get too far, whatever happened the night before was a combination of exhaustion and pity. Eli knew this and used it to empower himself to fight against the urge to stay cuddled close. He had to escape before things got awkward. 

The bed shifted as Eli pulled himself from the covers, Steve didn’t budge. Eli glanced over his shoulder trying not to stare but wanting a final glance. His lips coiled into a smile and he plucked his phone and glasses from his nightstand. He started to pocket them both, he shook his head and came to his senses to put _on_ his glasses. He left the room, nervously tugging up and down on the Spiderman hoodie. Before he would think of what to do till Steve woke, Eli went to wash his face and brush his teeth. 

Thankfully his mother, always being prepared, kept in the cabinets packaged spare toothbrushes. He set it on the counter next to his face wash and grabbed a clean cloth for Steve to use. Finished, Eli paced the hall, starting to nibble on his nail. Now what? If he made breakfast too early it would get soggy. He wanted to have it prepared, because Steve was a guest! A guest who slept in his bed. Eli’s face heated at the thought and he jumped when he heard a loud yawn from his bedroom.

Elijah politely knocked on his own door and peaked his head back in the bedroom. Steve Palchuk was on his bed, scratching his stomach and blinking sleep out of his eyes. It was the most underwhelming version of Steve he’d ever seen and Eli ate it up. No one at school had seen this side of Steve, no one at school had seen anything of Eli. He smiled when Steve nodded in good morning.

“You can use the toothbrush and face wash in the bathroom,” Steve’s appalled face made Eli continue on, “It’s new! Mom buys extras. She’s big on _‘just in case’”_ The look eased and Eli felt room to breathe again. “I’m going to make breakfast.” He said quickly and left not waiting for a response. Steve’s eyes only on him made him sweat. Too many questions stormed his head and he couldn’t answer a single one. The most pressing, the one with the biggest shadow—was he awake?

The fears of being home alone were lost. Only now troubled by what he assumed most teenage boys were troubled by, an awkward social life and dating. He enjoyed having it compared to the lonesome months prior. His head was held up high and his step had pep. There wasn’t much for breakfast but cereal and almond milk would do. He took the time to cut up two bananas and added it to each of their bowls and poured a glass of orange juice. In any small way, he wanted to impress Steve, he made sure the table was set. He tugged open the curtain hiding the glass sliding door where Steve had come in the night before to let in the morning light, which wasn’t as bright as he liked.

Nothing looked out of place, save the sun hiding behind grey clouds. Eli’s lips pinched together and he dug out his phone to busy himself. Sitting back in place he frowned more to see the prediction of the weather. It had gone from plain cold to freezing with chances of snow. Later in the week—snow and ice. His mom had been over her head lately with this new project, things were apparently going great according to her texts and she wouldn’t be working much from home anytime soon. Everyday she’d have to make the hour drive to her lab. Eli was proud and envious of her endless possibilities to create, program, and tinker but he hated to think of her on the road in a storm. Even more that he knew, nothing was going to come between her and a project.

Before he forgot Eli stood in front of the fridge and wrote on the white board “Salt for ice, get shovel from shed. Double check: ice scrapper, kitty litter, gloves, and emergency kit in the car!” Adults were responsible but often forgetful. His mother also tended to unpack the car and fill it with her projects so her word couldn’t be trusted. Satisfied with his note Eli returned to his spot at the table and started on a new article when Steve came in.

“ ‘Ey,” Steve smiled down, hairline wet and face fresh from exfoliation. Elijah doubted he looked that good after his own facewash. Much less now. He sat hunched over his phone, legs pulled up in the dining room chair, and glasses sliding down his nose. Steve—oh Steve—he was smiling easily and Eli couldn’t believe he never noticed Steve’s shoulders before. Strong, broad, and sturdy. How he wasn’t cold only wearing a tank: Eli didn’t know, didn’t care, and was glad for it. Having grown hyper aware and self-conscious, he tugged up his zipper, hiding everything that was weak in comparison. 

“For me?” Steve asked pulling up his chair beside Elijah and picking up his spoon with zero hesitation.

“Nah, the racoon.” 

Steve grinned glad to find Eli’s temperament was well enough to joke about the scare.

“I’d fight him,” He shrugged and took a hearty bite. “What’ya doing?” He pointed with his phone at Eli’s phone. Elijah didn’t have many friends, who he most often texted was sitting with him. _So_ Steve wanted to know, what did he do when his nose was buried in it?

“Reading the paper.”

Almond milk dribbled down his chin as he laughed, “The paper? Damn, how old are you?” He teased and shot his hand out to playfully punch Elijah on the shoulder.

“Staying up to date on the news helped discover the cavern!”

Elijah’s defense, though solid, did little to stop Steve from snickering and prodding at his pride. They bickered and ate. Talked of Elijah’s mothers work and Steve asked if that’s what Eli wanted to do—create. He hid his smile behind his spoon, but Steve must’ve noticed, he didn’t look away until Elijah replied.

“Yes. Programming is nice but…I want to use that to make something more.”

“Like your flour bombs and gun?”

“beyond that,” Eli confessed but nodded. He shrunk thinking about the future, counselors and teachers made it a point to tell him to study hard. To keep at it. He wasn’t ever sure if there was an underlying meaning behind their words, but he preferred on those days if he could just disappear. He didn’t want to talk about this with them, with Steve, he felt alright staying here.

“You—Steve?” Eli’s words were hesitant and nervous. They talked about plans to thwart trolls and studied heartily on the weekends but never dived into the what-if’s and who-I’ll-be’s.

Steve tapped his spoon on the rim of the glass bowl, making a high pitch clinking sound. No one expected much from a Palchuk. Granted his mom had proved everyone wrong, she was a manager in a locally owned franchise restaurant chain. His father wasn’t worth the ground they walked on. But, everyone saw his father in Steve. He couldn’t blame them, using his fists most of the time. Even as a hero with Jim, their only option seemed to be fight.

“I dunno,” He said with a sheepish earnestness about him. He hated to say it to teachers, but Eli was not like them.

Eli nodded, “Well. There’s time.” He smiled and dropped his legs from the drawn up position to his chest and kicked them in the air under his chair. “If you want help figuring it out maybe you can come job shadow with me at mom’s job.”

“Oh. Dude no. That’s way over my head.”

“Maybe the technical side but there’s still a lot of resources and people there. There’s a lot of people and things to do in this world, and Arcadia Oaks doesn’t have a quarter of them. Mom’s job deals a lot with communication,” He smiled and looked down, his words starting to taper off as if he’d said one word too much.

“Alright. I work at the carwash in the summer but I can make time, for sure.”

“You do?”

“Duh. Do some handy work during the year too. Man’s gotta pay for his own gas.” 

Eli noticed Steve roll his eyes, obviously speaking words that weren’t his own but already had them engrained in his skin. Now he could do nothing but obey them. Elijah wondered what else had made its home there. His thoughts pulled watching Steve take large and wide bites, his mouth hung open a second longer than it should have as he chewed. It made him cringe but on a different level, he felt awe to notice something so horrible. They didn’t sit together at lunch at school, Eli tried to avoid even looking his direction at such a chaotic time and place. It was just a small detail that possibly he’d later comment on.

“What about when you were a kid?” Eli asked, his own bit much smaller and slowly placed in-between his lips.

Steve considered it a moment, trying to sort between memories and what stood out to him the most. “Fireman,” he settled on with a faraway smile. “Not really…me. But back then, it was everything.”

“Why isn’t it your thing now?” Eli repeated in a question.

“Diving into danger head first? I mean. Eli.” Steve motioned to himself and Eli’s look was quizzical. Steve was good guy—rough around the edges and had a turbulent history but that didn’t disqualify him from anything.

Steve tapped his spoon on the bowl and bounced his knee, it rubbed against Eli’s, who didn’t complain.

“I’m not a typical hero. I don’t really get why the shield even chose me. I just—I’m not sure it’s me.”

Eli bit his lip, his own knee started to bounce. “Maybe it sees your future, Steve. You haven’t been given a chance at anything other than a bully. Like I said, sometimes we maintain the image we think people have of us.” Eli stilled his own knee feeling that Steve’s had stopped, they now rested against each other’s.

“You’ve already proved yourself to the shield. Now, time to do it to yourself.”

“Sounds like you should take your own advice.”

“Isn’t that the hardest thing for anyone to do?” Eli sighed.

“So,” Steve pointed at Elijah with is spoon, “What about your Pepperbuddy?” What about his childhood dreams? Always to be an inventor like his mother? Didn’t his dad work as some sort of lawyer? It did not seem like much of a childhood dream, but Eli was a different sort of kid.

“Astronaut.” Eli said with zero hesitation. “I want to go to the stars, moon walk on the moon, and drive cars from an RC remote.” It was oddly specific but perfectly Elijah.

“Moon walk on the moon, you did do that whole dance thing for spring fling.”

“It’s more than a dance thing!” Eli laughed, “I’ll show you my smooth moves.”

“I’d like that,” Steve winked and Eli dropped his spoon. The blonde sputtered out in laughter and bent to pick up the fallen object first. Coming up, Elijah almost missed that Steve had pulled his chair closer. Their knees noticeably placed closer together. Why was it always their knees? It was their spot, when they first connected sitting in front of each other plotting and planning. Now talking and confiding. Eli hurriedly grabbed his bowl, forgoing his spoon and drank the remainder of his almond milk. He had to hide his face, he didn’t want to know and let Steve see whatever expression he wore.

Before either could say a word more, Steve’s phone rang with an annoying tune Eli couldn’t place. Already Eli felt out of place and invading something that wasn’t meant for him to be a part of. He stared at the now empty bowl, trying his hardest to look like he wasn’t listening to every word. He didn’t get much other than:

“Yeah, Uh-huh. Everyone okay? Nothing? …Wow. No. Phone must’ve been off. Yeah. See you soon.”

Despite the lack of context, Elijah knew the other person must’ve been Claire. Toby rarely contacted Steve directly and when Jim did, Steve automatically got snippy.

“That was Claire.”

Eli didn’t smile at the fact he was right (he wanted to).

“Apparently city hall lost power last night. For no reason? We’re going to check it out,” Steve was already standing, the band on his arm glowing softly as it amped itself up. “You in?”

Elijah rolled the spoon between his fingers, choosing his words slowly and carefully. Yes was his default response to Steve but he wasn’t sure if he was ready. “I,” Eli sighed and set the spoon in the bowl to fold his hands in his lap. “I want to keep studying on my own.”

“Eli,” Steve’s voice was unmistakably full of worry and pity. “We’ve missed you; you’re part of the team.”

Doubt was not easy to swallow and lie through his teeth, but Eli could manage. “I know. I am.” His voice waivered trying to keep his calm whilst explaining. “I just—I want to be ready when we bring up what I found. I want to have more translated. Please don’t tell them, Steve. This…This is all I can do. All I’m good at.”

This was a battle that wasn’t Steve’s to win. Beating away Eli’s self-deprecating doubt would be on him, though he would gladly support his friend. “I won’t tell, but you have to promise you’ll never go back there again. Not without me. Not without everyone.”

“I won’t,” He said and squeezed his hands. “I know we were lucky. And…Steve?”

Steve looked up and hovered under the lintel leading to the living room, Eli followed him to it and stood in front of him. Elijah wanted to bring up the night before, did it mean something? How close they had been? Or were the just…Being CreepslayerZ? Why had the been perfectly okay pretending like nothing had happened?

Eli swallowed.

Realization set in.

Nothing _had_ happened.

Steve must have been asleep.

“Thank you,” Eli danced around the truth and unable to dodge the beating of his heart that backed him into a corner. “I still want you to come over and study. I mean, I want you to rest, not to be exhausted. But I can help with school work, to make that easier.”

“Yeah?” Steve smiled and his hand flinched at his side, “I’d like that, Pep.”

“Okay, yeah? Well. You better get on your way. Go home and change,” He ordered giving Steve a firm scowl. “It’s cold out and it’s going to get worse.” Steve was quick to agree and promise, getting bundled up in his coat. Standing at the door, he turned to say goodbye when something warm wrapped around his neck. A dark teal scarf. His fingers gingerly touched it as he smiled at Eli,

“I’ll bring it back when we study.”

It was better than any thank you, a promise he’d come back.

 

That night he wouldn’t hear from Steve till later, even later did his mother finally return home. Elijah had done his best to cut vegetables and prepare the meal and once he got her text she was near town he tried to finish his mom’s vegetable lasagna. The noodles covering the top weren’t quite right but both were happy enough. Natalie went on and on about the details of her latest project and Eli tried to tune in. It was hard when he battled feelings of guilt (again).

He didn’t want any more secrets and despite his better judgement he sounded off a feeble, “mom?” Instantly her attention sought out her son and searched his face trying to assess the situation and prepare herself.

“I need to tell you something,” these words were dreadful to a parent’s ear. Or anyone that was forced into a position to hear them.

“C’mere,” She said sitting on the couch and patting the empty seat for Eli to join her side.

“I… I didn’t stay at Steve’s.” Eli went straight to it, afraid if he didn’t he’d back out or muck something else up. Like mention the cavern. “And Steve,” He sighed and looked at her face still knotted with concern, like she knew the worst was coming.

“He stayed the night. We didn’t do anything—” He hoped his words weren’t too quick, to make her think it was a lie. “I just didn’t want to go over there after all. But he’s been so busy with the guys, I just wanted to see him. Just me.”

Elijah watched her lips purse in thought. She tapped her thumb to her thigh, syncing up to an unknown rhythm. He didn’t pressure her, he waited first to hear her thoughts. If he tried defending himself too early, before she spoke, he’d only dig himself deeper in a hole.

“You know I didn’t want you alone with him.”

“I know. That’s why I wanted to tell you,” he wrung his hands together. “It would eat me up.” Like the other secrets he kept.

“It might’ve not been safe-“

“He’s not a bad guy!” Eli interjected figuring she was about to mention the van. 

“Baby, he’s bigger than you. If he got it in his head, something bad could have happened.”

“Mom!” He burst out, flabbergasted, stunned, disturbed, bothered and so much more! How Could she think that of Steve? _Yes._ He was a dumb jock with a tendency to bully. _But._ He was past that and trying to show he was so much more, and she was holding him to disgustingly low standards like that. “He would never, Mom! Seriously? Geez!” Eli’s cheeks were red, both frustrated and embarrassed.

“Well…I thought I knew your father, Elijah. We knew each other for a much longer time and I still learned many things about him. New situations arose and in that different environment, I was not happy with the person I chose to marry.” Her words were well chosen to meet her son’s doubt To raise a valid point, to gently put him in her place, and see her way of thinking. “I’m thankful nothing happened but you need to be think of the possibilities.” 

“Steve’s…. Steve’s not like me mom.”

“And what’s that?” Natalie baited.

“He’s just not the same, okay?” Elijah jumped to his feet ready to run to his room. He was glad she was home but after the night before? He couldn’t leave himself out to be exposed again.

“Okay.” She said calmly and stood slowly to grab his hand, “C’mon. Let’s…. Let’s not talk about the weekend. Mom made a few mistakes too.”

Eli raised a curious eyebrow, she shouldn’t have said anything if she didn’t want him asking.

“What—Don’t give me that look.” She was grinning from ear to ear, pushing her hair behind one ear, then the other. “I just, well, me and some coworkers had a few drinks. Had some fun. Embarrassing.”

“Mom,” This time the word held a bit of disgust, he didn’t want to hear about that from her. It was bad enough she pried into his social life (now that he had one).

“What? Oh Elijah Leslie Pepperjack. We used to tell each other everything.” Playfully the mother batted at her son’s shoulder, her face as red as his was.

“Yeah…? I mean okay? But you said we weren’t talking about it so you don’t even know what to say yet. So. So let’s post pone the weird lo—” Eli cut the word off, “Social interaction talk. Deal?”

“Deal, sweetie. Oh! But I did get to try the limited edition burger set at Freddy’s! Honey, want me to get you some this week? They have a vegie burger too. Can you believe it? Heck, I’ll go get it right now if you want.”

“Mom. The snow?” Eli reminded her with a soft smile, “but it’s okay mom. We got dinner tonight. Maybe later.” He wasn’t as excited as the rest of Arcadia, apparently it ended next week. Some special sauce that had the whole town in a craze. Toby, Elijah heard him one early morning before class, already tried it three different times. Each had been better than the last.

 

 

During the week, he wouldn’t get the chance to try it. Elijah’s mother had an epiphany, or so she said. She woke up early hours in the morning, while Eli had been under his blankets with a flashlight and tore into her office. She cackled, hooped and hollered about being a genius. Even if he had been sleeping, Eli didn’t think he could be angry. He smiled proudly, wishing he paid a little more attention to everything she had said about the project. What he had listened to, it was amazing. She was brilliant. So he didn’t complain when every night that week she came home horribly late. Needless to say, she never had the time to run him to Freddy’s for the limited edition meal. 

Eli didn’t care, what worried him more than anything— the hour drive home for her in the dark. Not even thinking about the trolls, but instead the ice that was a daily threat. At least her car was properly stocked if something did happen; he could have some assurance in that. Thursday, he was surprised to find they still had school. He woke up an extra hour early as his mother was getting ready. She had bags under her eyes and he hated to think that wasn’t the first pot of coffee on the counter. She didn’t ask him, but Elijah dressed quickly and bundled up and went outside to start her car. He also scraped the ice and shoveled the porch, walkway, and driveway. He coughed and shook his head carrying on through the chill and pain in his neck.

Natalie kissed his cold red nose when he came inside, made him some tea and promised to be home early that night. He saw in her eyes, she lacked confidence and already regretted the words ‘I promise.’ Eli quickly sparred her the guilt, “Mom. Don’t overdo it. I’m fine, okay? If it gets late, the snow is supposed to get really bad, just stay at a hotel. Text me, please.” He said with urgency, he didn’t want to be stuck all night worrying if it had been ice or a gumgum that had ensnared his mother. 

His mother promised and assured it wouldn’t come to that, Eli made her promise regardless, she would consider it. Especially if she was anywhere near as tired as she looked. Time would be the only deciding factor in their argument, she looked at her watch after Eli’s point and sighed. “Fine, you win.” She kissed and hugged him goodbye, apologizing for not giving him a ride to school and told him he ought to catch the bus.

“How on Earth the haven’t cancelled school yet,” She shook her head in disbelief as she left. 

After she left, Elijah cleaned up the coffee pots and her mug, he had a small breakfast before leaving early enough to accommodate his walk to school. He’d been memorizing certain strings of numbers like he would study Spanish vocabulary and didn’t want to be distracted by someone yelling on the morning ride.

School went on as normal, he said hi to the gang no longer feeling the need to hide. They didn’t look at him in shame or concern anymore. Eli knew he had Steve to thank for it. He just hadn’t asked what exactly what for yet, what had he said? Steve wasn’t the best at words so… Elijah sighed at the thought. 

During his free period, when he had time to study and finish up his homework, the normal day came to an end.

“Elijah?” His English teacher asked coming to sit in front of him at his place in the school library. “I know this isn’t the best time, but—” She went on to explain one of the seniors was struggling with something. They had to pass the test, it was heavily weighted on their grade. All of the tutors cancelled and couldn’t make it due to the threat of snow, and she herself lived far away. The kicker to the tutor time being, they had work right after school and could only meet up at the public library at six. 

Years of having a face lost in discomfort and discontent must have desensitized his teachers to his hesitance. “Y-yeah,” he did like to be helpful and it was something he was good at. He could use the time between to study and look at documents at the public library. It was a great excuse, he just hated to think how late it was.

“Should I contact your mother to pick you up then?”

“No Ma’am, she has her phone off during work hours. I’ll send her a text and call when I get to the library so she knows to come get me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Ma’am.” He hoped the tingle in the back of his throat, the itch he couldn’t scratch with his coughs or drinks of water was a passing thing and not a side effect of the lie. He wouldn’t contact his mother for such a small bother, even if it was dark, he would handle it.

 

 

Tutoring went well enough; the senior was grateful and attentive. Apparently this was their lunch break and they’d only be here for an hour. Eli wasted no time with small talk, trying to cram everything in for them. Going the extra mile to even get their number and email, “I have some things to finish up here so I can text you a few cheat sheets and that’ll help!” He said with excitement glad to see the relief on their face.

“Really? Shit. I owe you big time dude. Are you new here?”

Elijah tried not to feel hurt, he was invisible, he knew that. “It’s no problem, but you’re going to be late. I’ll send everything soon.” Soon, being another hour later, when the library was closing. It was a note-worthy cheat sheet, he would give it to Steve in the years to come when they would certainly be taking the same test when they were seniors. 

He almost forgotten why he was relieved to see a text from his mother that she was staying the night. Then he saw, _“I’m jealous you’re home and warm in this mess!”_ Eli didn’t feel the significance of it until he was outside, very little cars in sight. Only morons and the poor folks who didn’t have jobs kind enough to let them off. The sky was falling in heavy, white, wet, blankets and everything crunched under his boots.

“Careful,” Someone shouted to him from the bottom of the cement stairs. “They ice melt didn’t do the trick.” Eli thanked them and tepidly tested the first stair: _ice._ Humiliating as it was Elijah held the bar running down the center of the wide stair case and sat on his butt, he then lowered himself step by step. Humiliating but he reached the bottom without a scratch. He saw disappearing footsteps under the new coats of snow walking in the grass beside the sidewalks. Normally he was stickler for keeping off the grass but yielded to the notion. He’d rather get home sooner than later, it was already fifteen past eight. The ice crunched loudly under every stepped, white puffs of air floated around him as he went.

Then he heard it, a strange skittering and sliding. Too quick for his eye to catch. Elijah jumped and fell back on his bum when whatever it was dove into the dead ice coated bushes ahead of him. The bushel shook with whatever it was and Eli had begun to let out a sigh of relief. It was an animal dashing about—but then he felt what he thought could be electricity tickle the back of his neck. His hairs rose and around him street lights begun to flicker, some popped, and the light faded away.

Elijah inhaled ice, the world around him was tight and cold. His hand gripped the packed snow under him and it shattered in his palms. It wasn’t safe here. He didn’t want to look behind him, instead his gaze was stolen by movement from the bush. The mass was dark and darted in and out from behind whatever it could. Moving quickly in the opposite direction of the unknown that was behind him.

Eli was quick to learn and knew even if he wasn’t a target, he would be collateral damage if he didn’t move. He pushed out of the solid snow and ran with heavy footsteps. The snow clung to his ankles and tricked each step as his foot sunk lower with every push forward. He ran hard, through the what felt like ice pin pricks piercing his lungs with every gasped breath. He still pushed harder and farther, stopping once when a roar bellowed out behind him. It was like no troll he heard before, but the fear resonating inside him was the same.

Whatever part of him jump started his feet he would later thank, because now he could no longer think. How did Arcadia not hear this beast? Did they not see the flickering lights? They must’ve assumed it was the winter storm, passing through viciously. Eli ran harder; they had no idea. He hoped whatever it was chasing was running the opposite direction of himself. The electricity he felt had dulled but he didn’t stop again or slow even as he came to the corner store near his neighborhood. Running past it, Eli slipped and fell, landing hard on his backpack.

“Flip,” He murmured, rolled over, and pushed his glasses back onto his nose after they fell into the snow. They fogged up back on his skin, which was somehow still warm in comparison. He almost started to swipe away the condensation when he heard another roar. Eli’s heard jerked in the direction and in the trees his saw it: angled, yellow, glowing eyes. Searching and scanning. Hunting.

Running maybe wasn’t the smartest, running might’ve painted a target on his back. But running also got him away the quickest.

_Go, Go, Go!_ Eli’s thoughts screamed at him, he kept at it even as he passed Steve’s street and thought he must’ve been out with the Trollhunters or else there was no way he didn’t hear this creep. Trees moved far behind him and the heavy sound of snow crunched under the creature’s feet. Eli ran parallel to sidewalks, still using the packed snow still to keep his footing so he wouldn’t fall again. He skidded across the streets, walking quickly over them trying to keep himself upright. He only faltered again on his own door steps, the area once more layered with ice. 

“Shit, shoot, shit—” Eli looked over his shoulder as he fumbled with his keys out of his coat pockets. He could hear the crunching still and saw a distant glow. Almost looking it was going in another direction, searching slow.

That did nothing to calm his nerves as Elijah busted in his own home and didn’t take off his shoes. He locked the door and turned off the porch light and every other light from the switch beside the door, his hands still ice cold in his gloves. The kitchen light was still on, and the hall way light on the stairs. That was normal, it wasn’t any different from other houses on his block. Elijah shivered his breathes deep and frantic, he heavily coughed. Should he call Steve? His pressed hard against the door, as if that would do anything to stop an intruder. His nose was numb and his fingers trembled.

Clattering sounds from the backyard screamed, _yes! Call him! Call anyone!_

Flickering lights in his own home said something else, something so much loud the made Elijah’s stomach churn. _Run._ If he was already home, there was no place to go. If he tried to make it to the new trollmarket he risked leading that monster there.

Elijah’s glasses fogged and his eyes brimmed with hot tears, he wasn’t just scared he was petrified. Suddenly, he was incased with darkness and the hairs on his neck rose. He did what he gut demanded and ran. Any other time running upstairs to escape a monster was stupid and foolish, but he had a plan. A stupid plan and full of risks but it was his shot at escape. He left wet boot prints in his wake, taking the stairs in twos, panting heavily along the way. In his room he didn’t take off his backpack or hat and went straight for his closet and dug out his old lunchbox. 

Teeth bit the cotton tips of his gloves as he yanked one off then the other, making it easier to flick open the old latch. He shoved clothes out of the way and slapped the unfolded black pad to stick it flat against his closet wall. To every relief in his bones, the dark circle stuck. Frantic sounds of trees shuffling and bushes moving told him now wasn’t the time to celebrate. Now, he put everything to the test, he didn’t slow down as he grabbed the notebook.

“Please. Please.” He took a moment of pleading, blinking hard and squeezing tears down his cheeks. A roar set him off and he kept his eyes closed and squeezed the notebook to his chest and fell forward.

In an instant, as he opened his eyes he fell hard on the tavern floor. It was dark, soft blue lights around the pad where he stood. Eli didn’t wait for his bearings and dashed for the wall. Zeros and ones zipping through his head.

His hand clashed on the wall in desperation and he didn’t not hit the key for entering, instead he pulled out the teleportation active list and shut his own down. Even if he had the key still in his left hand, he wanted no traces left. He didn’t understand the workings but if an energy stamp was left after use, he wanted everything to disappear. 

Elijah’s chest seized, desperate for a proper breath, he didn’t indulge yet. Still choking on panic as he finally hit the enter button and fell into the endless glowing hall. It had been terrifying before. He’d been beaten by guilt for trapping him and Steve here, now he cried in relief. The hall was bright and pulsating with the same steady light, everything was the soft aqua glow. There were no sounds of trolls storming after him, no crunching ice under his boot and he could finally take a deep breath without the cold piercing him through.

He slapped his hands on his face, his cheeks stung and he rubbed his fingers them trying to push down the sobs. He wasn’t a Trollhunter or a Creepslayer. He didn’t even get a good look at the thing, only having seen the blazing yellow eyes, searching.

Eli shuddered at the thought and pressed back into the wall, what if they were like blood goblins and had caught his scent? But why him? Why had he stayed out late? It was his fault, this again was karma coming to get him. He was only spared because he’d been kind to email the extra notes. That had to be it. He poorly reasoned and hugged his legs to his chest, slowly starting to warm up. The hall, for reasons unknown was warmer than the empty cave where the massive landing of teleportation pads sat yet he still felt cold.

He wiped his eyes and struggled to find his breath. Once he did, Eli first tucked his key-notebook back into his backpack and took out his tablet full of notes and cheat sheets for the binary code. His legs still numb and his head disoriented. His nose still tingled from running and his feet too, with prickles of cold.  
He didn’t want to stand, but he didn’t want to sit in fear. If something was here, if something came here he needed to be ready.

Curious, from his sitting position Elijah tentatively pressed his hand against the wall. A screen appeared just the same and Eli could have cried from the break. Something had been easy and he could stay sitting! He crossed his legs and hugged his backpack to his chest as he attempted to navigate the screen. After thirty minutes of hard work, scribing, and translating he’d found a list of main areas. There was still so much he didn’t understand and right now he didn’t even have the capacity to think about what could go wrong. It just seemed wrong to wait and keep still when he ought to keep moving. 

He found an item which loosely translated to barracks. Eli took a breath and clicked it, the doors parted as effortlessly as they always had. He shivered, despite the hall being warm he still felt frozen to the bone. A chill in him that he couldn’t shake. 

The room took a moment to flicker to life, electricity streamed in through the hall and pulsated in the room full of pods, beds, and doors leading to what he thought were more rooms. Without much observation, one room jumped out to him. A door left open caused Eli to stall, keeping the doors to the hall wide open. He hadn’t ever heard anything in here, but this time he was without Steve holding his hand. He was without a shield or a friend. His knees shook and he wanted the night to be over, to wake up from this nightmare. No alarm sounded and nothing emerged or rustled in the room. Eli took a deep breath and walked in. Other than hall door closing seamlessly behind him the room remained unchanged. His steps were taken in small reaches. His eyes vigilante and Eli examined every inch around him. Nothing like used or out of place save this one door.

He stopped to dig in his bag, fetching his flashlight since the room itself was dark. Surely there was a way to turn on the lights but he was used to the hall filling the rooms with light. He hadn’t looked in the computer for a light switch. 

Eli had his breath, flicking his wrist up and shining it in the dark place—nothing moved and he breathed again. Okay. Surely something would have jumped at him had it been in the room. Adequately satisfied with his reasoning, he challenged his feet forward. Without thinking as he stepped in his hand flicked up at the wall, like he would when entering a room at home. He stopped himself short ready to scold himself when he saw a red ring, in a proper place for what he’d call a light switch. A little low, but it matched his height perfectly. His hand hovered above it, then his finger touched it. A white light circled around the red ring, the walls filled with the familiar blue glow.

The room was like any other, bunkbeds with pillow and blankets. A small desk area and what looked like a closet. Of course there was a huge difference that set it apart from being normal—aside from the glowing ceiling and walls. At the center of the floor in the small room, blankets and pillows were pulled and nested together. Garbage pilled around it. He recognized an armless teddy bear and saw stuffing pulled from one of the pillows. Wrappers and bags were both torn and shredded.

“Freddy’s?” Asked Eli to himself staring at the bag but sticking to the wall, he coughed and put his hand on his chest. The cavern was technically in town so he shouldn’t be surprised to find Arcadian Oaks trash. But everything else had been immaculate. The mess was disturbing, out of place, and Eli wished he could shut the door and pretend he didn’t have to worry about what made it. Without Steve here however, Eli looked over his shoulder. His ears felt hot and his head wasn’t right.

His knees locked with every step closer he took, eventually close enough to extend his trembling hand to the trash. He snatched it as if whatever had made it was playing a waiting game, ready to eat him up when close enough. 

His stomach twisted at the thought of rooting through garbage, but research often called for extremes. Inside the bag was old grease stains and ketchup smears. Perfectly normal, he sighed and dropped the bag. Looking where it fell, Eli froze.

He blinked once, then shook his head and tried again. The receipt with Freddy’s name hadn’t changed but the details on it made his vision begin to tunnel. He knew now, he ought not to be here alone. Why was a receipt, dated two weeks ago, featuring the limited edition burger sitting in an ancient-advanced-tech-savvy-troll-cavern. Nothing about that statement made any sense so he grabbed the receipt hoping it were a self-induced fear driven delusion. 

Elijah shivered and hugged one arm close to his stomach as he other held the receipt in front of his face. The annoying details and promotions were too particular to be a fake. He pocketed the receipt and spun in fear, every door in this room, though shut, now loomed large. Even on the ground he noted doors. Eli rubbed his hands over himself, he couldn’t warm up. His teeth chattered, he figured in fear and cold. 

Someone had been here, before he and Steve arrived. They were not alone. This wasn’t abandoned, and Steve had been right all along. Eli couldn’t figure why they hadn’t been attacked but maybe he narrowly avoided that. He assumed leaving the library he’d gotten in the way of a troll but what if he’d been tracked? By Blood Goblins. BIG Blood Goblins. 

Eli had to lean against the wall, his eyes were heavy and his chest ached before he coughed again. “Yeah? Well come and get me.” It was stupid but Eli needed to sit. He couldn’t stop shaking and part of him was hot, his eyes. They burned and closing them did nothing to help. He unzipped his coat while sliding down the wall, coughing again. 

Had he really run that hard? Maybe he inhaled so much cold it never really left. He couldn’t fathom why it felt better to close his eyes than to escape. Flip, he didn’t even know where he could escape to. If he went home, would there even be a house? How would he handle a monster at his door step. He needed to keep his eyes closed and think, everything around him needed to stop.

So it did. He didn’t realize it had till Elijah felt a creak in his neck and a grogginess hanging over him. His arms heavy as if sand had been packed into them and his legs as solid as pudding. His first thought: something was wrong with this place. First Steve had fallen asleep, now him? It sounded plausible but the chill in his bones spoke to the truth, Elijah Pepperjack was sick. He’d scold himself that didn’t dress warm enough later, for now he wanted to get home. Eli grunted and struggled to his feet. He unzipped a pocket and pulled out his phone: 1 AM. He’d been asleep for four hours?! However the time lapse could work in his favor, maybe the monster had moved on?

Unconsciously Elijah brought his arms around his body, shaking. He hated he didn’t explore more, which some part of him was grateful for. The receipt presented an ominous warning and it wasn’t wise to traverse alone—or sleep. He was in a haze when he made it out of the room full of bedrooms and back into the hall. It took many tries of fumbling with the panel in the endless hall to reactive the pad back to his bedroom.

“Hopefully I still have a bedroom,” he groaned with disdain and the aches in his body wheezed with equal hope. The walk back into the cavern was long, even more so as he stood in front of the platform denoted with light blue glowing dots. Images of a monster waiting for him in his closet flashed before his eyes. It continued with him getting to bed, but a troll rolling out from under it and breaking his already boneless feeling legs.

Eli moaned, “I can’t hide here forever.” He didn’t get reception here to ask Steve if he’d surveyed their streets; to check if everything was safe before his return. His stomach sloshed and Eli knew, he couldn’t wait. He stepped onto the teleportation pad then in an instant felt a weighted tug on his feet. It lifted up and pulled at his core, right on his navel. Air was stolen from him and in the same breath as it was given back—in a blink of an eye he stepped out head first and into his closet. He ran into the wall and swallowed with a cringe. His stomach had come up and he didn’t think it was motion sickness. 

The wall acted as support, the cool wallpaper felt nice on his forehead. He leaned against it, listening close. The floor was still here, the door was still shut, there were no groans or screams to be heard. He knew he should search the house from top to bottom to verify he was alone, but his shake knees protested. He could barely grip the door handle once he reached out.

“Now or never,” His voiced waivered and he entered his motionless bedroom. Nothing was disturbed. But it was still unsafe. He hated how unsafe he was being, how he had been, but started to walk towards his bed. Stopping when from the corner of his eye he saw something move.

Eli’s head turn to look out the window and thought for a moment he saw a cat on his shed, eyes catching the light in a glow. A small hunched over body, “or another dang racoon,” He shrugged and slumped his way towards his bed. He stepped on the backs of his shoes and shivered when he paused long enough to shrug off his winter coat and drop his bag to the floor. His mother would have hated it, though she would have also taken care of him. 

Worry welled in Eli’s chest. He could do nothing but hide under the layers of blankets, heated blanket on, and keep his eyes closed. His lips parted to a let out a jagged breath. Normally moments before sleep he’d spare a thought for Steve, worry for his mother, or recite strings of patterned numbers. The troubles of the day would nag and keep him awake and he’d use a fantasy to hush everything else away. Tonight, no thoughts dared creep and when he thought he ought to do something his mind replied: _screw it_. And so, Elijah Pepperjack, still in one piece, gave back into sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our Eli encounters a monster and made his way back to the cavern….Where we’ve learned… Someone else has been there after all. WELP.  
> Also I peppered in there signs of Eli getting sick. xD; They may have been small hints, but isn’t that just how it goes?
> 
> I had so much to say but now that I’ve sat down I can’t remember a thing. I edited this last night before bed so comments I had while re-reading it, I’ve forgotten. Ack!!
> 
> But oh, how annoying is it the boys didn’t discuss the night before? Fear and doubt are a powerful thing.  
> If I remember half of what I was going to say, I’ll update this later lol.
> 
> For now, enjoy, please tell me your thoughts. In the comments, messages, or tags on tumblr.
> 
> So, yes! Please feel free to share the link to this on tumblr! Help give it some traction and love! :3 And if you reblog it I always read the tags <3 Thank you SO much to those that have!!
> 
>  
> 
> __
> 
>  
> 
> _Please, please comment, give kudos, subscribe, and enjoy! I cannot express enough how much comments mean to me. They’re hella inspiring and give me that little extra confidence boost I need to keep on when I’m doubting myself._
> 
>  
> 
> _And as always…. Keep it Crispy! B]_  
> 
> 
>   
>  If you’re shy to leave a message here, hit me up on my tumblr: diedieri
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	9. The Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __  
> Strange, Eli thought again as the darkness of his dream was sucked up into reality. His head was plugged up and heavy. He managed to force his fingers to hold onto his phone and answer the call. No one called him these days, no one but his mother.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> __  
>   
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!
> 
> Enjoy!  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
  
__

__

_9.  
The Friend  
_

 

 

 

Growing up, at the first sign of sickness Elijah would find a warm cup of lemon tea and honey beside his bed. He’d hear his dad behind the door quietly saying something about coddling and the footsteps of his mother’s feet shuffling down the hall. Even if he wasn’t sick, it was easier to pretend to be. His mother would always come back to check on him. Her gentle hand would rest on his forehead. In that moment, Elijah knew he was safe. Even if fever would cloud him, the coolness of his mother’s hand assured him he was cared for.

Growing up, he began to use sickness as an excuse to leave and hide from school. His mother must have known the difference, she never said anything other than an encouraging “I think you’ll be okay. If you need me to, I’ll come get you.” She was the reason he pushed himself to go. He saw the corner of her eyes struggling to smile. The separation was taking its toll on her and she assumed on her son as well. Truthfully, Elijah at that time was numb to it. He couldn’t fathom it. He did not want to think about it, the _real_ reason his dad was leaving.

Whatsmore he couldn’t understand why at school, the teachers never picked his raised hand.

__

_Bzzzt.  
_

He always had the answers—but they said they wanted to give other students a chance. That his smarts, made them feel bad. Eli didn’t want anyone to feel bad. He began to write the questions down, then answer them on the line below. He gave himself a smiley face when he was right. It was better than pretending to be sick, his mother didn’t worry. The teachers didn’t panic about other students comparing themselves.

Eli still didn’t understand why then, why he sat on the benches alone at recess. 

__

_Bzzzt.  
_

In middle school, he didn’t get why people preferred to sit a seat away. He wasn’t mean, he wasn’t annoying, he just had a curious mind. School wasn’t boring, it was a place to learn and propel himself to the future where he wanted to do great things. Build things with is mother. Make her smile and return her kindness.

Growing up…He was invisible, except to his mother. He was still growing up but in high school, someone else had finally seen him and Eli had never wanted to disappear more. Funny now, he was hoping distantly to hear either one of them. For his mother to touch his cheek and Steve to hold his hand.

 

Elijah shivered; his sweat cold. He struggled to open his eyes and his throat was raw. He rolled to his back and stared at the dark ceiling, his stars weren’t even glowing. What time was it?  
 __

_  
Bzzzt  
_

.  
What was that? Dread gripped him his mind spun with the thought: was it the monster?! His body did not react as he hoped, he stalled and struggled to push up onto his elbows. He felt weak and receded on the notion of daring to get up. If he was eaten, at least he’d pass on the fever. Eli fell back against his bed and huddled close into his ocean of blankets and wall of pillows. The vibration sounded again and senses pierced through the cloud muddling his mind. Slowly Eli leaned over his bed and plucked his phone from his coat still on the floor—he didn’t care.

The battery was near dead, but enough life to see the number of notifications.

A good night from his mother and a reminder of safety and where to find necessities. Then an onslaught from Steve. Eli rolled to his side and forced his tired eyes open enough to read on.

 

__

__

_Steve: You awake Pepperbuddy? Crazy night.._

_Steve: I guess you’re asleep I’ll tell you about it at school tomorrow if we have it, this snow!!!_

_Steve: Elijah, are you okay? Mom just said the wind sounded like a monster outside. She laughed but she seems really nervous._

_Steve: Okay, you must really be out cold. Night Pep!_

_Steve: DUDE! Don’t ask why I’m up at 5 am lol. School’s cancelled!!! Want to meet up?_

_Steve: You up?_

__

Eli stared and sluggishly smiled as he lay the phone on his bed and his head back on his pillow. He didn’t have to feel bad for missing school and making his mother worry. No one had to know Eli was under the weather. He could beat this before she even came home. Worries of the monster were buried under worries for his mother’s nerves. He didn’t want her upset and frantic over his health.

He wished he had the energy to get up and get himself a water, that would fix everything. Sadly nothing was motivation enough. He flicked and tapped his thumb on his phone, turning off his normal alarm and turning on his ringer. If his mother did call, he wanted to answer. Until then, he needed to do one thing: sleep.

Again, it came easy. He tugged off his glasses and snuggled back into his blankets, his eyes burned so it was a relief to keep them closed. His throats aching was a miracle to ignore in his dreams. Strange, in his dreams, a little tune began to play. A song by Daft Punk, just the musical part. He knew the lyrics by heart and didn’t want anyone to hear them either. Didn’t want someone to assume why he’d chosen “Something about us” as his ring tone for Steve. Though honestly, every assumption about that could be right.

Strange, Eli thought again as the darkness of his dream was sucked up into reality. His head was plugged up and heavy. He managed to force his fingers to hold onto his phone and answer the call. No one called him these days, no one but his mother.

 

“Thank god, Pep! You dweeb, you scared the piss out of me!”

Eli laid his phone on his pillow, the voice loud enough he didn’t need speaker. Steve barely cracked his resolve to stay sleeping, his eyes already trying to flutter back close.

“Sorry,” he murmured, throat screaming at him to not say another word.

“Elijah?”

Eli could hear Steve doing a double take over the phone, slowing whatever rant he had been preparing. It was rare to shut him up and make him rethink anything, he wished he could note the occasion. 

“Hm?” It was easier to hum quietly than actually ask what. Steve understood. 

“Dude, I’m already like down at the end of your street. So, I’m coming over.” Steve knew there was a problem when Elijah didn’t instantly berate him for talking while on the Vespa. Maybe Eli didn’t hear the motor—which was good because he was walking. The snow and ice were still piled high and slick. He didn’t think Eli not hearing the (non-existent) Vespa was the problem however.

He didn’t talk the rest of the walk, which wasn’t far. He didn’t quickly jog up the steps like normal, he took his time and held onto the rail. “Alright bud, I’m here.” Steve waited, “Bud? Pep? Pepper….?”

“Hm. OH…Yeah,” His voice was raw and he groaned as he sat up, “I feel back asleep, Sorry Steve.” The bed wheezed as his weight shifted and eased himself out of his precious nest. Steve felt his stomach sink. He had been worried but Eli sounded miserable, maybe he shouldn’t have bothered him.

He tried not to dwell on it, if something was wrong he needed to be here. And unquestionably, something was wrong. The line went dead and Steve tried not to complain and pocketed his gloved hands into his coat. His nose red in the cold, he sniffled waiting. Again, trying to keep his irritation and attitude in check.

It was easily done when the final lock had been unlatched and Eli pulled back the door. Every step down the stairs had been a challenge. His knees were numb and it felt like jell-o with every heavy step.Eli felt every movement in his neck, his head bobbled almost too unbalanced to keep even on his shoulders. He had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and didn’t even think of an excuse to explain why he was still in yesterday’s clothes.

“Eli,” Steve breathed, the cold rushing in to the heated home. He hovered in the open doorway, not knowing what to say. “Okay,” he settled on and stepped in and locked the door behind him. He kicked snow off on the mat and left his shoes there to dry rather than putting them in the cubby hole for guests. Next he hung up his coat in the closet, all without being asked. It was second nature for him to do so in the Pepperjack home. Eli didn’t watch him, his eyes struggled to focus on the door’s lock.

“I’ll get them shut,” Steve assured and rested his hand on the center of his friend’s back. “Let’s get back upstairs.”

Eli started to nod then stopped and shook his head, “Water.” He was parched. “And I need medicine.”

“Okay-. I can do that; just why don’t you go lay down?”

Eli’s mouth opened to protest, he was an independent thing but cut himself short. Standing hurt and he greatly need to go back to bed. The couch was so much closer, why bother himself with the walk? “I’ll just… Lay on the couch,” he coughed, and Steve frowned.

“Your bedroom, is your place. C’mere,” without giving him a chance to argue, Steve swept Eli off of his feet. He had no energy to fight and he didn’t have it in him to swoon. There was nothing left but to lean towards the support he was being offered. To close his eyes. The walk up the stairs was slow, Steve occasionally adjusting Elijah in his arms. His eyes peaked open when he heard Steve go,

“Oh. Pep…”

Eli saw the mess on his floor, but that didn’t bother him as much as what he saw from his window. There were perfectly pristine layers of snow. Glowing strangely in the grey winter’s day. What wasn’t right were the peppered indents, perfectly spaced patterns, running across his backyard. From his shed to, well, he couldn’t quite see at this angle but it wasn’t okay. He recalled seeing a cat on the shed last night. It hadn’t bothered him much, though all this had started when a small creature scurried past him.

His head started to swim and Eli closed his eyes, sparing himself of the dizzying thoughts.

“Here you go, Pep.” Steve said tucking him in. He turned first and picked up Elijah’s coat and backpack. Hanging it in the closet and the bag on his desk. His fingers ran over the zipper. “Eli,” he sighed again and picked up his friend’s shoes taking them with him down stairs. It was odd they were dry, no water beside them from the snow. Maybe it had already dried up? 

In the kitchen he poured Eli a glass of water and rummaged around till he found flu medicine. Before he ventured back upstairs, he hovered in the kitchen. A list of emergency numbers. Eli would hate him for this, but Steve wasn’t a care giver. 

“Ms. Pepperjack? It’s Steve. Palchuck. No-yes- School was cancelled today. I came to check on Eli, to study and he’s sick…Looks feverish. Yes ma’am. No, I didn’t tell him that I’m calling. I don’t think he’d want to be a bother. But… I’m not very good at this.” He paced, nervously taking to his friend’s mother who wasn’t upset only concerned. The drive would be long back, but she asked Steve to stay until she arrived. She thanked him for being a good friend and for calling her. He swelled with pride, even if Eli might later complain.

They kept their conversation brief and Steve returned to the upstairs to sit beside Eli, water at his bedside.

“You don’t need these,” He said reaching to his sleeping friend’s head. His hands faltered as his fingertips touched the black frames. It was so stupid he pretended to keep them fixed together. He’d never hurt Eli again, ever. Slowly removing them Steve brought them to his lap, he undid the layers of tape and wished he didn’t feel guilt. Eli was the one who was wrong, he wasn’t. Eli shouldn’t have to pretend, he’d punch whose ever face in who asked him about it and made him uncomfortable.

Flip. That was why he kept the tape on now, wasn’t it? He didn’t want attention. Oh flip. Steve looked around and went to Elijah’s desk. He rummaged through drawers and easily found the same roll of tape and redid what he had tried to fix. Returning the roll, he noticed something else. A small flat piece of photo stock. There was no water mark on the back, so it had been printed out at home. The edges were almost perfectly cut but Steve could see the slightly slanted path the scissors had taken. It lay face down, but right in the center drawer, right where Eli could easily pull out the photo and look. He almost expected a picture of Jim. He was his real hero, the guy Elijah liked.

Turning it over, he wondered if Eli too sat here staying at the picture, speculating. It was Eli, flip, and himself. Steve looked disgruntled and looked away from the camera. Eli’s shoulders were hunched over and holding the bag of flour between them. Trying to play the family part. Trying to smile despite being scared. Smiling in spite of not wanting to be with the man to which he was paired. Toby had taken these family pictures for the entire class before they were dismissed, before everyone lost their children.   
Coach thought it was a good idea to cement the family idea. Steve had thought it was a waste of time when they had strange things to discuss.

Was this the only photo they had together? Hadn’t they taken some Creepslayer photos together? He pulled out his phone and sure enough, there it was saved into his gallery. But there were no sent copies in his messages to Eli.

“Hn…”

The small noise stirred Steve from the desk and he quickly brought the pill to Eli’s hand. “Just swallow,” he instructed and Eli followed. Then gladly gulped down more water. He didn’t ask for more, but Steve would get it for him in a moment. He first tugged the blanket back up to Eli’s shoulders and tentatively put his hand on Elijah’s forehead. When he wasn’t smacked away and didn’t see Eli flinch, Steve let out a deep breath. His thumb caressed his head, it was warm. Undoubtedly a fever.

“You stupid kid, who gets sick on their day off?” His palm lingered and he stared at Eli’s pale chapped lips. He wished he could do something for him. To make it all go away as quickly as it came. Seeing as he couldn’t, he wanted to make him more comfortable. Steve left the room and went to get a fresh glass of water, then a damp cloth he draped over Eli’s closed eyes. Elijah shivered at first then let out a heavy breath, his shoulders relaxed.

Next, it was something more personal. At his desk Elijah had his own computer, but this one Steve knew did not have a printer. He’d follow Eli down once to the computer room, it was filled files and projects. Apparently it was his mother’s second work space. Here, Steve plugged in his phone and opened up his file with the CreepslayerZ photoshoot. He debated between three. One, where he was watching Elijah who took the selfie. The second, where Steve held the camera above their heads and they were both shouting and laughing. The third, their cheeks were near touching. Their smiles soft and his arm around Elijah’s shoulder. Their hair was messy and their cheeks slightly greasy from the black paint rubbing off. They didn’t look great, but they did look natural. And happy. Steve clicked print once…Then again. He hated having to fold the picture on the printer paper to keep it in his wallet. At least he could say, he had it. 

The other he kept perfectly flat as he brought it back to Elijah’s room and slipped it in his desk drawer, face up over the other flour buddies picture. He sat in the chair and opened the drawer to pull the picture out again and stared at their faces. Eli looked so relaxed here compared to the one where he held Flip. He laid them out side by side, even he looked relaxed. Content. Steve wished he could remember exactly what he had been thinking. How did he get to this point?

He rubbed his arm band that had been fighting him since last night. Its glow wouldn’t stop now that he knew Elijah was sick. He felt even worse that once his mother came home, he’d be leaving. “Yeah, well, what do you expect? He’s sick. He probably wants his mom.”

Steve flinched at the words, “not like in a bad way.” He said to himself, to the troll’s spirit that resided within the band. “She’s important to him. Makes him feel safe, of course he’d want to see her.” Why would he just want me here?” He looked back over his shoulder at Eli’s bed, worried. Why had his stuff been scattered over his room? Had he been sick all night and couldn’t answer his call? He didn’t remember him being sick at—

School. Shit. That’s right! Elijah had been wearing that outfit at school! He wanted to shake the buttsnack awake and get answers, what was happening? Steve however, did nothing. He swirled in Eli’s chair and meandered around his room taking in the details on his board hidden behind his poster. He had added so much to his theories and surprisingly had removed very little.

It was amazing how much Elijah had gathered even before joining forces with the Trollhunters. He wondered if in his notebooks there were even more clues he had gathered. That seemed like too much of an invasion. If Steve had learned anything, it was that Eli shielded very little. He didn’t speak out much but he hated to lie. He was an open book, except the books themselves. His school notebooks, sure. Steve took those all the time! But others? Steve stared at the different spiral notebooks high on his shelf, those were special.

Steve stopped whenever he heard Eli stir. He helped him get a drink, once helped him walk to the bathroom, then draped the cool cloth over his eyes again. He sat on the edge of the bed, as he had been though Steve readied himself to move, when Eli’s hand laid on top of his. 

“My neck,” He said softly. “It’s hot…”

“Yeah?” Steve asked taking the cloth from Eli’s eyes and drabbed it on his shoulders and the sides of his neck. Eli breathed deep and didn’t seem to relax any. Steve placed the cloth on his neck, then back around to the other side of his head and laid it over his forehead. 

“Feel any better?” He asked, placing his hand on Eli’s.

“I’m cold,” He shivered, teeth chattering. 

“Okay,” Steve looked for the cord that was between them when he had slept over. He reached over to find it off, the timer had timed out. He didn’t turn it up high, but enough to warm Elijah up. “Give it a second,” He promised and rubbed Eli’s arm before placing it back under the blanket.

“My window,” Elijah forced his eyes open. “Is it…Locked?”

Steve narrowed his eyes, now that wasn’t a request he’d been expecting, even if he was fever induced. He got up to check, his hands gripping the white window sill. The snow was undisturbed save for a trail outside. It disappeared under the roof but would be money on he knew where it leads. In front of Elijah’s window, to the edge of the roof, the trail picked up again. Small foot prints scattered around his window. There was snow missing from the edge of Elijah’s window. Like the creature had tried pulling open the window to get in.

Yes. It was locked. The prints didn’t look Goblin, but he didn’t know all the details of the Trollish world. Steve closed the curtains, then checked the other window in Eli’s room. He didn’t answer his question yet, instead trudging around the house double checking every single window was locked tight. The arm band glowed bright and he didn’t tell it to settle down, he was just as bothered.

Something had disrupted Elijah’s routine and Steve might’ve chalked it up to sickness had there not been foot prints lurking outside. Eli too, had been concerned whether or not he’d seen them yet, he knew there was reason to be leery. 

When the house checked out, Steve brought out his phone calling Jim.

“Hush it Lake.” Steve pointed at the air in front of him when Jim already groaned for Steve calling so early when there wasn’t any school today.

“Something creeped on Eli.”

“What?” That had Jim’s attention.

“Dunno. Looks like normal prints. But it circled his window. Went straight from the shed to his bedroom window. Nowhere else.” It was weird. 

“What’s Eli think?” Jim asked, despite Elijah being easy to spook, he was a trusted source.

“Won’t get much from him right now, has a fever. Something’s wrong though Jim. Elijah doesn’t just…Leave things laying around his room. He just doesn’t okay?” Steve snapped without Jim making a single remark that Steve knew such a detail.

“Right. Want me to come take a look?”

“I can check it out myself, Lake.” There wasn’t much else to see. Though he was getting on his shoes to check the shed himself.

“The problem is, his mom is coming home from work. It’s a long drive, even longer with the snow. I won’t be allowed over. I…. I don’t want him alone tonight.” His mother didn’t count. She didn’t know to be fearful of the things hiding in Arcadia Oak’s shadows.

“Because of the Van?”

“Yeah. Lake. The VAN.” Steve growled rolling his eyes. No. Because his mom thought the worst of Steve. Or knew what maybe he was thinking and that was good enough reason to keep him away. Steve was glad to have the cold air slap him in the face. He should have put on his jacket, else he’d find himself sick as well.

“Just make up a bullshit reason and get your ass over here tonight. Got it? If something comes back, it’s our job to protect him.” He covered the band with his hand, to warm himself and to hide it incase any strangers happened to look over their fences to find the source of a new voice.

“Shed’s locked.” Steve clicked his tongue and followed the prints to the side of the Pepperjack house. “I’m going to send you a picture of the prints. Show Blinky? Maybe he knows what they are.”

“Sounds good. And uh…Steve? You can call me, Jim.”

“Sure, _Lake._ ”

“Worth a shot,” Steve practically heard Jim shrugging over the phone as they ended the conversation. He tapped his shoes off at the door and carried them back to the front. He shivered, despite the house welcoming him with its warmth. Steve jogged upstairs and back to Eli’s bedside, his hands latched around himself for warmth. He made exaggerated _‘brrr’s_ and shook his head. The noises must’ve have woken Eli. When he tried apologize, the boy sleepily lifted one of his layer of blankets.

He shouldn’t share a bed with someone sick, but Eli’s arm shook trying to keep the blanket up. Steve couldn’t make him wait or waste time trying to explain. It was easiest to slide in and join him. Most of him was hanging off the edge of the bed. Eli didn’t seem notice, his eyes closed again. He whined softly in his sleep and Steve tried to scoot closer, mindful to still leave a considerable distance. He touched his cheek with the book of his hand. It was the coolness Eli sought and the warmth Steve needed. He knew he couldn’t stay. That if he got caught in Elijah’s bed, his mother would ban him from even sneezing in Eli’s direction.

He’d only stay long enough to warm up. Long Enough to appreciate Eli’s long eye lashes and the fact he somehow missed every teenagers curse of acne. In time, he pried himself away and brought Eli’s computer chair beside his bed. Close enough to keep an eye on him, but far enough to keep the peace and hopefully avoid any sickness himself. He even snuck downstairs to pour himself a glass of orange juice and take one of the pills himself, to be safe.

At Natalie’s arrival, Steve first heard her car and greeted her at the top of the stairs. Together they tiptoed back into Elijah’s room.

“Oh baby,” She cooed, and Elijah’s tired eyes opened. 

“Momma?” He was shocked but leaned up into her hug. “I don’t feel good…”

“I know,” She rubbed his back and kissed his forehead. “Honey you’re burning up. Lay down.”

Steve stepped out, the moment seemed too private for his eyes. Eli was worn thin and letting everything hang out. Somehow Steve doubted he was meant to see this. Elijah set the bar high for himself, often making impossible comparisons between himself and his friends. Steve did not want to get caught and set that feeling off when he need to relax.

Not long after, Natalie joined Steve outside Elijah’s room, “Thank you, Steve.” She said, her hand fleetingly touching his shoulder. “Do you need a ride home? Even walking a block isn’t safe. Ice is falling and I hear it’s going to freeze again. You need to stay warm.”

“Ah-no. I’m fine, Ms. P—Pepperjack. You should stay with Eli. I’ll walk in the grass and make it quick.” Her look didn’t ease up any, but Steve already made way for the front door. She was kind, but he didn’t feel welcome. She must hate him. Hated for Steve to be alone with her son, a second longer felt like an invasion. And he certainly didn’t want to be trapped in a car alone with her. Eli said she didn’t beat around the bush much, Steve didn’t want to risk answering any questions.

 

 

 

 

 

Though he left, this would not be their last guest of the evening. It would be much later when Natalie found herself answering the door near 8 o’clock. She peaked out the peep hole and did a double take, was that Jim Lake?

“Jim?” She asked opening the door and ushered him in for whatever explanation he had. It was too cold to keep the door open to chat. “What on Earth are you doing out at this hour? It’s going to ice again.”

“Yeah,” Jim rubbed his gloved hands together, looking rather off guard, but smiled big and bright. “Yeah. What am I—” he drew out his words and nodded, “Doing here. What am I? Well. I’d have you ask my mom—yeah. But she sent me. That’s why I’m here. A doctor’s son. Next best thing.” He pocketed his hands into his coat.

“She was worried about Eli. Said there’s been way too many cases of the flu—” 

He was interrupted, “He’s already broken his fever.”

“Exactly right! That’s why I’m here. Eli texted me. Said he’s under the weather, but, you know I’m exposed to sickness through mom. You know hospitals—people are there…Sick. And he asked me to bring his homework. YES. Yeah.” His words prattled as he convinced himself that his story was good enough. Claire hadn’t been in touch to give him a plan and Toby’s advice didn’t quite fit the bill. Maybe it would have sounded better than what he just came up with, but seeing as she wasn’t laughing?

Score.

It wasn’t out of character for her son to be worried about homework however, “I thought school was cancelled?”

“Riiight? That’s why I’m here,” Jim grinned nervously. “We were supposed to exchange notes Friday morning. School’s cancelled. Eli’s sick. I’m suuuper busy this weekend. Like. What are the odds? Of course Eli thought about it, gave me holla and here we are. Heere we are.”

“Well,” She looked doubtful then down at her buzzing phone. “He needs his rest. Don’t stay long. Oh. Jim, you might have to see yourself out? But please, help yourself to anything. We have orange juice. I’m sorry—work. Shoes off please,” Natalie made an apologetic smile, hurrying away to answer the phone.

Jim had heard from Steve she was the best in hospitality, so the call must have been important. He’d also heard how much she dove into work. Better for him. Jim kicked his shoes off at the door (before he forgot) and hung his coat up on an empty ring.

“Steve?” Jim asked softly, phone up to his hear. “Yeah I got a lucky break. Which room is Eli’s?” Maybe it would have been safer to text but he wanted to get in quickly before his mother figured out maybe they weren’t as close as it seemed. Though she did seemed shock to have guests at all.

At the door Steve described, Jim gave it a gentle knock. When he heard a soft, “Yeah mom?” Jim entered with an awkward, “Hey….Pal?” he didn’t know what to say. This was Steve’s idea, but he had a point.

Where Jim didn’t know what to say, Eli didn’t know how to react. There was pile of Kleenex beside him. Two empty cups of tea at his bedside and his tablet set up playing an old cartoon movie. He was in his Nightwing pajamas. His glasses resting on his pillow. He was sure he looked terrible and struggled to sit up right; his neck feeling weak and his head, heavy.

“J-jim? What, why’re you here?”

“Well, I told your mom you texted me. So that’s because of you,” He grabbed Elijah’s roller chair and brought it to the edge of his bed. Friendliness before Trollhunterness. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine.”

Jim perked up an eyebrow.

“I…I just woke up,” Eli yawned his voice tired and slow. “Mom woke me up for tea and medicine.”

“Tea?”

“Lemon honey. Grandma used to swear by it.”

“Well you’re sitting up. I’d say Granny was right.”

Elijah found it in him to smile passed the sickness, “Yeah.”

Jim swiveled from side to side, afraid to jump to it but Elijah did look worn out. He didn’t want to keep him up. Though he wanted to stay as long as he could manage. If it came to it, he could hide in the closet and sneak out the window later.

“Steve’s worried about what made the foot prints.”

Eli tugged a pillow into his lap, so the prints weren’t a dream or a fever induced delusion like he’d been hoping. _Hoping._ The word made him uneasy, Jim being in his room made him uneasy. He’d spent years dreaming of this exact moment. Jim Lake Jr. unannounced and in his bedroom. Eli looked down at the blue sigil on his chest, feeling guilty. Steve was the one to first come into his room, been worried and at his side.

“Elijah?” Jim asked, gently.

“…Where’s Steve?”

Jim’s worry slowly turned into a knowing smile, “He’s worried your mom will ban him forever if he hangs around too long. He wanted to talk to you earlier but you were really out of it.”

“I’m not feeling much better now.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, sick and guilt mixing into one.

“I can tell,” Jim agreed softly. “Do you remember anything that might help? We were chasing a GummGumm last night. Grey. About the size of Droll. He got away, but I didn’t think he’d go in this direction” 

If Jim did not outright mention the roar or glowing eyes, he knew it hadn’t been the same troll. The troll was also too big for what made the prints in his backyard. He couldn’t very well say anything about the cavern either. Seemed like there was a lot he couldn’t say lately, it was…Exhausting.

“I’m sorry Jim,” Really, he was. “I…My heads fuzzy. I got home from the library late and that’s all.”

“No sounds? Nothing?”

“Sorry…” He sank back into his pillows and pulled his blanket up to his chin. Watching the other teen in front of him. His heart wasn’t racing because he was close, but instead due to his lies. It was strange, it’d never been like this before. He’d always give Jim any information he had, first. Say hello and goodbye to him, first. Jim always brought a smile to his lips and made his tongue loose. Awkward, but always friendly with Jim who used to only be a little more popular than himself. Times changed when he begun dating Claire and it had confirmed: he never stood a chance.

“Eli, I feel like a lot has changed between us.” Jim sighed and looked up at the ceiling counting the glow in the dark stars.

Elijah nodded, so Jim could tell too? He didn’t mean to make him feel bad by not being as involved or doting, he just been enjoying his time with Steve. A friend who texted him back within minutes. Who sent him dumb internet jokes he’d seen months ago, but still laughed for Steve. It was cute and endearing how the jock thought of him in the moment.

“I feel like things are changing everywhere. I mean. Steve—Steve Palchuk, a good guy!” He sighed, “I mean it’s a relief.” He didn’t have to deal with him breathing down his neck or threatening to break his face. Jim had enough of that to spare in his life. “Just…I mean you’ve been busy. Then Claire? Something’s up, Eli. You’re friends with her, right? The drama club?”

Eli kept a small smile, he was in the same club but before the CreepslayerZ he hadn’t been on her radar either. Nothing other than politeness. “What’s up?” He asked and took a drink from his water bottle.  
“Ever since we lost Trollmarket. Somethings…changed.” It was easy to tell it was not in a good way. “I don’t know how to fix this. Any of it. Even you’re starting to drift away. You… You don’t have to stay away you know.”

 

“Jim-“

“No. I’m sure Steve has said something but. Elijah. I didn’t fit in when I first got here. I was the first human Trollhunter. That was just NUTS.” Jim shook his head, “I really didn’t fit in. With humans or trolls. But I didn’t give up. So… Hold on, okay? You’ll figure it out. You’re part of the team, Eli.”

“Thanks Jim,” Eli smiled with earnest warmth. “I just need some time to sort things. I’ve been keeping an eye on the news for any leads.” He coughed and rubbed his chest, “I’m still working for the team.”

“Good. We need you. You and Steve. You guys ere an unexpected but vital part of our team now.” Jim spun in the chair, he stopped it with his foot against Eli’s bed. His eyes were drooping further and his breath, even more labored.

“Look, why don’t you lay down? I’ll grab a book. Pretend I’m taking notes for as long as I can. I just want to keep watch. If she sends me away, I’ll pop in the closet. I’ll go eventually?”

Eli nodded, already curling into himself, laying back on his side. He pointed at his school books on his desk. Jim rolled the chair there and back again. He turned to keep the window in sight. Even if nothing would happen now, he hoped whatever had been here had seen him. This home was protected. 

The Trollhunter was here.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait! It’s just been….you know…Ugh. I don’t want to go into details but motivation and confidence have been a bitch. xD; BUT. Here we are. I got my other fic updated as well. Wish me luck! I still have all the plans in the works—thank you all for holding on and diving into this adventure with me.
> 
> PS—How was Jim? I tried to capture Jim’s awkward bull shit excuseness lololol xD 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, please tell me your thoughts! In the comments, messages, or tags on tumblr.
> 
> So, yes! Please feel free to share the link to this on tumblr! Help give it some traction and love! :3 And if you reblog it I always read the tags <3 Thank you SO much to those that have!!
> 
>  
> 
> __
> 
>  
> 
> _Please, please comment, give kudos, subscribe, and enjoy! I cannot express enough how much comments mean to me. They’re hella inspiring and give me that little extra confidence boost I need to keep on when I’m doubting myself._
> 
>  
> 
> _And as always…. Keep it Crispy! B]_  
> 
> 
>   
>  If you’re shy to leave a message here, hit me up on my tumblr: diedieri
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	10. The Chupacabra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __  
> “What the FLIP?!” Elijah fell back on his butt, his glasses askew. He didn’t need to fix them to see the small dark shape against the door. It’s small furry chest heavily rising up and down. It’s triangular tiny head, looked back and forth. It too flinched at the sound of another freight like roar.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> __  
>   
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support, my lovely readers! 
> 
> So for those who’ve been taking exams, good luck!  
> Those who are about to go on vacation, enjoy!  
> To those working 8 hours a day, you got this, stay strong! 
> 
> And to everyone who have given up anytime out of their day to read this—THANK YOU!  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
__

__

_10.  
The Chupacabra  
_

 

 

 

During Jim’s visit, Elijah did not speak to him much. He remembered Jim asking Eli, if he remembered elementary school when they were paired as buddies on a field trip and got lost. Eli meant to reply, he really did. He wanted to say how he never forgot how no one noticed they were gone, that Eli had taken them to the part of the museum that wasn’t on their to do list because he had been here with his mom. He wanted to show Jim how his mother worked and Jim was excited to learn.

If Jim said anything about that day, or anything after, Eli couldn’t remember. What happens next in Eli’s memory is only the sound of Jim going “Shoot, shoooot,” in a harsh whisper then the rustle of clothes in his closet.

“Just one moment, Nicole.” He heard his mother say as she stepped into his room. He opened his mouth as she asked, and she took his temperate, “Baby.” She said it wasn’t what she had hoped for. 

 

Eli woke the next morning with a damp rag next to his head and his sheets…Soaked. Not damp. Soaked. There were no signs of Jim in his closet, his chair was tucked back under his desk. And damn, Eli ached! He did not bother with his glasses and gathered himself a change of clothes and trudged to his bathroom. He felt disgusting, vile, and gross. The only thought in his mind: shower the sickness away.

After an hour, Eli only knew it was that long or near it because their water started to run cold, he got out of the shower. He tossed his old toothbrush and popped out another and tried not to smile when he saw Steve’s in his medicine cabinet. He closed the mirror-door and stared at himself. Maybe he didn’t look so bad? Well who could say with foaming toothpaste framing his face. He spat and washed his mouth out and went back to his room. Already he smelled something clean wafting in the halls.

“There you go, hun.” His mother stood up from her knees and motioned to her handy work.

“Mom,” Eli closed his arms around his stomach. She didn’t need to change his sheets, he could have done that. Today it was sweat from breaking his fever but what if it wasn’t. What _if_ it had been something _else_ , “I can handle that.”

“Oh don’t you start that Elijah Leslie Pepperjack. You already insist you do all your laundry. I’m your mother.”

“Yeah so—”

“So I was young too, maybe not a young boy. But girls also—”

“God, mom can we not? I’ve already been sick once.” As if to emphasize his point, Eli picked up the spray can of Lysol and sprayed it between them. The smell was sickening but it seemed she’d already doused the house with it. Another squirt wasn’t going to do anything.

His mother grinned, small gold earrings managing to catch the light of the morning from the curtains she had opened up. Natalie followed her son’s eyes, “It’s going to get bad again Monday they say. Shame your still on bed rest.”

Elijah considered protesting, he wanted to look out his window and see if any new print had been added since the night before (after Jim had left). But his body was on a different page, the same page as his mother. At least he could be grateful his bed and body were clean. 

“I’d kiss you thanks, but I could still be a carrier” He said while crawling back in his changed blankets. These were dark black with a blue bird in the middle. Funny how Nightwing came up again, she had plenty of other blankets to choose from but she had gone with this set. Maybe she was trying to set up him for disaster; remind Steve that Eli was a nerd, not his type. He coughed as he smiled, glad to know Steve did in fact remember that and something was still working its self out, which mostly would be friends (he figured). Though his thoughts lingered on the night their pinkies touched—when Steve squeezed back and—Elijah had to forcefully redirect his thoughts.

“Oh hun, I’d die in the zombie apocalypse before I’d say no to a kiss from you.” She leaned over and kissed his temple and tucked his damp hair behind his ear. “You need a trim.”

“Don’t say that, mom.”

“A haircut? Honey.”

“No, that…Zombie thing.” Maybe there weren’t zombies in Arcadia Oaks but there was Trolls. The threat of disaster was all the same. 

His mother pursed her lips and plucked his glasses from Eli’s nightstand and onto his face. “I charged your tablet back up. Don’t stay on it for too long, got it? You need your rest.”

“Got it mom.” Eli agreed and laid himself back. He waited till she was gone before setting it aside and checking his phone. He took a deep breath and turned it on.

Three. New. Messages.

Eli’s smile tugged high, even if he was still exhausted nothing could stop him. They were all from Steve.  
_  
“Tell that buttsnack Jim goodnight. He better not stay too late. Remind him you’re sick.”_

Was that salt again? Eli dared to think Steve might’ve been jealous that Jim was being allowed over late.  
_  
“Jim texted to say he left, nothing strange happened. He also said you’re out cold…. So you won’t get this till you wake up. I just wanted to say, I hope you feel better soon, Pepperbuddy.”_

_“Morning! How you feeling, Pep? We’re going to look around the neighborhood, then you were at the library, right? Couldn’t hurt to check there.”_

Elijah laid his phone to his chest, then pressed his hand on it, holding it in place. Steve checked up on him. He cared. It was a little thing, but it was something. There was no reason for him to follow up. No one had any obligation to text and see how you were feeling, Steve did that on his own, out of his way. He was glad for any of these moments, no matter how small.

He lifted his phone, finally sending a reply text. He felt like a jerk having received so many but hardly replying to any.  
_  
“I’m feeling better, just tired. Stay safe and keep me updated.”_

The reply was immediate, making Eli jump.  
_  
“Sweet, glad to hear it, Pep.”_

That was new, the hasty reply. Elijah didn’t want to respond and test the waters, terrified he’d be disappointed if Steve didn’t respond until days later. Not that he would wait that long, Eli hoped. However, with the thought in his head Elijah set his phone aside and returned his attention to his tablet. He considered translating more of the cavern, his fingers locked up before he could press onto the screen. He nearly forgotten, someone else had been there. They weren’t alone like they thought. A nightmarish feeling clutched him, reminding him every moment in bed was a second wasted.

“I need to finish my program.” He insisted while bundling himself in his blankets and went to his computer desktop. He did not have to worry about his mother coming until noon when she’d try to get him to eat—he still didn’t much feel like food. He busied himself plugging in formulas and filling in the gaps. It wasn’t just a binary translation program he was making. He was creating an interactive map of the locations, what he found there, and keywords used. A file of words translated literally, then notes of practical translation.

After he barely ate any of his soup his mother had brought him, he only sipped some of the broth, Elijah made a section for a log. He dated Friday’s incident, with every detail and put a password protection on this part of his application. With some hesitation, he added another password to access the entire program. No one was supposed to know he was still utterly obsessed. No one being only Steve. The thought sucked the life from him and finally, Elijah crawled back into his bed. He resigned himself to finishing up his cartoon, but just as before, he fell asleep before the program’s end.

The remainder of the night, Elijah allowed himself to dose in and out of sleep. He woke up once to drink more tea, go to the bathroom and tell his mother goodnight. She was busy in her lab and Eli was too tired to linger and see if he could help.

Sunday morning went much like Saturday’s. Only today after his shower, that didn’t start with him coated in sweat, he joined his mother for breakfast. She didn’t spend much of it talking to him. Her nose was buried in a notebook and a Bluetooth headset at her ear. Occasionally she spared Elijah a thoughtful glance but wouldn’t respond to what was being said. Eli still didn’t eat much, swirling his spoon in the oat mush.

“Mom?” He asked after her conversation and the piece was away from her ear. “If you need to go…”

“Elijah,” Her voice was soft yet thoughtful, considering it. Weighing her options without either of them going into full detail of the prospect.

“I’m not sick, even if I was there is literally nothing you can do.”

“It’s more than that, I mean if your fever were to get too high, Eli.”

“But it’s not, I’m okay.”

“It’s the storm too, honey. There’s another one coming. They said now it’ll be earlier than Monday, tonight.”

Eli held onto the edge of table, searching its smooth surface for an answer. How could he say he preferred her to be gone? That there was a monster on the loose. A monster that may know where he lives and she was safer away.

“I’ll be okay. Heck. Maybe they’ll cancel school even. Mom this project is all you’ve been able to talk about. You’re making a breakthrough I bet, right? That’s why your restless?”

His mother toyed with her dark hair, trying not to fall into her son’s trap. “Oh Eli,” Natalie was just as bad as her child. She bit at the chance to go on about one of her devices. “We’re so close! We are making a huge breakthrough. But you’re my baby. What would the neighbors say?”

“Screw the neighbors.”

“Elijah Leslie Peppercheck.” She sounded aghast, though sported a feisty proud smile.

“They said something when dad left too. They’ll talk and we’ll just build noise canceling fences when we invent them.”

“That’s my boy,” Natalie smiled and nodded. “Alright. But if you need me to come home Eli, I will be here in a flash.” Maybe she was a bad mother for following her child’s advice to leave. Maybe she was trying to lead by example, that Elijah shouldn’t care either what anyone had to say, or that was just her excuse and reason to leave.

“There are certain areas I’m not allowed to bring a cellphone,”

“I know mom.”

“So you’ll need to—”

“Call the front desk and Rico will put me in contact with you, I know mooom.” He groaned, kicking his legs under the table. His shoulders slumped and he tossed his head back, they were rules he knew since forever. The numbers were still listed on the fridge despite having them programmed into both his cellphone and landline.

“Well, does Steve? He’s lucky when he called I was in a ‘phone okay to use’ room.”

Eli sat back up at that response and watched his mother stiffen up, she also realized what she had said and was preparing for what Elijah would undoubtedly come at her with next.

“So…Can Steve come over, if he asks?”

Her fingers mirrored Eli’s, grasping the edge of the table. Her thumbs drummed on the rounded edge as she considered it. “You can’t leave the house.” Natalie insisted. “And Mrs.-- Ms. Palchuk needs to know he’s coming over.”

That was fine, Eli was sick of all the lies. This would be one he didn’t have bothering him late at night.

“I promise mom. You can trust me.”

“I know I can trust _you_ , Elijah.”

They didn’t say anymore on the topic. Instead Natalie made a quick grocery list with Elijah’s input and went out into the cold to stock up before things got worse again. She texted him from the store it would be awhile, traffic is a mess. All of Arcadia had the same idea. 

Elijah took the extra time to begin debating when to go back to the cavern next.

 

 

 

 

Natalie left home not long after her return from the grocery store. They repeated the rules and she left while it was still light, it was fading fast. Elijah reminded her to stay no matter how long she had to, if the weather was still bad. Arcadia was turning grey and the weather was cutting to the bone. Eli checked the weather and monitored his mother’s path. The storm shouldn’t catch up with her till she was well clocked in at work. At least something was going to go right, because for Arcadia the storm was coming in fast.

He’d heard from Steve early that morning that they had one more place to look before they would call it quits. It was hard to avoid their parents suspicion in a winter warning. School already had been cancelled. Things were looking bad. Eli hugged his knees on the living room couch, still watching the weather winter advisory with doubt. The lights were dimmed and he had a crackling fire lit, burning on wood logs. His mother hated for him to use it when she was away but Elijah found the hissing and popping of the flames comforting.

The sounds of it were soon overshadowed by something with a greater hiss and spark. The lights flickered and Eli jumped.

 

“No.” He gasped, the nightmare haunting him again. 

 

He ran to the lights and turned the living room set off. He double checked the front door was locked and started to rush to the back but dropped to the floor when he heard a roar. The sound pierced the area like a train off its tracks. Elijah’s breath couldn’t keep up.

“Steve,” he whispered, helpless. “Jim.”

They were the ones with the ability to fight, Elijah had nothing but a program full of numbers and secrets. His phone was back on the couch and he knew he should crawl to it first but his eyes were set on the backdoor in his kitchen. It was sliding glass with a curtain his mother closed at night. Eli had forgotten. With it, he felt exposed and open.

He bit his lip, pushed up his glasses, and darted on his hands and knees across the tile floor. Just as he grasped the edge of the curtain something SMACKED against the pain of the glass, Elijah screamed.

“What the FLIP?!” He fell back on his butt, his glasses askew. He didn’t need to fix them to see the small dark shape against the door. It’s small furry chest heavily rising up and down. It’s triangular tiny head, looked back and forth. It too flinched at the sound of another freight like roar.

Eli fixed his frames and starred in horror when small black hands pressed against the glass door. Its eyes caught in the light and glowed. The creature looked away and Eli noticed it’s fur, a dark grey, bunch up at the back of its neck almost making a bow like how sneakers were tied.

The black masked faced looked back to Eli and its small hands bundled into fists and it pounded on the glass. It stood on it’s hind legs, though the stature remained small. Its bushy tail turned with the creature’s body when it checked the area again. Their pointed nose lifted into the air smelling briefly before looking directly back at Eli.

Racoons Elijah thought were supposed to have beady black eyes. But he could see they were blue, at least _now_ they were. The Arcadian pest wiggled its butt as it waited and Eli some how managed to sit on his knees, still awestruck. The racoon flattened their hands against the glass and stepped closer and back again. It looked all around, for another route then back to Elijah. Trapped.

Finally, the racoon, in a nervous motion looked like it combed its own fur. Small hands ran over the top of its head and settled at its neck. Elijah’s eyes popped.

If the blue eyes didn’t scream wrong, this certainly did.

The racoon removed the little black mask from around its eyes and wrung it tightly in its hands. It looked at Elijah with hope and desperation. The lights in Elijah’s house flickered again and the hairs on the back of his neck stood. The racoon too seemed to puff up as it hunched in a small ball against Elijah’s door.

This creature was not the enemy. He needed help.

“Hold on, buddy!” Eli jumped to his feet and ran at the door, tripping once over the small carpet under the dining table. His fingers slipped over the lock and slid the door open hardly three inches and the racoon weaseled its way in. A brisk cold followed him and without a barrier, Eli heard the deafening cry of the troll uncensored. 

He gritted his teeth and pushed the door closed and returned the locks to their rightful place. As he reached back for the curtain it was already at his fingertips. The racoon bit the bottom him in its teeth and tugged up higher with its hands to bring it closed. Elijah stepped back as he reached up high and together, the drew the curtain to a closed. Slowly he backed away from the door and jumped, the roar was even louder, angrier.

The racoon leaped to the boy’s shoulder and Eli screamed—though the nocturnal creature covered his mouth and shook his head. Eli didn’t know when, but already the racoon was wearing its mask again.

Eli nodded and dropped back to his knees and crawled under the kitchen windows that only had café curtains. He suddenly hated his Grammy for that, it was her idea to always let a little sunshine in. _Not when it’s death, Grandma!_

The racoon rode on Eli’s back, he looked nervously from one side, to the next. Feeling the house shake, the creature dropped flat and hugged Eli’s neck. Unsure of if the monster would burst in Elijah got up and ran for the upstairs. His body damned him, he was better but this was too much, too soon! It did not matter. Nothing but safety did. Without thinking he got them in his bedroom closet, after grabbing his backpack from his desk. He left the door open enough to watch. To listen. To make an educated decision—for which, he fought back the fear. 

He had a theory about his cavern. That it must leave some sort of energy mark. If they left for it now, this troll would know without a doubt this was the source of the mark. Last time, was a onetime thing. A lucky guess for the troll. That’s what Elijah hoped it would think, at least.

Eli’s breathing labored, and his hands shook holding his backpack. He was at the ready to touch his notebook and activate the pad. He gritted his teeth, trying to hold his ground. The racoon, chittered and pressed its head into the side of Eli’s, trembling in their wait.

_It’s okay,_ Eli told himself.

_Wait,_ Elijah reminded himself.

_Wait._

Eventually the hairs on his neck settled and the racoon’s death grip eased up. He jumped to the floor, skittered, and sniffed around Elijah’s room and returned to the closet. His little fists banged on the pad, once, twice and gave a satisfied nod.

Elijah’s knees knocked into each other as he stumbled out of their safehouse. He turned on the light and fell back onto his bed, “W-what are you?!” At last he could scream it out.

As if it wasn’t obvious the racoon settled in one place and put his hands to his hips. Its head cocked to say, “ _Really?_ ”

 

“I-I-I know that,” Eli defended himself poorly, grabbing a pillow to tug tightly to his chest still struggling to keep his breathes even and right. “B-but!” The racoon had blue eyes. There were black rings around the grey fur that met its paws. The ribbon of hair behind his head—well that was not racoon like at all!

The creature chittered and made motions with its hands. They paused then tried again. Again. And again—that one Eli recognized.

“Are you using _sign_ language?” He asked, shocked. His mouth hung open and the racoon rolled his eyes but _nodded._ He nodded! “Ah!” Eli tossed his pillow in the air and rolled back to the other side of his bed, using it to put distance between them.

“You understand me?!”

The racoon, seemingly irritated by the old news jumped onto Eli’s bed and pawed around. He shivered with delight and plopped on a pillow with a satisfied grin.

“That’s it?” Eli asked, head peaking up from behind his bed and the racoon opened one eye.

Was Eli ready to join him now? He folded his arms behind his head and kicked one leg over the other, swinging his tiny ankle.

Elijah pressed back against the wall, “Are you a creeper?”

The racoon paused, perplexed, and looked at Eli for some sort of answer.

“A monster? A creature of the night?”

The racoon barred his teeth though eased up at the word night, no doubt racoons did favor the later hours and nodded.

“W-wrong choice of words.” He sheepishly apologized. 

The racoon, forgiving him, sat up and reached his paw out to tap the headboard of Eli’s bed in a succinct pattern. This sound and rhythm Elijah recognized. “Morse code,” He said in a whisper and looked back at the creature who watched Eli, hopeful again.

“One second,” His stutter was gone as he leapt to his feet and darted for an old book on his shelf. He needed to refresh his memory. He sat cross legged on the floor, looking from the book to the racoon who made its way to the foot of the bed, tail dragging behind.

He tapped again.

“Hello?”

The racoon gave him a thumbs up.

THUMBS! The racoon had actual thumbs (he stopped to think maybe most did) but he used them…Correctly? Eli tilted his head, “You have thumbs?” He asked and the racoon shrugged then did something more _human_ than Elijah considered the thumbs up to be. He flipped Elijah off. 

Eli let out a tense laugh, then another more relaxed and the racoon wiggled his butt sharing Elijah’s sudden enthusiasm. He tapped again.

“Can—You—Get—Me—Home?”

Elijah waited, making eye contact with the racoon.

“Arcadia?”

The creature shook its small head.

Eli bit his lip and stood to find his tablet and brought up a picture of the stone cemetery, where he first found the entrance to the cavern. The racoon had tapped the pad in Elijah’s closet. It knew. There was no way else to explain it. There was something different about the cavern (obviously) and this racoon…. Well… Racoons did like trash. And there had been plenty of it in the bunkers.

The racoon nodded then tapped, “ _close._ ”

“Do you like Freddy’s?”

“ _Food—yes._ ” He nodded and made grubby hands by rolling his palms and backs of his hands together.

Elijah wasn’t sure if he was happy he found the owner of the pile of garbage or disturbed that it was a flippin’ racoon!

_Wait._

“Are you…A racoon…?”

“ _Yes._ ”

Elijah crossed his arms, doubtful. “Okay mister. I mean really, you can take off your mask! Racoon’s mask aren’t actually…a _MASK!_ ”

The creatures jaw dropped, his little hand pressed to his chest as if to say: _My oh my, what?_ He fiddled with his fur behind his head and examined his own mask then looked back at Eli with distaste. 

“Liar?” Elijah asked, returning the look after understanding what the racoon tapped out. Their conversation was slow, Eli having to figure out each letter. But thankfully it was much easier than going through patterns of zeros and ones.

“I’m not lying, it’s part of their fur, yeesh! See, I mean a racoon would at least know that. So.” Eli pursed his lip and scowled. “What. Are. You?”

The racoon hesitated then sat in a nervous crouch, he didn’t want to say. Eli could see he wasn’t being rotten or stubborn, but afraid.

“Look, I won’t be upset. Sorry if I sounded mad. Things are just crazy lately. I don’t know what’s going on. Because everything is strange.” He sighed and pressed his hand to his face, his cheeks feeling flush. He glanced at the racoon, who held his gaze. Nervous. _Afraid._

At least Eli could say unlike the last creeper in his room, this one was not flying about in a panic and knocking over his models and knickknacks. The memory reminded him what he used the last time he needed to communicate with something unknown.

Elijah slowly crossed the room and found the toy on the top of his shelf, he used his computer chair to climb up there. It was a childish toy his mother had in his room for ‘inspiration’. Apparently when he was a kid Elijah had a different Speak and Spell that he had taken apart and put back together. He did it wrong and it had never spoken again. Later in life, the one currently on his shelf, he and his mother took apart, put back together, and tinkered with. He loved it but at first glance anyone else would think Eli likes baby toys still.

“This should help,” Eli figured he’d add studying Morse Code to his growing list of things to do and buy. In his amazon cart he already had a book on brail, languages, and other technical junk. He’d top it all off with Morse Code. He laid the red box in front of the racoon, tuned it on, and sat by his pillow to wait.

“Can you use it?”

The racoon typed quicker than it would take Eli to figure out the knocks, “Yes.”

“My names is, Elijah. A-and you?”

The racoon studied his options then pressed, “not English. Cannot say.”

“Fair enough,” Eli smiled. “Well…I’m human…And-“ He took a deep breath, if he wanted to get any information from this strange creature he had to give something up. “One of my friends is the first human Trollhunter. My best friend, holds the best troll shield.”

The racoon fidgeted his fingers together, waiting for Eli to go on. He knew there to be so much more, “you?” The racoon typed.

“I’m Eli,” The boy repeated. “Human.”

“You.” The racoon typed again. Knitted his eyebrows together when Elijah shrugged, there was nothing else to say. Frustrated, the catlike creature tossed his mask at Eli’s lap and darted to the closet and pointed in it. He then ran back to the red toy and typed again, “you.”

“Me?”

The racoon put his hands on his hip and Eli chuckled when the ball of fluff rolled his eyes, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. _‘Yes, Eli, you._ ’

“I just read the news, stumbled on to the cavern.”

“Amazing.” The racoon looked up at him and typed, “Smart.”

Eli rubbed the back of his neck, trying not to smile. He liked to hear it, especially from a stranger, racoon or not. The mask was soft in his hand, he caressed it gently before handing it back to the furry friend. He expected it to be a hard vinyl, like a super hero costume instead.

“Alien.” The box suddenly said.

Elijah looked up, the sheepishness turning into shock.

“No Afraid.”

Eli bit his lip, he nodded and laced his fingers together in a tight lock.

“You’re an alien?” Elijah asked, his voice catching on nerves, his pitch crawling up.

“Yes.”

“A real-actual-not-made-up-ALIEN.”

“Stupid.” The racoon, sassed and rapped his finger on the toy.

“I’m sorry it’s just, an actual alien! It’s science fiction! People from other planets, you’re here, a racoon! Arcadia’s racoons are _aliens?!_ ”

The racoon sighed as he jumped onto Eli’s lap and stood on his hind legs as he held Elijah’s face. With his small hands he squished together his cheeks, rolling the chub around. Eli flinched but eased into the touch, only slightly bothered by (but very aware of) the sharp chill of his claws that managed to not prick his soft skin.

The racoon jumped down and typed, “trolls—okay? Aliens—fake?” The racoon’s countenance carried what the Speak and Spell could not, sarcasm.

Elijah laughed, “Okay. Okay! You have me there. So, I’m assuming not all Arcadian racoons are aliens then?”

“Me.”

“Only you, that’s—” He stopped himself from saying good. The strange creature looking down, lost in a memory. No, to say that’s good was insulting and cruel. “I’m sorry,” Eli’s voice softened. 

“Is the cavern,” Eli pointed at his closet, “That place, your home?”

“No. Get home. One day.”

It made sense, Eli supposed. He touched his chin, with his fingers trying to put together some of the unknowns. The cavern was completely abandoned, yet fully functional. Clearly the racoon had been in and out, but for how long? It would make sense why no one knew of the cavern, not even the trolls—because it wasn’t Trollish. It was extraterrestrial. They hide it from human and troll kind, but he still wondered for how long?

“You know,” Eli said speaking some of his thoughts so his furry friend wouldn’t think he was alone anymore. “I read one theory about Chupacabras. Allegedly some people believe they’re alien pets that got left behind.” He looked over the racoon, like this he looked very pet-like. He couldn’t imagine a greater being (for one) getting left behind. Secondly, choosing something so small, even if they wanted to hide in plain sight. 

“Yes.” He heard the toy say and the racoon smiled and nodded, “Friends.”

Elijah fell on his back, eyes wide. “Unbelievable.” Chupacabras were real and they were pets! And this little guy knew them, were friends with them! He snapped up and gave the racoon a start, the creature balled his first up then pointed at Eli to settle down.

“I’m sorry just—are there ANY in Arcadia?!”

“South.”

Once more Eli fell to his back, this time with an exaggerated groan. He could have made history! Found and photographed the illusive Chupacabra. They could have made it a people’s magazine article and had tea together. He snickered at the thought, “Well…”

Eli rolled to his side and propped himself up to look at the racoon, “How about we call you Cabra? Till you can tell me your real name.”

The racoon smiled, razor sharp teeth and all. He gave Eli a thumbs up and typed, “yes!”

“My name is Cabra!”

Elijah’s stomach did a motion and he knew in an instant it was pride. The same feeling when he got translated the codes of the cavern. When he figured out a problem the teacher promised none of the could solve. Though it was different seeing someone else benefit from it, from his kindness. He felt it once when he and Steve gave trolls their umbrellas to cross into the woods. That moment had inspired and cemented his desire to be something more. He hadn’t felt it since, being useless and on reserve. Stuck building homes and organizing books, rather than on the battle field.

“Cabra,” Eli tested the name and the racoon gave an excited two thumbs up. “Would you like to get some food?” Elijah was famished and the fear had made it worse. Cabra jumped onto Eli’s shoulders but froze when Eli’s body made terse stiffening. He carefully began to backdown and reach his hind leg for the pillow.

Eli put his hand to his chest and shook his head, “I-I’m just jumpy.” He explained and stood with his new friend still on his shoulder, Cabra curled closer on his neck and nodded. He knew that well, he’d seen Eli running plenty of times. The kid could never seem to catch his breath or a break.

Eli grabbed the Spell and Speak and returned down stairs, his movements gradually decreased in speed with every step he took. What if the monster was hiding? Laying in wait? 

Cabra sniffed the air, he seemed to have the same thoughts but shook his head and flapped his hand to move Elijah along. Rather than staying stuck on the stairs, Elijah went along with it. He set Cabra on the kitchen table (his mother would throw a fit) he grabbed his phone from the couch. There were messages he missed but didn’t stop to read them, he had a guest after all.

“Do you like crackers?” Eli asked, Cabra nodded. “Burgers?” Cabra nodded faster. “Sauce?” Cabra rolled on the kitchen table nodding and starving. Eli laughed, “Okay okay, settled down. Um…We have,” he really was hungry but nothing sounded right. Everything moved his stomach in the wrong way.

“Why don’t I make you a sandwich?” If it was a normal racoon, the garbage would have done well enough. Cabra however was a visitor and Eli took the extra effort to pile everything up nicely. He just hoped his mother wouldn’t notice some of her lunch meat going missing. The racoon frothed at the mouth, openly drooling as he got his hands on the treat. It’d been so long since he had something not half eaten! Something made for him, given to him!

Elijah smiled at the strange purrs he made and put in pieces of bread in the toaster for himself. He buttered it lightly and sat across from the racoon who was still having himself a feast.

“Hungry?” The racoon typed.

“Yeah--No, my stomach is picky right now.” Eli left it at that, it was easy enough. His hands had been shaking the entire time he made Cabra’s dinner. Even if he wanted to prepare something else, he honestly did not have it in him. To show he would eat something, the racoon’s eyes were far too expressive in his concern, Elijah took a good chunk out of his toast. The bread was moist from the butter but his mouth still felt dry. His knees jittered nervously. Something was wrong and it was fear.

He was afraid he was getting in over his head. Afraid to be setting himself up for a trap. Elijah sniffled—he hadn’t meant to do that.

Cabra’s chomping noises died down, he weaved around the center pieces on the table, the Speak and Spell and Eli’s phone. His toes barely touched the tips of Eli’s fingers. Eli’s jitteriness mitigated itself. He didn’t think the anxiety had suddenly been contained but a new set of eyes on him, kept him in check.

Cabra reached behind himself and pressed into the device, “Afraid.”

Eli nodded, not wanting to admit it aloud. He bit his lip abruptly doused with imagined visions of the creature turning on him. Biting his ear of and screeching for the monster to come this way. None of that happened, Cabra looked down, forlorn. 

“Same,” Said the Speak and Spell.

“D-do you know what that t-thing was?” Elijah stammered unable to quell the fear in his question this time.

Cabra balked. He began to nod then caught himself looking from the Speak and Spell to Eli. It was too much to say, too much to convey. He stood up right and walked around on his back feet, his hands knotted together behind his back. The racoon made chittering noises, debating with himself.

Eli tried to use the time to keep his fear down deep and take another bite of bread. He knew he needed the energy, but even eating seemed like too much of a to do after tonight.

Finally, “Team?” Cabra typed and pointed himself and Elijah’s chest. “Trust?”

Funny, he was the one demanding trust. Elijah felt that was his to say, but he didn’t know the racoon’s story. The alien’s story, to be exact. In turn, Cabra did not know all of his.

“Trust.” Elijah agreed.

They could trust they shared fear of the monster, they could trust that Elijah could help and Cabra had prior knowledge. It wasn’t ideal going into a deal blind but when the world was dark, trust was deceivingly bright. 

“Home. We. Go. Home.” He typed and bounced on the table to point upstairs in what Elijah assumed was a gesture to his closet.

“I call that place the cavern. It’s not your home, it’s your…Home away from home right? So let’s call it that, the cavern.” They needed to share the same language, communication was important.

Cabra considered it then nodded, Eli was completely right. “Cavern.” He typed.

“Go.”

Eli barely finished one slice of his bread before shaking his head. “I don’t think tonight is good. I…” He ruffled his hair, unsure if this was right to say. It was all embarrassing when someone knew something more than him. Especially when that someone was a racoon—Alien—he corrected himself. 

Once again Cabra paced then nodded, “yes. Energy. See. Bad.” It was all very broken and if Eli hadn’t had the same thoughts, maybe he wouldn’t have understood it at all.

“Yeah. He’s been following both of us then…Hasn’t he?”

Cabra made another human gesture, so human Elijah would have been fooled that this was a fairy tale curse of a man being turned into a racoon, rather than an alien. Cabra lifted one side of his lip in a half snarl and shrugged his shoulders, like a see-saw. Unsure. ‘ _Weeeellll_ ’ Elijah read the motion as.

“Me. Yes.” Cabra typed. “You. Because. Close.”

Reasonable enough,

“Sorry.” Cabra added looking down and rubbing the back of his head. He typed it again, with a laden sigh, “Sorry.”

Eli’s lips parted in hurt, he hadn’t meant to guilt him. “No, it’s okay—I.” He sucked on his lip, “Things are crazy Cabra. I’m glad he didn’t catch you. We’ll figure this out, okay?” he raised his hand to poke the racoon’s chin. It was soft and furry, like his mask. Why was he still surprised? The mask had been soft, why should the rest of his body be any different. He lifted Cabra’s gaze to his.

“I’m patient. If we work together, we’ll get our answers. I-i…I’m not very brave. I make a lot of mistakes. But I’m patient. I’m perseverant.” 

Cabra’s eyes darted, searching for the words, to understand.

“I keep at it,” Elijah explained. “I don’t know what’s going on, but I will keep on until I do.”

The racoon, if you could believe it, smiled. He took hold of Elijah’s finger and shook it, as if to make a deal. A promise. His little fingers made the ‘okay’ symbol and Eli had to chuckle.

Cabra, had a whole story behind him, he could tell. How did act so human? The nuances were part of their culture that would be picked up with time and observation. Cabra had try to use sign language, he understood Morse Code and a full grasp of the English language. There was a lot he had to say, and Elijah was determined to find the medium to allow him.

His phone buzzed, _oh if only it were that easy_ , Elijah sighed. What that wasn’t an answer, it was yet another text.

“Steve,” Elijah breathed softly. “Cabra can I ask you something awkward?”

The racoon licked the tips of his fingers, making another ‘okay’ with his fingers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright where to begin? So did anyone guess it? It may have been obvious for those who know about 3Below. Which will be Steve and Eli’s show—or they will be “major characters of” lol. I wanted this to be…My own Segway between the two worlds? For my Trollhunter fans, don’t worry there still will be plenty of that! As I’ve said, I have many plans. Please keep with it!
> 
> I will eventually tag it accordingly, but I guess for now—I still want everyone to read without that in mind. So it’s a surprise lolol
> 
> Now. I love Cabra lololol. My friend who I was gushing to about my fic, worrying (of course), knows a lot of random supernatural-strange-and-unusual knowledge offhandly mentioned the Chupacabra being an alien pet left behind…So I went with it. 
> 
> Sorry for the lack of Steve this chapter (and last!) but as you can imagine with how this one ended…We’ll be seeing him back in a jiffy! 
> 
> What else…oh. Yeah I wrote this chapter _today_ and I’m posting it _today_. That never happens? But hell I was on a role, I read a wonderful Spiderman fic and I /swoons. I was just wanting to…Be creative. So here we are. I hope it paid off ;3;
> 
> Please share on tumblr, I’ll be blogging it here shortly. Can’t wait to hear some feedback.
> 
> OH ALSO. I’m almost at 100 kudos. And I’m…Blown-the-fuck-away. Wow. Thanks everyone! Almost there! And with this chapter…We’ve broken 60k!!!!  
>  __
> 
>  
> 
> _Send comments and kudos my way—the do a world of good for me when I’m sulking about not getting the next chapter written as quickly as I’d like lol._
> 
>  
> 
> _And as always…. Keep it Crispy! B]_  
> 
> 
>   
>  If you’re shy to leave a message here, hit me up on my tumblr: diedieri
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	11. The Knotts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Did his mom go through this? Ugh! Out of all the people he could talk to, why did he want to bring it up with his mom? It was the worst! But she was a woman of science, so this was natural, she would tell him. That everyone felt like this._  
>  Well MOM, did everyone have to worry about kissing someone during a troll fight?! Why was he fighting her without her even being here?  
> “Elijah?” Steve snickered, “What’s with that face buttsnack?” Steve dropped a pillow over Elijah’s head, breaking the previous tension between them.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> __  
>   
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you all so much for your support!  
> A bit of a warning for hints/talks of past abuse.  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
  
__

__

_11.  
The Knots  
_

 

 

 

Elijah Pepperjack had to ignore the guilt of going against every hospitable bone in his body. His mother would be appalled. Even if their guest was an alien posing as a racoon, a guest was a guest. Not someone you asked (or trusted) after only a short period time of talking (if you could call it that) to hide away. It was both a rude and impossible situation that he would later do what he could to make up for.

For now Eli twisted his fingers together, nervously, then brought his thumb to his lips were he began to nip and tear at the skin. “I can bring you food,” Eli was trying to make this right. “Plenty of snacks, drinks. You’ll have the whole room to yourself.”

Minutes ago he’d been texting Steve back and forth. Steve was glad Elijah was okay but wanted to talk in person. No doubt about the troll. Eli wasn’t ready to reveal details about Cabra: That meant disclosing information about his new rendezvous back in the cavern. And aliens. ALIENS. It was a big deal! Steve had freaked with creepers, he wasn’t ready for this. Eli wasn’t sure even if he was. To think, he was right about the abnormal paranormal activity in Arcadia Oaks. _Again._

“You’ll have the room to yourself, just uh….Use the bathroom now? If you do that sort of thing, do you do that sort of thing?” Eli asked, rubbing the back of his neck and trying not to laugh when Cabra flipped him off again. The gesture briefly made him regret cutting his off so quick. Cabra and he had so much to learn and exchange that the sooner they got started the better. There was a whole world of information at his fingertips, he only need be patient with the slow typing of the speak-and-spell. But, he sighed, all that would go on pause.

Eli showed Cabra to the toilet (which apparently he said was fine option), then lead him to the guest bedroom down the hall from his own. 

“I’m so sorry to ask you to stay hidden Cabra,” Eli sighed. “I just…I don’t get to have Steve over often. And this—”

Cabra stood up on his hind legs and held his small hands in the air, shaking his head. Eli smiled at the gesture, ‘ _No, Don’t worry about it_.’ He would explain later how it was something to worry about and to apologize over. For now, he would take advantage of the kindness and load his furry friend up with snacks. Cabra had jumped on the bed but gravitated to the closet. Together they made a quick pallet of blankets and pillows. The perfect hidey hole.

“Steve’s going to be here soon,” Eli said, the corner of his thumb in his mouth. He could feel the nervous sweat swelling in his pits. _Sweat._ He groaned and lifted his arms up to smell, he didn’t think there was a lingering scent but maybe there was! He’d been afraid and running around all night!

“C-cabra, I’m going to shower. So…So, good night? I-…I’ll see you in the morning? Maybe? I-I don’t know if Steve is going to leave.” His stomach flipped, unnerving to not know but delighted to think maybe he could share another night with his friend.

He took a deep breath, friend, Eli reminded himself.

Steve had texted he was going to shower then head out himself. Eli took the quickest shower of his life, the thought of Steve finishing before him dangling over him. He barley managed to start toweling his hair dry when his phone buzzed to life. Eli didn’t reply and bounded down the stairs to let Steve in. He was close to the door, back to it, eyes searching the dark empty streets. As briefly as Elijah had the door open, the wind cut through his home. Outside the wind whipped and whirred. 

“Steve,” Eli said with some concern his hands hanging close to his chest not sure if he should reach out and help him with his coat. Steve smiled at him and shrugged himself out, but gave Eli his coat, if only to give him something to busy his hands with.

“I’m fine,” Steve said sniffling from the cold and undid both his scarf and hat. “Just glad to be inside. But uh…Can I change? I know it’s dumb. But I wore jeans over here.”

Eli gave him a curious look, of course that was something Eli would do. He wouldn’t want to mix his outside clothes with his inside ones. But Steve wasn’t so considerate nor as picky. “Yes?” He agreed, hoping it fished enough for more details.

“Had to be prepared,” Steve said holding his duffle bag straps under his chin. He tossed Eli his gloves then unzipped his bag and dug out his change of clothes. 

Eli nodded and tucked each glove into a pocket. The right in right and left in the left. Without having to ask, Steve already familiar with the house layout changed in the downstairs bathroom. Eli paced nervously in the living room. The TV was on mute, the fire crackled, and the wind got louder. If Steve brought his pajamas that meant he was staying the night. Eli wasn’t surprised given in their texts he’d mention his mother being out of town again. But should they sleep in his bed? The last time they did…They never talked about it.

Maybe it was a fluke. Maybe it was too close to Cabra. Maybe he was over thinking it?

“We could make a pallet in front of the fire?” He said soaking in the warmth. It was perfect for the cold night, t-that was too bold! He balked at his own suggestion. Too much of a _mood._

“Y’okay, Pep?” Steve asked coming out of the bathroom, clothes rolled under his arms. His pants a plain black cotton and teal tank top with a blue zip-up hoodie.

Steve himself, Elijah decided while staring a little too long, was a mood.

“Pep?” He asked tossing his clothes lazily on top of his duffle bag beside the end of the couch on the floor.

“Uh, u-yeah.” Eli pulled him his hood, suddenly very aware of nothing else. The racoon in his home didn’t matter. The monster in the woods, the storm outside? Whatever. Steve Palchuk was right here and they were alone. His lips felt dry and he licked them, trying to find something else to focus on.

Steve took up the cue and pointed at the fire, “Nice.” Maybe not the best topic changer. He dropped down on the floor opposite the fire and tossed his head back, letting out a satisfied ‘aaaahhh.’

“We should just sleep here.”

So he was staying. He was okay sleeping beside each other.

Eli swallowed, so the spot was irrelevant. Steve said we.

“Y-yeah! My thoughts, way ahead of you. I—” He was about to say he would get the spare blankets from the guest room. “You know. I think we have an old futon in mom’s office closet.”

“Really?” Steve sat up right, “Well should we get it?”

Eli returned Steve’s smile, not sure if the warmth flooding his body was from the hearth or Steve. “Mhm. I just want to put on some hot water first,”

“Tea?” Steve asked with a grunt as he stood. He waved Eli’s worried glance off.

“And hot chocolate.” Eli finished not sold on the fact that Steve was fine at all. Getting the teapot on took hardly anytime. The real challenge was maneuvering the rolled-up futon out of the closet piled high with discarded gadgets and projects.

Steve eventually, with Eli’s help, loaded it on to his shoulder and he carried it to the living room floor. Elijah pushed aside the coffee table and the futon was the perfect fit between the couch and the fireplace. Eli brought spare sheets from the linen closet and dragged down his own blankets and pillows from his bedroom. Steve in the meantime propped up the couch cushion between the couch and futon. He also poured them both tea and got out two more cups for the hot chocolate.

Elijah tried not to stare. He liked that look—Steve focused on something mundane and special to Eli.

“Didn’t know where the cocoa was,” He explained bringing only the mugs of tea to Elijah and kept one for himself.

“We’ll make it next,” Eli explained and inhaled the chamomile aroma. Thank the universe, he needed this. Tonight was too flipping much. Steve looked just as elated to drink the warm calming drink.

“We should sit,” Eli said with the tips of his fingers touching Steve’s elbow.

The corner of Steve’s lip tugged up, “Yeah, Pep.”

Only the sheets were fitted around the futon, Eli didn’t have time to make the rest of the bedding yet. Neither of them complained, the pile of blankets acted like a warm bustling nest they both snuggled into.

Silence fell over the pair, taking their time to relax and enjoy their drink. Elijah finished his first and he set it back on the adjacent coffee table. He watched the fire and the marble frame, from which he could barely make out Steve’s reflection.

“Pepperbuddy,” Steve spoke up first and handed Eli his empty cup to join the others on the table.  
“Since you don’t train anymore with the group, can I train you alone?”

“What?”

Steve scooted closer, “I just mean tonight…Tonight something was in our neighborhood.”

Eli looked down, hiding under the hood of his hoodie still.

“I know. I know it was scary. You don’t like to admit being scared so. Pep.” Steve grabbed his wrists, “Just let me show you some basic moves. Not even any trollhunting moves. Just. Fuck off moves.”

“Fu—” Eli had to lick his lips. He didn’t swear often aloud or casually, but he didn’t want to seem childish in front of Steve. “Fuck off moves?” He asked, rolling his eyes in what he thought was a cool-aloof manner.

Steve huffed out a laugh, “Yeah. Like the moves you should have been doing on me since forever. Or even just something like—” Without warning Steve pushed forward and pinned Eli to the futon. “I did wrestling for a while.” He grinned.

Eli couldn’t grin back, he could do nothing but stare. It felt good, Steve over him. But…wrong. Like when Steve used to trap him. Pin him against the locker before locking him in one.

No.

This wasn’t like _that_.

“C’mon, Pep. Get me off.”

The words as innocent as they were, the meaning feel on both teenage boy’s ears in an instant translation that made them both blush. Steve didn’t waste time pulling himself up and Eli sat up, heart pounding. He had to change the topic. He had to keep the conversation flowing.

“He-hah,” Eli laughed nervously and balled his fist into a pathetic ball to punch Steve’s arm.

Silence.

Then guttural laughter, “C’mon Pep! You have to have more than that!”

“I-I don’t like fighting!”

“Pacifist like Arrghh?”

“No, I mean, that’s not bad! I can fight.”

“But you don’t like it,” Steve poked Eli’s side, pointing out the juxtaposition.

Elijah giggled and Steve grinned.

“Did you just…?”

“No,” Eli said putting his hands up on the defensive.

“Oh you did,” Steve sat on his knees, both his hands raised and wiggled his fingers.

Elijah screamed out when Steve fell towards him again. His knees pinned Elijah’s hips in place, then he sat on his thighs. His hands wildly tickling Elijah’s sides, who writhed in laughter and pleas for Steve to stop.

Every time he managed to grab Steve’s wrist the blonde broke his hold and tickled Eli’s sides and behind his neck again. 

Eli opened his eyes, his head in an upward tilt whilst trying to escape Steve, he saw a tilted masked head peaking out from the bars of the upstairs hall. Cabra had to check on the sudden screams, and Eli couldn’t risk how long it would take for him to figure out he was fine. It would be his luck Steve would happen to look and see him. That would ruin everything!

Using all the force he had, he swung his body upwards and toppled Steve back, who hadn’t expected the sudden switch. Eli sat on his stomach, sides sore from the pokes and laughing. His cheeks red from the lack of breathes. He stared down at Steve who was speechless, but his stupid grin said enough. He was proud and wanted to say something about Eli having the right ‘stuff’ after all.

Elijah wished he could be proud of himself. Instead he found himself clawing away imaginative thoughts. He shouldn’t be thinking of the warmth pooling around him. He shouldn’t be thinking of how Steve was still and staring, like he was waiting. He wasn’t. Elijah told himself that again and again. Steve wasn’t waiting for anything other than for Eli to move on. Any other thoughts were that of Eli projecting. His fingers flinched on Steve’s wrists, still, how nice would it be if Steve was. He could lean down without fear, their chests would touch, and lips would lock. 

Eli held his breath. If Steve was waiting, it would be okay to close his eyes to the world around them because Steve didn’t care. He’d been the first to horribly judge him and spitefully call him Pepperjack and Buttsnack, now the words were spoken in a tone that constantly changed its ring. Possessive, loving, charmed, and charming. He wanted to hear more, to find out what else Steve had to say. What secrets was he keeping? It was a little surprising Arcadia Oaks high number one guy was still single. It was shocking the weight of pressure Steve also carried on his shoulders, the standards he held himself to were nothing short of admirable. Elijah had assumed why and they talked some, but he knew someone like Steve always had more to say. He wanted to hear all of it, side by side, cuddled close. Kissing.

Okay much talking wouldn’t get done then. That was okay. Everything would be okay—if he leaned done and took that kiss. Eli’s chest dipped towards Steve. Why not? He could have died tonight. He and Cabra could have been eaten whole by the monster. If he hadn’t, the only person who would ever knew that Elijah was….In love…With Steve Palchuk would be his mother. Somehow that didn’t seem right. he could take a chance, take charge and cast aside his fears!

But…hadn’t Steve come to talk? He said he was worried; not that he was lonely. Which Steve must have assumed Elijah was. He only offered to come over when he learned his mother was gone for the weekend. Hurt flashed in his eyes and Steve tilted his head.

Nothing was the right time or place. Steve was his first real friend, more than what even Jim had ever offered him. He couldn’t ruin it with a crush. Steve was kind to come stay with him, he would not risk this and make it awkward. His grip loosened with his resolve to do anything more than imagine what it would feel like to be flush against him.

“So,” Steve asked propping his hands behind his head like Eli on his stomach was no big deal. “Did you see my gift?”

“Gift?” Elijah asked with a confused pouty snarl, trying to bounce back from his defeat. He could at least celebrate Steve hadn’t rocked him off. For a moment more he could indulge in the proximity of this warmth. But what egomaniac thing was Steve getting at this time? He pursed his lips and folded his arms over his chest, “Gift. Uh-huh.” He repeated, doubtful—though curious.

“W-What?!” Steve’s voice squeaked, “No! It’s a real—sheesh. Forget it.” He shoved Elijah off with a roll of his eyes and definite grin. “It is a real gift, buttsnack. But if you haven’t found it? Not my problem.”

Eli picked himself up and adjusted his glasses, “Wait you’re serious?” Shame he was conceding first and getting off of his friend, but the heat had become too much to bear. Thoughts were pervading reason and that was too risky, especially for him. Beside Steve, Eli pulled his legs up to his chest and chose to watch the fire from the corner of his eye. He needed a break from Steve.

“Uh. Duh.” Steve folded his arms over his chest, pouting.

“Steve! What, what is it?” Already, Steve had Eli’s attention again and Steve seemed to know it with his coy grin.

“Oooh no. These lips, are sealed, Romeo.”

Elijah tried not to pick apart whatever that could mean. He abandoned his curled up position and tried shaking Steve’s shoulder—though really only shook himself. “What? Tell me!”

Truthfully, Steve had thought Eli had already found it. It would have made all this 100 times less awkward and more telling. If he spilled the beans now, he didn’t know how Eli would react to the fact Steve had snooped around. Though he did want to know why he kept a picture of them in his desk. Why not next to his bed? He did want to see for himself how he would react to something new and something that Steve could give him. To prove he saved the memory for himself.

“It’s in your desk.” Steve said kept his eyes away, leading Eli on with the promise of his excitement was too much temptation for him to resist.

“My desk?” Eli asked, already on his feet.

“H-hey!” Steve shot up after him, they were supposed to go back and forth more! He followed Elijah to his room, curious why at the bottom of the stairs he hesitated as if looking for something first. At his desk, he searched every drawer and shelf twice, except for the center pullout, where he kept that old photo of the two of them Toby had taken. Eli didn’t want to pull it out in front of Steve.

“Buttsnack.” Steve leaned in the doorway, arms folded. He nodded towards the desk, “Front and center.”

Elijah practically toppled over himself. The center drawer?! What had Steven been doing in there, _oh my gosh_ , the picture of them… This was all a gag, wasn’t it? Steve’s way of calling him out and addressing his crush. Stomping on it. Ending it. His hand stalled over the drawer, he didn’t want to open it. He didn’t want to be forbidden from dreaming.

“Pep?” Steve prompted from the lintel. 

“Uh, yeah.” No escaping it, he slowly tugged the thin drawer open. Right where his picture had been, a new printout sat. With it being face down, the texture gave him an answer first: photo paper. Under it, he felt the familiar edges of his carefully cut photo. Flipping the new one over, he saw the two of them, head to toe in CreepslayerZ gear. Steve’s arm was around Elijah and they were both smiling. Their cheeks greasy with rubbed off paint and both their hair (even Steve’s usually perfectly styled locks) were a mess.

Elijah stared and the warmth from the memory knotted in his stomach. When had Steve put this here? Had he wanted to replace the disgruntled image?

“Steve?” Eli asked and looked over his shoulder to find his room empty. His stomach dropped and debating staring at the picture a minute more or chasing Steve for himself. The real thing was here, Eli could settle for the picture later. He left the photo on his desk to chase the man from the picture. He wasn’t leaving, right? In the second Steve had left, Elijah’s mind flooded itself in every worst-case scenario.

Outside his room he found Steve hadn’t gotten far. He sleeve was rolled up past his elbow, hand clutching the glowing band as he looked toward the guest bedroom from the center of the staircase. Steve took a step back up and Elijah cut him off.

He wasn’t doing this for Cabra, he would do this for Steve. Without danger breathing down their necks or the promise of demise, Elijah hugged Steve. His arms locked tight around his neck. He felt Steve suck in a breath, then slowly felt the embrace of both arms around him.

Eli felt sick. His stomach was turned inside out, knotted and certainly twisted beyond repair. This was too good, too real. He hugged Steve tighter.

“Thank you,” he whispered into Steve’s neck and Eli felt Steve lock up again.

Like this, Elijah could hear the sounds of the fire and Steve’s breathes. They were slow and hesitated. He could hear the sounds of their fabric of clothing rustling together. Steve smelt like the same soap as the night he stayed over. Elijah breathed in slow, taking it all in. Maybe he should have kissed him, then would it have been okay to kiss Steve now?

“Uh-Yea-…Pep.” Steve broke their hold and his concentration on the guest bedroom was out the window. Elijah’s hope going with it. If Steve wanted to kiss him, he would have done just that, not breaking their hug instead. Eli’s hands coiled around his stomach and Steve rubbed the back of his neck. He stepped down two stairs so their height was leveled out. It was like a taunt that Elijah should take the chance for his baited kiss—and yet, Steve turned and took the stairs in twos. At least, Eli could take solace in the fact Steve didn’t make any moves to leave. He went straight to their pallet and brought pillows and blankets to his lap. 

“Sorry,” He called up to Elijah who took his time coming down the stairs. “Just…Tired? Loooong dude, day. Day—dude. I mean. Long-day-dude-.” Steve clarified twice.

Eli bit his lip, he had been worried Steve was disgusted but this was nerves. He was just as nervous as Elijah was. Did that mean anything? “It’s alright,” He said softly and calmly turning off the bedroom and living room lights. The kitchen light above the sink remained lit, as always. The fireplace glowed illuminating the room plenty. Its warmth spread throughout the room battling the harsh cold bite from the night.

Elijah joined Steve on the pallet, uncharacteristically only taking one blanket. He wasn’t quite ready for sleep and Steve didn’t give off that vibe either.

“Can we talk about tonight?”

Eli swallowed and nodded.

“Why didn’t you call me, to tell me there was a troll here?”

….Oh. So….That was the problem? This wasn’t about the photo. Oh…

“Uh…” Elijah struggled with his words. “I mean, I can’t depend on you—”

“Yes you can, Pep! Did you see that thing?!”

Elijah flinched at the harsh words and hugged his knees closer to his chest.

“Oh my god, you did. You DID and you didn’t tell us? Not even Jim?”

“I’d tell you before, Jim.”

“Tch. Like hell.”

“I would.”

“Yeah I said you would.”

“No. You said it sarcastically.”

Steve rolled his eyes, “Well. Whatever, Pep. I don’t give a flip. The point is you should have contacted someone. That thing—it’s like nothing we’ve seen before. The power gets weird around it.”

Elijah didn’t need to be told twice this wasn’t like anything they’d even seen before or how weird it was. He wondered if it was Troll at all, now that he met Cabra everything was being thrown into question.

“Are you done yelling at me?” Eli asked quietly. Bitterly.

Steve flexed and unflexed his palms. He wanted to say he wasn’t yelling, but he knew he had been. His emotions were in a tizzy and everything funneled out easily around Elijah. In the past it had been at him. He didn’t want to think about that, or how Eli was avoiding looking at him, just like then.

“Sorry, Pep. I just want you to be safe. Mom was crying tonight. She said it was close. Like….Like a train? She called me and by the time we got here we could see it in the distance. It was huge and it was gone.”

Elijah rested his head on his knees, falling back in the memory. The hairs stood on his neck and he could hear the freighter like shrieks. He’d been terrified. Given himself to relief that at least his mother wasn’t there.

This was a world he didn’t have to suffer alone. He kept secrets from everyone, though the truth was infinitely easier. He didn’t have to do it alone. He didn’t have to fall in the world of panic. Eli held out his hand to Steve, he took it without a word and scooted himself closer. His other hand rested on Elijah’s back and gave him a comforting rub. Eli wouldn’t speak a word about the cavern, but he didn’t have to be alone in this. The monster was unknown to them both.

His hand clutched Steve’s and Eli sniffled, “he was here that first night. When I got sick.” He shivered and Steve’s arm grazed across his back and to his side. Steve’s bicep became a sturdy wall.

“So, you didn’t tell Jim then, for real?”

Salt. Eli could hear it again.

“No, I didn’t talk to Jim. I just…It was after the library. I think it was the wrong place and wrong time. The m-monster,” Eli shuddered and rubbed his arms, the chill of that run crawled onto his skin. Steve rubbed the sleeve of his hoodie.

“He chased me,” Eli closed his eyes his breathe going short. “I’m sorry I didn’t say.”

“You were afraid your window wasn’t locked. There were prints outside, was that it?”

“No. That was just…I don’t know a curious cat,” he flinched at his own lie but it was easily hidden under the fear of talking of the monster. “Whatever chased me wasn’t really after me, he didn’t come to my house but this is the second time it’s been in our neighborhood.”

He closed his eyes tight, “It does sound like a freight train. Everything gets cold. The hair on your skin stands up.” Eli laced his fingers together. “I don’t know what he thinks he’ll find here.”

“The Trollhunter?” Steve asked looking ahead, glowering. 

Right. It would be the Trollhunter, something great and grand. Even if he knew the monster had been tailing Cabra, it made more sense for it to be after Jim. Eli tried to hold on to the prize of his cavern, the only thing he could hold above all else. But his down could carve away his reason and give each of the Trollhunters a higher pedestal. 

Eli’s paused, Steve’s thumbed rubbed on his skin, his forearm exposed from his hoodie. He felt the other shift and worried this attention would end. It was so wrong to use his misery as his key to hold his affection but he would sacrifice pride this time for this warmth. 

“When I came home,” Even if he wanted to share the truth his voice was tight. “I ran and hide in my closet. I tossed my things on the floor and just hide in my coats. I-I, I couldn’t do anything, Steve. I never can. I hide. I cried.” 

Steve’s grip went vice, “I’m sorry.” He said through gritted teeth. “My fucking shield, it tried pulling me this way that night. And again tonight. I get so caught up in everything around me—That I,” Steve swore again and almost pulled away his hand in some self-punishment. Eli put his free hand on Steve’s, stopping him.

“Don’t ever stop going after a troll to come back for me.”

“W-what? Fuck that, Pep!”

“No. Steve, I mean it. The rest of Arcadia doesn’t know to hide. They don’t understand what’s waiting out there. I do. I know to be cautious. I may not be strong but at least I know what’s hiding in the dark.”

“Do you—” Steve steadied himself, “You don’t get it, Pepperbuddy. When I came home tonight, coach wasn’t there. He’s out of town for some athletic advisors meeting. Mom was home alone. Crying. She’s been trapped by the storm and left to hear that thing prowling. I may not….Like having coach around but I like him being here for mom.”

Elijah nodded, he wished someone was here for his mom.

“Then I think the same thing about you. Your mom isn’t here,”

Eli didn’t want to say how Steve had left home, that his mom was alone again. Maybe he should go over to his place after all. It was selfish to want to keep him here all to himself, in private, during the night.

“Maybe I should teach you to fight after all,” Steve sighed, tension lifting from his shoulders. “I’m still training myself with everyone.”

Eli took a breath, reading himself to explain how he didn’t want to slow them down and become a burden.

“I mean just the two of us, Pep.” Steve said as if reading his mind. “Though, I mean, it wouldn’t be bad to have you back a New Trollmarket, I’m starting to learn the spear.”

“Spear?” Eli looked up and Steve smiled with a nod. 

“I got one hell of an arm, dude. We need it for the battle.”

Eli looked down at the word, hating to remember that Steve and his friends were out there fighting a war. Meanwhile here he was hiding in closets. He put his hand over his chest, pushing on it hard trying to beat out the ache.

“Hey,” Steve whispered and slowly started laying back, his hand urging Elijah to follow. Eli did, albeit with guilt and frustration. On his side, it was easier to curl up. He flinched when Steve’s arm laid over his waist. He spoke behind his head, “You want to talk about it? Whatever is going on in your head…”

“You could die out there. Jim. Claire. Toby. You all could die.”

“That’s not going to happen, Pep.”

“There is no way to prove that. This isn’t—it’s not just some game!” Like it had felt during their early days of Creepslaying, before Steve had found the shield. Before Elijah had discovered the cavern. There were very real threats out there and the very real promise that they were insignificant and could die. Even a legend like Jim, ran into battle with a target on his back.

“Elijah,” Steve didn’t know what to say. He never did. “We….We could practice at the cavern?”

Eli leaned back, his shoulder tucked into Steve’s chest. He pulled his head to look at Steve, “What?” Surely he heard wrong. Steve was the sensible one. He was right to say there was something dangerous about that cavern, that they did not know enough. Cabra’s presence was an aching reminder of that. Why would he offer they go back?

“You’re right, Pep. We could die. You—You. Need more training. Not with books. In all the years I bulled you Pepperjack, did you ever fight back?” Steve waited and Eli responded by barely shaking his head.

“You have so much going on for you, you need to fight back. You need to protect that.” He put his hand on his band, frowning. “I felt it tug in your direction Elijah. The troll knew you were in danger, so I’m going to make sure I never felt that again. We’ll go practice at the cavern. _Just_ in the bay. We can bring out my shield and I can have you go all out.”

Eli rolled onto his stomach and looked at Steve, his glasses sliding down his nose. “You’d go that far out of your way, waste all that gas, just to show me how to fight?”

“Well,” Steve fumbled, “Okay I didn’t even think about that. But. Yeah! This is our lives, Pepperjack.”

It was the perfect time to tell Steve he had a quicker way to the bay of the cavern. It was the perfect time to explain he had an alien looking racoon hiding in his guest room.

“Okay,” He said instead and dropped his eyes to their pallet. 

Steve mistook the discomfort of lying to worries about fighting. “How come you never did take a punch back at me? I mean you got an attitude.”

Eli smirked, silently proud Steve had noticed underneath the fear brewed a world of irritation. “Mom always said I have better things to do with my time.”

“Yeah? So what, so did mine. But dad, he was like a real man won’t take the punch, he makes the punch. And,” Steve’s words stilled and the popping wood of the fire filled their silence.

“And maybe he was wrong about a lot of things, but-“ He fidgeted, biting his lip and furrowed his brow.

“You can hate someone and still be glad you learned something.” Elijah spoke up. “I know he was shit, Steve.” Elijah’s words weren’t sugar coated for Steve’s father, he didn’t even think twice about the swear. “I know, that’s why you were you…But you’re right. You can throw a punch.”

“Wait, Eli. No. He’s not why I was me.” Steve shook his head, trying to dislodge the distaste.

“It is. It’s okay to say Steve. People want control. You lost control at home, you took control at scho—”

Steve abruptly sat up pushing out his hands and laying down the law, “Shut up! Don’t just—Stop saying it like that! So casually! Just. Shut up, Pep.” 

Elijah joined him in sitting up. “I’m not. I don’t take it lightly… Steve.” Eli reached out and carefully laid his hand on Steve’s knee, flinching as Steve did himself. “I watched you every day. I had to know your moods to prepare myself. I…I just figured it out? I read a lot, looking for answers and it’s not like I was prying.” It was just his own way of trying to protect himself. He used to run and hide from Steve, then one day suddenly resigned to letting Steve just have him. To get it over with. It was in part to when Elijah learned he was Steve’s outlet.

“I’m not talking about this.” Steve said sternly, running his hand through his hair, ignoring the hand on his knee.

“If you ever want to, it’s okay. Even when your feelings are conflicted. I’ll listen, Steve. Even if you say things that don’t make sense. If they’re things you need to say, I’ll listen, if only because you’re sick of saying them to yourself.”

“Elijah. Seriously. Stop… Please.” He sighed, exacerbated. 

Elijah did, then pried one more time “You remember this isn’t the first time I brought this up, right?” 

Though sick of the conversation and his head pounding, Steve took the bait. “What? No.” He would remember a conversation like this.

“The night you tossed me in the kiln.”

Steve looked directly at him, shoulders pulled back and already on the defense. 

“I asked if you wanted to talk about what I saw the night before.”

The blonde swallowed slow, the memories of the nights crawling back. It had been a year since his parents started the process of their divorce. His dad hadn’t been staying in town, but for some reason he drove back.

__

_  
“You still have those damn Christmas lights up? What, Nancy? Can’t get the little shit to listen? That’s why he needs to be with his old man!”_

_“Peter. Go. Steve—Get back inside.”_

_“What, think you’re a big man now, Steve? Here to stand up to your dad? Well come on. Quit hiding behind your mother. Let’s see it.”_

_He remembered the feeling of his mother’s hands grabbing his shoulders, it hurt how hard she held on to keep him in place. They stood together,_

_“I’m calling the cops.” She threatened._

_“Yeah right.”_

_“Get out!” Steve bellowed, “Mom!” he looked at her, silently asking why she hadn’t called already. As he turned to take her hand at the end of the block just under the street light stood a small body. His glasses caught the light from his cellphone. Steve didn’t say anything and ushered himself and mother back inside and locked the doors tight, as they had every single night._

__

Elijah’s voice brought Steve’s memory back, away from the sounds of his father beating on the front door.

“I stayed and watched, I called the cops too. But they said they were aware and on their way. When I tried to bring it up the next day,” Steve hadn’t thought lockers were suitable and tossed him in the kiln. 

“Yeah, well there you go. I’m shit like him.” Steve murmured.

“You came running back, Steve. You were upset at what you had done.”

“He showed remorse too, Pep. And—”

“But you mean it. I hated the way you treated me, Steve. Nothing will ever make what you did right. But what you did doesn’t make you like him.”

Steve snapped back, “I thought we agreed not to talk about this?”

“You aren’t doing much talking so I figured I’d just get it in. Incase it ever bugs you.” Elijah lightly slapped the band on Steve’s arm. “Don’t let this thing try to protect me out of your misplaced guilt. We’re more than what we were then.”

Steve nodded as he folded his hand over his band, it vibrated softly with life. He wasn’t sure if Elijah’s words were having some effect on it or if he still was worked up from the troll.

Eli watched him, nervously biting on his thumb. Oh where had this gone wrong? He just had Steve touching him! They had been so close, now it felt like a void was seated between them. Threatening Elijah to never get close. He wanted to suggest they wrestle again, it was selfish how desperate he was to want Steve against him. It was inconsiderate this was even a thought granted their current place of conversation.

Elijah flopped back onto their pallet and pulled up his blanket, damn he was pathetic. The world was on the verge of a trollish war and he wanted to pretend he was being pinned by Steve. He wanted to sit on him again—Elijah flushed wildly at the thought.

Did his mom go through this? Ugh! Out of all the people he could talk to, why did he want to bring it up with his mom? It was the worst! But she was a woman of science, so this was natural, she would tell him. That everyone felt like this.

Well _MOM_ , did everyone have to worry about kissing someone during a troll fight?! Why was he fighting her without her even being here?

“Elijah?” Steve snickered, “What’s with that face buttsnack?” Steve dropped a pillow over Elijah’s head, breaking the previous tension between them.

He gasped, what face had he seen?! “Uh—Nothing! C-creep! Ugh, yeesh. I was just.” He sat up and tossed the pillow roughly at Steve who caught it easily. He pulled it down with a hungry grin.

“Oh? Can’t wait for the bay?” He lurched forward and pinned Elijah back down against the pallet, this time there was no tickling or reason for Elijah to laugh. Nothing to cover up or disguise the way his heart beat in a hopeful rhythm. 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Steve asked, holding Elijah’s hands by his wrists and hovering above him.

The question was loaded and ready to be pelted by a thousand answers. None of which were ones Steve would be expecting, so Eli said nothing. He watched Steve’s lips and the way his golden hair glowed with the fire’s light. He breathed in the smell of his soap and bathed in the warmth radiating from him. The world was in danger, but it was nothing to the way Elijah’s was crumbling.

He did not want to be made fun of, but he hated lies. He possessed Steve’s secret of his home life, reasonably, he wanted to give Steve his. He wanted the other to know, should he ever want anything more, he had have no questions or reservations. 

It would be so easy, all alone, to reach him up and kiss him. The way Steve waited, Elijah knew he was only projecting his own emotions that that indeed, was what Steve was waiting for. This was the second time tonight he had to remind himself of that.

Elijah held his breath, he wanted to stop thinking for a bit. He wanted to be wild and let an accident happen. If he waited to long, he knew Steve would release him. Fearing this, he kicked Steve’s leg, trying to dislodge his hovering perch. Steve grinned,

“You’ll you have to do more than that.”

Elijah wiggled under him and Steve carefully kept his hands on Eli’s. He shifted his legs to pin Elijah’s between his thighs.

“What’re you going to do now?” Steve taunted.

Without much thought, Elijah bucked his hips and knocked them up. Steve’s grip went suddenly slack. Eli seized the moment to wrap his arms around Steve’s neck with a triumphant laugh. 

His laughter and breath stilled when he realized there was a weight laying completely over his body. His toes curled and his hands slid to Steve’s shoulders. Their bodies touched—and it was too much. His dreams were here, they were flush, there was no room for secrets between them. This was more than their pinkies touching. 

Elijah couldn’t breathe. His stomach knotted and caught in his throat.

He wasn’t ready to kiss Steve, he wasn’t ready to say what he’d been keeping out of conversations. His body felt _good,_ he felt hungry, and ready; but it was too much.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -ends at the worst time ever- ahahaha.
> 
> But don't worry things will be okay--I super promise. I want to give a hint but the thing that happens next, is precious. I just wanted to mention it just incase anyone got uncomfy at the end there. so i guess PSA, everyone, always listen to yourself! Even if something feels good, if it ain't the time, say it. <3
> 
> Don’t worry I’m always thinking of things for the fic even when I haven’t updated. I’ve also been trying to work on original stuff as well (why not start following the dream, am I right?). So thank you all for your patience!  
> Eli’s interaction in this scene are very dear to me. I could go on forever about it but I won’t.  
> We also got more of a look into Steve’s past.
> 
> I feel like I have a lot to say…But I’ve forgotten it. Anyhooooo I hope this is a good boost to anyone’s weekend! I can’t wait to hear from everyone ;3; Seriously, I check back often. xD;
> 
> I hope there aren’t too many mistakes I was kinda distracted while rereading over it.
> 
>  
> 
> __
> 
>  
> 
> _Send comments and kudos my way—the do a world of good for me when I’m sulking about not getting the next chapter written as quickly as I’d like lol._
> 
>  
> 
> _And as always…. Keep it Crispy! B]_  
> 
> 
>   
>  If you’re shy to leave a message here, hit me up on my tumblr: diedieri
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	12. The Mantle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Eli didn’t have time to wonder if that was a hint to the time his alien race had accidently marooned him. The metal was cold on his flesh as Cabra hooked it around the cartilage on the top of his ear. All at once his breath was stolen. Elijah seized, his chest thrusting upwards and gargling out a choked scream. A wicked heat reached in through his ears and down his spine. He couldn’t wipe the tears rolling down his cheeks, his hands twisting in the blanket under him.  
>  “M-make….Make it stop,” Elijah whined_
> 
> __  
>    
>    
>    
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this helps everyone’s weekend, even just a little bit! Enjoy and as always, thank you for your continued support!  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
  
__

__

_12.  
The Mantle  
_

 

 

 

Elijah felt on fire. He pressed himself hard against the pallet on the floor, posetive this felt good and it’d been everything he wanted, that he needed. But positive it was too soon. Before he could muster up the courage to tell Steve to move, the other was yanked back. His loud grunt and the angle of his arm told them both it hadn’t been his choice, or his own effort that moved him away quickly and harshly.

The band around his arm glowed a brilliant blue and held Steve’s arm high above his head,

“Knock it off, I get it! I know! S-stop!” He said with red cheeks, embarrassed the damn troll didn’t think Steve had gotten the hint. He felt Elijah go rigid, hell even he had been perfectly still. He hadn’t meant to fall against the small boy’s body. When he had, Steve shuddered—“Ow! Hey!” He barked, his arm jerking him backwards, a step further away. 

Eli gradually sat up, his cheeks his own bright vivid pink. He pulled his hood down desperate to hide what he could. This couldn’t be happening.

“Eli,” Steve sighed and tried taking a step closer and Eli leaned back. On cue, his arm was yanked back again.

“I-“ Steve growled, “Nothing was going to happen, you stupid damn troll!”

Elijah’s head snapped up, his eyes spoke akin with hurt, the look didn’t go unnoticed.

“I mean,” Steve faltered. Fuck, he shouldn’t have said that, something _could_ have happened, if Elijah wanted. If this was even a thing.

“If you wanted?” Steve offered up, rubbing at the tension on his arm.

“W-what?” Elijah looked around, as if Steve had been talking to someone else.

Steve did not answer, waiting for Elijah to calm down and bring this up again on his own.

Eli couldn’t. Being that close was supposed to be pretend, Steve wasn’t supposed to ask him if he wanted it. That meant, perhaps, Steve thought they could be something more. That he wasn’t alone in thinking—no. Steve was having a crisis. Things were getting scary and he was lonely. He was just reaching out. He could have been pitying Eli.

“I think we should go to sleep,” Elijah said at last and looked away as Steve sighed. It was not the answer either of them wanted. Of course Elijah longed to admit he wanted something special with Steve and explore that contact. He just wasn’t ready to learn what Steve thought about that. Could it be curiosity, lust, pity?

None of those were something he wanted. Elijah wanted love. Promise. Friendship. Not doubt. He had enough of that.

Steve did not argue. The band had sense eased up and Steve kept his head down as he crawled back in place at the pallets edge. He helped Elijah drag the many blankets over them both. Their movements weren’t coordinated but clumsy and constantly vigilante to not cross hands or legs into the other’s territory. Eli turned off the muted TV but the room was still full of light from the fire. Not that he felt like he could rest any. His mind was racing. He was regretting…When would he get a chance like this again?

Minutes went by, both boys rested on their back, the same feelings of the first night in his bedroom haunted him. This time however, Eli clutched his hands together over his stomach. He refused to reach out for a second time. Then he felt it, Steve’s hand gingerly laying his fingers on his wrist. He crossed that awful awkward wall they had built up.

_…Why?_

“F-fuck,” Steve hissed, his arm suddenly swung back above his head. 

“It’s fine!” Elijah practically shouted, sitting up, calling out to the troll in his armored band. “H-he’s not doing anything wrong.”

Steve gasped and his eyes went white, a voice passed through Steve’s mouth without his lips moving.

“ _You are,_ ” the ethereal voice spoke, “ _Afraid._ ”

“I’m…Yes.”

_“My job, young Elijah Leslie Pepperjack is to protect and bring peace.”_

“Okay, but, you don’t need to protect me from Steve. This is something we need to work out.” He put his hand over his mouth, bothered he was having this conversation at all and worried that Steve had lost control. “But,” Elijah said quickly before the light in Steve’s eyes could fade.

“Thank you. Steve didn’t mean it and—M-make sure you watch out for him.”

_“I shall. His gaze, you see, is already stolen.”_

“Stolen?” Elijah repeated. “What do you mean?”

_“I believe, young Pepperjack. You have told me, this is something you will need to work out.”_

Gasping, Steve coughed, taking his breath and voice back, “What the hell?” He shivered and crawled back on his hands against the couch.

“It’s okay, Steve. You’re back.” Eli sat by his side and took Steve’s hands, squeezing them for a clear reminder, he was here. Both solid and true.

“W-hat,” Steve took a deep breathe. “I can usually see, when he does that. He blocked me out. Are you okay? What happened?”

“It’s happened before?”

“Eli!”

“Yes, I’m fine, he…He was just worried.”

“The flip,” Steve smacked his arm in a confused form of punishment.

“Steve, don’t, because I really doubt that does anything.”

“Well maybe he’ll fuck off. I got this.”

Elijah rolled his eyes, “yeah. You do. But I promise, he was just checking on me. He was a bit confused I think.” He wished he hadn’t said that, it was likely everyone in this room was confused and without the exact answers they wanted. No one had the courage to pose their questions directly either.

“Hey,” Eli probed softly, Steve looked up for his answer. “When we go to bed tonight, can…Can I hold your hand? Till I fall asleep. I know it’s weird,” Elijah added quickly. “But being with you does make me feel safe Steve.” And much more among many things, that he hadn’t the courage to say.

“It’s been a long day,” he repeated Steve’s words from earlier. Steve found himself with a soft smile and nodded. Yeah, it really had been. 

“I’d like that.” It sounded awkward out loud especially given what they had just been through. “It feels like an endless night, I think us both having a reassuring sleep is what we need.” A weak cover, but it saved him some embarrassment while he and Elijah laid down for a second time.

This time they did not lay on their backs, instead each on their side. This making it easier to stare at each other as gaudy as that was. Eli’s heart raced as their fingers touched, then at once entangled themselves together. Before he hadn’t been ready for bed at all, now it seemed he could not do anything to stop it. Elijah was glad for it. He didn’t want to blame himself for acting silly for being able to only hold Steve’s hand rather than do anything else.

 

 

Morning came, their routine was much the same as the other day, with the exception of first putting up the futon first. Afterwards, they sat close enough their knees could touch, this was Elijah’s favorite position. Their laughter filled the kitchen while eating their warm bowls of oatmeal. Once again, neither of them brought up the night before. At least the awkwardness dissipated with the night’s sleep and Steve’s band hadn’t glowed vibrantly at all.

 

“I’m sorry I’m heading out early,” Steve said while wrapping his scarf around his neck and zipping up his coat.

“Don’t apologize, your mom needs you too, Steve. I was going to catch up on some studying.”

“Dude. Really? It’s your day off,” Steve said as he punched Elijah’s arm lightly.

“I won’t do it long, maybe I’ll watch some cartoons.”

“Yeah, do that, not the news.”

They laughed and smiled, Steve promised to text Elijah when he got home on from the walk in the bitter morning cold. Elijah leaned against the door once it was shut, lightly banging his head against it.

“Stupid, stupid” He cursed himself. “You were _this_ close, Elijah. _THIS._ Close! Why couldn’t you just suck it up?” He groaned and bopped his head once more for good measure.

“Boy. Gone.” Said the speak and spell.

Elijah turned and found Cabra on the top of the staircase, perched on the round ball on the topmost pillar of the stairs. He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck under his hoodie. From one thing to the other, and this could not wait.

“Yeah,” Elijah confirmed, “He’s gone. Would you like breakfast? I can make you some oatmeal.” The small creature smiled and skittered down the railing in a perfectly balanced dance. Easily carrying the speak and spell with him.

Eli didn’t waste much time quickly preparing the racoon his own small bowl of oatmeal, who did not use the spoon provided, but was otherwise a pleasantly neat eater. Waiting for him to finish, Elijah tided up. He put away his and Steve’s dishes, folded up their blankets, and returned to the guest room to trash the empty snack bags Cabra had left behind. He even went as far as to give the room a quick vacuum. When he turned it off and wrapped up the cord, a clinking sound drew his attention back to the downstairs. Cabra was sitting on the open dish washer door, bowl in hand as he tucked it into place.

“Thank you,” Eli smiled and Cabra nodded with a toothish smile back.

“I know it’s early but, I’m a bit worried about time.” Eli said and the racoon hopped up on the counter allowing Elijah to close and turn on the dishwasher. “Can we talk about—this?” He motioned between them both then pointed at the backdoor where he let in Cabra from the night before.

Cabra took off his mask and wrung it in his small hands, nodding nervously. Elijah figured this meant he didn’t think they had much time either.

“So…. Do you need to go outside? I mean, I’m still not exactly clear how you use the bathroom—” He yelped as Cabra’s masked thwapped him in the face and the furry alien flipped him off. He chittered and bounded onto the floor and waddled outside, after Elijah had opened the door.

“I take it you just do whatever is convenient.” Eli murmured leaving the glass door open, he hated the bitter chill but didn’t want Cabra to feel shutout. The creature didn’t take long, hurrying back in and shaking off carried snowflakes from his pelt.

Together, they finally returned towards the upstairs. Here their comradery almost seemed to shatter. Elijah hovered by his bookshelf and Cabra on headboard of his bed, his mask tied back on. The air was thick between them, both afraid to press on. This was the unknown, but Elijah didn’t have a choice and if an alien racoon, marooned here had come to him—he did not think he had much of a choice either.

“I-I’ll start.” Elijah began nervously. He pulled out the what he now knew had to be alien technology book and set it in the space between them. Cabra’s jaw seemed to drop. Tentatively he tiptoed towards it and his small hands touched the sleek cover and opened the metal like pages. His hands wandered over the brail filled pages. Suddenly he looked up at Elijah with a stern nod, a fire in his eyes.

Cabra quickly typed on his speak and spell, “Cavern.”

Fear set in over Elijah. It should feel good to join someone who understood the cavern, but Steve’s words of the place being a trap echoed inside of him. He was a fool to not have told Steve, an even bigger one that he was considering still keeping his friend in the dark.

“Trust.” Cabra reminded him then put his paw flush against the book. “Help.” He touched the book again, emphasizing his point. “Smart.”

“Smart?” Elijah asked and Cabra twiddled his hands in the air before pointing at his head. He didn’t know exactly what he was saying though he understood the feeling of it.

“Cabra,” The racoon perked up at the mention of his given name. “That thing. It like tracks energy? I’m afraid to keep going back and tip him off and, and…I can’t lead him back here! My mom, Steve’s. The trolls!” Elijah’s words were both rushed and panic. Cabra didn’t seem alarmed, already aware of it all.

Cabra nodded, not dismissing any of these concerns. He gave Elijah one minute to pace and panic before popping up on the foot of the bed with his hands up, a calming gesture. Elijah slowed at the motion and sighed.

“I’m scared.”

Cabra nodded and patted his own chest, Eli knew it to mean ‘me too’.

“Cavern.” Cabra typed and touched the book.

“Cavern.” Elijah agreed. He only bothered to put on jeans, socks, and sneakers. His Nightwing hoodie gave him a strange air of confidence, he wanted to keep that on. Next he slugged on his backpack, put the alien book inside, pocketed his phone, and gave Cabra a tiny nod.

“The teleport is in my closet.” Elijah said. He didn’t reveal the key, only sneakily touching his hand inside his backpack to touch the notebook to activate the port. Not that it would slow Cabra down any if he really looked, he knew to hunt for the brail. Cabra also didn’t seem bothered by the secrecy, Elijah could only figure it was because he’d given up the biggest secret yet. His identity. The creature had been an alien undercover for who knows how long and in a single night they put everything out in front of each other. Flip. After last night Eli could only assume Cabra also knew he was gay. A concern that likely amounted to a spec of dust in the cosmic wonders, but…it was his dust.

Before stepping through, Cabra jumped onto Elijah’s shoulders and held on as the boy breached the barrier of the portal. He closed his eyes as the air was sucked out of him. From the center of his body at his navel, he felt a familiar electric tug. Then, all at once, cement was under him. Cabra popped off and toddled to the control center. Unphased and unbothered. Cabra’s movements were practiced, evident by his smooth high jump to slap the console to open the doors up. Eli didn’t think the brief contact would work but sure enough they opened.

“What? How did that work? You didn’t even hit enter.” Elijah scoffed then his breath caught. Cabra’s hand wasn’t like a paw. It was flat and glowing blue. He blinked and the racoon was giving him a sneer and an ‘okay’ symbol with his fingers. He waited in the door, eyeing Elijah. 

Following someone in was twice as frightening as wandering in blind alone. He was no longer the best and forced to rely on this sudden forged trust. Eli gripped the straps of his backpack, then trailed after   
Cabra. The doors closed silently behind him and Cabra’s strange hand appeared again. He touched the wall that was level with him, easily flicking through screens of the binary language. When he stopped, a door behind them opened. This room was much different than the others.

Papers were scattered. Both college ruled leaflets and metallic-esq pages that resembled those from the book. Pens and USBs littered the floor and baskets looked upturned. With the exception of Cabra’s bed of garbage he found in the barracks, it was the most lived in space he’d seen in the cavern. Cabra didn’t slow down as Eli took it in. He jumped on a desk with a screen and what looked like audio inputs. Headphones, microphones, and small plugins available. 

“Cabra?” Elijah asked, his voice felt small in the unknown space. He felt small in this vast pool of knowledge. Cabra looked up at him, waving Eli over as he searched unceremoniously through a drawer. Tossing things out and around as he went, it made Elijah flinch. This was an invasion of someone’s privacy, whether they were here or not. Before he could complain, Cabra stood up with what looked like was a small ring. 

“On,” he typed on the speak and spell. “Pain.”

“Pain?!” Elijah echoed loudly. “W-what, it’s a ring!”

He took a cautionary step back and pulled the straps of his back pack together towards the center of his chest.

Cabra shrugged and lifted it again. “Trust.” The tool said.

It wasn’t right, he didn’t know what sort of ring caused pain. He didn’t know what this room was, but it was important. And Cabra, he, Elijah’s chest started rising and falling heavily as he considered the thought: he didn’t know what the fuck was going on.

There was a scuffling sound as Cabra abandoned the ring on the desk he was on and jumped to the one nearest Elijah. His eyes searching the human boy with concern, he jumped back for his speak and spell, then came back to his closer perch.

“Translate. Ring. New. Kinds. Wear. Communicate.” Cabra typed as rapidly as he could, looking from Elijah to his small red box. He then waited, pausing to let the words set in.

“You said it hurts,” Elijah flustered and Cabra nodded and drummed his fingers over the toy. 

“Words. Not. Know.”

“You can’t explain it.”

Cabra snapped his finger and pointed at Elijah, again, even in a panic he was taken back by how human Cabra seemed. How long had he been watching humans?

“Is that how you know English?”

The creature smiled and shook his head, pointing to his brain.

“Oh. Well…Why can’t you speak??”

“Racoon.” Cabra typed and pointed at his throat.

“You’re not _actually_ a racoon.” His anxiety dissipated during their conversation, his energy suddenly focused into picking apart this situation. Cabra stumbled over explaining this one as well.

“I. Show. Later.” Cabra settled on this, then looked back at the ring then to Elijah. 

Elijah rubbed his finger and bit his lip. This was so stupid. So. So. Dumb. What was he thinking? Why was he nodding and walking back to the desk. “T-The ring looks too big,” He tried to squander the proposition even as he reached for it.

Cabra jumped back to the desk and rolled his eyes, waving his arms around for Elijah to continue on. Eli did, slipping the ring on his index finger. There was no pain. The ring hung loosely on his finger and he gave a soft, “Huh.” He looked at Cabra curiously, wondering if aliens and humans had different levels of pain tolerance. Without warning, the ring seized him and adjust to Elijah’s size. The pain was searing, like a thousand miniscule razor sharp teeth bit him, following the entire circumference of the ring.

He gasped aloud and his feet stumbled, his stomach bloated and he couldn’t contain the bile retching up from the back of his throat and out of his mouth. Dizzy and disoriented he fell straight to his knees, his head knocking on the corner of the desk. His head was hot and his finger on fire. He needed to get the ring off—but everything felt numb. He slowly felt his body hit the ground, or was it fast? Eli didn’t know. He didn’t get way he couldn’t kick his legs. His tongue felt like a fat slug swelling in his mouth, bumping lazily against his teeth. 

Above him, he could see Cabra nervously wringing his mask, watching Elijah. There was no malice, but concern. This scared him even more, it was like Cabra feared this could happen, heck, maybe Cabra didn’t even know. How could he? This was alien tech and he was a human.

Fuck.

That was the last word that buzzed through his brain that he could remember before waking up. The soft blue pulsating light was comforting. Strange, there was a snakelike aquamint thing sitting out from it, but he had arms and legs. A little fin on the back of what looked like its head. The figure moved and Elijah flinched, he knocked back into a desk. His body responding fine without any delay—he hadn’t expected that.

The creatures mouth opened, and Elijah heard a whisper of hisses, blips, clicks, all accompanied by words he couldn’t understand. He choked on what came next, a pounding in his head. Elijah gasped and tossed his head back, tears tickling at his eyes.

“Elijah,” he heard. “Are you alright? It’s okay…. It’s okay.”

“What’s happening,” Elijah cried out getting his glasses off his face and pushing his hands over his eyes, trying to meet his head with equal pressure.

“It’s translating. There’s a delay. You’re probably hearing an echo. It’s still calibrating. I didn’t know how to do that before hand. It’s not outfitted for humans.”

“SHUT UP.” Elijah blurted out, cradling his head. “Please,” He cried gritting his teeth, needing the silence. The voice above him, obeyed. Only the sounds of his tears didn’t bounce off any of the walls. They stayed around him, this room completely outfitted for conversations. He took his time, sniffling and drying his damp cheeks and eyes. Cabra, he assumed was the creature he’d been speaking to, kept silent. He couldn’t find the energy to be shocked by his alien form. The pounding in his head was earsplitting. His ears were a stark bright red, though is face had turned a sickly pale. Cabra teetered on the edge of the desk, watching and worrying. Desperately needing to ask more if Elijah was alright.

At this moment however, Elijah couldn’t take it. He needed the silence still so whatever this fucking contraption was could finish adjusting. 

In time, “Elijah?” The voice asked, this time much clearer. The pressure was still aching in his head, but Eli no longer felt like he was going to vomit.

“Cabra,” he sighed and looked up with blurred vision. 

Cabra weaved down in a fluid motion and plucked up Elijah’s glasses and slowly held them out to him.

There was a pause, then a soft, “Thanks, Cabra. So…” Having his glasses on he could see his furry friend, was actually far from furry like this. He looked like a strange combination of an eel and salamander. His strange glow was definitely alien and mirrored the strange world of the cavern around them. “This is the real you?”

“Yes.” He smiled and twisted his spine in a complete 360 degree spin. “We can’t speak like this when I’m a racoon. But I wonder if we could program their language into the system. I haven’t been able to try it.”

“Are you wearing one of these?”

“Oh no. I picked up Racoon and English, I studied them. Forgive me for only speaking my own language right now, I’m trying to make sure the ring works.”

The realization was heavy. An alien saw racoon’s chittering as a language…Well. Why not? He leaned back against the desk, his head swimming. “You studied Morse code and sign language too?” Elijah asked almost dryly.

“Some sign language, I’m not a master yet. But, yes. I’ve had the time. Communication is important.” He perked up proudly. “We’ll get Racoon in the system, kid. I’m not tip tapping on that toy forever. No offense, real inventive on your part.” It just couldn’t keep up with what Cabra had to say. Eli was realizing this as Cabra prattled on some more. He tried not to let it show on his face, he already yelled once. The pressure was intense, but bearable, even with Cabra going on and on.

“Eli?” Cabra asked, hopping to the desk Elijah leaned against and leaned over in front of his head. “Did you hear all that? We need to get you registered.”

“Wait. What?” Elijah pushed passed the headache, instantly regretting himself spacing out.

“This place needs a,” Cabra rolled his hand in the air, an action Elijah now recognized as Cabra word searching. “Captain!” He spat out.

“This place is a SHIP?!” Elijah bellowed, his voice cracking in his shock. Cabra twisted his body with his head in confusion. Apparently captain wasn’t the right word.

“Guard?” Cabra tried again, “It’s not a ship. But remember, it’s home! It hasn’t been registered to anyone in ages. With how things are going, that’s dangerous. We can’t just let anyone get in.”

The words resonated with Eli in many ways. First, it meant he either was just anyone and did not matter if he was in or not. Or, he was special and that’s why he had managed to get in. Second, and more important, Cabra who had spent enough time here to pick up multiple means of communication had recognized the shift to something bad.

“Aren’t you this place’s guard?”

Cabra sank in either embarrassment, shame, or humility. Eli wasn’t familiar enough with his facial features to quiet pick those apart.

“I’m not…Qualified.” He murmured and wrung his small glowing hands together.

“But you, you should be! A little different. But I think you’re quite qualified!”

Elijah pushed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose, truthfully, he did not like the sound of this. It was a big step and if it was something more intense than putting on this damned ring, he wasn’t sure if he could physically handle it.

“Can you tell me a little more?” Eli asked starting to put his hands at his sides on the floor. He flinched seeing the small puddle of puke and shifted how he pushed himself up. Once standing, he put his hand to his head, it pulsated. Not only from the inside, he flinched as his fingers touched a small knot. Great. Now he’d have to explain this and his new piece of jewelry. He braced himself against one of the desk, taking deep breathes. “And why do I feel like this?” He asked, nearly out of breath.

“Calibrating?” Cabra shrugged. “Look, I just know that’s what they used to wear when meeting different kinds. I guess it’s cuz you’re human. But you’re alive?”

“There was a chance I wouldn’t be?!”

Cabra grinned and zipped ahead of Elijah, a thousand times more nimble in this spinely form. “You asked about being captain,” Cabra dodged the subject’s answer by giving another one. “This place needs a commander—that’s the word!” he popped in the air excitedly. 

“Someone who can lock everything with final codes. Designate operation points. This place needs to listen to someone, to operate properly.”

This place, this amazing, surreal, flawless place was not even running at optimal levels? It was beyond him and clearly above his skill set.

“I-I’m just a kid.”

“You’re the first human to ever set foot here.” Cabra clarified. “Maybe someone would be better,” Cabra watched Elijah flinch. “But someone else may have also reported this place to your government. After you locked me out, I had been searching for the active portal.”

“Whoa, I didn’t lock you out!”

“You turned off the other portals, that’s the only way I couldn’t get back in.”

Eli bit his lip thinking, recalling the terminal and the words he translated as ‘active’ “Oh…So there are more places around Arcadia?”

Cabra nodded. “I was worried this whole place was going to be lit up with coppers!”

Eli didn’t stop the smile on his face, still completely enamored with Cabra’s grasp on human culture. “There are a lot of things going on in Arcadia Oaks the cops don’t know about.”

“Trolls.” Cabra suggested with confidence getting the door opened.

“Trolls,” Elijah confirmed though silently shocked Cabra knew anything about them at all. “That thing that was chasing you…?”

Cabra slithered into the hall and already had another door opening before Elijah had exited the communication hall. He continually had to brace himself on the desks and walls, the world around him still at a definite tilt and strange slur.

“Aliens have been visiting Earth for ages.” Cabra lead with, “it’d been peaceful. A good source of renewable energy exists here.”

“You’ve been pilfering from us,” Elijah clarified. 

“It wasn’t being used. Humans have not discovered that level of power yet. The potential was untapped. However, other Aliens—ones not so nice, began following other’s trail. Earth, being young and defenseless had since been black listed for the inhabitant’s protection.”

Elijah was speechless and Cabra continued, “It was left instantly to throw off the other’s trail….And well…I missed ship.” He looked up at Elijah with a sad smile. “So I’ve been keeping watch and,” as a new set of doors opened Cabra sighed.

“I never thought I’d see them with my own eyes.”

“That big guy?”

“Not quiet. Invasion takes time and locating this particular resource. Humans likely though it was an asteroid but I knew those tail plumes anywhere, I’d seen plenty pictures of them. I left Arcadia to check, that was….hundred years ago?”

“One-“ Elijah’s jaw flapped. “ONE. HUNDRED.” He fell back against the wall.

“Humans are young,” He grinned and shrugged and fleetingly Elijah wondered what else Cabra had learned in all this time. Suddenly this mastery of language made sense.

“So, why bother having me wear this ring if you know English?” The words spilled out.

“Because I haven’t talked in my language in ages. That’s the first thing you’re going to ask? And I told you, we need to practice. Make sure it works.”

“No-I mean, I just, what else do you know?”

“A lot.” Cabra guided them into the room. “A long story short, and the real concern, many of our kind have what we call filters. Some are exceedingly great at camouflage.” As if to demonstrate, each section on his glowing skin was like a pixel shifted. He heard a snap and crack as Cabra was back as a racoon, then another when he transformed into a weasel, and opossum. 

“I can only mimic creatures like me. It allows me to get around easier. I can do other things, but…I prefer nocturnal creatures. Makes it easier on my filter.” 

“Filter?” Cabra had mentioned it a moment before.

Cabra grinned and jumped on Elijah’s shoulder, curling around him. “Ready to have your mind blown?”

Eli grinned and nodded, it was amazing! Dizzying, he didn’t think it was just the ring, but all this information but it was fucking amazing! The world, right here at his fingertips! And aliens on Earth?!

“I, and others when they’re here, we have to filter your sun.”

“The sun?” Elijah found himself again repeating Cabra, “N-not like the atmosphere or anything?!”

“It’s compatible. Some have issues, from time to time, we have installations or inhalers for that.”

The boy giggled, it sounded alien but it was very much human. “Now what do you mean for the sun exactly?”

Cabra jumped from Elijah’s body to the center console and skittered over what appeared to be a keyboard. It was slow to boot and follow his direction. Once the screen caught up with Cabra, it was black littered with colored orbs and brightly freckled patches and spots. Elijah knew them to be stars and planets but he didn’t recognize anything. Cabra touched the screen, zooming in, “my planet is further back from our star. So here its…Bright! It’s not too far, so it’s not bad as for some others. It was harder at first.”

“So you have a filter to make the sun easier?”

Cabra nodded, “it can really damage my body if I was in it for too long, when it’s at its peak.”

“Wow,” Elijah shook his head in disbelief. 

“It’s an advantage on our side. The—” The words said next buzzed in Elijah’s ears and he shook his head. Cabra stared, tapping his chin. “Must be a translation issue. I’ve seen people do that before.” Cabra said the string of clicks and hisses of sound more slowly twice more and finally a new sound rang behind it.

“Instartors?” Elijah repeated with a high pitch disbelief. The name sounded made up, but wasn’t that how it worked with the GummGumms as well?

“Instartors.” Cabra nodded, satisfied with the name translation himself. “When they arrived here one hundred years ago, I think they banded with trolls.”

Elijah held his breath, of course there would be other trolls not confided to Arcadia or the Darklands. 

“I’m still investigating the process but it’s like they’ve merged together.”

“Stargums.” Elijah slyly slid in the name and Cabra did not hesitate to accept the now coined name, Elijah noted to later explain the history of Gummgumms to him.

“That’s what was chasing me. Their filtration is piss poor though. Can’t get out in the sun at all! Hah! Should have thought of that before heading to a new Star System.”

“If they’ve equipped themselves with trolls,” Elijah grinned at his fluidity of using all this new information together. It made him feel smart and empowered, “They’ve taken on a weakness shared by trolls, Cabra. The thing is, they’ve also got _huge_ advantages as well.”

“I noticed,” The briefly racoon again creature noted. When given a look, Cabra stood up on his hind legs and transformed back so he could talk “What? I’ve gotten used to that form. We’ll get into this later right now, we need to make you the Cavern’s Commander.”

“I…I don’t know about that Cabra. I’m really not much. I’m clumsy. I’m still adjusting to this ring….I know some people who may be better.”

“Blondie?” Cabra chittered out a laugh, “I trust you, kid. Elijah.” He emphasized. “Please. Help me Elijah. You’re my only hope.”

“Oh,” Eli shook his head, grinning from ear to ear and Cabra nodded, returning much of the same look. He knew exactly what he just said and its associations.

“What do we need to do,” Elijah said with a sudden vigor inside of him. Cabra tapped along the screen and keyboard. The numbers weren’t translated from the binary code to English like Elijah had been hoping. “Why can’t I read this?”

“It’s an auditory ring. I’m sure there must be something for visuals but…I’m really not sure. Now, where do we go next—Oh! The book! Dude! You have the manual!”

Elijah bit his lip trying not to patronize Cabra by thinking his usage of dude was precious, adorable, and well placed. He wasn’t sure what the manual was exactly but Cabra’s excitement resembled his own when that one particular item was involved. Eli crouched down and slung his backpack to the floor. Amongst his spiral notebooks the thick silver book stood out like a sore thumb.

“This thing? But it’s the same problem Cabra, I can’t read. How can we adjust for visuals when the flipping manual is a visual?!” he huffed, his irritation more of only his headache making him swim.

Cabra rolled his eyes, “Settle down there, blockhead.” Cabra laid the book down flat then grabbed Elijah’s hand. Eli jumped, shocked to find Cabra’s hand was a little colder. He almost expected an electric spark by there was nothing other than a soft pulse and cold. His hand was pressed to the book and he didn’t know what to expect. He touched it plenty of times and tried to read the brail like markings but nothing ever came together.

Inside the cavern of course, everything felt mysterious and mystical.

“Nothing’s happening,” Eli groaned.

“Because you’re not doing anything yet.” Cabra smiled and slowly dragged Elijah’s finger over the text. What was Cabra thinking? He couldn’t read brail and he tried deciphering it before, the dots didn’t align to English at all. Or any of the other three languages he spot checked—then Elijah heard it. Like music in his ears, he heard voices, whispers.

“F-flip!” he yelped and snapped his hand back. Quickly he checked over his shoulder to examine the room. The only person in here was Cabra, standing smug with his arms crossed.

“Mhm.” He chittered then went on to explain, “The only thing I can compare it to is…Music boxes. I found one, broken and when I gave it to—“ he paused, a sadness passing over his eyes. “My friends, they explained it was just…a human toy, a music box. Not one of our creations.”

Eli may still have trouble determining everything about Cabra, these features still foreign to him. That sadness however, was unmistakable. “Cabra?” He asked, the creature smiled and shook his head.

“Well….Uh,” He struggled to focus on something other than who had been with him before, undoubtedly they must have been alien. Eli wanted to know everything to ask question about the people who had been here before—but not when his friend had that face. “Why didn’t you know it was just a toy?”

“I’m different. I wouldn’t call me like pet as in on Earth. Similar. But…More.” Cabra paced then pointed at the book, hoping to get Elijah to try it for a second time. When Eli took a deep breath and began to scoot his butt on the floor back to it, Cabra continued on.

“My life span is longer. All of ours are compared to humans, but even to our race. I’m more. However I can’t access certain technologies our home planet has to offer.”

“Why?”

Cabra shrugged.

“But I can?”

Cabra shrugged even higher, “I don’t make the rules, dude.”

Eli frowned and looked back at the manual, maybe Cabra didn’t but certainly there had to be something in the manual. He turned to the page second to the first and pressed his finger down hard as he dragged it over the rocky-bumpy road. He went over the same page twice before needing to let go. 

“I don’t feel good,” Eli groaned and laid on his back, starting to look green.

“Maybe we need to take it slow? Sorry. I-I just don’t know what to do, kid! I feel like we don’t have time! And you’re here, we’re talking! This is real, we can stop them and…I’m sorry.” He was putting a child through things he didn’t know if were actually compatible. 

“it’s just loud…I can hear it fine. Retaining it is hard. It’s like rereading a line three times without really reading it.” Eli took a shuddering breath, his eyes closed and hands folded over his stomach. “I can’t see it, only hear it and it’s just different, Cabra. We’ll be okay.”

“We don’t know the long-term effects.”

“The worst is death. Death is what’ll happen to everyone if we don’t do something about the Stargumms or Gumm Gumms, I’ll tell you more about them later.” It almost felt wrong to divulge those secrets when he’d only been recently given them himself. But he couldn’t help but suspect Trolls and Aliens might have had a history after all. Cabra and he just did not know it yet.

“I need peppermint tea.” Eli whined and rolled to his side to look at the book.

Cabra, popped up in his face, “wait here!” He said and buzzed away. His small legs going a mile an hour, so fast Elijah couldn’t even be bothered.

“Not like I’m going anywhere,” He murmured and picked up the book as he rolled onto his back again. Here, he drew up his legs and used it as prop to keep the book upright. Mustering up courage and determination, Elijah dragged his finger along the book. The contents were rather boring, but the process was fascinating. Cabra was right, this book was only the owner’s manual. He could change the settings, update the register, active teleports, even access the computer remotely. There was a chapter for everything. Even, for the visual reader, which he hated to have more content playing in his head, but knew he’d need it.

A distant clinking sound grabbed his attention next. Cabra slowly approached him with a saucer and teacup.

Elijah sat up with a gag, his head instantly laying down on his knees. The aroma wafted over him at Cabra’s approach, “you made tea? How?”

“I like the taste,” Cabra admitted. “We’ve got something similar to cook with, the cup…has a chip in it be careful.”

Fleetingly Elijah worried if the cup had been washed at all, assuming Cabra had taken it from the garbage. He didn’t even want to think where he’d stolen the tea bags from. But how could he complain? It was peppermint and despite the absence of honey it was divine. In the absence of company Elijah begun to wonder what all Cabra had tried and learned. His new little friend was a bottomless pit of surprises and information.

“Thank you,” Elijah sighed sipping it slow. The pair took their time allowing Elijah time to recuperate. Cabra softly explained it must be the translation of the text, then another translation to English that was really making Eli’s head spin. That reasoning seemed sound enough. They agreed to give Elijah an hour to just sit and listen to Cabra talk. It was slow, but it gave time for Elijah to adjust. Cabra assured him an hour’s break wouldn’t mean anything, especially if Elijah was too busy vomiting. 

Having his bearings grounded Elijah returned to the book, he focused on the chapter explaining communications and described to Cabra an audio input ring. They both regretted the text wasn’t a picture book however a page later there was an index with a precise filing system and Cabra was off in an excited trot. Apparently he then knew exactly where it was.

While waiting, Elijah focused on the chapter entitled “Lead”. There was another volume meant for the lead, the organization file was on the computer. He could access it after him and Cabra changed the registration, which he wouldn’t be able to do without the audio ring. He almost mocked the fact it was all jewelry until he read in a chapter they were among many devices outfitted and stylized for many different guests—aliens—Elijah corrected.

“It’s actually quite thoughtful,” Elijah mused running his thumb along the slick silver. Was it actually silver? His gut told him no while his eyes said it looked the same. “We’ll add it to the list to discover,” Elijah mumbled twisting and turning his hand to catch it in different lights.

 

“It’s going to hurt.” Cabra announced when he came in the room, “I think significantly less.” Elijah’s face must have shown his disdain and Cabra held up the basket he’d carried with him and what must have been the reason in his delay. “I brought a blanket and pillow, you should lie down, kid.”

After their last experience, Elijah was warry of Cabra’s warning. This time however, he was grateful for the added support. He showed his appreciation with a smile and laid the blanket down first then laid himself on it and the pillow. “Cabra, thank you. Really.”

Cabra’s smile was slow, he walked behind Elijah with the new jewelry piece in hand. This was was a small earing cuff, made of the same strange silver. “I think the thanks is all owed to you. I’ve been at a standstill for years.” He confessed with a sigh, “not to mention, you saved me the other night, kid.”

“I was also the one to lock you out.”

“Eh. Wouldn’t be the first time. Now hold on.”

Eli didn’t have time to wonder if that was a hint to the time his alien race had accidently marooned him. The metal was cold on his flesh as Cabra hooked it around the cartilage on the top of his ear. All at once his breath was stolen. Elijah seized, his chest thrusting upwards and gargling out a choked scream. A wicked heat reached in through his ears and down his spine. He couldn’t wipe the tears rolling down his cheeks, his hands twisting in the blanket under him.

“M-make….Make it stop,” Elijah whined through gritted teeth and Cabra only could watch, his fingers widdeling together. He paced and rubbed at the fin on the back of his head, wondering when it would be over.

Thankfully this time, Elijah didn’t think there was anything in his stomach to throw up. At once, the pain had left him, his ears were ringing and his head was splitting. The boy was nearly convinced this would be how he would die. Cabra did not press him for any attention, allowing Elijah to adjust at his own pace. Pushing two alien techs onto his body was daunting as it was.

“My ear feels numb,” Elijah said blinking back more waterworks. He sat up, not flinching as the world tilted around him. All his surroundings were sloshing, almost at a delayed pace and his head was like a balloon. Was this what Steve felt like to be possessed? 

Why had he never asked what it was like, to feel that power running inside him? Did Jim feel this way with two worlds weighing on his shoulders? He’d been so caught up in being selfish; thinking how he didn’t mean anything to the team, that he never stopped to ask them how they were really doing. He worried how many answers were superficial.

“Are you feeling okay?” Cabra asked.

“Fine,” Eli’s lips moved on instinct—superficial indeed. He sighed and shook his head, “I’m not. But we need to do this, Cabra. Can…C-can I do it sitting down?”

“Of course! Oh, yes, of course! We’ll need to use the main council for this, so you’ll only have to scoot closer.”

Moving was a languid task, Elijah tried not to feel embarrassed as he crawled to where directed and sat at a glowing wall with his legs crossed. Once there, Cabra touched the screen and the scroll of zeros and ones were again an unclimbable mountain of mass information.

He wouldn’t give up.

“Audio, activate, personal.” Elijah recited the phrase the book had told him and at once the digits played into his ears like an audio book. The sensation was like he’d put on a pair of headphones he heard whispers of an alien language and above it, English. He clutched his stomach, god he wanted to throw up. The nauseating sensation equal to vertigo but Elijah remained steadfast and focused. He wondered if he could late delete the faint alien translation. His brow furrowed in thought. Why were the numbers even arranged in English in the first place? It did not make sense for an alien race to use the mathematical line up and not rearrange them to make it easier for their own programming needs. Why add a step, why arrange it in the host countries language when he was the first human to even witness the wonders of the cavern? Eli’s to do list was growing by the second, but he knew he had to first mark of becoming the Commander. Everything else would have to wait.

“Registration.” He said, words wobbly. There was only one picture in the directory, one of Cabra. “Add English translation,” Elijah instructed. “Cabra.” The screen filled in as told. Everything but that could wait, Cabra was now part of his strange, small, and growing team.

Cabra sat beside him, staring at the otherwise blank screen.

“I’m sorry,” Elijah said quietly questioning if Cabra was mourning and only reminiscing. “You won’t be alone anymore.” He gagged with poor timing.

“I’ll find you a bucket, kiddo.” Cabra touched his neck in passing as he shuffled, again, out the door.

Elijah wouldn’t object, terrified his stomach was going to be turning out the tea if not more bile next. He had apparently been wrong about having nothing left to throw up. His throat burned at the thought. “Add command.” Elijah instructed, ignoring the sickness and opened the metallic book to issue a sequence of numbers. The process was painful, dragging his finger over the dots in the book, the flow of the words bounced in his disoriented head yet he managed to provide the sixty digits sequencing in perfect order.

The screen flickered and the room went suddenly dark. Eli whined and hugged the book to his chest, fuck, fuck, fuck what had he done?! He didn’t dare speak, afraid a kill switch would be triggered. A minute ticked then finally a red dot appeared in front of his eye. Lines of binary code appeared in tandem with words in his ears.

“Elijah. Leslie. Pepperjack.” He annunciated his name as instructed, when prompted for a codename Elijah paused. He considered CreepslayerZ but the name implied more than one. To say Creepslayer felt like he was handing Steve over to the Trollhunters. He bid his time and looked down at his hand clutching his hoodie, the blue wing bird reminded him of a simple story. You can still be on a team and retain an identity. 

“Midnight.” He at last replied to the screen. Steve had shutdown the Midnight Boyz but Midnight didn’t seem as bad. It was daring and alluring. Like the world he unknowingly ended up in. When the screen prompted him for his hand, Elijah was certain his guts would cover the floor. Thankfully they hadn’t, in the dark still with the red lights he worried he’d only end sitting in it.

Placing his hand against he paneled screen, his hand felt hot, burning. He didn’t move it, Elijah grit his teeth and the lights in the walls slowly began to rise and pulsate. Their flow echoed the rhythm of his heart, frantic and high paced. He almost let go when he tiny pricks kissed the palm of his hand. The wetness pooling on his hand freighted him and the lights swirled.

At once the steady blue lights returned to normal and Elijah felt it time to sit up right. He pressed one palm into the other. “Smile?” He asked, hearing the next set of instructions and tilted his head in confusion.

“Ah-flip-really!” Elijah saw the horrible picture of himself in the moment fly onto the screen, his name beside Cabra’s. He looked drained, pale, and lost. It was not a fitting image of a commander in charge but the book promised he’d be able to change that later.

“Elijah?” Cabra asked, finally able to get into the room after the system reboot. Eli did not need to be asked and snatched the waste basket and put his head in letting everything come out fast. He spat three times after and sluggishly looked up to find Cabra staring at the screen. His name was no longer alone.

“We…We should get you home.”

Elijah protested with a meek, “N-no. I…Just need a nap. But Cabra, I have to keep reading. We have to get started.”

The creature seemed like he wanted to protest but the red star beside Elijah’s name was a firm reminder now who was in charge. The feeling was empowering rather than daunting, finally he had purpose.

He held his small hands out to take the basket from Elijah’s and together they walked to the front wall. Cabra took charge in activating each wall to the dorms. In the barracks, he did not lead Elijah to the room where he kept his bed and pile of garbage. There was one much more suited to his new human commander. Eli didn’t ask, leaving his trust in Cabra. 

Fatigue put a stop to any sense of awe in the cabin Cabra had opened up. The room was well furnished with blankets that looked perfectly undisturbed. He collapsed on them all and Cabra rested the waste basket on the floor under Elijah’s head. Eli gently thanked him for it and gave a defeated moan, “why do I always get sick here?”

Cabra snickered, turned racoon, and nibbled at the ends of the blanket dragging them over in half, to cover some of Elijah’s body. He paced, wondering what to do then and considered cleaning up the garbage he had left or the vomit still on the floor in communications. In the end, he rested in a tight ball on Elijah’s back.

Enervation haunted them both and they easily gave into waves of sleep. Cabra wouldn’t let them rest for long, Elijah had a point. There was much they had to get done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the hell, I got it up the next week? Lol amazing right. Hopefully I can keep it up, but a super nice fanfic author I follow has hella inspired me to write something for them. As if I don’t need more projects, WELP. But we’ll see what happens!
> 
> Poor Eli trying to sync up with alien tech!
> 
> I uh….I really loved Batman and Nightwing and all that. And Spiderman (A spiderman fic may be the fic I write for another author hehe). Soooo I chose the title Mantle since picking up the mantle of batman is a big deal, so is picking up the commander of the cavern. And you know, -motions to Elijah’s hoodie- I have a lot to say about that. Buuut….I won’t gush on it here xD)
> 
> I hope even though Steve’s interjections were limited this chapter, everyone still enjoyed it! I hella enjoy unveiling this world because we have so much to get to. I’m also in the process of getting a commission because more things are coming your way! <3 Hehehe. AHAHAHA.
> 
> And also, shout out to Steve’s shield for wanting to just keep Elijah safe. Like in every regard. <3 
> 
> __
> 
> _Send comments and kudos my way—the do a world of good for me when I’m sulking about not getting the next chapter written as quickly as I’d like lol._
> 
> _And as always…. Keep it Crispy! B]_
> 
>   
>  If you’re shy to leave a message here, hit me up on my tumblr: diedieri
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	13. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  “Fuck, whatever.” Stevee grunted and plopped on an empty bench. The cold metal cut through his clothes, making him shiver.   
> From his pocket he pulled out a granola bar, glad it hadn’t fallen out in his run and elated he stashed it in his pocket when he stopped in the kitchen. He’d been hungry, waiting to eat with Elijah when he finally had given up and gone to get food—which turned into him to storming out to Elijah’s house. 
> 
> __  
>    
>    
>    
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued to support! I will get to responding to your reviews soon, I’ve just been trying to finish this chapter and everything ;~;  
> BUT.  
>  GET READY FOR THIS CHAPTER  
> -sits back with a cold one lolol- >B]  
> As Beyonce said, I don’t think you’re ready.  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
__

__

_13.  
The Kiss  
_

 

 

 

Waking up was easier said than done. Despite this Elijah managed, even if just barely so. The knot on his head ached, he could feel his heart beat in his ear, and his finger throbbed. The world was less spinny but still in a definite fog. What made it all better? Another cup of peppermint tea was waiting for him and a fuzzy racoon, ringing his mask in different layers of worry. They shared a soft smile as Elijah polished off the cup quickly, then all at once Cabra pixelated back into the alien creature.

“So.” He said with a sneer that instantly caught Elijah’s attention. “Do you need to go? Should I find you a door to the outside, do you…Even do that?” Elijah leaned back, jaw dropped with a distinct smile.

Cabra flipped him off and chittered, “C’mon. I’ll shown you to the john.”

“Okay, _dude_.” Elijah emphasized the phrase. “But c’mon on, like no one says john anymore!”

Cabra shrugged, not convinced. He heard it used plenty, true maybe not by Arcadian Oaks kids, but those others who said them, were still a someone. They only stopped once for Elijah to catch his breath, this was less than either of them expected. At least the nap had done him right. There was a gentle ringing in his ear, like he’d just gotten home from a loud event so that wasn’t bad. Eli worried however, there would be more he noticed as the day went.

“So. Is this like a normal toilet?”

Cabra popped up beside Elijah, both staring at a goo like texture in the perfectly round seat.

“I’m a racoon,” Cabra reminded, “I go outside.”

“W-what! Cabra you used it here too! Don’t play dumb!”

The racoon laughed and rolled on his back and away. “Do what feels natural, commander.” 

Elijah’s cheeks flushed and he closed the door behind him, the process didn’t take long. It was fairly self explanatory. He was immensely grateful for the audio reader. It translated a few lines that otherwise would have left him with a nasty surprise. He didn’t press those button now, but perhaps he’d toy with them later. For science.

He washed his hands and met Cabra in the hall; it was strange to see him sitting and waiting when he’d been casually opening halls left and right. The look he gave Cabra must have given Elijah away, he explained without asking.

“There is one room, only you can open. Commander’s Cabin.”

Eli stared at the wall, his hands suddenly stuffed deep down into his pockets. None of that had been a dream? He really signed up to be a lead of a mysterious, no name, alien, underground cavern. It did not sound smart or trustworthy, but the friend at his side somehow managed around all of that. He had seen sheer panic and desperation when Cabra was on the other side of his door.

“Cabra?” Eli spoke softly. “Is this really okay? I’m…. I’m not much of anything.”

“Sometimes that’s the best kind. No one will know to watch you and everyone will miss it when you become everything.”

Elijah tried not to smile, he loved the idea of it. They were words that often matched his fantasies of creating tech that would single handedly defeat the trolls. Jim was going to acknowledge him. Want to be _his_ friend. Steve would look at him in awe. That last part was a new desire. The former had been his since he could remember.

“Do I say anything special?”

“You can just say you want the room, but you need to touch the door and designate you have a guest if you want me to enter.”

Touching the wall, Elijah found the wall to have a different pulse. For a moment even the flow of the lights seemed to briefly fluctuate. On the screen there was the same string of numbers and the same hiss of a strange language with an over lay of English sounded. He felt strange saying the name and instead located it on the screen and indicated a plus one. He was surprised to see another screen pop up; A guest option and the directory, with one Cabra.

“It’s incredible this place runs like this, after all these years. What does it run on?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told yo—Actually. _You_ might. We’ll get to that later.” Respectfully, Cabra did wait for Elijah to be the first to enter. He kept himself hunched low to the ground. This room wasn’t glowing like the others. It was almost like Elijah had jinxed it.

Eli touched a red round circle bringing light to the room. It was much more personal than the others. There were books everywhere, not perfectly in place. Papers on the floor, even clothing. This room showed what happened. Panic. A quick decision. He almost started to say something when he found Cabra staring up at a portrait on the wall. Everyone looked so real, even if their bodies were in fantastical colors. Elijah paled staring, they were different, though he would still say there were human traits among them. 

“Your family?”

Cabra nodded, still staring. He shifted into his racoon form and Elijah didn’t bring it up anymore. They hadn’t started to add ‘racoon’ to his translation ring and took this to mean, Cabra wanted silence. He was more than willing to give it and something else had stolen his eye. In the center of the desk, among other items he didn’t recognize, there was one he knew well.

A book.

Maybe it was wrong to sit in someone else’s chair, but Cabra was distracted and Elijah was attracted to the book that had a number one looking mark on its spine. His skin tingled in anticipation. The pages were the same: metallic and malleable. The bumps were arranged in peculiar way but that no longer mattered. 

He found the title _Commander’s Chronicle and Contract._

Oh flip.

Like a child he skipped to the pages that look slightly different, almost expecting a picture on them.

Oh flip!

Some of these were hand written. Some pages were not in brail! This was a log! He flipped to one of the brail pages to run his fingers along it, hearing first alien ‘gibberish’ then and English whisper explaining it.

Oh…. Flip…

This was also detailed instructions. He flipped to another random page and found the words, “weapons.” His fingers flinched back. Elijah rolled his fingertips together staring at the words he didn’t understand without running a digit over them. “I really should study brail,” He whispered to himself and took out his phone. Whenever he had these urges he wanted to add it to his cart, he thought he might have put a book in already. With his ASL and Morse code, but it was best to be sure. He frowned at the lack of a signal.

“I haven’t studied that,” Cabra said now on the chair across from the desk. “If you get something on it, can I try?”

“Communication is important.” Elijah offered kindly.

“Very—I can help you in sign langue too.”

Eli smiled it was an ambitious task and Cabra had ample time to learn all this, but he was inspiring. He knew English, Racoon, and so much else. He didn’t need to learn any of it, well, except maybe Racoon but he had just in case. He used them to communicate with Elijah—who knew it would ever come in useful. Who knew when you’d meet someone new, if he hadn’t had just a little experience with Morse code that he had, all of this could have been lost.

“When we get home, I’ll get us new books.” Elijah promised, his fingers squeezed the edge of the desk and he pushed and pulled himself back in the chair that hovered. “Are you okay?” He couldn’t resist asking.

Cabra paused and shook his head no, “but I’ll get there. Did you find—Oh. Oh wow!” Cabra’s eyes went bright. “Elijah that’s _the_ book!”

Eli nodded, just as excited, “I know!” He might have not known the complete significance but it was a missing volume and the title alone was enough to make him shiver! To think there was even a chapter on weapons. What were they doing with weapons?

He bit his lip, nibbling at the skin there, then chewed on his thumb. “Can I ask a question?”

Cabra sat back and nodded, of course, it was the only way either of them would figure anything out.

“What…What’s exactly the plan?” His smile was nervous and unstable. Cabra tilted his head waiting for something more and Elijah sighed. “Like, do you want to go home? I mean HOME home.”

 

Cabra folded into himself, thinking and debating. The notion of returning home had been ideal, years ago when he was devastated to be left behind. Since then he had made his place in the Earthling world. The picture stirred old feelings but to really say and ask if he could go home? What would that even be like?

“You can say yes,” Elijah encouraged. “I don’t mean to pressure you but sometimes we just have trouble saying what we want. If that is it Cabra, I’d like to know. What…What are we trying for here?”

“To get rid of the Stargums. To protect Earth,” Cabra steadied himself.

“Of course,” Elijah agreed without hesitation. “But let’s say you teach me how to defend Earth, what then? Do you want to stay…Or do we need to work in sending you home?”

“Eli—” Cabra shook his head, that thought was too much after all. He had given up hope so long ago, that someone would come back. There had to be one rebellious alien who didn’t care Earth was black listed.

“Cabra.” Elijah said firmly. “I’m the Command at this post. We are making a plan. We need to consider every possibility, if that ever becomes one we need to put in the pot…You better tell me.” He’d let it go for now only because Cabra looked distraught. 

Cabra bounded off his chair, starting to gather the materials scattered on the floor. He snapped towards Elijah when he heard the boy begin to move, “No. You could get sick again, dude. Why don’t you just read some? The desk pulls up a screen.”

Elijah nodded, eager to learn. It did not take long for sounds of Cabra’s straightening up were nothing other than faint whispers. He found the pen the previous Commander had used to write. He was not ready to input his own chapter but there was something proper he knew he had to do. The second page had a long list of different names, all written in different styles. Elijah almost felt ashamed to be on this page, to dare to join their ranks. What had he’d really done to earn this position? Even the idea of it was made his heart churn.

But. No one else was here. Stargums had arrived and this was a new fight.

He barely had to press the pen to the page, the tip glowed red like a soldering iron. The motion was slick and fluid, his name written in his own hand: Elijah Leslie Pepperjack-- Midnight. Briefly it glowed red before settling in the pages. He touched it with a premature wince, expecting to find it hot. There was no lingering heat at all, the marks weren’t even raised. There was no trace of the engraving it had simply become seamless with the page.

His amazement didn’t stop there, not even when his head began to pound. He was skipping between chapters and focused on two in particular. What it meant for active portals and weapons. It took quiet sometime to read, having to drag his finger over the same line repeatedly. Hearing only English was a struggle, trying to remember what he heard while unable to read along was a challenge. 

Truthfully Elijah had lost all track of time, his nose was in the book and his eyes darting back and forth from the pages to the screen he’d pulled up. His stomach growled and he thought to ignore it but Cabra pipped up.

“When should we go back?”

“There’s a way to diffuse the energy patterns, so an often used door loses its energy signal. I-…I can’t quiet figure that out yet.” It involved selecting different portals and rearranging things, the text was dense so it would be the center of his focus. “Until then, we can go home in my closet but if we open up select doors—” Cabra looked like he was about to interject

“I have the keys listed.” Elijah grinned, “Looks like the commanders were diligent in noting all of them. Access to the list I assume was limited.” He took his phone from his pocket using his app to translate his closet and notepad key to binary before adding it to the list.

“Any preference?” Elijah asked motioning for Cabra to join him, he hoped up to his shoulder closely looking at the screen. Eli had a feeling Cabra knew this town better than him.

“If we’re going to focus on this dude, you’ll need one near your school.”

“You know I go to school?!”

Cabra slapped his forehead and dragged down his palm, “Eli. You’re like two. Of course you go to school.”

Elijah pouted and paused, “I’m not _two_. Two-year old’s can’t even go to school.” He murmured not appreciating being compared to a baby. Even if compared to Cabra, maybe that comparison was likely. “There’s one…Oh. In the park.” He pointed at the statue only a few blocks away from the high school. He’d be able to sneak in after school!

Cabra snickered, “Seriously? Who designed that key.” He pointed the bench with a golden plaque. 

“How long do keys stay active?” The first time he fell in, Elijah had stumbled on a rock. He carried his notebook with him when he made his own key. He didn’t have much to go on in comparing the two.

“You can actually alter that, different times for different keys. We had a whole team dedicated to that.” Cabra beamed, “I think at most we typically allotted was 5 minutes. Those were super specific ones, ya? Usually only ‘bout 30 seconds to a minute?” He touched his chin, sorting through his memories and gave a defining nod.

Elijah activated the one beside the school and with Cabra’s help and the ranking of commander was able to access the area to change its time code. “Thirty seconds.” They both agreed, not wanting to leave any time for someone to linger behind them. 

From there, they chose three more. Elijah wasn’t fond of their second choice but trusted Cabra’s knowledge and allowed one to be opened in the woods. He was convinced GummGumms would get him there. But, he had to remember Cabra lived as a racoon here for years. He would explain the threat of Gunmar later but Eli supposed there was a tactical advantage if they were the only two who knew about it. Another in a different part of town, the last near the convenience store in their neighborhood. It was a little close for comfort but they needed some place nearby.

“It won’t be dangerous for the people are there right?”

Cabra shook his head, “it basically spikes in energy for a moment. Humans actually are in tune to it, just don’t realize that what’s happening.” Cabra struggled with his words, then snapped his fingers as he spoke in English, “chills!”

“You guys get scared, an eerie feeling.” Cabra wiggled his fingers causing Elijah to chuckle and shove his face away.

“So it’s just like an, uh, electric wave? Unless someone is looking for it, it won’t be noticed.”

“Mhm. Even then it won’t last long, might have an idea where it’s at but hard to know the exact spot.”

Elijah was grateful for his years of paranormal obsession, “EMF.” Cabra tilted his head.

“When you ghost hunt, you look to electromagnetic field disturbances—EMF.” He nibbled on his thumb wondering how expensive they were or if it was possible to make his own. “Sometimes people think they’re haunted and the EMF is goin’ nuts! But it’s bad wiring. Same effect, we need to activate new portals near places like that.”

Cabra stared at Elijah with a hidden smirk and a twinkle in his eye. Elijah might have noticed if he hadn’t been stewing in his thoughts and focused on tearing his cuticles. “You are incredibly smart.”

“Huh? Oh-uh-No! Dad said I just watched too much TV.”

“Maybe he didn’t watch enough.” Cabra countered. “Alright, let’s get us an EMF and while you sleep I’ll scurry around town, see what I can find.”

Eli was thankful for that, afraid he would have had to do most of the work himself. “Thanks, Cabra. That’d help a lot.” His stomach growled again and Cabra gave Eli a knowing look.

“Lets get ‘ya home, kid.”

“Actually—”

“Dude!”

“No, seriously. There’s just one more thing I want to look at.”

Cabra carried Elijah’s new book and pen, following along. Perturbed that Elijah would not just say what he was looking for. The book as already going to his head! Mad with power! He snickered to himself at the exaggeration, thinking though, that could be a good thing.

“What’s this room?” Eli asked accessing one called the “Vertical Earth E” it had bothered him since they first arrived, it was a portal labeled under stasis though in the Commander’s Contract he found it also associated with the chapter on Weapons. He focused on it because of the familiar word.

“Sun room.” Cabra said standing tight against the door, the book hugged pressed firmly against him.

Inside, Elijah couldn’t understand why. There were no windows or any sun. There were several empty pedestals with notches that reminded him of plug ins. One pillar had something resting on it. There was no cord hooked into the plug-in slot, but there was something filling the holes, a round knob with a definite yellow-orange glow.

“Cabra?” Eli asked as he entered the room and turned to look at his friend. “The portal is tied to trees. There’s nothing else in the field, if I remember… Well the last time I had seen it at least. We can open it to let the sun in and charge _that_.”

The that, as Cabra spitefully pointed out, with fear and hesitation was the strangest flashlight Elijah had ever seen. The portion that would hold the bulb was like an old photographer’s flashbulb. The rest of the body was black, shaped like a gun with an exaggerated trigger. He picked it up unceremoniously with a disappointed frown. A light bulb…was listed under weapon?

“Eli be careful with that!” Cabra hid behind the book, which he’d later shame himself for. That book was more important than anything else, it was never meant to be a shield. 

Elijah slowed, if only to handle it more carefully. He found a perfect empty round hole, he knew just what would go there. He would not listen to Cabra’s protests and plucked the orange bulb from the plug and put it in his pocket rather than into the gun.

“Oh no. Oh nonono! You can’t just put that in your pocket! That’s not safe!” Cabra became unhinged and finally entered the room to find a cabinet Eli hadn’t noticed before. He found a small black case, he didn’t look happy but laid it out for Elijah to load the gun and the orb.

Elijah wanted to ask more about what this was, but what Cabra had said was telling enough. His fear of it had been confirmation. He didn’t like weapons and he hated dabbling in what he didn’t understand—but that was their life. They didn’t get to know anything without diving into it. Now, here in his possession, was an item that could give him the upper hand.

“Let’s go home,” Elijah left their possible conversation in the room behind them. Cabra already out and opening up the barracks first to snatch Elijah’s backpack. He put in the new book and let Elijah load the black case.

“Please don’t be mad,” Eli whispered awkwardly as they returned to the bay. He didn’t want his first alien friend to hate him for this.

Cabra shook his head, “no. I’m not it’s just… I’m afraid you’ll be using it. Just make sure I’m behind ya, dude…Seriously.” He opened their portal back to Elijah’s closet.

The bag on his shoulder instantly felt heavier. He promised himself to read more on the chapter, he did not want to do anything to bring any of the good guys danger. 

The return home was not quiet like the others, the pull at Elijah’s stomach stirred the sickness in him again. The instant he was back in his closet, Elijah pushed out and ran to the bathroom. Only bile came out. Eli sat down on his knees, his elbows propped up on the toilet and hold his head up. The room was spinning again.

“Fuck me,” He whispered and spat in the toilet. He plopped onto his but, the worst of it was done. He’d give it moment longer incase his stomach decided to flop. He shrugged off his backpack and fished out his phone—Elijah sucked in his breath at the number of messages. Did Steve always message him this much?

 

__

_Hey, Pep. Mom’s fine! She might be afraid I don’t think she wants to even think about it. How’re you?_

_Lol. You fall asleep pepperbuddy? I’m tired too….Catch ya in a bit._

_Flip I can’t sleep. Buttsnack—you still out?!_

_So I guess Toby and Jim are having a bro day. Not a troll hunting day so that means I’m out…_

_Wanna hang out?_

_You’re seriously not still sleeping are you?!_

_I hope everything is okay. I’m going to be out running errands if your mom isn’t getting back tonight, maybe I could come over and we can have dinner?_

__

Holy shit. Hollllyyyy shit. Was this happening? Steve had messaged him seven times! In one day! His heart began to pound, it was awkward. This morning had been fine, but it shouldn’t have been they… Touched. Elijah leaned his head back against the bathtub, the porcelain cool against his neck. Now Steve was messaging him _a lot_. There was no way this was real. Elijah hugged his phone to his chest, _holy shit_. Did Steve Palchuk actually like him like him? More than a Pepperbuddy?

“I-I need to work.” Elijah pushed himself up suddenly and swayed. He caught himself on the sink and took it as a sign to first swish mouthwash.

“Cabra,” He called as he exited the bathroom and found his friend furry again in his bedroom. “Oh—you’re a racoon again?” He took the speak and spell from his backpack and set it out. “I want to get started on the EMF project.” Eli opened his amazon app up and bought the books that had been piling up.

“It should be at the hardware store, I want to get some supplies to make modifications as well. It’s overcast, you wanna come with?”

“Cold. Sleepy.”

Elijah rolled his eyes playfully. This was the schedule Cabra was used to after all, “Well I’m getting started and—” he unlocked his window. “You can come and go as you please. Use this incase mom is home. Stay out of sight. I really can’t explain a racoon hanging around.” 

After wrapping himself in hat, scarf, gloves, and puffer coat Elijah made tracks in the snow. Walking into town was going to be a hassle. His glasses kept fogging up but he wanted to do something. He had to get started on this. He hugged himself tight and he wished he had a heater in his backpack! He grunted and groaned the entire walk, the cold cutting through his jeans and winter boots.

“Hey Mr. Sammson!”

“Well, Elijah P. Kiddo it’s a bit cold, where’s yer momma at?”

“Work. And s’not so bad,” Elijah said through chattering teeth. “I just had to pick up things for a project.”

“Well don’t dawdle. It’s light now but you don’t want to be walking home in this in the dark.” Most trips, that threat would hold weight. Elijah spending far too much time debating and planning the use for every project. He grabbed a basket and started to stock up on different wires, the EMF reader, batteries, and other miscellaneous things that he may need. Even if he didn’t, the Pepperjacks kept their project room well stocked. He paid for it all using his debit card and hoped his mother wouldn’t notice the charge until later when she forgot the town had been covered in snow.

Back in town, as grey as it was he felt things were looking up. Now he could make actual progress! Elijah grinned walking towards an alley way. There was a portal here, one he had not activated but was in previous use years ago. He wanted to test his theories while he could. The handheld device verified in fact, there magnetic fields were steady at zero. As long as they were turned off, there wouldn’t be a trace.

He glanced around briefly, not many were out in this weather but Eli liked to play it safe. Quickly he pulled out the alien book and thumbed to the chapter on portals. He stalled a moment and looked behind himself. It felt like eyes watching him. His head swam, and he looked back down, it had to be his ring acting up again. He needed to focus and returned his eyes to his book. Maybe there was something else he should look out for when they were in stasis. He didn’t get to investigate too much before he heard a choked,

“Elijah?”

“Steve?” Someone had been watching after all, Elijah just must have not seen him.

“What are you doing? It’s freezing out here!” He was carrying a white plastic bag, the logo of their local grocer. “What’s that?” Steve changed his question upon noticing the book.

“Oh,” Elijah laughed nervously a puff of air falling from his lips. His numb fingers struggled to get it back in his backpack and the gloves barely gripped the zipper. “I’m working on a project, but I thought this looked familiar, could’ve been a lead.” Which wasn’t exactly a lie.

“You didn’t call me?” Steve walked to join him in the alley, looking around to see if he could find whatever had drawn Elijah’s attention.

“Yea—I’m—I mean no. I just had to buy a few things, then saw this, was wrong,” His voice rose in pitch and Steve nodded along, doubt in his eyes as he clicked his tongue.

“You want a ride home?”

“You rode your vespa in this?”

“Fuck no. Borrowed the car. But there’s snow drifts all in the parking lot so I had to park in front of the bank. C’mon. What’s with that face?”

“Huh? I don’t have a face, you have a face!” Elijah nervously babbled. Seeing Steve did something Elijah didn’t like. When he saw his face, his prying eyes and proud grin, it undid him. He could no longer focus on what was practical and instead found himself plotting how to get closer. He was caught in the web of determining which lines were too big to cross. With Steve, Elijah wasn’t thinking about being a Creepslayer. Which was wrong, it was their only common factor. That’s what kept them together.

“Eli,” Steve said softly and lightly swung the bag against Elijah’s side. “You’re about to—” He laughed, Elijah did in fact walk into a pole. “Shit dude.”

“You could have told me!” Eli rubbed his nose, it felt raw from the cold and the pole! Was it bleeding?! “Is this blood?” He gasped and Steve laughed louder.

“More like snot.” Steve reached into Elijah’s coat pocket, he knew Eli kept a bundle of tissues there. He also knew in the other, was a pile of used tissues that Elijah often forgot to toss. Thankfully he had managed to reach into the right one.

“Here,” He handed the tissue over, in an action completely uncalled for. Eli had felt his hand brush against his side when inside his pocket. He almost didn’t take the tissue because of it.

“T-Thanks,” He murmured pressing it to his nose, realizing what it must have looked like.

Steve smiled and put his weight to one side, allowing Elijah to take his time. “Do I need to steer you?” He teased when Elijah had pocketed his tissue in the opposite side of his coat. 

“No!”

“Uh-uh.” Steve put his hands on his shoulders regardless and began pushing Elijah along. They took corners wide, and Elijah held his arms out as if he were a plane. They rounded Steve’s mom’s car twice and finally ended their game. Steve’s arm now resting casually around Elijah’s shoulders. His coat, Eli noticed, gave him a nice range despite fitting so closely. 

They stood in the cold, awkward and close, noses red.

“Should we get in…?” Elijah asked, this time he was the one to jog Steve from his thoughts.

“Yup,” He popped the ‘p’ and let them in, then turned they key to warm the car first. Admittedly, Elijah was oddly bitter that he had not taken the Vespa. He wanted to sit close against Steve. He wanted an excuse to hug him other than fear.

Waiting for the car to warm up, it would have been the perfect time to bring up the night before. To ask what it meant when they held each other close. To talk about why Steve had sent him seven messages.

“I was thinking we could train today,” Steve suggested.

“Oh,” Eli sat up straight. Of course, they were Creepslayerz. This what they were friends for. There was nothing else, anything else was Elijah projecting.

“Is that bad?” Steve turned towards Elijah, tilting his head. He looked hopeful and handsome and Elijah new he’d regret for taking advantage of this.

“Actually…I just…I was excited to show mom what I’m working on.”

“Oh. Well I could help?”

“Steve,” Elijah’s laughed sounded more patronizing that he intended. The look at Steve’s face told him it had been too much. “I just—I mean it’s something I like to do myself.”

“It’s cool.”

It was not. Elijah could hear the salt in his voice. A tone usually reserved for Jim. “Maybe after school? I’ll probably be done.” He didn’t want to add that in, but incase he actually wasn’t finished he needed an out.

“We have Trollhunting.” Steve said firmly, a jab at Elijah. Steve’s pride was his weakest point and Elijah was no stranger to having Steve dangle his achievements over him. Eli nodded, agreeing silently. He tried to rekindle some of their conversation but Steve’s replies were clipped. Staying quiet on the rest of the ride was strangely more comfortable and oddly Elijah knew how to handle these moods with Steve best.

Steve wasn’t perfect. He would have bad days. He was getting better…He just thought…

“Thanks for the ride,” Elijah’s voices cracked and Steve sighed.

“I’m sorry Pep…” 

Eli didn’t move his fingers from the handle but waited to see if there was something more to be said.

“It’s just been one of those days, shit isn’t going my way. I don’t know what to do. What to say and…I’m doing what I fucking always do.” He slapped his hand on the steering wheel, “Taking my trash out on you.”

Eli wouldn’t say it was okay, because it wasn’t. Not anymore.

“Maybe we can do dinner?” He suggested, remembering the text from earlier. “We can talk about what happened and what’s wrong?”

Steve sunk in his seat, clearly not the answer he wanted but it was something rather than nothing at all. “I’d like that, Pep. Be careful with whatever you have going on…Okay? Don’t blow anything up.”

 

Ironically this would be exactly what would happen, when Steve returned around nine o’clock. Again, Elijah hadn’t answered a single one of Steve’s texts. He was angry and frustrated. None of it made sense! They were doing so well, he wanted to be beside him, it was killing him! What was Elijah’s deal? He was always looking at him, egging Steve on with those brown eyes and now he was going cold turkey?

Fuck that! He wasn’t dressed for dinner, because he hadn’t been invited. His sneakers were wet from the snow from each block. He kicked the piles with an angry fit, “get the flip out of my way!” He barked as he strutted over. A few houses down his anger transformed into concern, the troll-band sitting on his wrist glowed under hoodie (again, he had dressed poorly).

“Eli!” Steve huffed and sprinted towards the suddenly dark house. In one instant it had gone from bright to pitch black. He nearly slipped on a patch of ice and jumped onto Elijah’s porch, slamming his hands into the door. “Elijah!” Why didn’t he have a key, should he just break it open? He didn’t hear any screams and there was no other power fluctuating but he didn’t want to take any chances.

His shield seemed to be on the same wave as his, vibrating in desperation. He raised his first to give it a final knock before he’d unleash hell on whatever had made its way into his friend’s home.

“W-what, why are you pounding on my door?!” Elijah asked, it suddenly swung wide open. He didn’t look hurt, but what could Steve tell in the dark? He was holding a flash light and shone it right in Steve’s eyes,

“Hey!” He smacked Elijah’s hand away with more force than he intended, unwarranted energy radiating in him. “What is going on?!”

“You tell me!” Elijah shot right back pointing the flash light at him again.

“Your house is pitch black!”

“I blew a fuse!”

“A…Fuse?” Steve fumbled.

“A fuse!” Elijah repeated frustrated at both his project and Steve’s interruption. “Look, I need to flip the breaker. What,” He shined the light up and down on Steve’s body, “What are you wearing?”

“Training. Out for a run.” Steve bounced up and down, not sure why suddenly felt the urge to lie. Elijah had forgotten all about dinner. He was in a tizzy of emotions; his focus entirely stolen. Steve wanted to interrupt to demand his time but stepped back. Elijah had been pulling out of the team because he had been feeling helpless. Right now he looked far from it. His mind was determined, he chewed on his thumb waiting for Steve to get on with it and even that was cute…Despite it being disheartening. 

He didn’t want to take it away, to accidently mention something about Jim or Blinky. “I was jogging and I saw the power flicker, if you’re cool I’m going—”

“Oh,” Elijah smiled, “sorry. Yeah! I just attached the wrong wires. Our neighbors don’t even bat an eye.” He motioned to the stillness of it all. “Sorry about that Steve,” he looked down suddenly looking grounded.

Steve took a step back, he didn’t want to stop him. He didn’t want to ruin anything and be invited in. “Text if you need anything.” He couldn’t help but offer himself up and Elijah thanked him and started to turn around.

“Oh! Wait, Steve—Hold on.” Steve pivoted, ready to kick his thoughts to the curb if Elijah wanted him for dinner after all.

He returned not a minute later with a scarf and two patches.

“I don’t know why you’re running in this, but seriously? Dress warmer.” Elijah, barefoot, walked onto the porch. He stood on his tiptoes to wrap the scarf around Steve’s neck and he couldn’t help but put his palms on Elijah’s hips to balance him. The darkness and cold worked against him, he didn’t know if Elijah’s blush was due to his touch or everything else.

“And,” Eli tugged up Steve’s sleeves and wave of Goosebumps coated his forearms. Eli’s fingertips were warm. He swallowed hard. He knew exactly why he couldn’t stop thinking about how nice it was for Elijah to touch him. He should just ask to stay for dinner…They could sort this out and—His arm was gradually blanketed in a strange warmth.

“It’s a heat patch.” Elijah explained, slapping another on Steve’s other arm. “You better be back inside before these get cold, got it? Werido.”

“Got it, Pep.” The warmth that spread along his arms was nothing compared to Elijah’s. He wanted to pull him close and apologize for every shitty thing he’d been thinking. Instead he said,

“Later, ‘Li.”

“Bye, Steve.”

They smiled awkward and Elijah hung in the door as Steve jogged off. He hadn’t intended to keep up this ruse but his feet held in pace. Breathing in was like taking ice, the punishment felt right. Had he touched Elijah too much yesterday? Fuck this was hard! Was it because Eli was a guy? Was that what made this feel impossible? Or was it the fact Steve still felt remorse. That he wasn’t good enough. Today proved if anything he still had anger in him.

He wanted to stomp his feet and yell when Elijah hadn’t responded, how can some science project out weigh him? The answer seemed obvious, Steve wasn’t used to being friends with someone who was a genuine good guy. Elijah was kind, but kindness didn’t mean he wanted to be with Steve. Kindness didn’t equate to kissing.

Steve pushed his feet harder, running past the convenience store on the corner. Elijah was scared yesterday, could he have been scared all this time? Steve gritted his teeth, running faster, trying to out run the thought that this was all because Elijah did not know how to say no. This was some ill-attempt to just befriend his bully.

Being an ass was so much easier. Not knowing Elijah and how great he was, Steve never had felt like this before. On edge. Afraid of his every move. His world had stopped at the thought of being easy to replace of being worthless and just another face. That fear was nothing when he sat next to Elijah. It was nothing when he didn’t know where to put his hand. That was true fear. Feeling his fingers shake because Elijah had reached over to grab a pen when Steve almost pulled him in for a hug.

Fear was the unknown. Fear was fucking up. Fear was Elijah thinking Steve was…Just another jock.

He couldn’t out run the thoughts, they followed Steve in his stride. He slowed only when his side was about to burst, like a spear stabbing him from the inside. The small park was poorly lit. He checked his surroundings while catching his breathe. Almost instantly his eyes found something amiss.

Sitting in front of the town statue, a fucking racoon. Those pests. They were everywhere.

“Shoo!” Steve waved his hands wildly at it, panting still. The creature, hunched over and watched Steve. It had no fear and Steve couldn’t be bothered. “Fuck, whatever.” He grunted and plopped on an empty bench. The cold metal cut through his clothes, making him shiver. 

From his pocket he pulled out a granola bar, glad it hadn’t fallen out in his run and elated he stashed it in his pocket when he stopped in the kitchen. He’d been hungry, waiting to eat with Elijah when he finally had given up and gone to get food—which turned into him to storming out to Elijah’s house.

“What’re you looking at, rat?” Steve scoffed taking a bit. The creature stared at him still and Steve rolled his eyes, “Fine. Just fuck off.” He broke off a piece and tossed it in the racoon’s direction. No wonder the creature wasn’t afraid, he was a total beggar. Probably played people like Steve every night. The racoon reached for the piece and stopped abruptly, looking over it’s shoulder. Steve followed his gaze, a shadow was darting across the street. Avoiding all the street lights. For the briefest of moments, he swore he saw a pair of green eyes. His instincts told him _‘changeling.’_

“Run off, dude.” Steve said sternly and summoned his shield and hunched behind it and walked towards it. He jumped feeling something brush against his leg and yelped when he realized the damn racoon walked right between his legs!

“Ohh-hoo shit. I almost got fucking rabies!” Steve stumbled to the side angling himself from the shadow and racoon. When he looked from the later to the former, the shadow was gone. Looking back to the free-loader: Steve found he was too.

“I…I’m going home.” He was a trollhunter, not a racoon catcher. As for the shadow? Steve looked around for the silhouette and found he was alone. To be safe, he still took a different and longer route home. Looking over his shoulder at every corner, waiting behind them for a minute to see if anyone came to pass. He considered walking in front of Eli’s to see if his power was on, though decided against it, not wanting to lead anyone near the other.

 

Steve’s night was fitful and long. The one brightside? Around midnight his phone buzzed to life.

__

_“I’m so sorry Steve, I forgot dinner!”_

Steve sat up, holding his phone in his hand, reading the message twice. He almost started to type back when the screen signaled that Elijah was typing again.

__

_“That’s why you came over, I’m such an idiot, oh…Flip Steve. I am so. SO. Sorry. Seriously. I’ll make it up to you.”_

After he sent it, Steve noticed Elijah already texting again. He thought he would text back, “it’s okay.” The more he thought about it however, the more he figured how Elijah would read it. Something in his mind would translate it to bitterness and he didn’t want Eli plagued by it.

“This could give him a heart attack,” Steve shrugged pressing the green phone icon. A smile curling to his lips when Elijah cautiously answered

“H-hello?”

“You know it’s me, don’t be weird.”

“I,” Elijah paused and took a deep breath over the phone. “I thought you might be calling to yell at me?”

“Nah…I’d never do that, Eli.” Silence. “Anymore.” He rubbed the back of his head, stewing in guilt. “Really, it’s okay. I had already eaten when I jogged by your place, really.”

“Really?”

“Dude, I said that like five times.”

“I know,” Elijah fiddled with his phone. “I just worry.”

“Mhm. Have you eaten?”

“I just got out of the shower. It’s too late for that.”

“Eli…Seriously?”

“I was really busy, Steve. I practically even ignored you.”

“I know.” His response was to quick, silence filled the air.

“I’m not mad,” Steve continued “But you can make it up to me.”

“Yeah? How? I mean it’s late so…”

“Exactly. Send me photographic evidence you’re actually in bed and ready to sleep. We have school in the morning.” He chastised with a triumphant grin.

“Seriously?”

“What, not in bed?”

“No! I mean, yes! I-ugh,” Elijah groaned and mumbled a ‘hold on’. Steve could hear Elijah’s bed shift and his pile of blankets rustle. There was handful of soft murmurs ‘ _no that isn’t right…That looks horrible_.’ Steve wanted to say they were probably fine, send them all and he’d let Elijah know which was best. He didn’t want to be too forward or anymore obvious.

At least his phone buzzed and Steve opened up the picture. He returned it with one of his own.

There was a hint of a gasp, soft, but Steve had been hoping for it. He might have missed it otherwise.

“You-take them super quick.” A cute recovery.

“I’ll teach ‘ya.”

Eli laughed and it was quickly over taken by a yawn.

“We should head to bed.”

“It’s fine Steve.”

“Nah, you need sleep Pepperbuddy. I don’t want you getting sick again.” If only he knew.

“Goodnight, Steve.”

“See you tomorrow, Pep.”

 

 

 

The next day, Elijah was in a panic to get ready. Half of his notebooks were still on his desk. He hadn’t picked out anything to wear for the day. He brushed his teeth, ate banana and toast while rushing around. He barely managed to make it to the bus. He worried about meeting Steve today. It had been awkward once he realized what he had done. How rude and inconsiderate of him to have forgotten. Even if their phone call had gone well, Elijah still felt devastated and cheated. That was time that could have been spent—No. This was fine. He made a lot of progress last night.

He would see Steve in their home room class, and again in many others. They never had time to talk, not that it would be comfortable at school. Steve had not been bullying him and the picking on him was always light (to keep up appearances). The only chance if they really wanted to talk would be during lunch, when Steve usually met with his team.

Elijah chewed on his pencil and stared at the notes from the night before, not listening to his homeroom teacher go on about a new transfer student. Apparently there was something or other about how cool it was for their first day to be a snow day. Elijah didn’t think the joke was funny and didn’t spare a glance up and kept his focus down to two things: Steve and his project. Eli would play nice later, like usual, then like always they’d be to cool for him once they knew their way around the school.

Throughout the day, he heard that same joke in nearly every class, in in his AP courses. He sunk further into his seat. Really? How many times would he be reminded of their snow day? Why had no one said, we missed you Friday, Eli. He chewed on the pencil, knowing exactly why. Class went on and finally the bell buzzed.

“What the flip?! I just had my Gatorade. Where did it go? Lake!” Steve yelled and tossed a ball of paper at Jim’s head. “Give it back, buttsnack!”

“Why would I take your _used_ Gatorade Steve?”

“I don’t know Lake, why don’t you tell us?”

“Uhh…Really Steve? There’s like ten people who already left. And if we don’t leave Jimbo, all the chocolate pudding is going to be gone. Remember the lunch lady hoards it! Let’s go, go, gooo.” Toby whined and ushered his friends along

“Run a long, Lake. I’ll catch you red handed. Or was it Claire, looking for an indirect kiss?” Claire didn’t dignify him with a response, rolling her eyes and walking ahead of him with Jim and Toby. Steve went out of the room making eyes at everyone who remained, Elijah liked to think they stayed on him the longest.

He gathered up his things, slow, still exhausted from the weekend and long night. Maybe he could catch a nap during lunch. Steve didn’t seem like he was hinting at the need to talk. Surprisingly, Elijah was wrong.

“O-h” Elijah jumped, Steve waited outside the room across the hall with his arms crossed, smirking. “I bet you took the Gatorade after all.”

“No…”

“Prove it. C’mon.” He walked ahead and did not glance back. Elijah clung to the straps of his backpack. Okay…?

He followed along, his heart running laps around him. Steve opened up the door to the empty gym, then gestured to the men’s locker room. Honestly one of Elijah’s least favorite places. 

“Steve, really, we should get to lunch.” He pleaded and Steve reached out to take his hand. 

“C’mon, please? I wanted to talk?”

When Steve Palchuk wanted, he could turn on the doe eye look. Elijah bit his lip and went along with whatever this was. They never talked in school, it was weird. Oh shit. Was this about appearances? Steve was going to shove him in another damn locker.

“Just,” Elija dropped his backpack on the floor and headed to a locker that was longer than the others so it’d be an easy fit, “let’s just get it over with.”

“You got it, ‘Jack.”

Already Elijah was confused and turning to ask, Steve pressed him against a locker, staring down from above him. Elijah swallowed slow.

“Let’s see if you taste like cherry.” Eli didn’t need to ask, Steve’s lips were on his. He flinched once and Steve’s hand pressed on his shoulder, keeping him still. Elijah balled his fist, pressed them into his side. Steve’s hand slowly traced his arm down to his wrist, gingerly rubbing the bone on his wrist. The kiss was still chaste, only their lips touching. The sensation was still burning. Elijah watched with open eyes and opened his lips when Steve opened his eyes.

Their lips locked. Elijah’s hands opened.

“It’s okay,” Steve whispered and closed the space between them again as Elijah inhaled. It was like he sucked Steve in, and he came in harder. The action knocked something loose inside of Elijah. He lost his footing. Steve caught him by pressing their bodies together, his hand on Elijah’s waist.

The contact was too much but any reasoning he had left was gone, burned away by the heat. Elijah put his hands around Steve’s neck and finally met Steve in his kiss, chasing the motions of his lips. His body flexed when Steve’s tongue snuck in. Afraid the troll-band would signal for Steve to pull away, he pressed his palm flat against Steve’s neck, urging him to keep coming.

Steve’s face pressed into his glasses, neither of them bothered to readjust. Steve coming in harder for their kiss and rolled his body against Elijah’s.

Elijah gasped, something innocent taken from him. This was driving him crazy, he couldn’t kiss him enough. The more their faces rocked against each other the more Elijah wanted. Steve’s hands cupped his face trying to slow Elijah’s frantic hunt. Eli didn’t even care this could mean Steve was practiced. For him, it made Elijah want to be wild. A life he’d never known was inside of him. This was a bad decision, kissing openly in a locker room. What if someone saw them?

He didn’t care.

He wanted to be with Steve. He knew this and this was his answer: Steve wanted it too. It could have been his sooner if he invited Steve over for dinner, it was no wonder he was so eager. He’d been working up the courage for this.

Elijah wanted to protest once their lips were separated.

“That was…Unexpected.” Steve purred, stealing one more quick kiss from Elijah’s lips, he wiped away a string of salvia.

“Here,” he said pressing the bottle of Gatorade into his hand. “I think you more than deserve this.” He looked over his shoulder, almost suddenly nervous. “I gotta go catch up with the guys. Later ‘Jackie.”

Elijah didn’t even care that nickname had been weird. He clutched the bottle, trying to still his shaking fingers. He almost wanted to cry. Steve was leaving so quickly? Shouldn’t they say something? Figure out exactly what that meant, what they were? He looked around the locker room, feeling a thousand eyes on him in the empty hall.

He bit his lip, still tasting Steve on him. 

The kiss was perfect, but this was miserable. Of course Steve wouldn’t be as shook up, he was strong and dependable. He was used to this kind of thing while Elijah was everything but. He picked up his back and took a deep breath, he could go to the lunch room though he didn’t feel like eating. At least he would be able to sit at his usual table to figure this out…Or maybe send Steve a text asking if after school they could meet. Skip troll hunting. This was something worth it, right?

Outside the locker room almost instantly he heard an uproarious laugh. His fear squandered any hope he had. Steve was walking with his friends, smug and grinning. … Was this a gag? Did he just become a joke?

“Pepperjack,” Steve said seeing him, “Dude! You really did take my Gatorade? Whaaat?” He snatched it back with a laugh, knowing it was his because the wrapped had been pulled off. His friends joked, “totally yours dude. Got that sexually frustrated mark all over it.”

Elijah blanched.

Steve sputtered, “Uh- C’mon guys. It’s me. As if. So I left it in there, Pepperjack?” He laughed and slapped Elijah’s arm, “Thanks. No lunch money today. Toll has been paid.” He slipped the Gatorade into the side pocket of his bag that Elijah hadn’t even noticed was on him before. Steve then started off towards the lunchroom with his team, his head down staring at his phone.

 

Eli’s phone buzzed and on it he read: _“Are you okay?”_

Elijah wrapped his arms around his waist, squeezing himself tight. What just happened?  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /sits here cackling.   
> /CACKLES MORE.  
> I have been looking forward to that moment for ages. I don’t know if I’m 100% satisfied and maybe I’ll rework it later. However I’ve been _so_ excited for it, I’m saying fuck it and posting this. I cannot tell you HOW HARD I TRY TO GET THIS UP YESTERDAY. I really wanted chapter 13 to come out on Friday the 13th. I had everything outlined and ready…but…Well…before getting motivated to get it out on the 13th…I hit one of my …not good feeling snags….and…I just really needed to distract myself and I ended up reading The Raven Cycle fanfic. And holy shit, I have TWO AMAZING RECS FOR YOU IF YOU WANNA READ. One of them honestly, you can read without even having read TRC.
> 
> So one—Please read the raven cycle, it’s amazing. Two—I got two fucking amazing fic recs. Please ask
> 
> I DIGRESS. So I’ve been working really hard to get this up today, I reread it quickly and I don’t have a beta…so forgive me for any errors. My excitement is getting the best of me.
> 
> DID YOU GUYS ENJOY EVERYTHING?  
> PS if you’re confused as fuck…and want a hint…Either message me on tumblr or ask in the comments…I will give a hint that maybe not everyone will understand. Who knows. Hehe. Omggggg…..I’m so excited. xD;;;  
> I’m so nervous what you all will think….
> 
> And before anyone asks, oh yeah, the jewelry will come up. Just each time the circumstances weren’t right. Gloves & hat on outside and then Steve was too riled up when he confronted Elijah at his house. Plus I just wanted to give that it’s own moment and this chapter already had so much. Which…heh….A lot of things happened in this chapter and everyone one of them have relevance. >B]
> 
> __
> 
> _Thank you for any comments, kudos, or shares!_
> 
> _And as always…. Keep it Crispy! B]_
> 
>   
>  If you’re shy to leave a message here, hit me up on my tumblr: diedieri
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	14. The Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __  
> To Elijah’s surprise, which nothing should be at this point, he found what had to be the alien equivalent of an icepack. It took five minutes for him to actually figure out how operate the pack, the labels instructions were confusing even in English. Simply put: open pack, squeeze out the goo-toothpaste-like consistency and put it where it hurt. It then hardened and conformed a perfect icy patch to the area in need. He shivered at the sudden onset of chilled crispy coat on his cheek.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> __  
>   
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **READ ME FIRST!**  
>  Two things:  
> 1- There’s a bit of a fight scene and more refences to past abuse  
> 2- I always write to music and I made a play list for this chapter in particular. Some of the songs I write constantly to, otherwise this is tailored to this chapter.  
> The timing may be off, because I was editing and rearranging the play list as I listened it to it for the last time. And of course it depends on your reading pace, distractions, etc… I am so tempted to go through and be like (this song should start here)
> 
> IF YOU WANT THE FULL IMPACT OF THIS CHAPTER. I HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU LISTEN TO THIS PLAYLIST. 
> 
> If an add pops up, stop reading, let that shit play, and read again when it starts backup.  
> There are a lot of references back to the playlist and it follows the tension and pace of this chapter so relevantly titled: The Music.
> 
> If you have free spotify on your phone and that’s how you’re reading that will suck. Hopefully you can play it through your browser instead.
> 
> PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. AND ENJOY!!!  
> The this soundtrack I think this chapter was super fun, but I’m worried it only timing wise worked for me since I was rearranging and editing. Yiikkesss
> 
> I hope this gives the chapter an intimate take:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> [For My Glory Where do I stand: The Music Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/ketbhmcbb4jpl2hjn1f2i0xvp/playlist/7o54QRkTwMaeQgdiuywX8t?si=-veT8JduQyGO7XQMxqcBcg%0A)  
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
  
__

__

_14.  
The Music  
_

 

 

 

The words from the text failed to register with Elijah. They processed with difficulty, the questions on repeat: Why would he ask that? What happened? He taped the screen of his phone with the edge of his thumb as it dimmed, determined to keep reading until everything sunk in.

Was he okay?

Elijah’s lips tingled with the sensation of the kiss, his stomach gobbled up the warmth and sibilated doubt. His back met with a locker, a feeble attempt to locate his center. The tilt of the world didn’t feel like the translator had, this was much more personal. This was a knife held at his spine and the air around him being vacuumed out. Had that been their first kiss…Or only his?

There was no clear answer in sight but logic was never the sole factor that had gotten him here. When he’d spent his days cowering from Steve he didn’t only rely on patterns and observations, he listened to his gut. When it screamed run, he fled. Whenever Elijah felt a tickle on the back of his neck to poke out his nose against his better judgement in the dead of the night, he had just in time to catch sight of a rouge gnome. 

Reason was never the only promise to survival or success. His knees buckled in the desire to cower and cry in desperation but he had an itch. Something wasn’t right, _obviously_ ; his heart ached at the reminder _his_ first kiss had likely been a lie. _Focus Eli_. It was hard to see past the fog of plight and pining. Squeaking sneakers had long left the linoleum floors. He glanced to the double doors Steve had disappeared, the text still hanging in the air.

Was he okay?

Steve looked fine, he was beside his friends ready to play ball during break, despite the cold or in the gym. He was the only one left abandoned in the hall, he couldn’t filter out this concern like Steve could. His hands clutched the teal lockers behind him. _Filter_.

Oh shit.

Cabra and his strange form urged Elijah to push off the wall. His itch was right and it needed to be scratched. Forget the fact his coat was stuffed in his locker, forget the fact there was still half a day’s worth of class. Jim could balance his days and nights, the trolls were bound in a particular schedule. Those with filters were not. Elijah’s hand burned as he swung around the rail on the stairs like a Broadway actor. He jumped over the last two steps and escaped through the doors near the art department. Students were given leeway and less watched to go outside and spray and paint. Others used it as their doors to freedom and escape.

No one would notice until the next period he was gone, he’d have to bullshit something to his mom. This couldn’t wait. His feet crunched over snow as he panted, breath lost to the cold and wind. Elijah gritted his teeth, pressing on and moving non-stop.

He wasn’t okay. This wasn’t right. And Cabra. Oh Cabra he should have made it more clear, he’d only thought of monsters coming out at night. Cabra was a creature of habit but hadn’t he also the ability to shift into a weasel, an otter? They were common to be seen in the day scurrying about unnoticed and unbothered. His shapes were limited but a real monster, what if their filter could also carry them in the day?

His lungs ached and his calves screamed, Elijah refused to slow down any.

A filter did not only have to be used against the sun, a filter could be used to fool the human’s scrutinizing eyes. Play with their hearts—and shit why him?! There was nothing he could do that someone else couldn’t! Though this had to be it: that wasn’t Steve. He’d never outright kiss him and pretend like nothing had happened the next. Steve couldn’t maintain his composure with something that complex. The thought should have been a comfort, instead it pricked his spine with betrayal.

In the center of town, two blocks from the high school Elijah found the park statue. The cold kept the usual lunch crowd inside, for this he was thankful. He spared hardly a second glance before touching the plaque then leaned to graze the statue’s knee.

He met with sucking sensation by holding his breath and biting his lip. The sudden teleportation was at once nauseating and his stomach was more than ready to up end itself. Elijah had to force the sensation down. He could cry about it later, he would lament to Cabra how none of this was fair and how easy and good it felt to kiss Steve. For now, he had a much larger roll to play. 

Perhaps it was his role as Commander that had given the intruder away. An unknown and supernatural connection that Elijah had forged with the odd place. It was possible it was just Elijah’s continued dumb luck and paranoia that put him right here, at the right place. The statue’s portal brought him close to the wall and near the front. There was no mistaking what he saw. A boy, barely five foot anything, black hair, plain shirt, shoes, and pants.

It was strange to see himself from afar and from behind, body rigid and slamming his fist at the presentation of the digital repetition of numbers.

Elijah knew he’d have to thank Cabra later for forcing him to read the first two pages of the Commanders Commands. Two commands, Cabra emphasized Elijah had to memorize. He drilled the sequence and phrases into him as he fiddled with his EMF project. Every time he sighed, Cabra would pipe up from a nap and ask for one of the codes. Even when his furry friend had left for his own nightly adventure Eli kept on and muttered the codes aloud. 

His heart seized and his throat clenched, “C-command type 2.” Elijah stuttered, his voice echoing in the empty hall, he tossed his backpack to the floor, nothing in it would help him here. The perfect copy of himself turning to looking back with a venomous scowl that Elijah never knew he had. He braced himself and pressed on, rattling of the string of numbers in perfect codification. 

From the moment Steve’s lips left his, time had transformed in a distant intangible thing. It moved jerkily and Elijah couldn’t quiet say how he ended up from being pressed against a locker room locker, to the cold floor of the Cavern’s bay. It felt like seconds from one moment to the other. The fear and embarrassment of Steve only asking if he was okay diminished into nothing compared to the foreboding of what was to happen next.

He gasped violently, unable to take a second breath. His head felt cracked and his shoulders pinned under his own hands above him.

“How the fuck are _you_ the Commander?” The other asked.

Eli wasn’t sure if he still couldn’t breathe from the wind being knocked out of him or if it was the shock of a perfect copy of himself was speaking to him. The grip on his shoulders became violent and furious, picking and slamming Elijah back to the ground with a swift shove.

“I asked you a question,” the other Elijah barked. “What? Steve got your tongue?” The Elijah laughed with a sneer unknown to him. The pain on the toppled Eli’s face was all at once not only from the cement he’d crashed into. From one cruel quip he knew his instinct had been right, this was some horrible advanced filter. A callous reminder that it was not the real Steve he kissed, only an alien trick. Elijah gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, trying to be brave. He’d come here to protect the cavern, he couldn’t be unearthed by a crush.

“Would this help?” Above him he felt a looming presence and the warmth of the hands on his shoulder double in size. The knobby knees pressed against his sides suddenly sturdy and lead up to thick thighs. The warmth was familiar but he refused to be fooled twice. 

“What’s wrong Eli? Want me to catch it again?”

Elijah looked up, Steve’s gaze was the bully’s stare. He grunted and tried to push him off, more fight than he’d ever given the real Palchuk who tormented him. The large hands caught his wrists and pinned them above his head, his grin a sick sign of his win.

“It was actually pleasant, incase you were wondering. A good perk of the job.”

Was he okay?

No. He didn’t know how he ended up on his back like this or why! He ran here on instinct and didn’t have an inkling of a plan. It was a gut-wrenching reminder that the title commander was an underserving name. That it was only a title.

As if the false-Steve read his thoughts, “How the _fuck_ are you a commander?” He asked again and squeezed Elijah’s wrists. “Answer me and I’ll let you have more of Steve.”

Elijah’s stomach upended his jaw went slack in disgust and he abhorred the alien above him.

“Don’t look so offended,” Steve lowered himself dangerously close to Elijah’s ear. He even smelled like Steve. The same shampoo, deodorant, and faint hint of musk. He flinched when lips touched Elijah’s neck, “Fine.” The alien said, lips ghosting his skin.

“Stay quiet and just let me in. I’ll give you want you want, I’ll get mine and we’ll both be satisfied.”

Elijah groaned as the lips fumbled and kissed his Adam’s apple. This was irrefutable proof the person above him was far from Steve. The troll would be crying out in Elijah’s defense, demanding they take things close and pay closer attention to the sickening hastening pace of Elijah’s heart.

“Get. Off.” Eli managed through clamped teeth. He wiggled and attempted to jut his knee up, he had to do something. Steve’s leg kicked back and stopped him from hitting anything vital.

“Well if the little mouse can’t play nice, then we’ll play ball.” Steve’s release was of little relief. The pressure around his wrists abated but Elijah found that quite comfortable compared to the bone of Steve’s knuckles crashing against his chin. His glasses toppled to the side and Elijah cried out. In all his years of dealing with the monster known as “Steve the Bully” he’d never once actually been struck. He had been pushed, pantsed, left in lockers, and relentlessly been teased but never beaten to a pulp. His body was yanked forward and forced back into the ground, the same question raging through the air,

“How are you commander?!”

Steve stepped back and pulled Elijah up by his collar. Eli struggled to stay standing, his knees were made of jello and everything (again) felt uncentered. There was a stark difference between being bulled and an attack. He could explain why Steve had hated him and acted out against him in a daily hunt at school. It was horrible and unjust but at least Elijah felt he had a sentiment of control and ounce of understanding. With this, there was nothing. He was a punching bag for this monster’s grief and lack of results.

Elijah doubled over when Steve hit his stomach. His legs tangled under himself when he tried to edge backwards. He only succeeded when Steve shoved him back against the wall.

“Open it.” The monster hissed and a tickle of translation played in Elijah’s ear. _Please._ Elijah sobbed and shrunk into himself and the wall. What was he supposed to do? Cabra had made him repeat those codes for two reasons. Two unshakeable reasons.

Command One- Lock from the inside.

Command two—Lock from the outside.

Where the commander stood he would initiate the lock. It was why, apparently, Cabra was so desperate to ascertain a commander in charge. It was imperative one person had this call, to keep the bad guys out. At the bare minimum Elijah could say he had done his job. His instincts got him to the right time and place, shame it was wrong for his own person. The bruise already forming on his lip was proof of that.

Elijah kept his chin to his chest, a weak effort if he became small enough the threat would go away. He didn’t notice when Steve had done another change. The hits had stopped and the air around him was still tense, he could hear the alien breathing, seething. 

He balled his fists at his sides and dared to look up at his assailant. Their eyes locked, Elijah instantly taken back by the seemingly glowing green eyes. They dulled and it left the figure deceivingly human. He was two heads taller than Elijah, his skin dark, the hint of an ombre pompadour peeking out the backwards worn snapback cap. His fists clutched Elijah’s collar,

“See me now you shit?”

Without much of an introduction, Elijah heard it in his head: the same speech he heard all day long. How funny it was that his first day in the new school was a snow day.

“C-colby?” Elijah asked

“Multitask much?” Colby scoffed hardly impressed Elijah had managed to remember his name after hearing it period after period while his nose was stuffed in a book.

“W….What?” Elijah fumbled with his words, not sure how to ask anything else.

“What?” Colby chuckled, “I’ve been watching you, ‘Jackie. Fucking around town with the teleports.” Colby’s hands twisted the fabric hard as Elijah pulled from the walls of the cavern. Eli had thought it had been his imagination, his paranoia getting the best of him.

“You’re going to let me in the fucking port. That’s it. We’ll be done here. Sound fair?” He squared himself up to Elijah, taking a step closer, still staring down. Nothing about his words were fair and it wasn’t situation he could easily barter. This wasn’t his home base and he was still learning all the protocol. Certainly being bullied into handing over the keys was a red flag that he shouldn’t give in. At what cost?

“I… Can’t.” Elijah took his time saying, flinching when Colby snarled and yanked Elijah to his tiptoes and in Colby’s face. His eyes glowed a raging green.

“You will! Or you’ll regret it! I’ll take out your precious Steve. Find all of your friends and family.” His words ended in another hiss and Eli’s ears caught it. _Humans. All the same._ He almost cocked his head realizing the hiss didn’t reflect the same contempt his English had. It almost felt endearing. A strange practiced understanding of the sentiment of what it was to be human. 

Elijah’s wonder was lost when Colby tossed him to the ground, her perched a foot on the center of Eli’s chest. His eyes followed the white line on the edge of Colby’s pants leading up to the most ironic shirt.

“Dark side of the moon?” Really, Elijah coughed, asking without really thinking of the position he was in. The sides were split and Colby’s hoodie lazily hung down off of his elbows. The alien seemed to appreciate the attention to the joke.

“Funny, amirite?” He laughed and stood over Elijah, arms folded. “You’ll let me in this port by the end of the week, Jackie. Even if we have to do this the ol’ fashioned way. I’m going to make your life hell. The only way I’ll leave? Is when you invite me in.”

Elijah hugged his stomach, “Why not let yourself in?”

“Commander locked it.” He shifted into the spitting image of Elijah and rattled of sequence of numbers Elijah had spouted earlier. A brilliant show of memory and a testament to how Colby was enrolled all of Elijah’s advanced classes. The cavern failed to respond to the command given, obviously, you couldn’t unlock something with the same terms. It hadn’t explained what stopped Colby from breaking in earlier, when he and Cabra hadn’t thought to seal the cavern up tight.

He sucked in a small breath, remembering how he chastised the building from being completely written in code. It was more testimony to his predecessor’s brilliance and foresight. Decoding binary took time it had stopped Colby in his tracks and given Elijah time for his arrival to seal the building down. He wondered if Colby had even figured it was a digital language, not everyone would recognize it for what it was.

“How about this, kid.” Colby stretched his arms and popped his neck. “We’ll start now, save some time. Let me in, or I’ll break your fingers. You pick.”

Elijah looked horrified he balled his fingers up, protected only by his exposed thumb. He hated he wasn’t anything more, something special. Jim could whip out his sword, Claire could kick the alien into a portal, and even Toby would be able to smash him with a war hammer. Hell, if he had told the Trolls or Steve of his visits to the cavern maybe someone could be watching his back. A troll could have been on patrol, checking the area and be here in the nick of time.

 

“Don’t,” Elijah pleaded hardly more than a whisper, his words failing him and his legs lying down in a unfortunate acceptance he would be unable to run away.

“I don’t want to,” Colby clarified with a casual shrug, “you just need to open up. Simple. I told you we can both benefit from it.” He licked his lip, a taunting reminder. 

“Can’t say you didn’t enjoy it Jackie. Clearly that punk is lacking so, I’m for it. Why—” Colby’s words immediately went silent as his watch beeped. His expression turned dark and he stepped away from Elijah. He squeezed the sides of the round screen on his wrist, lips still fixated in a frown.

“Lucky you, Jack. You get your fingers for another day.” Colby didn’t bother to spare Elijah a second glance back. He wouldn’t be able to overpower him. The strongest Elijah had ever been, was when Colby had been impersonating him. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Colby left Elijah to the silence. 

In his head, Elijah almost heard the buzz of his phone and heard the words from Steve, “ _Are you okay?_ ”

Afraid his cry would betray him and echo off the walls, following Colby to wherever he crawled off to, Elijah covered his mouth as he sobbed. He pressed a second hand over the first for good measure, the cries coming out hard. His shoulders shook as he rolled to the side, tugging his knees towards his chest. The breathes taken were harsh, forced, and necessary. No matter how many he took in, he still couldn’t catch his second wind. Nothing could fill him up and take the pressure away from his heart.

The beat it gave was wild, laced with dismay and nightmares. His knees jerked up, his imagination getting the better of him by recalling the harsh force of Colby’s knuckles. He wasn’t safe, there was a Stargumm stalking his streets and what was likely another with a terrifying advanced filter tailing him at school. He just wanted to breathe. The air seeping in from the pinprick sized hole was doing him no good and vision rimmed with darkness.

Where were his glasses? They wouldn’t help, but he wanted his glasses. He wanted everything to be right. To _be_ okay. He wanted to scream, so he allowed himself, still muffled by the safety of his hands. They crushed his lips and terrorized the bruises and cut on them.

Time would be the only comfort. Time and space to decompress, to feel the promise he was alone and no one was coming back in. Elijah’s hands shook as they left his mouth and anchored on the ground. He barely carried himself when Elijah pushed up.

He whipped away the snot and tears, flinching as he touched, barely grazed, the purpling bruise. Up right, he spotted his glasses and returned them back to his face, thankfully still in one piece. His mind spared a light-hearted thought of the piece of tape being a ward afterall. A shame he couldn’t say that it worked for his face.

Elijah bit on his thumb watching the glow of one of the pads to the portals, he wondered why it wasn’t shutting down and thought to bring it up to Cabra later. Though it allowed Colby to exit without bothering him, it should still be a feature he knew all the ins and outs. He didn’t want to go home yet and it was foolish to even dare going back to school. An idiotic thought crossed his mind and he dared to listen. He endured the sickening pull of the teleport, following Colby’s exit back to the center of town. Eli sat on the cold bench long enough to text his mother.  
__

_  
“Mom. I had a really bad day at school. I’m okay. I just want space. Please don’t worry and don’t come home. But school might call since I just left…I just…I’m sorry mom. It’s one of those days. You told me to tell you, so I am. Just please don’t worry. Love you.”_

__

It was a long text and he knew she might panic. But he would have to trust the years of open communication would pay off. It had been awkward times during the years of Steve’s bullying and Elijah’s pour attempts to hide it. Shit… He knew she would blame him for this and for tonight, he’d live with that. He’d clear Steve’s name before it got bad. When his mother texted back her worries and double-checking Eli would be going straight home, he disappeared back into the safety of his cavern.

Having Steve as a temporary scapegoat actually worked in his favor. Of course his mom would picture her son out of sorts when his crush resorted to bulling him again. It was a perfect tragedy and the exact excuse he needed to get away. Eli picked up his backpack and checked over his shoulder a dozen times when finally he turned his back to the collection of pads and touched the screen on the Cavern wall. He typed in the commander’s code to dismiss the lock and let himself in.

He hesitated to issue first lock, it would keep Cabra out if he risked the daylight to sneak into another portal in town to see him. And shit if he did that, what if Colby tailed him? He couldn’t have Cabra caught outside alone with him. At least Cabra would be able to get in, maybe before Colby reached the door.

Yeah. Leaving it unlocked was the only option. He really needed a way to communicate with Cabra over a distance. He wanted to open a route for a cell signal to reach the cavern as well. It sounded impossible but surely the aliens had some sort of means for radio communication. Those distances would have to be even farther to reach the outer recesses of space. 

The inner glow of the cavern helped calmed his nerves, he really should have crawled in here after his beating. The gentle glow eased some of his anxiety and slowed him down. It reminded him, this space was his. His fingers hovered over the screen and his head ached from the inside as well, at the tangle of languages. Thankfully he didn’t take long to find the rejuvenating quarters. Translation: Nurses office. Eli really wished he could sync up the app he made for the binary translation processes. The laymen’s term function he created was a blessing. 

To his surprise, which nothing should be at this point, he found what had to be the alien equivalent of an icepack. It took five minutes for him to actually figure out how operate the pack, the labels instructions were confusing even in English. Simply put, open pack, squeeze out the goo-toothpaste-like consistency and put it where it hurt. It then hardened and conformed a perfect icy patch to the area in need. He shivered at the sudden onset of chilled crispy coat on his cheek. Eli did a much worse job of squeezing it over his shoulders and down his back, under his shirt. He used the last of the pack on his stomach and sides where he’d been punched once and kicked twice.

He survived his first one on one fight. Elijah wouldn’t call it a victory but not having his fingers broken or the cavern invaded wasn’t exactly a loss either. 

“Who am I kidding,” he sighed and hung his head. Tonight was if anything, absolute confirmation he was in over his head and deadweight to the entire team of Trollhunters. It was no wonder Steve was only a part time Creepslayer. He wouldn’t even grace them by labeling them the B-team. It was fittingly, the C-team. Even if he ached and dread ruminated inside him, Elijah opted to not sit around and wait. The longer he idled the further down in his spiral he’d fall. He had to do something not only as a distraction but affirmation he had value. That he wasn’t a waste of time or space…Hell even Colby needed him. It was a poor thought, knowing the enemy needed him to get in, but it gave him a sad sense of worth.

He returned to the communication room, Elijah marveled at the screen, the sheer awe and size of it had been lost on him when he’d been turned inside out from the translation ring install. He plopped in a chair and activated the main screen, with it up and the commanders book in his lap he began tinkering with the multiple settings. Time ticked by and the afflicted areas of his body throbbed and pulsated. His focus kept the pain abated. He wouldn’t call any second of it wasted, not only for the physiological painkiller but for the words on the screen ‘realtime’(well what they were translated). 

Elijah reached out and confirmed the setting and never before did he feel so fucking small. The pain was at once, dull. Tears brimmed his eyes and he stood, the treasured book falling heavily to the ground. The room was dark and around him were vivid projections of stars, galaxies, and space dust. The entire room became a screen and where he stepped the stars would spin to compensate for the captain. 

Eli sucked on his lip, watching the bright lights of dust flicker and gleam. The spirals around him nearly looked all the same but the way one kept following him as he turned, he knew it by name: Milk way. He laughed out a strange sob, nothing like the one when he’d been grinded into the floor. This was pure elation and wonder. He wiped his eye then held out his hand, as if to steady the compass that followed him. Miraculously the computer obeyed and the Milky Way and the universe stayed fixed in position. Across from him Elijah laughed out another tear,

“Andromeda.” 

The galaxy, like the Milky Way lacked the plethora of blue stars and leaned towards a red hue. The evident threat of a galaxies eventual damnation. “Holy shit,” he sobbed his heart swelling as he looked around without a telescope he could see the universe so clearly. So near. The cores of galaxies pulsated with light, one in a distance glowed brightly. 

Elijah lifted his hand from his home and reached for it, the screen moved with his guide and zoomed in on the beacon of glowing light. Elijah beckoned it closer and closer till his eyes squinted at the light. His heart clenched as the gaseous area pulsated and sucked itself in and then spat out a brighter beam of light. A super massive black hole had just birthed life.

Eli fell back flat on his butt, tears trickling down his discolored cheek. He should feel disoriented here, lost in the threshold of space. But shit if this was true to its name, if this was _real time_. Elijah’s hand trembled as he covered his mouth, watching the energy pouring out. He’d just seen a quasar breath life and energy back into this galaxy of stars. Everything in it was so bright and blue. It was millions and billons and light years away from home, but he saw it all the same. 

The beating on his back and the roughness on his shoulders weighed less heavy. He had done the right thing to protect this precious bay. The people here before him monitored the stars from this very room. They must have seen the invasion coming and protected the Earth in the Milky Way by black listing it. He wondered what galaxy they had fled to. If Elijah could show Cabra this, could he show him home?

He let go of the quasar and let the projection return to the area of what was home from him. A dwarf galaxy was drifting dangerously close to Andromeda and Elijah wondered if he would see it collide. He hugged his knees to his chest, the pain in his stomach dulled in wonderment. His promise to figure out cell towers burned low on the back burner.

What did it matter he was being threatened? Did trolls even realize how massive the universe was, their silly conquest to eat man was so short-sighted. There was one phrase that could encompass this, one he could recall his mother singing to him like a lullaby. 

“All we are, is dust in the wind.” Elijah sang softly, off key nothing comforting like she had managed for him. A sad song, but beautiful none-the-less.

He wanted to get Cabra home to the amazing world that knew so much more of the universe that was out there. He was smart and Arcadia was too small; Earth itself was too small for someone so adventurous as him. Someone so intelligent and willing to explore, adapt, and survive. 

Would it be possible to reach Cabra’s home? If Elijah could establish a cellphone connection with the cavern, there had to be a way to utilize the satellites to reach even further. There had to be a clue left here with how they did it before. Elijah pulled out his phone, not using it for any connection but to do something so… Simple and magical. Singing the line from his mother’s song inspired him to be a little sentimental. 

Lost in the universe, Elijah hit play on one of many songs saved to his phone. Space Oddity. Sang by someone empowered by being strange. A motivation to reach for the beyond and be more than what your born to be. It was undoubtedly self-indulgent and he knew Steve would laugh at him, calling him a loser and a nerd. Eli looked to his side, picturing the other there. He didn’t know what kind of music Steve listened to but maybe in a setting like this he’d come to like David Bowie if he didn’t already.

Maybe they could have their first kiss lost in space.

If only… Elijah sighed heavily, it still felt empty in the vastness projected in the room. His crush was miniscule on the grand scale of things, but the stolen kiss still felt heavy. Out of all the ways, it still made no sense! What business did Colby have kissing him? Why had he topped off the Steve impersonation with his stupid Gatorade bottle?

Eli touched his jaw, the pain a gentle reminder why he was hiding in between galaxies and amongst the other pointless space dust. He hadn’t transformed as Elijah till after the kiss. Irritation crawled under his skin, Steve had boasted about Claire stealing an indirect kiss. Is that what aliens needed for their filters?

Well, Elijah reasoned, it’s what Starfire needed to adapt to a new language. The reality of the situation was that Elijah couldn’t draw the line between fact or fiction. So often the lines had been blurred, the very definition of what could be called ‘real’ was in a constant state of revisal.

Eli touched his lips. A kiss was too precise. An indirect kiss was too different from an actual kiss so that couldn’t be it. The reason for it was on the tip of his tongue but visions of Steve continued to steal his attention. He wanted to show him the universe, to make up for what was stolen. There was so much he had to do and so much he had to come clean with.

Should he tell Steve his feelings first? Things were getting confusing and it hurt to have a moment thieved by a stranger. Crushes however, he looked around at the vibrant presence of space, were small compared to this. He needed to tell Steve about the Stargumms and confess all of his recent adventures. He wanted to transform his narrative from Elijah and them—to us and them. The promise of it was daunting. 

Time was lost to space and Elijah only realized how long he sat mulling over his thoughts when he couldn’t get right up. His leg was asleep and locked in place, the ice patch on him had faded and was long gone. Maybe it hadn’t been too long, he hoped with a bit of an inkling he was wrong. Elijah didn’t allow himself to feel guilty for not advancing in any technology or learning. Putting it simply, he deserved the break because he had a shitty day. 

To top it off, he also opted to try the portal by the convenience store. He didn’t want to walk from school back to his house. Again—he had a bad day.

When he stepped out of the portal, behind the dumpster out back, the sun was down. The streets were dark and cold. Flip. He’d been in there way too long! He checked his phone and it wasn’t as bad as he thought, only Seven o’clock. But when he’d been gone since noon…

“What the FLIP?!”

Elijah flinched and jumped back against the dumpster. Steve eyed him from the seat of his Vespa, a bag hanging off each of the handles. 

Elijah glanced at his phone again and sure enough he had multiple unread messages. That would be the last of his concerns if Steve saw his face up close, or if, oh shit was it even Steve? Elijah braced his hand over his chest, holding his breath as Steve stalked over. His chin pulled towards his chest and his hands balled into tightly wound fists. 

Oh flip… Colby had found him already.

Elijah closed his eyes, resigned to silent whine and letting what would transpire just to be gotten over with.

“…Pep?” The name floated shakily in the air, weighted down on by fear. The very sound of it prompted Elijah to look up, his eyes drawn to the faint glow shining like a crazy diamond (reflecting, his conscious quickly corrected) from Steve’s wrist where the coat did not quiet cover. The tension in his body dissipated and he let out a breath. This was his Steve.

“Holy shit, Elijah!” Steve’s voice was wrought with panic the closer he got, the light from the convenience store shining just enough to highlight his face. Steve’s touch hovered over his cheeks and Eli wasn’t sure what expression he held.

Fear?

Disgust?

…Understanding?

“What happened?” Steve’s tone was commanding and Elijah wanted to break. He could lay everything out, right here and now, be done with it all. Steve was on his side—Steve was safe.

“I’m sorry,” He said instead, voice trembling.

Steve took it as an apology for not being called, for the unanswered messages that Elijah had been making a habit of. His hands settled on Elijah’s shoulders and he tried not to grimace at the way Elijah jumped. The cold night, by a dumpster was no place for this talk. Even if they would be talking under the moonlight.

“C’mon.” Steve shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around Elijah ignoring every single protest. 

“B-but Steve, you’ll get cold! I can’t!” Steve folded his arms over his chest as he walked back to his Vespa. The wind would be cold but he would make this quick, “Elijah.” His tone was final and Eli followed along, with his head down, if not just to give Steve his coat back sooner.

Surprisingly, he didn’t drive pass the turn on his street and head on to Elijah’s. It made the awkward hold on Steve’s waist, short. Despite it being uncouth, he hadn’t wanted it to be over so soon. On the back of Steve’s bike was a strangely comforting place and he felt the need to indulge in himself even further tonight. Steve parked his Vespa in the garage and closed the door with a press of a button. He lead Elijah in through the door at the back of the cold space. Steve carried both plastic bags on his left arm. The light was already on inside.

Steve walked in with his sneakers on, tracking some water along. Elijah stood by the garage door, his glasses fogging and his fingers nervously fiddling in Steve’s pockets. After Steve set down the bags he looked back with a sigh, “You don’t have to wear your shoes, Eli. I…Hold on.” Steve disappeared for only a minute coming back with a pair of large slippers and a hand towel. He dropped both of them on the floor. Shoeless himself now, Steve dragged the rag over the floor with his foot and picked up the water he tracked.

Elijah started to bite his lip but quickly stopped at the ache it brought on. He leaned over and untied his shoes and neatly set them aside before toeing into Steve’s three sizes too large slippers. The garage door had lead into their kitchen. The sink was full of dishes and a list of chores was left untouched on the fridge. There was a warmth from the stove which meant Steve had left it on while he was gone.

Eli gravitated towards it, though he didn’t discard the coat yet. Steve didn’t say anything yet. Stepping past Elijah to pop in two frozen pizzas. When he went back to the freezer, Elijah wondered if he had another snack. Instead he pulled out a bag of frozen peas, it was typical but when Steve grabbed a clean rag from a drawer Elijah knew it was meant for him. The peas wouldn’t conform like the alien gel had, but the peas had some strange healing power when Steve held it up to his cheek.

“Can we talk?” Steve finally asked, his words sounded brittle. 

Elijah meant to nod though refrained so Steve didn’t misplace the peas.

“Hold this, I’ll take the coat and—fuck, I think I have a hoodie. Hold on.” He passed along the peas and took back his coat, much to Elijah’s dismay. It had smelled comfortingly so of Steve and had all the benefits of his warmth. Steve returned, for a second time, wearing a sweater of his own and a wrestling team hoodie. It hurt to raise his arms into it and Elijah caught the disapproval on Steve’s face. He waited to say anything.

Eli looked around wondering where they’d sit down and talk. He hadn’t seen much of Steve’s house other than his room in the late hours. 

“C’mon, I guess we could talk in my room. Sorry about the mess,” He mumbled trying to block Elijah’s vision as they passed the living room. He saw a basket of untouched laundry in front of the coffee table. On it, a collection of mugs and magazines.

Steve turned on his bedroom light and kicked aside clothing on the floor. He tossed a football in the corner with a blue bag full of what Elijah figured to be gear. It sat alongside a collection of different weights of different sizes and shapes. He hadn’t noticed before, but Steve’s walls had posters of sports stars and a few musicians. There was a shelf high on the wall with trophies and badges, all of which were collecting dust. On his bedside table were old wrappers from candies and snacks, some piled under a 3DS that was hooked into its charger. Eli hugged his arms to his waist, the peas cold against his side, he felt like an unwanted guest.

“I know it’s not as nice as your room.” Steve said and slapped his hand to Elijah back, trying to be normal and playful.

“Hn—” Elijah doubled over, he winced and Steve doubled back.

“Pep…” His voice matched Elijah’s level of hurt. He carefully walked back to his side though his hand was close, he didn’t touch Elijah again. “Sit down,” He encouraged his voice tight.

Elijah did and put the peas to his busted lip, if only to pretend it would give him a reason he couldn’t talk.

“Who did this.” Steve paced in front of him, stopping once to look at Elijah, then again when he didn’t answer. “Eli. I’m serious. What the fuck happened? You were acting weird at lunch, but you didn’t look like this—then you didn’t show up for class…Any of them. You didn’t even answer my texts.”

No, he did not. Not even the first one, the question that burned him all night. Was he alright? That much had been obvious, he’d rather lie by omission.

“What is going on with you!?” Steve finally snapped, pivoting towards Elijah. He didn’t even find the calm to reel it in when Elijah flinched and recoiled. The anger continued to spill out of him.

“Are you okay? That’s all I asked. Then you fucking— _RAN_. Have you even looked at them? I’ve been freaking out. Even Jim texted you!” Steve ran his hand through his hair. “I know you’ve been weird about the Trollhunters thing. But fuck that, okay? Just fucking stop. Elijah this is about you and me. This is about me, freaking out because suddenly your ignoring me?”

“Steve…”

“No. Eli. Pep. I’m sorry but you’ve never ignored me. You’ve hated me and annoyed me by pestering on and trying to befriend me even when I was fucking scum. But now you’re ignoring me because I’m a Trollhunter? Eli—I figured that’s what you want! Me. Doing something good? Showing I’m not just some replaceable jock.”

Elijah had tried to interrupt him twice more but hushed himself each time, waiting for Steve to taper down enough to pipe in.

“I’m not ignoring you.” He managed quietly.

“Then why?”

“Because I’m not going to tell you who did this and I knew you’d ask me.”

“Damn right,” Steve scowled and dropped down beside Elijah, making the bed bounce. “If someone is hurting you, I will make them stop.”

“I can—”

“I don’t care what you can or can’t do, Elijah. This is about me fucking up someone who’s messing with my boyf--. My Boy! Damn…Buttsnacks.” He tried to recover, looking anywhere but the person beside him.

Elijah too, hyper fixated on his knees. He was hearing what he wanted to hear. That was nothing but Steve talking about his friend. There was no reason to read into it. Remember, he’d been kissed by an alien impersonating Steve. That affection wasn’t anything Steve wanted to give him. Colby only gave Elijah, what Eli wanted.

“If I can’t handle a bully. I can’t handle a troll.” Elijah said breaking the suspense in the air.

“I told you this isn’t about—”

“It is for me Steve!” Elijah practically shouted. “You. Jim. Even Toby can do all these great things! You have each other’s backs and what about me? Yes. You have mine but what good am I?” He dropped the peas so Steve could see the purple covering his chin, his busted lip and redness around his eye. 

“I’m sorry Steve, but…This is something I have to do on my own.”

“Haven’t you been doing enough of that….”

“What?”

“being on your own.”

“Now it’s a problem?” Elijah snapped, then hatred of the day coming out all at ounce. He was no longer trapped in the sweet serenity of space and out here his anger and fears were not quelled.

“What do you mean?” Steve shook his head, taken back.

“I’ve been alone since the second grade, Steve. Since Mary Wang said I smelled like cheese.”

“Whaat c’mon no one--.”

“You don’t get it, Steve.” Elijah jumped up and dropped the peas on the ground. “Maybe no one says that one anymore. But it was always something new. Always a reason to keep me at arm’s length. Now…Now none of that means anything because there is so much more in the world! If I can’t stand up to bullies, then what does that make me?”

“Bullies and trolls are not the same thing.” Steve said standing holding his hands out flat, hoping to keep Eli calm.

“Could have fooled me.” Elijah pouted and took a step back.

“Eli,” Steve swooped up the package of peas and closed the space between then and pressed it to the area around Elijah’s eyes. “I know you’re not strong yet. I know there is so much more to you and so yeah, that’s why I _want_ to train you. You are not alone. Trollhunter. Creepslayer. Pepperbuddy. You are not alone. You don’t need to face some fuck-ass on your own.”

These words before tonight would have casted an unbreakable net over him. Now it was a curse reminding him of everything he was keeping secret. A secret that was no longer his alone. If Cabra hadn’t sought out the trolls on his own before Elijah didn’t want to do it without him. He did not feel right betraying on friend’s trust for another’s. And…He didn’t want the cavern to be taken from him. He had taken up a post he took very seriously. It was like he was ground control. This was his chance, and this was his choice.

“Please,” Elijah reached out to put his hands to Steve’s forearms. “Let me try to handle this. If… If I can’t? I promise I’ll ask for your help, Steve.”

“Elijah, you look like shit. I can’t just let this happen again… Who at school would even do this, why? Eli. This is so much more than just… Wanting to prove your worth.”

Steve shook his head and ignored the chime on his phone for the pizza, “your worth isn’t defined by anyone else! You standing up to them doesn’t show anything! Eli—trust me. Enduring abuse doesn’t show how strong either of you are.” He choked on his words and nearly gagged on ill-tasting memories. “It only eats away at who you are…It beats in doubt and beats out trust.” And so much more.

“I’m not,” Elijah shook his head and put his hands on Steve’s cheeks, gently guiding his chin back up. “I’m not.” He promised.

“Even if it’s not me, you need to tell someone. You don’t…Have a great track record of that.”

Elijah nodded, “I know. But Steve, you were something different to me. Always. I know that’s not an excuse but this isn’t us. I just need some time. Just a little.”

The smell of pizza clogged the air and it was enough to ease them apart without either feeling a horrid sense of loss.

“Let’s go eat,” Steve said leading the way. Not happy with the results but at welcoming a change in pace. The conversation had taken a turn towards memories he had yet to entirely make peace with. “Have you even eaten?”

Elijah shook his head, glad to find a moment to be honest.

“Shit, Eli.” Steve walked a head to get the pizza out and cooling. When Elijah came in, he returned the peas to the freezer. 

“I don’t have any tea or almond milk. So…Coke? Water?”

It had been a shitty day, “I’ll try coke.”

“You mean that like, you’ll take a gamble on your stomach. Not that your mom is freakish and never let you have coke, right?” Steve side eyed him as he took two from the fridge, taping on the tops of the aluminum lids.

“I’m not that sheltered.”

“You drink almond milk.”

“I have a sensitive stomach!” Elijah countered and looked about the small kitchenette. The appliances were dated, the stove top using a flame. He didn’t mind, it was Steve’s home. There was much he didn’t know about Steve yet, and his home was just the start of that.

“So where is your mom?” He asked, starting out slow.

“Her and coach had a date night. Though if I text her that you’re here, she’ll rush home.”

“Why would she do that?”

“Huh?” Steve asked, hating that he just laid out his own trap.

“Why would she come home if I’m here—Oh flip. Did my mom talk to her? Oh Steve, man, I’m sorry. Mom’s just paranoid! She’s just—”

“No, uh, I mean coach just goes on that. I don’t know? Since we’ve stopped fighting. Well, since I stopped being a dick, that things have gotten better. For us. Me and her.” Steve corrected, “or something. I dunno.”

“Oh well…. You know I wouldn’t mind. We don’t always have to come over to my place.”

“I like your place.”

“Well I want to see yours too.”

Steve smiled, “You do?” It was hard in moments like this to maintain his anger. He didn’t want to be bitter by being forgotten and ignored not once, but two times in a row. He couldn’t do it when Elijah’s eyes lit up at the promise of seeing his room. He wasn’t fond of his home, of some of the memories that lingered in the corners and was ashamed at some of its state. But he liked having Elijah curious, wanting to share in his space with him.

“How about this, let’s—Okay don’t freak out. Let’s eat in my room maybe like, look at some of my CDs, video games, movies or some shit.”

“I eat in my room too, Steve.” Elijah said rolling his eyes, he wasn’t that picky.

“Like hell you make us eat breakfast downstairs.”

“You want to risk spilling something when you’re half asleep?”

“Pfft, whatever. You do not eat in your room.” He teased loading up each of their plates while Elijah carried their soda pops. They sat on the carpeted floor, which Steve admitted he was supposed to vacuum and would do it later. Elijah wasn’t sure about that, it was among many things still listed on the to do list on the fridge. He only mmhmmed and pressed the cool coke cake against his chin. Steve gave him a look but managed to keep his mouth shut with a mouthful of pizza.

They sat in front of a book shelf with very few books mixed in with the other collection of items. All with little to no organization.

“You’ve read Harry Potter?”

“I started the first book,” Steve shrugged and grabbed a book with a red cover from the shelf, a receipt stuck out from the top like a book mark and Eli couldn’t help but wonder if that’s what it actually was.  
Before he could ask, Steve slid the book under his bed with such causality that Eli didn’t want to even ask. He only caught the peak of a silhouette on the cover and something about a “--sapien agenda. “

“You have a lot of classic rock,” Eli took a sip of his soda, his nose promptly scrunching up as the bubbles peppered his senses. 

“Mostly my parents doing. Well, dad took all the albums so mom went on a binger and bought them all on CD. She doesn’t really listen to them anymore.” Still, they were the pleasant sounds of his childhood. The moments when everyone got along.

“Is that—No way. Steve Palchuk listens to One Direction?” Eli dangled the CD in front of Steve’s faces and he yanked it back, “What? I like to have fun. I’m a fun guy, Eli. I’m the spring fling king, need I remind you?”

“Oh. Please don’t.”

“At least it isn’t the papa skulls,” Steve shuddered, he endured that concert for Claire, only to piss off Lake. It wasn’t his scene in the slightest. 

“Okay, so…” Elijah plucked another CD from the stack. Another one he didn’t expect him to have, “The Gorillaz?” He heard one or two songs, but never thought to listen to an entire album.

“I like to just relax, listen to them and Pink Floyd.” He rubbed the back of his neck then pointed at the over the ear head phones on his bed. When his parents wouldn’t listen to music, he would. To drown everything out, at least until he learned he needed to listen. He needed to know when he had to step in. “What about you, Pep?”

“Pink Flyod is good. Mom was very into them so, I got that from my parents too.” He smiled, glad to have that in common with Steve. “But, lately mom’s been helping me get into musicals.”

“Musicals? So plays. Right you were super into the Romeo and Juliet thing.”

“Not just that,” Elijah frowned, “which you’re still an ass for.”

“What? Cuz I got the leading role understudy?”

“Yes. She didn’t even consider me.”

“Yeah well that school is fucking blind.”

Silence populated the room, Elijah unsure how to respond and Steve hesitant on how to recover. “So then okay, what else then, plays I mean.”

“Well,” Elijah cleared his throat. “Of course there’s Hamilton.”

Before he went on Steve groaned and rolled on his back, “Wait what? Now we’re talking about history?”

“Steve!” Elijah kicked his leg, “The Broadway play, seriously? You’re joking right?”

“Why the flip is there a play about a president?”

“He wasn’t—” Elijah closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to not laugh.

“I’m kidding. Ten dollar dude, right?” Steve winked staring up at him, “I don’t know the play or anything. Just whatever jokes are on TV. About tickets being impossible?”

“More impossible than trolls being real.” They laughed together this time with exasperated faces. Who knew, right? Steve watched him as Elijah lowered himself to lay at Steve’s side, not touching, but close enough.

“You know, I just like all musicals. Les Miserable. Chicago. As for bands?” Elijah thought a second longer, “I guess whatever’s on. Daft Punk is good.”

“Very good,” Steve agreed.

“You like Daft Punk?”

“Why are you so surprised at my musical tastes?” Steve propped himself up on the palm of his hand, eyeing Elijah. “Elijah Leslie Pepperjack. Are you saying because I’m a jock I can’t like something other than frat boy music?”

Eli shrugged and gave a nod, “I think that’s what it is.”

Steve laughed and nodded back, “Fair enough. But okay, there must be some artist no one expects _you_ to like. Who?”

Elijah tried to nibble more at his pizza but set it aside, not wanting to eat while on his back. He considered which artists they hadn’t talked about yet. Someone he always clicked play when they had a new single release. Who he didn’t mind listening to on repeat while tinkering away. “Oh,” He flushed then shook his head, “No that’s embarrassing.”

“Do tell, Pep.” Steve brought up his leg opposite of Eli touched Elijah’s knees with his toes—stopping when Eli tensed and he saw his hands clench. Neither of them addressed that, just waited for Elijah to go on.

“Ariana…Grande…”

Steve howled a laugh, “Mmm. Yup. I can actually see that. Secret bad side, dangerous woman vibe. I get that, Pep.”

“Y-you know her songs?!”

Steve shrugged, “Dude. I listen. People talk about things at school, I have to be on the up and up.”

“So we both have a weakness for mainstream pop music.” Elijah determined with a smile, Steve nodded, “and excellent taste and in chillax music. Though, I’ll need to bring you to the demon days, The Gorillaz. I think you’ll like, ‘em, Pep.”

“You…Want to listen to them, now?” Elijah suggested and folded his hands over his stomach.

“I’m comfortable but,” Steve lifted his hips up in the air and took out his phone from his back pocket. By some stroke of luck, in the chaos and poor organization of his room hanging off the shelf was an earbud. Steve gave it a careful yank and only a pencil fell with it to the ground, landing between each of their heads. Silently, each were thankful it hadn’t hit Eli in the head, it would be the real kicker to end his battered day. 

“Here,” Steve handed him one ear bud and kept the other for himself. He scooted closer so their shoulders would touch, and opened up his music app. He let Elijah drag his finger up on the screen, scrolling through the albums he uploaded on his phone and purchased online in his library. Steve made occasional comments about which ones he liked most and the sounds they offered.

In a strange twist of fate, Eli’s finger accidently clicked play and Steve moved to hit back but Elijah caught the tip of his finger. “No,” he said staring at the title. “I’d really like to listen to this.”

“Andromeda? Cool, it’s a good song.” The lyrics, Steve worried would speak to much. Talking about lovers and truths. It was alright, Eli wouldn’t read into anything, he’d only picked the song at random.

The lyrics were only partially lost to Elijah. His focus torn between the irony of seeing a projection of the galaxy that shared the same name and the fact he was sharing a headphone with Steve Palchuk. The same Steve who earlier today he shared a kiss with—just with a different Steve. It would feel the same though, right? He smelt the same. He had been the right height, his hands the perfect size. It would be a disservice to think his lips would be any different.

Elijah flushed and stared back up at the open curtain window. The stairs were light washed and only the moon was visible from Steve’s room. He shouldn’t be thinking about someone else’s kiss. It’d be so easy to fix however, to lean over and have Steve do it right then. Eli held his breath, maybe Steve would even lean over to kiss him. They were home alone, tucked away safely in Steve’s bedroom. 

At the same time, he and Steve let out a breath. They chuckled together and each kept their space. Neither of their hands daring to play their normal hand holding game. It had been a night where Elijah couldn’t tell Steve’s touch from another. It had been night, when Elijah had jumped at Steve’s reach. 

“You want to hear my favorite Daft Punk song?” Steve whispered, even if no one else was listening besides Elijah. The song felt like a secret because of it.

 

 

 

Elijah tried not to read too much into the lyrics, but they played on repeat the entire walk home. He downloaded the song before his shower. Steve had let him keep the hoodie to wear on the way home, he changed back into it when he crawled into bed, despite it not being clean. Elijah didn’t think other than the bewilderment and awe of space could numb the misery and anguish his body was in. He promised Cabra he’d explain in the morning, for now he wanted to stay lost in the wonder. Why was ‘Something About Us’, Steve’s favorite Daft Punk song? Why did he share it like a secret and why did Elijah feel too shy to say how much he had enjoyed it? Perhaps they were both lacking in words.

 

__

__

_It might not be the right time.  
I might not be the right one._

_But there's something about us I want to say.  
Cause there's something between us anyway…_

_I might not be the right one.  
It might not be the right time._

_But there's something about us I've got to do.  
Some kind of secret I will share with you…_

_I need you more than anything in my life._  
I want you more than anything in my life.  
I'll miss you more than anyone in my life.  
I love you more than anyone in my life. 

__

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you chose not to listen to the spotify play list, no worries my dude! If you’d still like a list of the songs, comment and I will get that right to ya.
> 
>  
> 
> **However, I strongly encourage everyone to at least check out**[ Daft Punk’s Something About Us ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sOS9aOIXPEk%20)  
>  The lyrics at the end, are the lyrics to that song. Please give it a listen!
> 
>  
> 
> And I’m not gonna lie….That was a move I’ve actually used. We were laying on the floor, sharing headphones, and I put the song on. And they were like “you are so fucking cheesy.” xDDDDD
> 
> So what did you think? I enjoyed this chapter for numerous reason.  
> I get to show my space love, there is a soundtrack, we get to meet Colby, and we got to see Steve and Elijah actually just hanging out.
> 
> I’m a bit nervous because I meant to have a commission of Colby up with this chapter, but my go to artist is a bit busy at the moment and my bestie is lazy xD Soooo…. WELP. I promise I’ll hopefully….eventually….get Colby draw with the crew. AND CABRA BECAUSE WE ALL NEED A LIL CABRA IN OUR LIVES.
> 
> You know I had a thousand things to say while writing this now I can’t think of shit.
> 
> I hope you all love me. I was up to 2 am writing this. I’ve had major writers block and I was struggling writing my original stuff. My FF15 fic that is near and dear to my heart is on such a stressful chapter I’m not feeling I’m doing it just.
> 
> So it’s been a fucking ride and spiral.  
> But…Ofc I was reading fic lol and a few authors posted links to their playlists so I was like fuck it. I’m getting on the spotify train annnnnnnnnnnnnnd here I am. Making the play list and telling the story through a soundtrack with the intention of having other people hear it was….Inspiring.  
> There was initially a different title for this chapter, but this one is much more fitting!
> 
> Ps. Curious about the book Steve hid?  
> It’s second in my to read queue: Simon Vs The Homo Sapien Agenda. I recently saw the movie and oh….Truly touching. Please check it out and support it if you can! : )
> 
> I hope you also find Steve’s music choices interesting. Again it was exciting for me to have Elijah and Steve connect more on a basic level, to continue to build up their relationship. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> __
> 
>  
> 
> _Thank you for any comments, kudos, or shares! Please reblog on tumblr and the like to give transaction to the fic 8]_  
>  And as always…. Keep it Crispy! B]  
> 
> 
>   
> If you’re shy to leave a message here, hit me up on my tumblr:  
>  diedieri 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	15. The Filter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __  
> “Yes?” She shifted to the side and looked behind Colby’s presentation of Elijah. A new question came to light: why the heck wasn’t she screaming to see two of him? Eli remained stationed on the floor, the sweating slowing, but his breath wasn’t returning. What was going on?
> 
>  
> 
> _“It was nothing, no cracks. I was just closing up here.” Colby put his hand on the door and Eli felt tears, he stared at Colby when he turned to shut the door and Elijah reached toward him, begging him. “D-don’t” the words weren’t even a whisper. They were sounds of nothing and only his lips moved._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> __  
>   
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support! Your comments, reblogs, likes, and kudos mean everything to me. Even if in the comments you just say “kudos” on a chapter you hella liked, that would mean a lot!
> 
> Thanks and enjoy!
> 
> Also….CHECK OUT THAT WORD COUNT?! Whaaatt we’re at 100k? Damn. You guys read too much. jkjkjkjk  
> In this chapter there will be some homophobia referenced, just as a heads up.  
> It’s a bit longer than the others so…I’m excited to hear your reaction to everything 8D  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
__

__

_15.  
The Filter  
_

 

 

 

Elijah’s morning went like any other, the only difference being is choppy recollection of the prior day’s events. Cabra was in a panic. He insisted to follow Elijah to the bus stop and promised to tail him at school—as an otter.

“Don’t—It’ll be okay. We’ll work this out. I can’t have an otter popping in because something goes south. If anything actually does happen, Steve will be there.” 

“Blondie,” Cabra exclaimed shifting into his alien form on Elijah’s bed. He didn’t like to ever stand in this form unless it was in the cavern, but the speak and spell couldn’t keep up. “He will get mopped on the floor! Yeesh. Elijah! This is serious. I need to see him, see if I can figure out who he is.”

“I’m sure you will,” Elijah shook his head with a groan. He gently rubbed a band aide over his chin. “Besides, it’s likely I’ll be in school suspension today. I walked out of the school. I won’t even see him.” He hated his studies would suffer but he had made the right choice.

“Just stay put Cabra. We’ll work on the walkie talks after school.” He had to rearrange his priority of projects but communication came first. There was likely something in the Cavern both more advanced and useful however it would take time to configure; for now, they would settle for walkie talkies.

“Be safe, Eli.”

“You too Cabra, help yourself to the snacks. Just throw away the wrappers.” He reminded him before jogging out to the corner down the street. He left Steve’s hoodie in his bed, under his blanket (incase his mom came home). He planned to tell Steve he forgot it and would bring it to him later. He shivered in his Nightwing hoodie and bounced from leg to leg until the bus arrived, he swore to himself he’d never forget his coat again.

The bus driver did a double take and Elijah internally groaned. This was his worse nightmare, everyone would notice his face and he’d be on people’s radar all day. What were the odds of designing a filter for humans to wear, he pondered and sat heavily in the seat two behind the driver. He texted his mom a picture of his shoes under the seat in front of him, proving to her he was going to school. She replied promptly, asking if he was sure and promising she would be home tonight. Her team needed a break and she missed her boy.

At least he had a heads up to solidify his story. Once at school he didn’t follow the throngs of students to the cafeteria for a late breakfast. Elijah bolted straight to his homeroom. He was alone. He let out a sigh and sank in his seat and put his head on his arms folded to make a pillow. This day wouldn’t be over quick enough! First, he had to worry about Colby. Then, what the students would say about his face, being sent to detention for skipping, facing Steve, and finally preparing himself to lie to his mother. Correction, the week wouldn’t be over fast enough.

Sorting his thoughts he didn’t hear the door open but he felt breath on his neck. “Hey,” Steve whispered. Elijah tried not to shudder. He was facing him so soon? He couldn’t!

“Hm?” He asked, still facing down in the desk, his ears giving him away with the quickly tinting pink shade. Eli wanted to pretend he was still calm and cool.

“Nothin’. Just….Hi.”

Elijah smiled, at least Steve was just as twisted as he was. Could he even be more so? He was the one who played their song. Elijah didn’t want him to feel awkward and slowly brought himself up to a sitting position. They smiled slowly at each other and the door had opened.

“Elijah, do you ever not get here early?” Steve laughed, flanked by two teammates, he tilted his chin upwards to the person behind Eli in a quiet a hello. Anyone who talked kindly to Elijah was a cool bro, in his book.

Eli’s eyes popped and he looked from Steve to behind him, Colby sat slouching with a confident smirk.

“Someone sucks at telling the differences. Good thing he doesn’t have a twin. You’d be fucked.” Colby whispered and kicked his leg up in the exposed back of Elijah’s seat. 

He quickly turned around and scooted to the front of his seat, his hand tussled his hair and he chewed on the end of his pencil. How?! Twice? How could he be tricked, but he was just so…natural! And—Eli knew he was projecting again. Desperate to have Steve on the same page as him he was playing right into Colby’s hands. He’d like to think he knew exactly how Steve would act at school, especially after last night. But he didn’t have a clue. He knew what he would like, what he dreamed about but maybe that was too farfetched. They weren’t even friends as far as their high school was concerned. The student populace just assumed Elijah was no longer worth Steve’s time.

“You really look like shit, what happened?” Colby asked not bothering to whisper. His voice didn’t gather any attention. Noise starting to overtake the classroom as more students arrived. “Looks like it hurts,” Colby teased leaning in close. “Want me to kiss it better?”

Elijah went rigid and sat so far up in his seat his stomach was crammed against the edge of his desk. The only mercy shown to him was when Jim stumbled in running nearly late. 

“On time!”

“The rule is you need to be IN your seat, Mr. Lake.” The teacher reminded him, rising a laugh from the rest of the class (Elijah being the exception, which wasn’t new). Even bothered by Colby, Elijah sparred Jim a sympathetic look and the tiniest of waves. Jim smiled, returning the wave with a ghost of a wink as he found his seat. They took roll call and Elijah barely squeaked out “here,” waiting in an ugly anticipation of being kicked out in front of the entire classroom. Right when they said his name, he’d be ousted to detention. Everyone would snicker and mock him for being a teacher’s pet who finally screwed up.

The sentence never came, his teacher only paused one moment when catching sight of Elijah’s face. He gave a nervous shrug, he was hoping no one would really be surprised. Elijah was clumsy. Sure, he could do a back flip like no one’s business but he never quite managed to clear corners or desks and would clip himself on the side. He often tripped over his own two feet and once manage to punch himself in the nose when trying to yank open his locker.

Having Colby at his back went smoother than he expected, not surprising since they were in a room full of witnesses. The next class also had assigned seats so he wouldn’t have to worry about him breathing down his back…He thought.

“You…You can’t sit there.” Elijah stuttered looking lost when Colby, again, sat directly behind him. 

“Huh? I’m sorry this is me not giving a fuck. Watch me.”

“B-but that’s Darci’s seat, it’s assigned.”

“B-but, b-but,” Colby rolled his eyes. “You aren’t going to be two feet away from me all day, Jackie. Remember that.”

The pair looked up when Darci did a double take at the transfer student in her seat, “Oh Colby—Perfect!”

“Oh, crap was this yours?” He started to grab his backpack, “I forget which classes have free seats.”

“No, no you’re fine. Just tell the teacher Eli is super nice and offered to help you catch up.” She gave Elijah a thumbs up, “Right Eli?”

“Huh?”

“Thanks Pepperjack!” Darci waved her hand to Marry sitting in the back her eyes going from her friend to her phone. “Oh, perfect seat snatch!” The girls laughed and Elijah groaned.

“Oh don’t be too beat up about it, you did your friend a solid.” Colby teased and put his foot in the back of Elijah’s chair, again, sending him to the front of his seat. This routine followed most of his classes and despite the tension it was rather tame and he was glad for the public space.

During lunch Colby’s focus was on the girls bombarding him with questions. What his previous school was like, did he have time to explore town, would he like to check it out, when was he free? It might have been advantageous to listen to his replies. Maybe he’d slip up amongst the lies and let out the truth and Elijah could establish some sort of schedule. The risk however, wasn’t worth it. He ducked out of the lunch room, as usual no one noticed when Elijah vanished from his lunch room table.

Except one.

Steve caught up with him in the hall, checking over his shoulder once. “You sure you’re okay to be here?” He pointed at Elijah’s cheek. “Anything I can do, seriously, Elijah.”

Eli smiled slow, and nervous. Why did he have to doubt this was Steve? Was his heart beating so fast because Steve followed him or because he was terrified of Colby? He leaned back against his locker, hugging his science book to his chest. What feeling did he trust? Steve leaned on the one beside him, keeping a few inches between them.

“Thanks Steve, but I can handle this.”

Elijah would have missed it, if Steve hadn’t looked from Eli’s eyes down to the space between them. His hand hung, palm open, hidden by their bodies. Elijah always took it when he was scared and nervous, Steve was his strength, a solid reminder he could do this. He laced their fingers together, his breath catching.

This was his Steve.

“I can do this.”

“Really?”

“Re—Oh flip—” Elijah tried pulling back his hand, seeing that smarmy smirk. Colby, still as Steve held his hand tight. 

“You really suck at this. Can you really not tell me and your boyfriend apart?”

Elijah leaned back with all his weight, trying to pull out of Colby’s grasp. 

“Think he’d be able to tell you apart from me? Oh, but does he even know I exist? What did you tell him, he’s awfully trusting of me for you to have been honest.” Colby let go of Eli’s hand, the sudden release sending him back flying in the lockers across the hall.

“Two feet.” He laughed, reminding Elijah before leaving him alone in the hall. Groups passed him, some spared him a glance and Eli pressed back into the locker thinking: two feet. He shook his head of the thought and went down the hall and up the stairs, back to his locker. 

This would have been bearable if Colby only ever impersonated Steve. As the week went on, Elijah wasn’t sure who he could trust. Kid’s faces he wasn’t as familiar with were bothersome but he didn’t berate himself too badly for being fooled. The appearances began to all grow more interpersonal. Talking to anyone was more cumbersome than normal.

With the return of his mother, he hadn’t really gotten to talk to Steve about the night with their music. Their texts were standard and he spent most of his time studying and tinkering. Because of this, the tension was still thick between him and Steve, it left Elijah blindsided. Eli ashamed how he struggled to tell them apart, felt even less inclined to even look at him at school. Steve kept his band well hidden at school; Elijah couldn’t even use that as a cheat in telling the differences between the copy and real thing.

During school he had to be guarded. He didn’t slump in his seat or relax, he kept an eye out on what everyone was wearing that day. The last time he’d seen them and when he was supposed to see them again. The benefits of a normally mundane life was that routine was pivotal. They had the same classes every day, the same breaks, and walked the same paths. Elijah prided himself on noticing more than others, in part thanks to him over the years spending an unhealthy amount of time trying to avoid being caught in corners. Steve and Jim had always been the expectations, bumping out of their routines. With that knowledge, routines on his side, he could prepare himself for Colby.

Nothing could ease the tension of Steve sitting behind or beside him in class minutes before they were due to start. He couldn’t tell, was he real? Colby had even taken to calling him Pepperjack, only returning to Jackie when he was sick of hiding his identity. The one thing Colby didn’t have on Steve, his phone. When Steve got to close, Elijah would text him.

Steve was the type of dick (no offense) who forgot to ever put his phone on silent. It resulted in him often having it taken from him in school. Which back fired on him once when he lightly shoved Steve away, “not this time.” Steve looked at him dumbfounded and Elijah scrambled to say, “I-mean-uh—yeah not this time. Why aren’t you looking at your phone?”

“It got taken in fifth period.”

Oh flip he almost called Steve, Colby!

Even with those pitfalls it was a risk worth taking when otherwise he couldn’t tell Colby apart. The alien had gotten better at minimizing his advances and the subtle touches were what lulled Elijah into an instant security. He would touch Eli’s shoulder and back off, Eli would turn with a warm smile glad Steve hadn’t spooked him. He’d start telling him about his day before Colby twisted his arm behind his back, “Good day gone bad now? Cool.”

Those moments were the worst. When Steve returned to being a monster. Without realizing it, the steps forward he’d taken with Steve began to fall backwards. He had to be careful around him again. He had to look for signs, keep his distance. Steve—Colby they were a lose canon and his Steve, was kept in the dark thinking it was Elijah’s way of preventing him from meddling. 

Elijah hated it. He detested the idea of sizing Steve up before giving him a smile. He was bitter he couldn’t relax and pretend at school those subtle glances and smiles were meant for him. Now they carried the risk of an imposter. He didn’t want to fall for the wrong smile.

 

 

One day, he’d been at his locker during lunch, dreading how Colby would inevitably appear next. Miss Janeth was scolding a student about their algebra homeworker, they needed to spend the rest of their lunch showing their work. He kept his head tucked in his locker as she walked back, still unforgiving her for hardly giving him a real role in the student play. He hadn’t applied for another one since, not to mention his time was being better spent.

“Mr. Pepperjack.”

Shit.

“Yes Miss Janeth?” He turned, holding his English book so he didn’t try biting his nails and showing his discomfort. “Good work yesterday. I was impressed, I designed that test with intent for students to inevitably miss one.”

He wasn’t surprised, rumor was she had been jaded on a date and she tended to take it out on all of her classes. Jim usually suffered her wrath the most.

“Thanks, I…I struggled some so I’ll have to study harder.”

“You should, I’ve had my suspicions.” 

“Suspicions?” Elijah cut her off, his mouth turning upside down, distraught. “About what?”

“It was designed for you to mess up, and you were the only who did not. If you have done something, now would be the time to confess, Mr. Pepperjack?”

“W-what? No, I don’t cheat! I studied, I practiced!”

“It wouldn’t be the first time, now would it?”

“What are you saying…?”

At once, Colby leaned over him, his arms trapping him on either side. “That someone like you couldn’t have become Commander without tricks and lies.”

Elijah stilled between Colby’s arms, he felt the same defiance as he had with Miss Janeth. He was wrong, so why couldn’t he say it? It was true, maybe he did not deserve that title, but he hadn’t swindled anyone into giving him the mantle. He was a last resort.

“It’s my job to keep out the likes of you,” Elijah coldly replied, the most spine he’d shown Colby all week. Colby growled and his eyes flared green. His arms pulled closer to Elijah’s body. 

“I’ve had enough time waiting. Take me there now or you will suffer.”

Elijah swallowed, “No. You’re not allowed.”

Colby snatched Eli’s collar, “You know nothing of who is and is not allowed.” He yelled in a clipped whisper. Colby let him go and stalked off, leaving him to wonder how he acquired Miss Janeth as a filter. He closed his eyes leaning his head against his locker, this week was getting to be too much. He was walking on egg shells and his eyes were always open.

How had he done this since Freshman year when Steve had it out for him? The rest of the day carried on in a crawl. He wasn’t sure if Colby came after him again, he had a few bumps with students but he wasn’t sure if they were accidents or if it was Colby who knocked his books over, tripped him, spilled chocolate milk on his shirt.

Toby said it was just a bad day, at least it was over and that it was pretty cool of the nurse to give him the new school proto-type Mole mascot T-shirt. It was two sizes two big and there was a huge misprint that had caused the school to ask for another batch. It was a joke they kept the misprints prototypes at all. He heard the principle say, “see. Accidents happen. Good thing we didn’t let these go to waste.”

If it was a regular T-shirt Elijah was positive it would have been borderline offensive. The mole on the back didn’t have a shirt (part of the misprint) and was covered in exaggerated sweat. On the front the words said “I’m Filled with Spit!” on the back “Are you?!” It should have read, I’m filled with spirit, are you?

Instead he looked like he was wearing a sweaty dick on his back and spit was a euphemism for jizz. Elijah hated it. Mortified, he didn’t look to meet anyone in the eyes. Today had also been the first he didn’t wear his band aide which he regretted. If they weren’t staring at the bruise on his face, now they were looking at his shirt.

He was paranoid and he hated the words he thought but he kept asking himself: Does this make me look gay?

It made him sick. He held his stomach and could barely focus in any remaining class. He wasn’t ashamed to be gay and there was no gay look. But what if someone had seen him staring at Steve or wondered why they were so much nicer lately? They’d laugh at him. Steve couldn’t be with someone like Elijah, it didn’t fit. They’d tease him for coming out with a mole on his shirt.

Elijah pressed his hand to his face, cheeks growing red. No. This was stupid, no one was going to think anything. It was just a tshirt, one he’d been forced to wear since his was covered in Shannon’s chocolate milk. When the bell rang, it was time to go home and students darted from the class. He noticed Steve’s hand knock on his desk as he left and his heart swelled.

Given a shoot of confidence by Steve’s small testament Elijah hurried to his locker and gladly tugged his coat on and zipped up tight. If he hurried, he’d be able to catch Steve before he left with the Trollhunters for New Troll Market.

The door by the art department was closest to where Steve took the street for Trollmarket, Elijah had nearly come out the door barreling. He caught himself on the door before the metal bar clicked open. Panicked washed over him.

Outside, in the Mole-Dick shirt, Elijah stood talking to Steve. His hand was on his waist and Steve was bent over to listen to whatever he had to say. Whatever lies Colby was telling him. Eli’s hand skirted up Steve’s side and he pushed up on his tiptoes—

And Elijah wouldn’t have it. He smacked the bar on the door causing it to crash open. He quickly hid behind the close door before either of them would see, he knew Colby understood.

“Eli?” Steve asked as the Elijah left him, “I forgot my coat again. Whoops. Later Steve.” His wards lacked his nervousness and with his back turned, Steve couldn’t see his wicked smile.

“O…Kay. You sure you don’t want me to walk you home, Pepperbuddy?” Elijah didn’t reply as he went inside, instantly pixelating back into Colby in front of the real Eli.

“That was risky,” Elijah chided.

“Don’t know what you’re complaining about, that was the most action you’ve had in a week with him. Really, you should be paying me.”

“What did you say to him?!”

“Ask him yourself, he probably already thinks you’re crazy.” Colby shrugged. “Really, kid. Stop doing double takes all the time. People are going to think your paranoid.” His smile was mocking and Elijah could confidently say he hated him.

“I can’t give you what you want, okay?! It’s not my choice to make!”

“Then introduce me to who’s it is, _Commander_. Then I will change their fuckin’ mind.”

Elijah balked and gripped the straps on his backpack.

“You can make the call. Let me in.”

“Screw you!”

“Oh, what, you have balls now?”

Elijah turned on his heels and his sneakers squeaked as he hurried away. He flinched when he heard the reminder,

“Two feet.”

 

Natalie Pepperjack couldn’t get out of her son what was bothering him that night, nor was she able to get him to come down for dinner. He took his tea but claimed he ate already and wasn’t hungry. She tried offering him help on his project but he only stopped toying with the wires, said he needed a shower and would then lay down.

Sleep didn’t come easy, it didn’t come at all. He lay staring at the ceiling suddenly hating the glow in the dark stars on his wall. They were a poor substitute for the wonders of the cavern, a pathetic representation of the universe beyond. He almost wished he hadn’t seen the galaxies in real time, it wouldn’t have left everything feel so dull.

His phone buzzed and Elijah nearly ignored it, he was trying to sleep. Habit got the better of him and he glanced at the lit screen.

_“You awake?”_ Steve’s text said.

_“Yeah…Trouble sleeping.”_

_“Whoa that’s the quickest you’ve ever replied!!!”_

_“Not really”_

_“No.”_ Steve typed, then quickly after _“Are you okay?”_

Elijah read that twice. Everything he thought to say felt like a lie. He’d been so good being an honest person. He prided himself on his word being solid and true, now that statement was a shadow of its former self.  
_  
“It’s just at school, you said you wanted to talk. You hadn’t been feeling honest?”_

_Colby,_ Elijah hissed bitterly. He jumped suddenly hearing a thud on his window sill, Cabra giving him a quick okay sign before crawling in and up on Elijah’s pillow. He gave Elijah a curious look.

“Steve—Blondie.”

Cabra made an _‘aaah,_ ’ he snapped his small fingers and pointed _‘gotcha.’_

Not wanting to keep Steve hanging, Elijah replied _“It’s about the other night. We haven’t really talked since then.”_ He could only imagine Steve’s panic when he sent that. Eli wasn’t sure which was worse, talking about the definition of their relationship or exposing he was being harassed by a human alien impersonator.  
_  
“Do you want to facetime?”_

Eli stared at his phone. Cabra was here and what if his mother heard?  
_  
“No…Mom’s home but. Can we keep texting? I just. I really enjoyed hanging out like that.”_

_“No worries, Pep. Like what lol?”_

_“No creeps!!”_

_“lol ironic coming from you dude.”_

_“Sorry just, before nothing was real. Just me chasing…theories. Now these theories could actually hold substance.”_ Eli nearly confessed what he’d really been doing.

_“I know. It’s pretty intense…terrifying : (( But I liked it too. Hanging with you the other night. We should listen to your music next.”_

_“I kind of like you being DJ.”_ Eli sent that before he could stop himself, he wanted to toe the line of truth. He wanted Steve to feel awkward, it’s what Elijah was swimming in. Awkward doubt. Was he being too much? Was it enough to show Steve he was something more?  
_  
“Never said I wasn’t going to, I’ll just spin your tunes next time.”_

_“Spin my tunes? Lol okay??”_ Elijah really did chuckle.  
_  
“I’m lame”_

_“I know. I might be a bit more lame so it’s okay.”_

_“I like that.”_ Eli pictured Steve typing this with a nervous smile, he replied with one himself.  
_  
“You like that I’m lame?”_

_“Maybe ; )”_

__Elijah rolled onto his stomach, then returned to his back grinning. Okay maybe that wasn’t a confession but he’d still gotten Steve to say the words ‘like’ in relation to him. It was something, it was enough. He paused when the word ‘DOWNLOADING’ appeared in a text bubble, seconds before an image popped up. The picture was dark, Steve was shirtless and mostly covered up by his blanket and he had headphones on.  
__  
“Guess what I’m listening to”  
  
Something about us—Elijah wanted to say, that however, he thought would be crossing the line he’d drawn.  
__  
“Are you listening to something because you’re upset?”

_“Nah.”_

_“Then… I don’t know. 1D?”_ Elijah smiled, still finding it cute Steve listened to One Direction.

_“not a song! But close. Moonlight.”_ Eli shifted his legs, it was even cuter that Steve was listening to her for him.  
_  
“Ari? LOL I didn’t think you were a fan?”_

_“Giving her a shot.”_  
  
Elijah took advantage of the moment to send Steve a picture in return. He turned on his bedside lamp so he’d be seen giving Steve an approving thumbs up. His chin was still a blueish green and his lip had since scabbed over. The redness around his eye had receded. At least the photograph wouldn’t show any of his back or his stomach, those parts of him were still a mess.  
__  
“Heeeeeeeeeeeey that’s where my hoodie went! ;] “  
  
Shit. He forgot he’d put it back on.  
__  
“Looks good on you.”  
  
Elijah still didn’t know how to reply, a minute passed then another. Was Steve agonizing as much as him? A new text appeared, a link to a song. First he put in head phones, then Elijah listened with a smile, really it was not one he pegged Steve for. He returned the favor, with one Steve likely didn’t expect. They made small talk as they sent each other song after song. He lay on his side under his blankets, afraid to keep Cabra awake or draw his mother’s attention.  
__  
“Hey Steve?”

_“It’s weird when you do that when we’ve been talking for like, an hour. What’s up?”_

_“When the weather is nicer, can you take me for a drive?”_

There were dots showing Steve was typing, a break, more ellipses, then another pause. Elijah spoke up for him,  
_  
“I really like seeing the stars without the lightwash.”_

_“Oh sure!”_ That came quick. _“We could go to Voyager’s Peak?”_

_“Yes!!! I’ve never been!”_ Eli kicked his legs under his blankets, his family often talked about taking one of the mild hikes and having a picnic somewhere on one of the many plateaus. The plans never panned out.  
_  
“Get the fuck out Pepperbuddy, even I’ve been. Fuck I wish I could come get you right now, we could sneak up there.”_

_“lol that’d be amazing! Let’s do it”_

_“k”_

_“What?”_

_“I’m getting up and dressed, let’s do it!”_

_“Steve you can’t be serious.”_

Steve didn’t reply, he sent another _“Steve”_

_“STEVE! REPLY!”_  
  
Worried Steve was going to show up at his window, he pressed the phone icon next to his name. The phone rang three times before a deep chuckle answered, “how nervous were you?”

“Steveee,” Elijah whined and laughed, all in a whisper. It was not facetiming but if this was all a long ploy to get Elijah on the phone, he was more of a genius than all of Arcadia-Oaks high gave him credit for.

“In the flesh.” Steve sounded different.

“Is…Are you eating something?”

“What—oh. Fuck. Hold on.” Elijah heard the phone rustling against something, then Steve heaving a sigh.

“I left my retainer in, sorry.”

“You just put it back on your table didn’t you?” Eli cringed and Steve laughed,

“You saw that huh?” He hadn’t bothered to put it in its case before Elijah came over that night.

“That can’t be sanitary.”

“Well if the retainer fits.”

“Steve, seriously…”

“Dude, I wash it. Besides it’s going right back in my mouth.”

“Are…Are you going to bed soon?” Eli asked, fingers fidgeting with his blanket. He didn’t care if it was weird if Cabra would only hear one side of this conversation. He liked hearing Steve’s voice, just for him, whispered in his ears (thanks to his headphones).

“Nah, not tired…You?”

“N-no.”

“What was that a honesty thing?” Steve chuckled then changed the subject, almost afraid Elijah would take him up on the sleepy offer. “We should send each other more songs. We can make a playlist for our road trip.”

Elijah licked his lips and worried Steve would hear his smile through the receiver, “You’d really take me?”

“I’m already putting in google maps.”

“Shut-up, don’t tease me, it’s late.” Eli yawned then did a double take when the sound faded out to a vibration. Steve sent a screen shot of how far out it’d be from his house.

“Mom wouldn’t actually let me…”

“Would your mom let you hunt trolls?” Steve asked in a flat response, his focus still on the map. Of course, Eli’s mother wouldn’t agree with that either, but he couldn’t mention trolls to her. She already knew plenty about Steve and he’d hardly been able to convince her the bruises weren’t from him. Even if she did believe him and forgive him for the years of bullying, there was no way she’d condone letting them to out on an overnight trip alone.

“We’re not kids anymore ‘ya know, “Steve reasoned, Eli could picture him rolling his eyes. They had very different definitions of what their limitations of their ages implied. Mostly it was Elijah being stricken by fear.

“We could say we’re having a sleep over at Jim’s.”

“Oh. Like she’d believe that.”

“Then say you are. Look I’m serious, we can like camp or something. It’d be fun. Fuck why not invite Lake. Make it a group thing, your mom let him come in while you were sick. She trusts him?”

Elijah made a noise halfway between a yes and a cry. He didn’t want everyone to be there, he wanted a night alone with Steve. As bad as it sounded as bad as it could be, he wanted it. He just didn’t know how to go about it. Or now, how to ask for it without seeming desperate to get Steve alone—which he was, he just couldn’t have Steve realizing that.

“So you like to camp?” Elijah asked instead. “I’ve never…”

“I’m not surprised but, yeah. Dad and I used to, when things were…better. It’s been a real fucking long time.”

“You know if we made a playlist for the ride up there, we’d need to make one for us _two_ , to listen to while we’re there, too.” Elijah thought he was brilliant. Casually slipping in the idea of only the two of them listening to the music. He had not excluded their friends, but certainly did not go out of his way to invite them either. 

“And one for the way back,” Steve added. “Guess we might be up awhile.” He teased and Elijah quickly replied with a little too loud, 

“No!” Elijah took a moment to stare at his door, listening with one earphone out, listening for any movement. Cabra only looked over his shoulder and waved Elijah off. Steve chuckled while he waited.

“I just mean we have that huge project in English and even I’m not finished.”

“Dude, seriously? You’re always done with work.”

It had been a shitty week and he’d spent most of his time working on various projects or puking out his guts. Eli wouldn’t feel bad for being something short of what he normally was.

“I’ve given it a lot of revisions.” Eli murmured, hoping it was enough.

“You’re too much of a perfectionist, Pep.”

“You’re just jealous it wasn’t another group project for us to team up on.”

“Not jealous, sad.” Steve corrected and didn’t wait for Elijah to ask for any clarification. “Probably not as sad as you were, wearing the Mole Dick shirt.”

“Oh god…Steve? You’re going to bring that up?”

Steve laughed his apology mixed in lost it’s meaning, “I’m sorry it just. Well you know it looks like a dick.”

“I know,” Elijah clipped his words short.

“And the sweat is like…Ya know. Jizz.”

“I. Know.” Eli didn’t know how to make them any shorter or clearer.

Steve took a breath to say something else, Eli barked up instead “Someone spilled something on me, I had to wear it. Okay? I hated it. It sucked. Yes. I was wearing mole dick. Yay team spit.” He made a face, did he really say all that out loud? Cabra’s snarling looking face of disgust told him, yes he had.

His out burst seemed to scare the giggles out of Steve, it grew eerily quiet between them.

“So how long do I get to keep you?”

“What time is it?” Eli asked, refusing to look at his own phone.

“hmmm…Yeah, not telling you that Pepperjack.”

“So it’s bedtime?”

“Probably.” Steve sighed, “okay. But can I ask you one thing before sleep? Kind of going along the honesty line thing?”

“Yes…?” Elijah was hesitant. He had not wanted to say yes, but he rarely ever told Steve no. Before this he had no secrets to keep. Saying no was putting a nail in the coffin.

“What’s with the earring and ring?”

This was a question he’d been waiting for, surprisingly no one had brought it up to him yet. His mother touched his ear and made a face. Eli said only, it’s a clip on, and that seemed to be enough. He was invisible at school so no one there bothered to ask. Of course Steve would be the first to bring it up. Warmth swelled in his stomach so he rolled on his back, sliding out of the blanket. He picked Cabra up who chittered and yawned when Elijah set him to his chest. He stroked his fur as if he were a cat, growing up he’d always wanted one. He looked from the glow in the dark stars on his ceiling, to the glow in the dark alien poster covering his thought wall.

Everything still seemed insufficient. 

“Eli?” Steve asked, voice quiet.

Except that. He was enough to catch Steve’s attention and he didn’t understand it. When they weren’t talking as much, Steve could just not reach the other. He could let them grow distant and cold and Elijah wouldn’t be able to find the confidence to reel him back in.

“They’re fake,” He whispered. He didn’t want Steve to disappear. He didn’t want him to run when he realized how small Elijah was. Steve, Jim, Claire, and Toby were chosen ones. Eli had only been a convenient choice. “I just, wanted to do something…fun. Cool.”

“O…Kay,” Steve didn’t sound sure if he was going to accept that as a reason. “What made you choose an earring as your new funky fresh style?”

“What’s wrong with an earring? Colby has two.”

“OH we’re taking fashion advice from the new kid now? The guy that wears tank tops in the winter.”

“I—” Elijah wanted to groan and shifted in annoyance. Cabra flipped him off and crawled off his stomach allowing Elijah to toss and turn. Why had he brought up Colby? He wanted to keep as much distance between them as possible. “No,” He scoffed. “I’m just saying.”

“Mhm,” Steve didn’t sound convinced. “He’s kind of weird though. He’s like, in all your classes.” 

Elijah could agree, that yes Colby was weird but because he was being stalked, harassed, and threatened. Steve didn’t know that, so why would being in his classes be weird? Eli nibbled at the skin by his thumb and when did Steve notice that? “Are you saying he’s weird because he’s smart?” 

“Caught me. You’re weird too,” He laughed, “Kidding. I just. You know, I don’t know. He’s just around a lot.”

Eli smiled and laid his head down on his pillow, he shifted when the earbuds pushed a little too far in. Steve had the salt in his voice again and it peppered Elijah with different feelings of excitement. He took off his glasses, like his earbuds they were uncomfortable (though he refused to rid himself of those). “Mmm,” Elijah hummed in a low-level agreement, content to listen to Steve bitch.

“Hey, so…Wanna send me another song?” Steve asked, words soft again.

Truthfully, Elijah did not, he’d just gotten comfortable. He made a noise and Cabra kicked his leg, Eli sparred him a glance and he mimed sleep. Eli shook his head and Cabra rolled his eyes.

“Oh come on, Eli. One song, please? Last song you listened to?”

“Uh,” Elijah knew the last one, it was the song Steve played for him. He had it on repeat quiet often and kept contemplating what it could possibly mean, if anything.

Cabra interrupted his thoughts again, picking up his alarm clock and pointing at the time. It was already one in the morning—flip!

“It’s late,” Eli said in a sigh and Cabra nodded, confident he won and Elijah had come to reason.

“Yeah, one song, then we can sleep. Promise.”

“How are you so awake?” Eli imagined Steve shrugging,

He thought back to what he had listened to while working on the walkie talkies, “Ciara, I’m out.”

Steve laughed, “Whhhaat? I did not see that one coming.”

“I like things with good beats.”

“You wanna rap a bit for me?”

“…No?” Eli yawned but laughed, “I can’t even do that when I’m not tired.”

“Bullshit you were singing our theme song.”

“Later,” Eli smiled at the memory of singing with Steve in his room. That had been too long ago. With that silence over came them and Elijah was sure for a moment, he didn’t know for how long he had actually fallen asleep.

“S-steve?” He whispered, to hear a soft breathe taken in and hum in reply. “We should go to bed…”

“Yeah, Pep.” Steve grunted softly and Elijah couldn’t help but figure Steve had fallen asleep in that minute as well.

“Night Steve.”

“Night Eli.”

Words drifted between them, unsaid.

“Night,” Eli said again, his finger hovering over the red phone icon.

“Gonna hang up?” Steve laughed, “fine. I’ll be the bad guy, see you tomorrow Eli.” His words were final and the conversation officially over. He tugged out the earbuds and plugged his phone into his charger. His room felt emptier. He snuggled into his blankets, sighing. It would be nice to go camping with Steve.

His phone vibrated and his first thought was, _oops, I meant to turn that off_. Followed by, “who?” The answer should have been obvious but he was pleasantly surprised none-the-less.

“ _Sorry I kept you up late,_ ” the first part of the text said accompanied by a sleeping face emoji. _“I’ll text to make sure you get up in the morning. But I wouldn’t mind doing this again, when we can’t hang out. If that’s cool.”_

Eli yawned, still squinting trying to read the words without his glasses. It was hard, but he was sure. His reply wasn’t as smooth and he knew he’d be embarrassed by it in the morning. However being tired, Elijah didn’t give a fuck and hit send.

“ _Id lobe 2_ ”

Steve didn’t reply, Eli only noticed this in the AM. He read his own text with his glasses, groaning loudly at himself. Cabra flopped his tail in his face. Eli sneezed and shooed his tail away, sending Steve a quick text.  
_  
“I’m sorry I was so tired…And—wake up!!!”_

Buzzing rumbled from his phone and Eli promised himself he could answer it only after his teeth were brushed and he was changed. He pushed the promise even further, packing his bag first. He opted to leave behind the alien book. The choice did not come easily, silently debating what were the chances of Colby stealing it during the day? Maybe he’d skip school and break in here. He tried to reason that it wasn’t likely Colby was even aware of the book’s existence. The risk was too big, should he have the means to translate it, he already had the ability to change into him. 

Trusting his resolution he hid the second volume under his pillow—it was less dastardly if discovered. Maybe Colby would take it and leave. The first volume, the book preserving the written word of the commanders, he hid in coat bag with his best suit. When his mom got it for him, for her sister’s wedding it had been an inch too big. Now it’d probably be a perfect fit. He dropped the book in the bag, zipped it up, and left it tucked between his hoodies, coats, and sweaters.

Eli checked his watch, he had a minute before he had to run to catch the bus. He checked behind himself, Cabra was still sleeping.

Elijah held his breath. He checked over his shoulder again. With sweat dripping down his neck, his guilt emanating even through his pores, Eli grabbed the small case with the flashlight from the cavern. Colby could not be trusted and he would not be caught off guard. If Cabra wasn’t around there should be no problems using it. If Colby got out of hand, Elijah touched his still bruised colored chin, if he hurt him or anyone else he’d test what he found.

He almost forgot to check his phone while running out the front door. He wasn’t completely hidden in a hat, scarf, and gloves. The sun had been out lately, leaving the snow in a disgusting half-melted state. The weather was still a relief and it made waiting at the bus stop 10 times easier. Steve replied, simply, that he was up. He at least would have more time to laze about, not having to catch the bus.

“ _See you at school_ ” Eli texted as he sat two seats behind the driver not looking up to see if they’d notice he still had evidence of being beaten (or fallen, as Eli had said to anyone who actually asked).

The day went by as every other this week. It was Friday so he could only assume today would be the worst; today Colby would come to collect. Elijah clutched the straps of his backpack as a knee jerk reaction. Surprisingly, it was just the same. Colby still sat behind him, taunted him wearing Steve’s face and occasionally a teacher’s. In their period before lunch, Elijah sat up front and closest to the window. The sunshine coating him in a blanket of welcomed warmth. Colby dragged his feet in after him, his cap in his hands, fanning his face.

He scowled at Eli and his reach to fan his face seemed limited by the light jacket hanging low on his elbows. His ribbed muscle tank clung nicely to his well-defined body. It was a good disguise; a thought Eli did not want to spare twice. He slouched behind Elijah’s chair, his sneakers sliding across the floor and against the back of Eli’s foot.

Elijah said nothing, only bit further down on his pencil.

“S’fuckin’ hot,” Colby groaned, fanning his face still. Eli peeked over his shoulder, the grey-ombre pompadour hairstyle didn’t seem to quite pop today. Sweat beaded at his hairline and Eli felt a trickle of empathy. He’d been subjected to alien tech that distorted his body. How was it for him? A chameleon like filter, keeping out the sun and transforming him into a human figure.

Another odd thing about him today, he was wearing glasses. Not like his, bottomless though with black rims and legs. They didn’t suit his image, Elijah caught himself looking back to check and make sure he was seeing him right. The lenses had some thickness to them, convincing Elijah they were real and with prescription—why copy a body with bad eyes? Did he wear contacts otherwise?

Pain stemmed from the cut on his lip when he bit it, a swift reminder Colby didn’t deserve his pity or compassion. He looked ahead at the whiteboard and the classed gradually trickled in. Students gawked at Colby detesting the uptake in weather, the rest of Arcadia-Oaks was much more spring oriented. This winter weather was uncanny, Eli’s mother had even said she’d seen nothing like it. And while it was less cold it was by no means hot.

As always, when the teacher had question, Elijah waited to raise his hand. When he did, the teacher’s eyes glanced at him but looked on for another. This was the same in every class. A question, Elijah working up the courage to draw attention, then completely being looked over. If no one else volunteered one of two things often happened—1. The teacher sighed and lead the class in a long route to pull out the answer. 2. They would turn to Elijah with a look of worry that he would talk too much or too softly. At least with this they could use his knowledge to assure themselves, they had taught it well.

This time, the teacher ignored him but picked on a student who had been keeping their head down. After getting it wrong, one of them glowered at Elijah as if to blame him for not speaking up. That it was his fault they had been called on. Eli folded his hands together and looked at the far edge of his desk: maybe it was. As class went, he went on with the awful dance of debating when to lift his hand up or to stay silent and invisible. 

Two minutes before the bell rang for lunch, their teacher reminded them their project would be due Monday. The class groaned, and they took the moment to remind them, they had a month to be working on it. Elijah hadn’t groaned but flinched. Even he was a little behind on this one. He would have to ease up on the Creepslaying to get it done.

“Mr. Kingsley,” The teacher addressed Colby as he continued to fan himself with his cap. “It would be unfair to suddenly spring something on you. But unfortunate if you did not present something at all. Why don’t you pair with Eli? Mr. Pepperjack likely has all the information gathered, just a bit of practice for the presentation. Could he help you with that, Elijah?” The question now directed at him came in time for Elijah to stop holding his breath.

If Colby wasn’t sitting behind him he would have thought this to be another prank, a horrible filter and impersonation. Their teacher thought that they were doing him a favor, Eli really did hate presenting in front of a class that did not want to listen. It was not something he needed help with at all, he needed them to give a flip.

“It’s fine,” He said.

“Good. Colby could meet you with during your study hall. It’s Friday so the school library will be closed at the end of the dayl but the public library is available if possible?” They looked to Colby, he nodded with a lazy shrug.

Of course it did not matter to him, he planned to murder Elijah today (or use someone close to him). Come Monday, all of this would be pointless to him. When the bell rang Elijah left quickly, it was nothing unusual. He was often out and down the hall with his head down, hoping to beat the crowds.

“You can see him during your study hall,” The teacher gently told Colby. “Enjoy your lunch Mr. Kingsley.” 

 

Eli made his first stop at his locker, his lunch was in his backpack but he needed to swap his English and Spanish books for, biology and calculus. The switch wasn’t going to according to plan, a note sticking half way out of the top slots was a red flag his day was about to be fucked.

He wiggled it out, it had jammed and crinkled. 

His nose made the same shape. He shouldn’t be surprised, it was Friday after all. The letter was a callout from Colby. He must have pushed it in before English.

__

_“Art room at lunch.”_

Technically it didn’t say Colby, but it was signed with a ‘C’ and a heart. He rolled his eyes and crumpled the paper in his hand, he stuffed it to the bottom of his bag with the change of books. The letter was taunting, an unsaid promise if he did not come he would likely change into Elijah again. This time, who knows what he would say to Steve.

The art hall was, unusually empty. Most students seized the extra thirty minutes at lunch for touchups on projects. There weren’t windows in this hall, maybe they’d all gone out to enjoy the sun. It didn’t bode well for him, accordingly, Elijah slowed his steps. He did not think Colby could do much at school, but he did not know much about Colby either. His heart sat in his throat as he entered the art room.

“Told you he’d come, Ted!” Two larger guys towered over him when they stood up, shoulders butted and loomed over Elijah. He recognized them as Steve’s shadows, they’d been ones to help stuff him into lockers, scare him senseless, and berate him with names. He hated both of them, hated them the same way he once hated Steve. Back then, he didn’t have to worry about studying them. They acted under Steve’s thumb.

Why were they here now?

“Sup, bud?” Alex slung his arm around Elijah’s shoulders like an old friend—they were not.

“We’ve missed you,” Ted said and Elijah knew—he did not.

He clutched the straps of his backpack and locked up, he was pinned between them. If Steve wasn’t here…This had to be about him. They found out. Fear kicked Elijah’s heart out of his mouth and on the ground. It nested in his throat, choking down any sounds. Somehow these assholes figured it out, they must have seen the longing looks. The gentle touches Steve sent when he passed Elijah’s desk and the lack of Eli jumping when Steve’s voice echoed down the halls.

“You’ve been all on that new kid.”

What?

“We’re thinking of having him on the team and we can’t have your queer ass scaring him off.”

What?!

Eli couldn’t catch his breath, everything about this was wrong! They had the wrong person and they…They were doing what he hated! It was not wrong, he wouldn’t scare anyone off because he was gay. And for fuck’s sake if it were that easy, he’d be a hero, he’d be saving the day if a simple kiss between guys would run Colby off!

He didn’t say any of this, he wouldn’t deny it either even if they said everything wrong. Despite that the malice and bigotry in their voices made him want to shout. He’d gotten so good at talking back, he had forgotten what it was like to be silenced and afraid.

This wasn’t like with Colby, who he was fighting for the sake of the world. This was between to faceless jocks who were venting in a despicable way.

“We remembered how much you loved this place.” Alex said grabbing Elijah by the shoulders and shoving him along. Eli only went so he wouldn’t trip and land on his face. Ted, ahead of them both opened up the kiln and Eli tried to freeze. This did nothing, Alex shoved him forward and he fell on his knees and palms of his hands.

“D-don’t!” he managed and turned towards them, his hands shaking. The door closed, ringing with the words, “If you stay in the closet where you belong. You’ll be let out.”

There were no lights on in the art room and no lights on in the kiln (he should be grateful for that, meaning it wasn’t on). Eli hugged his knees to his chest, this room was too small. He couldn’t breathe. Oh fuck, what if there was a timer? An automatic switch? Steve had rescued him before it kicked on last time. Now he wouldn’t be so lucky. 

Eli fisted the sides of his head, teeth gritted. He wasn’t going to get out, the room would burn up or he’d run out of oxygen. They’d find him with a flashlight in his backpack and a note that he’d came for a boy that apparently people thought he liked. What would Steve think?

Jim would think, this is why he wasn’t a Trollhunter, he couldn’t break out of a room.

Elijah couldn’t find his breath to sob, he hugged himself tight and tried to rock. Trying to move past the crippling thoughts. Steve would say the same, wouldn’t he? There was never anything but pity and protection between them.

Then the room got hot.

“Oh fuck,” he gasped and undid his hoodie ready to pat down the fire. He didn’t see it yet, maybe the room didn’t show the source. He wasn’t wrong, his shirt was clinging to his back, he was sweating. Down his neck, his hair, and the palms. It was suffocating.

The boys laughed outside and he couldn’t register as to why.

It was hot, he couldn’t breathe, Eli fanned himself but nothing would cool him off. Why would it? He was going to be roasted. He trembled as he stood, but sat right back down with a thud. It was hotter the higher he went. The heat went straight to his stomach, making if twist and flip. He held his head, trying to center himself. This was nothing like the vertigo with his ring, this was desperation from being burned. What in the universe could he do? He was trapped…he was…

“Steve?” He heard that through the muffled voices outside of the kiln. The name broke through like a spear piercing a shield. 

“What the fuck?” The voice shouted, Elijah couldn’t keep up. He tried standing again, Steve couldn’t see him like this. The raging heat was too much. The door opened with a heavy klunk and Elijah fell forward, his hand catching on plaster project and took it with him to the ground. Steve took a step towards him then pivoted around, a voice echoing down the hall.

“Is everything alright?”

Elijah heard a soft tink of metal hit the floor, he felt himself panting and started to call out for Steve when the body pixelated in front of him. Steve shrunk into a mirror image of himself, the quiet student Elijah. He didn’t however, look quiet right. There was a fuzziness to his back, to the rest of the room. Elijah wiped the sweat from his eye, not sure why the kiln was still on when the door was open. It was cooler, maybe Colby was trapping him?! He hadn’t meant to open the door, he had just wanted to finish the job. Eli shook his head, impossible, Colby needed him alive.

He sat up and stared at the metal ball on the floor, a pearlescent light shooting from it. That’s why it was blurry, but why? Why change into him? Before he asked, the concerned voice from the hall entered the room.

“Elijah?” She asked and from the kiln he geared himself up to apologize and reply. Colby’s hand caught his attention, behind his back out flat, palm facing him. A screaming gesture to say STOP.

“O-oh,” Colby stuttered and looked down, “I saw Ted and Alex come this way and heard a crash. Y-you heard it too?”

“Yes?” She shifted to the side and looked behind Colby’s presentation of Elijah. A new question came to light: why the heck wasn’t she screaming to see two of him? Eli remained stationed on the floor, the sweating slowing, but his breath wasn’t returning. What was going on?

“It was nothing, no cracks. I was just closing up here.” He put his hand on the door and Eli felt tears, he stared at Colby when he turned to shut the door and Elijah reached toward him, begging him. “D-don’t” the words weren’t even a whisper. They were sounds of nothing and only his lips moved.

If it had been any other student, maybe the other wouldn’t have been as a trusting, but they casually said. “Thank you, Elijah.” Then left the room. Elijah was a quiet boy who never lied, never did anything wrong, and liked his space. Elijah also tended to fall of their radars, likely they wouldn’t remember finding him standing in the art room. The years of trust and invisibility worked for Colby’s rouse and at once they were alone he opened the kiln door and stepped through the hazy screen.

“Hey.” Elijah flinched at his own hand coming towards him, the room had gotten hot again and it was just impossible to stare himself.

Colby got the hint and changed skins. He plucked up the metal ball and pointed, “Door’s open. Elijah.” His words couldn’t get through the cloud around his mind. Elijah couldn’t give him an inch when he failed to expand his lungs a centimeter. His nose felt numb and suddenly his neck heavy, it only felt right to drop his chin to his chest, so he did. There was a strange ringing in his ear, then a hiss of sounds.

‘ _Just like Demitri_.’ The voice said with sadness and understanding coating it. He felt pressure under his armpits, then his legs.

There was sound of a table skirting along the floor then Elijah found himself on it. It was cool. He took in a sharp breath and failed to do it again. Colby sat beside him, with some space between them, his hand centered itself on Elijah’s chest. He tapped it in slow counts of two. 

The tingle in his nose and ringing in his ear was gone when he realized his chest was chasing Colby’s beat. He picked up the pace gradually, only pulling back when Elijah brought his own hands to his chest, giving himself the right amount of pressure. The right amount of comfort.

He blinked slow tears, no longer from being sad or scared, only relief. Eli didn’t know how long it’d taken for Colby to steady his breathing or how long before Colby stood.

“We got a fuckin’ project due so…Meet ‘ya at the library.” His hands were stuffed deep into his pockets he left the room, quiet. 

Elijah didn’t know what to say or do, so he laid in the same place. The clock hanging on the wall between paintings of fruitbowls prompted him to get to his feet. He briefly contemplated going to the nurse for another Mole Dick shirt. The thought thankfully did not stick around long, unlike the sweat. He dusted himself off once he stood and pulled the table back into place. His hands knotted together afterwards, his fingers didn’t feel right. None of his body did, like he did not belong. Guilt pooled in his stomach that he couldn’t fix the project he’d broken and he wanted to leave before he tried. He quietly left the art room jumping to see a figure retreating down the hall. Eli didn’t know how to feel that Colby had stuck around to see that he left the room in one piece. It was probably for the same reason he’d been around in the first place: two feet.

Where was the real Steve then? He knew when he was in danger the band usually acted up and tended to pull Steve in his direction. He never explicitly said that was ever the case, Elijah had only recently begun to put together Steve’s disheveled looks.

None of which he had in his next class. Steve was sitting back, arm on the back of his chair, cool as ever. Eli couldn’t focus in biology. Why hadn’t Steve come? The real Steve, he corrected. The kiln was going to roast him alive and—He looked at Colby who didn’t seem as hot away from the window. He was just as sweaty as he had been in English, nothing like Elijah’s. He would have expected him to be more.

Oh.

Elijah sank in his seat, a new heat crossing his cheeks. He knew he shouldn’t be embarrassed but he was. In his panic he must have imagined it. He was never in any real danger. Being locked in a kiln, albeit terrifying, he shouldn’t fault the troll band for failing to pick up on his distress. If there had been any, maybe it was a dull buzz, Elijah hardly knew a time when he wasn’t in some sort of panic.

At the end of the day, Steve texted him

‘ _So much for not being a group project…. Want me to tag along?’_

Yes, Elijah wanted to say, instead paused at his locker to quietly return the text, _‘Right? but I’m okay. I doubt he’ll actually show since I still have a lot to do.’_

_‘I can keep you company? : ) ‘_

_‘You’ll distract me, thanks tho Steve! Can I text you later?’_

_‘You better. We’re working on our playlist.’_  
  
Nerves bit into Elijah when he reread the set of messages, did really just admit to Steve he was a distraction? He really wasn’t as subtle as he liked. He slipped on his coat, despite the sun and Colby’s exaggerations it was still cold. The other had only briefly joined Elijah at the end of his study hall.

“Meet at 4:30 at the library.” He said simply in clarification and left. Eli didn’t reply, an itch telling him it was a trap. A smart person would have given him the finger (namely Cabra), stuck it to him, and went home. In some twisted way, he felt like he owed Colby the benefit of the doubt. He did rescue him from the kiln, if only because he’d been followed and preserved for his own nefarious purposes. What he did not necessarily need rescuing from was his panic attack, which Colby had sat through with him.

And why had he mentioned a Demitri?

Elijah turned over names and faces, he couldn’t think of anyone in Arcadia with it. He avoided melting puddles of snow and tried to remember the worst of them. If the temperature dropped they’d be sheets of ice coming at him later.

At the front of the library, he expected to be ambushed. He was not and made it safely inside. He sought out the books he needed and booked a private study room with a computer. He’d only just gotten everything set up when Colby opened the door.

Any other situation he’d ask how he was found, Eli knew better. He frowned when Colby dumped his bag on the table between them, he covered that with his jacket and leaned back in his seat. Colby folded his hands behind his head.

“What’s the project?”

“You showed?” Elijah countered.

“Yeah? That’s what the teacher said.”

She also said to work together during study hall, he didn’t remind him of this. “Look. Okay. I actually have a lot of work to do. I’ve been…Busy.”

“Uh-huh, Commander. I’m sure you have.” Colby dropped the chair back on all fours and folded his arms in front of himself. He leaned halfway over the table, with a wise smirk.

“Yeah.” Elijah snapped, much too brave for someone who had been beaten by the other. “So just, I’ll text you,” he flinched knowing then they’d have to share numbers, as if they hadn’t shared enough already. “On Monday,” Eli finished with a grumble.

“No.”

“What?”

“I said, Nope!” Colby popped the ‘p’ and snatched one of the books for himself. “Can’t risk my grade getting fucked but a half-assing human.”

“Half-assing,” Elijah scoffed and pointed at Colby, “You. YOU are the half-human anything!”

Colby stuck out a long blue tongue, he lifted his eyebrows feigning surprise at Elijah’s genuine shock. He poked it out again, pink and thin.

“This is a big deal.” Elijah returned their conversation to the project.

“Uh, yeah? That’s why I’m here.”

“That’s why you should go, so I can focus!” Elijah protested, grabbing the book back for himself.

Colby snorted and scooted his chair behind Elijah’s at his computer. “Really? A report on the prose of braille? Shit. You choose this yourself?” Colby scoffed and Elijah reached back to shove his shoulder,

“It’s important!”

“It’s one text translated to another.”

Elijah’s ears turned pink. He made it sound so simplified when he’d been fascinated by its history, use and development. Maybe the class wouldn’t think it was interesting and spending the time creating the note cards with a glue gun was going to be a waste of time. But it was a topic he wasn’t familiar with and the project presented itself as a good opportunity. 

“I’m going to make it interactive, so the class won’t get bored.” Elijah retorted, “and if the teacher doesn’t even read it fine. I didn’t choose this for them.” He chose it because he was meant to learn in school and so he was. Communication was important for everyone. 

“Enlighten me, Jackie. How are we going to make it interactive?”

Eli puffed out his chest, if his flashlight wasn’t sitting in his bag he would have up ended it right then. He angrily pulled out the hot glue-gun, the extra sticks, and stock paper. “I was going to write everyone’s name in braille.”

“Are glue guns even allowed in here?”

“Oh—” Elijah groaned, he was as infuriating to argue with as he was to fight. “So?”

“Breakin’ the rules. Noice.” Colby plugged it in next to the computer and grabbed one of the books, he noticed it didn’t have a barcode and gave Elijah a sideways glance.

Eli noticed it as he turned his attention to his computer, “I told you I was interested.” Maybe Colby did not know about the book’s contents after all. With the knowledge of the book, Elijah’s initial inspiration for this was entirely transparent. He didn’t say anything else, Colby too, silent as he read the back of the book and the inside cover.

Hours passed, the silence wasn’t as awkward between them as he expected nor did he feel threatened. Colby wrote every classmate’s name, only having to redo two of them. He went a little beyond to create a few sheets for numbers. He took a break occasionally to read different pages of the books. Eli tried not to grin each time Colby hissed when his fingers touched the metal tip of the hot glue gun. The environment was oddly conductive to his final research and typing. 

“…We should put dots on the bottom of it. Pen the back of it to rise the page up, for the page numbers at least.”

It was a creative thought and Elijah didn’t even jump at the fact had been leaning over his shoulder, reading his concluding paragraph. “I like that.” He agreed, pleasantly.

Colby rolled his eyes, it was a good idea. Being an alien with an ulterior plan didn’t make him any less astute. “Why don’t you get the power point going and I’ll edit the paper for you.”

Elijah’s jaw went a little slack, no one ever offered him that. They usually trusted his word, even when later he’d slave over it again and again; perfecting if only for his own eyes.

“What? I’m—okay. I don’t know what prejudice you have against aliens, but I can fucking promise you I’m probably lighteryears smarter than you.”

“I-I….Don’t think that’s how you measure smarts.” Eli candidly replied, still in minor shock from the offer to help with the paper.

Colby narrowed his eyes and shoved Elijah’s head towards the computer screen, “Print it. _Commander_.” The words didn’t have any heat but an emphasis on it reminded Elijah, he did not know anything about Colby at all. He rubbed his jaw, it still ached from the beating but he could also now feel the gentle taps on his chest from earlier, that guided his breathing to a steady pace.

“Thanks,” Eli said softly when Colby returned from the printer and produced a red pen from his bag. Halfway through the initial setup of his slides, Colby asked.

“So what are we going to do?”

Elijah flinched, worrying now that Colby was ready to unveil his evil master plan.

Colby narrowed his eyes and tossed his pen at Elijah’s head. Still open, it left a red line down the center of his forehead, leaving Colby with a haughty grin. “I mean, penhead, the library is closing soon. We’re not done. I’m half-way through the paper, you’re not finished, and we need to practice the presentation.”

Who knew Colby was taking this grade seriously? Wasn’t he just going to leave after snaking his way into the cavern? Curiosity would always get the best of him, he had to ask. Eli turned from his computer, mouth poised to start—

The lights flickered and Colby’s watch beeped. Elijah gasped twisting quickly to his screen, relieved to find everything was fine. He hit save on his flashdrive, hoping it hadn’t been corrupted and safely removed it from the PC’s base. He looked back to Colby to tell him it was alright however, he was packing his and Eli’s bag up with a stricken face.

Elijah didn’t need to ask what, the lights flicked again until they were left in the darkness lit only by safety flood lights in the distance and a noise akin to a freight train echoed in from the outside.

“They’re after me,” the both said in a tight tone, then looked to each other. “They’re after you?!”

Colby spoke first, “Yeah. They’re probably after you more.” It was a joke but he wasn’t smiling, he shrugged on his coat and bag and grabbed Elijah’s wrist who struggled to do the same. Other patrons looked to each other in a stupor. Should they go home, wait to see if someone would flip a breaker? What had been that strange sound?

“Fuck. Everyone is in town, c’mon.” Colby picked up the peace and Elijah did not feel guilty for leaving the reference books scattered on the table. There was much more worse things that could happen than forgotten books. Speeding down the large case of stairs, Eli kept his eyes glued to his feet. He walked straight into Colby’s back, who stood stiff as board.

The air was thick and Elijah was slow to realize what Colby’s body stood in front of. When he had, his step back caused the beast to roar at them both. The creature stood seven feet tall, was thin, and wry unlike the stocky onset of trolls. Their eyes were hallow with glowing balls of yellow and their flesh, while stony had trails of glowing gold swirling on them. Pieces of stone jutted out in sharp protrusions. If you ran into one of them, you’d literally be impaled. The Starr-Gumm stood with its stance wide and eyes trained on them both. 

Colby put his hands out to either side and took a cautionary step back. “Run.” He whispered quick and turned. Thankfully Elijah’s brain was quick to keep up, he didn’t know what was happening only that him and Colby were both sprinting. Colby was so much faster and Elijah could hear the monster clambering after them. The roar shot through him like electricity and every hair on his body raised. He stupidly, briefly, closed his eyes. He implored his legs to push harder, to run faster and begged his lungs to not shatter. Opening his eyes, he was found himself no longer chasing Colby’s back and he skidded to halt.

He screamed, though his mouth was covered by a hand when pulled behind a corner of a building. 

Colby brought him close to his chest, one arm over his mouth and the other around his body. He was pressed flat against the brick wall of the building and a haze sheen hung in front of them. Elijah’s eyes flickered down to the metal ball he’d seen in the kiln. It had hidden him from another student though he worried what good it would do against a monster.

All at once he was glad for Colby’s hold over his mouth, the Starr-gumm barreled in front of them wildly searching with loud angry grunts. Elijah couldn’t stop the whine and he swore he felt Colby rub a brief circle over his back, a silent promise it would be okay. The rigidness in Colby did not give him that confidence. However he recognized they shared the same fear, Elijah once again confronted with the truth he knew nothing about Colby Kingsley. An alien, but not a Starr-gumm as he once thought. This fear was real and shared.

“We need to slowly walk backwards,” Colby whispered. Elijah’s eyes popped think the monster would instantly hear them. Colby caught his fear and answered with a rushed, “it masks a minimal decibel of sound.”

The hand over his mouth dropped and rested on Elijah’s shoulder, his grip didn’t hurt as it should with the bruises left there. Elijah had a different focus bothering him. It would be a dangerous risk but it outweighed the thought of that thing running loose downtown.

“Stay behind me.” Elijah said quietly. Firmly. Colby began to protest and stopped when Elijah thrusted his bag at him, Colby held it on instinct and made a perplexed face at the small black case Eli pulled from it. 

He squatted on the ground, his back to Colby, and balanced the case on his knees while assembling the glowing orb to the flashlight like gun. Worrying the screen would reflect something on Colby he said, “On three, drop that and get back.”

“What are you—?”

“One.”

“Elijah.”

“Two.” Eli drew a breathe and aimed the gun with both eyes open and both hands on its hilt. There was no room for doubt. He stalled a moment only for Colby to deactivate the ball and step back with it and Eli’s bag in hand.

“Three.”

The starr-gumm snapped towards them and Elijah popped the trigger. He strained to keep the notch pulled. Then came a burst of light and a trail of smoke, heavy with a charcoal scent. Elijah’s arms ricocheted back and his vision dotted with reds and greens. He couldn’t see! A bright spot blocked his vision and he struggled to keep the gun in his hand. The Starr-gumm howled.

“Idiot!” Colby yelled from behind him and a hand grasped Elijah’s shoulder, tugging him back. A sharp whip like sound shot off near his ear. Then another and one more. The howls became distant and louder then all at once, vanished.

“I can’t see,” Elijah frantically rubbed at his eyes with the back of his forearm and started to bring his free hand up.

“Don’t—fucking!” Colby grabbed his hands, “you should be more concerned about the radiation!”

Elijah froze on point, Colby gave him a once over. “Thank fuck, it’s nothing more than your own sun.” The alien rubbed his hand on Eli’s coat, as if he touched something covered in dirt. “The good rays,” he clarified when Eli hadn’t moved. “The normal ones—you know okay? Hey?” Eli sucked in a breath, Colby’s hand was on his cheek demanding his attention.

Elijah nodded and let out a staggering breath, “I can see. Okay—It’s getting better.”

“Yeah?” Colby asked, both his hands on his shoulder again and crouched down to stare at Eli in the eyes, watching for his pupils dilation.

Eli nodded, hands shaking, he noticed the gun on Colby’s hip, was that what he shot off? He checked the area with a hurried glance, no longer threatened by a Starr-gumm, but the sound of people began to head in their direction. Recognizing he was in no shape to run, Colby dropped the metal ball again and pulled Elijah back against the brick wall. 

Strange being caught by humans was just as terrifying as the Starr-gumm had been. Eli couldn’t take the wait and turned towards the wall, shaking still. Colby wrapped an arm around his shoulder and gave him a comforting squeeze. In his embrace, Eli felt Colby shake. He was scared too.

“We’re okay,” Elijah whispered looking up at Colby who watched the people swarm around them, shining the flashlights on their phone and shake their heads in confusion. He patted Colby’s arm, “we’re okay.” He said again trying to convince himself of it as well. 

Only after the makeshift mob dispersed Colby and Elijah took a step away, neither meeting the other’s eyes. Elijah broke apart his weapon and tepidly returned it to its case, then back to his bag. Colby’s gun was gone when he looked up and the screen as well.

“Who are you?” Elijah asked, eyes wide, terrified. The question couldn’t wait, fear getting the better of his manners and shooting through his anxieties. 

“I think I want to know the same about you.” Colby’s glowing green eyes flicked towards his bag and back to Elijah’s face.

Eli shook his head of the stare and clutched his hand to his chest, his phone buzzing multiple times in his pocket. _Steve_.

“I need to get home.”

Colby agreed, “I’ll walk you.”

Eli balked and stayed in place, hating that Colby was walking ahead of him and in the right direction. He did not want him to know where he lived. This already wasn’t safe, it was awful and confusing, he couldn’t risk his home being exposed.

“I already know where you live, Jackie.” Colby said without stopping, “now come on before that thing circles back. I don’t think we killed him...”

Elijah blanched, one thought more terrifying than the rest. He jogged to Colby’s side, his hand clutching his coat in lieu of Steve’s hand, Colby briskly walked with his shoulders hunched. They both spared looks around them. Anytime Elijah’s gait failed to keep in time with Colby, he reached a hand back and pulled him up by the strap of his backpack.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I nearly typed all of Steve’s texting in chat speak, but I couldn’t stand it so NO TO THAT lol.
> 
> FYI I would have posted this chapter Saturday night but it was a biiittccch to format because of all the italics and sentence breaks. =w=; I type on my own word doc and not ao3 so formatting it to post decent on ao3…..is a nightmare ><
> 
> Also I’m sure you’ve guys have noticed that I can buy a nervous wreck at times. WELP. So I am going to take a quick second to I dunno express? What the fuck ever.
> 
> I’ve been so fucking paranoid writing fic to an ongoing show. 1- making my writing public is still very new to me. 2- writing to something that isn’t complete is just….nerve wracking. Because it’s like WRONG-WRONG-WRONG once new shit comes out.
> 
> So while I’m so fucking excited for the next installments I hit a very hardwall Friday. Then I went searching for 3 below things and…I swelled with pride then sank lol.
> 
> Fun fact, the cavern’s colors? I based them on the tiinnyyy image we first saw of the aliens on Eli’s wall. When I went tromping around for more content (since they’re releasing a lot more now! :D ) I saw Eli’s and Toby’s chat and….You see the aliens clear and I’m like…They have four arms… -slooooooooowly looks at Colby- #spoileralert for his alien form….. Hit me even harder since my commission person was the first to know about that and she doesn’t have time at the moment and I dunno. I feel like a big reveal was taken away. Which don’t worry, there is so much more to his design you guys will find when we see his alien form! But…I dunno….This is stupid. I’m stupid. He was supposed to have things that separated him from the aliens that we would be seeing in 3 below >_>;; but welp. I mean there is still other stuff but dang… xD;
> 
> BUT HEY, I ACTUALLY CHANNELED THAT ENERGY TODAY AND HEEEEY -points at new chapter- 
> 
> And I know its fic, the point of fic is to take us on a new ride so….Everyone thank you for taking this journey with me and as we watch the new installment of trollhutners and 3 below I will work everything in to the story we have built!
> 
> And incase anyone is worried, nah, I won’t be having anymore OCs (besides starr-gumms) and to reference Colby’s past (that’s the plan at least). So I guess the new season will be great to pull in more of the Arcadian world characters and tell their stories in new ways!
> 
> Speaking of OCs. So I know we all love our lil Cabra.
> 
> What do you think of Colby now? He was actually presented the same way as Cabra. Elijah was quick to judge (this time with _very_ good reasons), but now looks like we don’t know much about Colby at all? And like Cabra, an engrained fear of the Starr-Gumms.
> 
> I fucking love him and can’t wait to work him more into the story and I hope you all don’t mind but I needed a character to help flush along the journey with Steve and Elijah. Especially for the shit I have planned for the future. Cobly was my key to make that future stuff, with alien things happen. (and I could fuckin’ cry at his backstory so ahhh I’m so sorry to toss another OC on everyone but I hope he will eventually win you over as Cabra has!). 
> 
> He’s confusing at first, Eli is very confused as well lololol
> 
> Thank you all, from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> You give me confidence that I don’t always find in myself. <3
> 
> I was going to…Clear up something that happened during Eli’s panic attack but….I think I will wait to future because it has a lot to do with Elijah’s character development.   
> PS- 100K?!?!?!?!? WHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT /breaks down and cries
> 
> And can you believe we’re not even at the twist I promised you way back when, yet?  
> You guys are stuck with me lol >B] But I hope you’re enjoying it!
> 
> __
> 
> _Thank you for any comments, kudos, or shares! Please reblog on tumblr and the like to give transaction to the fic 8]  
>  And as always…. Keep it Crispy! B] _
> 
>   
> If you’re shy to leave a message here, hit me up on my tumblr:  
>  diedieri   
> If you relobg the fic, I’ll be sure to read the tags so go crazy with your reactions there lol
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	16. The Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  “I have a name too ‘ya know.” Elijah murmured and picked up their notebook for their presentation.
> 
> “Yeah? Well Jackie is cuter. Like you.”
> 
> “Are you _flirting_ with me?” Elijah sounded on the edge of offended.
> 
> “Why? Got a boyfriend or something?”  
>   
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience! And I know there are some comments I haven’t gotten to yet, but I promise I will! <3 <3  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
__

__

_16.  
The Truce  
_

 

 

 

Elijah smacked at Colby’s hands every time they came for him, the other insistent to keep Elijah timed to his step. Every third step Eli found it best to take a slight jog and he’d be able to keep up. He never asked for Colby to slow down, feeling the same fear nip at his heals. A fear oddly over shadowing the discomfort that Colby knew the same route to Elijah’s house. He tried not to think how nice it was to have someone at his side, he tried not to think he was glad he wasn’t alone. Colby almost looked to be feeling the same.

“How…How are you going to get home?” Elijah asked breaking their silence, it was the only thing that finally caused Colby to slow his steps. 

“What? Shit. Don’t worry about me.”

Eli frowned at his back, really? Colby was just as scared as he was. “Colby. Seriously.” Eli tried again then grunted when he smacked into Colby’s chest. He had pivoted without warning and held a finger up in Elijah’s face.

“Get this commander. You are by far more on anyone’s radar. The farther I am from you, the safer I’ll be.” Colby caught the fear in Eli’s eyes, he stopped his foot and groaned. “I mean,” he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Us, we’re after the same thing.”

Eli wasn’t sure who the us implied and let the silence announce his confusion. This frustrated Colby who shoved Elijah’s shoulders, “just shut up for a minute, you’re getting it wrong!”

“Wha- I literally did not say anything!”

“Oh fuck, seriously, here we go again.”

“It’s the first time!” Elijah shouted and jumped to meet Colby’s height. The other folded his arms, unimpressed.

“Look, Jackie. Long story short we’re going to have a nice long talk and ironically we still have homework to finish. Let’s get outta the fuckin’ open outdoors and you’ll explain.”

“Me?! You mean you!” Eli’s protest hardly made an impact, Colby put his hands on his back and walked forward. Eli tried to stay planted and in place, but the extraterrestrial dropped his understanding of personal space and the length of their bodies connected. Elijah jumped forward and tried planting himself again. Once more he felt and ignored the push of Colby’s hand before the other’s body came close.

“F-fine!” Eli stammered and had to walk even faster to keep ahead of Colby this time. The warning of his hand on his neck came often. The awkwardness lost some of its momentum when the light of the corner convenience store spilled over on their street.

Joy for being so close to home was swallowed by a familiar face and sound, “Steve?” Elijah asked grunting when Colby walked into his back this time. The Vespa barreled passed them, accompanied by a loud “what the flip?!” Before promptly turning around.

“The hell Jackie? I thought we had a thing,” Colby whined either unknowing or uncaring of Steve’s appearance.

Elijah shoved Colby in the stomach, putting distance between them. “Don’t say anything.” He warned before crossing into the middle of the otherwise empty street to meet Steve. 

Steve couldn’t get off his bike quick enough. He had taken more time than he liked to get out of his house. His mother caught him and scolded him for going on another nightly run. He promised it was just to the convenience store (which had been a lie), funny how he ran into Elijah here of all places.

“Are you okay?” He asked, patting Eli down without hesitation. Eli stood firm and still, his hands locked at his sides, a hint of fear that some how Steve would feel the night’s events on him. Maybe he’d notice the weapon in his bag. He glanced at Colby then quickly away, afraid he’d mistake it for some sort of cry for help. Colby was the last person he wanted help from, again that is. Fighting Starrgumms was another story. Everything and anything concerning Steve Palchuk was strictly off limits.

“Why are you with him, what happened?” Steve hardly spared Colby a glance and kept his hand on Elijah’s shoulders, a physical reminder he was here for him. Colby strolled behind Steve, right into Elijah’s vision. He looked over the tops of his glasses, waiting for Eli’s lead.

“I told you, I wasn’t finished with my English project. W-we were together at the library, studying.” The words tasted bitter. They were the truth but he didn’t want Steve to think this was anything. Eli saw him puff his chest up and rear up for another question and he wanted to cut him off. “I think that troll was there,” he whispered and leaned in close. “The lights flickered and we heard something. He just…He just volunteered to walk me home.” He said that a little louder, for Colby to hear. He would let Steve assume Colby didn’t know what the sound had been, only that Elijah had been afraid.

“How many times do I have to tell you Eli? Call,” Steve’s voice was wrought with irritation and exhaustion, the phrase was losing its punch.

“I’m so-r”

“It’s my bad,” Colby cut in. “We were talkin’ ‘bout shit on the way home. I made fun of him for being rude for taking out his phone.” He stuffed his hands deep into the pockets of his jacket, that was less than fitting for the cold weather, but he was no longer sweating. “Didn’t think it was a big deal, Jackie here got a curfew?”

“Jackie?” Steve’s voice was coated in an offended salt and his hand slipped from Elijah’s shoulders as he stood in front of him.

“Jackie.” Colby clarified with a smirk and pointed at Elijah.

“I knew who he flippin’ is,” Steve rolled his eyes at Colby’s mocking shrug. “Look. Thanks but next time, call I can give him a ride home.”

“Can that thing fit two?” Colby laughed and nodded towards the Vespa which suddenly felt very small for Steve, a first.

“It fits two fine. I’ll take him from here. Thanks.” He reiterated through gritted teeth and tried not to flex his hand. The vibration on his upper arm was killing him. It was off an on all night in total confusion, this moment was no better. Steve worried this was his own fault rather than Elijah’s safety. An unfortunate tie to Steve’s psyche, it did not always have the upper hand to make the best decisions; his emotions bulldozing over everything. 

Colby leaned to the side, looking past Steve and to the silent Eli. “Hey,” His smile uncomfortably kind. A sickening pang of relief stabbed Elijah. He didn’t want to feel happy that Colby wasn’t put off by Steve, he should instead be feeling ecstatic Steve was standing up for him.

“We can call tonight short. Tomorrow at the Library at nine? I’d rather get the project done with early.”

Elijah nodded, “okay.” He said quietly, still feeling like a child caught after curfew. He went silent as 

Colby turned to leave, Steve still standing between them.

“C-colby?” Elijah suddenly called out and stepped past Steve, “Thank you.” He touched his chest. Not for walking him home, not even for the shared fear of a Starrgumm, but for being the one to calm him down.

Colby shrugged and waved, “night kids.”

 

Steve folded his arms in disapproval. “I could have protected you from a troll. What were you going to do if he showed up in front of you?”

Elijah looked down trying to not feel pride for having actually stood up to the monster. “Sorry Steve. Colby…Colby’s weird. It was just the first time we’ve actually…Talked.”

How could he be angry about that? Someone in Eli’s class wanted to work with him, not use him for his smarts. Someone who could get his dorky science jokes. He hadn’t meant to frown at the thought, but Elijah’s face told Steve he had.

“You’re a good kid, Eli. Being the new kid is tough.” Steve tried to leave it at that. Taking the hint, Eli nodded, he was glad for it. Colby had invaded his mind all day, he was glad to relinquish that exhausting hold to something as equally draining. Only because it involved his favorite blonde. 

“W-we should p-probably move Steve.” Eli vaguely flapped his hands and gestured to them standing in the middle of the road. He followed Steve to his Vespa and put his hands on the seat, readying to hoist himself over when Steve shook his head. 

“We’ll walk to your place, if that’s cool?” he asked, though already walking and pushing the Vespa along.

It was default for Eli to say he didn’t need an escort home, he could handle himself. Given that Colby had taken him most of the way home, it felt wrong to not have Steve somewhere in that mix. For once he just agreed to the escort home. That was the only thing eating at him however. Steve’s position towards Colby had taken him by surprise. Steve was a defensive guy, but what reason did he feel put out by Colby? There was a bold thought of Steve being jealous, that was doubtful. It was probably Steve pitying him and being worried for his safety like normal. A strange sense of responsibility sense they created the mantel of Creepslayerz together.

“Nothing happened,” Eli said softly, “we ran outside and nothing was there. He volunteered to walk me home.”

“Still dangerous, Pep. I was—” Steve licked his lips, “This stupid troll just freaks out okay? Even if nothing is wrong sometimes he just hates not knowing. Or something.” It was hard to explain his relationship with the band and Elijah not actually being in trouble? It confused Steve, why had it been acting up? Maybe Elijah just didn’t realize how close of a call it had actually been. The very thought of it frustrated him and he clutched the handles the same as he gritted his teeth.

“Steve,” Eli broke up his thoughts. 

“Sorry,” Steve apologized not sure for what, it was just instinct to apologize with Elijah. For bullying him. For overstepping his boundaries. Teasing him. Holding his hand. Texting him too late. Not having almond milk. No tea in the house.

“Steve,” This time Elijah pushed his hand on Steve’s shoulder, driving home the point he wanted his attention. “Thanks for coming for me. Needed or not.”

Eli watched the corners of Steve’s lips turn up and his shoulder relax, “yeah.” He said, “of course, Pep.” That was enough for the silence to be comfortable, each lost in an entanglement of thoughts neither confident where to begin or what to bring up. Once in front of Elijah’s house, Eli tried.

“Do you want to come in?” It was late, after nine, normally he’d be completely against it! Today however was shitty and it was finally Friday. His stomach jumped when he asked Steve, typically relying on pity or Steve’s worries and inviting himself over. He rarely extended the invite himself and broke routine.

“Aw, dude.” Steve mussed up his hair, that wasn’t perfect tonight to begin with. “Mom thinks I’m running to the corner store and—” He looked behind Elijah, seeing Ms. P standing by the front window and peaking out from behind the curtain. “Your mom is waiting for you.”

Eli looked over his shoulder and back to Steve, his arms folding over his stomach. Was this because he’d been hanging with Colby? “I mean,” his eyes searched the ground. He knew exactly why he was desperate to have Steve stay over, figuring out a practical reason to disguise that desperation was the problem.

“Maybe tomorrow night,” Steve offered up as he hopped on the seat of the Vespa. “Why don’t we watch a movie? You like scary movies?”

“No,” Eli said with a soft smile, Steve’s own turned into a brimming grin.

“Perfect. Popcorn and movies, just try not to let your mom grill me.”

“No promises.” Eli shifted in place suddenly antsy at the thought of movies with Steve. “Uh… Maybe you can stay over too? You know, we have to work on our playlist.”

“I’ll pack a bag.”

Saying goodbye to Steve was not half as awkward as walking into his house with his mother staring him down. Ms. Pepperjack didn’t waste a beat and started with a curt, “I thought you were out studying with Colby from class?” She did not like being lied to and had thought they had an understood trust.

Eli nodded, “Yeah mom. I met Steve by the convenience store. He walked me the rest of the way home.” Her frown did not turn so Eli pressed on, “Mom! Seriously! We were working forever and the project still isn’t done so now I have to meet Colby in the morning. Can’t even,” Eli sighed and gave her the most pathetic look he could offer. His mother was the only person he’d use this face on. It was a cruel ace up his sleeve he saved for the best of moments.

“I can’t even see Steve till late, so…Is it okay if he comes over for movies tomorrow, stays the night? You’ll be here…So…” She’d be able to play referee and do her annoying loving mom thing.

“Are you asking me or have you two already made plans?” Natalie motioned to the front door, referring to Steve and Elijah’s meeting moments before. 

“I wouldn’t have to ask if there were no plans?” Eli replied with it being the most obvious thing in the world. 

His mother sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Only if you and Colby completely finish your project. I know you’ve been busy playing with personal toys but our responsibilities come first, Elijah.”

For the darkest of moments, what Elijah would chalk up to only childish selfish thoughts, he wondered which responsibility his mother adhered to first. Her own job as a mother or her ground-breaking work? He didn’t let that thought linger.

“I know, mom. Tomorrow the longest part is going to just be practicing the presentation. Colby seems like a wing it type of guy?” A partial lie. Things he already assumed about Colby had been proven wrong. Colby was an enigma and assumptions were just going to get him in trouble.

“As long as you’re prepared, Elijah, you can handle anything.” The words made the weight of his extraterrestrial flashlight, light. Bringing it to school to deal with an alien had been the best move he made all week, even if the intended party had been supporting his back rather than under it’s gaze. 

Eli had a small bite to eat and chatted with his mom about the walkie talkies. He used Jim as his example, instead of Steve. He wanted to talk with Jim more, he explained, but with something he created. When cellphones couldn’t work, they’d have these. Natalie loved it, as she did with any of Elijah’s self-made projects. After their talk, he showered and only texted Steve goodnight and that he was tired and would talk songs with him tomorrow.

He turned off his lights and turned on music to hide his voice, “Cabra?” He asked quietly and tugged open his closet. Hiding in a pile of clothes in the corner, a pair of reflectors beamed up at him. Elijah jumped even though he had been expecting this.

“Can we talk?” His shoulders slumped and he hoped Cabra was willing to break his own cardinal rule of only shifting when in the Cavern. He didn’t have the energy to translate the broken speech of the Speak and Spell or the focus to interpret Morse Code. 

Cabra made a snarl at Eli’s disposition, his stance told him everything. He crossed his arms then through up his hands as if to say, _‘why bother staying hidden at all?!’_

In fact, he said just that as he shifted into the blue serpentine like form. “Yeesh kid!” He continued and gave him an accusing point, “this better be good!”

“I used the flashlight…The gun.”

“Fuck. Is the brat dead?” Cabra came up to Eli who dropped to his knees, “Kid, c’mon. We gotta hide a body or what?” From what he could see when he had tailed Elijah, the Colby character was a downright punk. And not in the cool kid kind of way. He knew he should have gone after him when he didn’t come home on time. Cabra only let it slide once he overheard Eli’s mother talking to someone on the phone when she said she’d gotten a text from her son about going to the library for homework. Seemed legit and Cabra had went back to his nap. Had he known what the kid could do in a span of a few hours…

Eli was not sure if he should be horrified Cabra’s first instinct was to cover something up or moved that he was willing to protect him at such extended costs. “N-no! Not Colby,” He sighed and shook his head amazed that Colby was the good guy in all of this. He’d gone above and beyond anything he could have expected. Eli leaned his head against the frame of his closet. He wouldn’t mention the scene at school, that was a bit much to handle and recount.

He leaned back from the closet, an unnerving feeling creeping under his skin. With it, he found his strength to tell the rest of the story. Eli stood and backed up from his closet and begun to pace, going on about how Colby was actually serious about their homework. Cabra agreed: _Weird_. He went on, noting the typical setup for when the Starrgumm was on the prowl, the lights flickered, the roar and Colby’s face was the same as his. Fear. Cabra offered small quips as Elijah continue to recite the night’s events. He mentioned the ball, his own gun, then Colby’s. He even briefly summarized the standoff between Colby and Steve, to which Cabra gave a toothy smirk.

“Well… I don’t think we can assume he’s good. But maybe he ain’t all that bad.”

Elijah had to stop himself from only being impressed by Cabra’s syntax. “I know, we’re going to meet tomorrow to talk, Cabra. I want you to be there.”

Cabra nodded, “which means,”

“Yeah. I want to take him to the Cavern. We’ll stay out in the bay, but we need to talk some place where we can be ourselves,” Cabra chuckled here, “and where we won’t be overheard.” Elijah’s confidence while sounding true was truly evident in the way his fingers picked at the skin on his thumb and the bare threads on his hoodie. The last time he had met Colby in the cavern he had his ass handed to him and those around him had been threatened. Elijah was scared that a buffer like Cabra wouldn’t be enough. If this was all a clever rouse and the moment Elijah dropped the commander’s lock and Colby stormed the place, they would be screwed. 

They met each other’s eyes and Cabra jumped up to lay around his shoulders like a scarf. “Dude. If he was afraid of the Starrgumm, maybe he’s actually on our side. Maybe both sides jumped to conclusions the first time you met?”

That was hopeful thinking. Very hopeful, normally Elijah was candidly in support of it but the fading bruise on his chin and still dark bruises on his back were throbbing reminders that being hopeful was often never enough.

“Hey, if anything now he knows you’re packin’. He ain’t gonna just fuck you up now.” Cabra lightly punched Elijah’s cheek. “We got this kid. What’s the plan?”

“He said we’re meeting for homework at nine, Steve was there so it was a good cover. That’ll keep me off Steve’s radar too.”

“Doubtful,” Cabra snerked.

‘What?”

“Huh, what? Nuthin’. Blondie just you know, he’s kinda…” Cabra rolled his wrist in the air, making an ‘eeehhh’ noise as he considered his options. “Clingy?”

“Steve’s not clingy,” Elijah huffed and shooed Cabra from his shoulders. “We’d have to be something for him to cling to. And we’re not, so, he’s not clingy.”

“Well,” Cabra stood up right and strolled across the room with his hands behind his back, “Friends can be clingy too. But if you ask me, an expert on watching people—”

“I’m not asking,” Eli mumbled as he sat back on his bed trying to ignore the rest of what Cabra was saying. Maybe he wasn’t a hopeful person after all, because this was another thing he just couldn’t let himself be hopeful on.

 

Come morning, he woke up to a face full of fur. Not the smartest ideas, should his mother walk in, but it made Eli smile to run his hand over the racoon’s coat. He never had a cat or dog before and supposed this is what it was like. After covering Cabra with the blankets, Eli set out on his morning routine. Before he left he woke Cabra, who hated mornings. He gave minor complaints as he trudged out the window and scurried down the side of the house. He then shifted into an otter and set out ahead of Elijah to a portal to the cavern.

Eli almost made it out the door when his mother caught up with him, “You sure you only want to wear the hoodie?” She parented. “Eli just because the suns out doesn’t mean it’s not cold.” True, but he didn’t want to be bogged down by layers or the puffiness. His Spiderman hoodie, which was thicker than his Nightwing one, would have to do.

“I’m fine mom,” He groaned leaning his head on the front door, not bothering to reach for the handle just yet. Once she was on him, she would have more to say. Which she did but at least offered him a ride to the library. It was a small price to pay, at least the car was warm.

“Bye mom, love you.” He said and glanced around before leaning over to give her both a kiss and hug.

“Honey, there is no shame in kissing your mumsie goodbye.”

“Moooom,” Eli whined, embarrassed enough as it was. She kissed him on the side of his head before Eli made a clean escape from the car. He sat on the benches in front of the library near the stairs, his hood pulled up. It wasn’t long before he had company. Toes in flipflops wiggled under his gaze and Eli looked up in disbelief.

“It’s winter,” He said in lieu of hello.

“I’m wearing a coat.” Colby countered with a lazy shrug. It was unzipped and he was wearing a tank top under it. The silhouette of a familiar meatball head heroine, striking an iconic pose in front of a crescent moon.

“And Sailor Moon?” Eli continued.

“So are you the fashion police of Arcadia? Because arrest me father, for I have sinned.”

“I-“ Eli rolled his eyes and grunted, “I’m not even going to pretend I heard that.”

Colby laughed and hit his shoulder with his fist, using more force than he likely intended. Eli rocked with the punched and rubbed his arm. Colby tossed up his hands, “Sorry. I just mean, Like hell I was expecting you to be the fashion police.” He gave Eli a once over.

“Uh!” Elijah yanked down on the straps of his backpack. He didn’t dress bad! Just maybe did not always look perfect like Steve or Jim. Well, Jim was hardly the example of perfect, more of a hot mess. He’d just spent so long admiring him from afar it was a disservice to not include him on the list.

“So,” Eli snapped and changed the subject, “I think we should use a different portal. I want to take you to…To the Cavern.” He tried to speak with more authority, like a commander would. He even pushed more weight down on his foot, bringing a visual to the cue.

Colby looked over the tops of his glasses and snerked. “Yeah?” He looked at his watch then back to Elijah, “Yeah, no. We have to jump on our project. Maybe later.”

“….What?” Eli did a double take, flabbergasted.

“I said,” Colby pointed to his mouth. “NO. Homework first you half pint,” He shoved a pointer finger to the center of Elijah’s head and pushed. “Go?”

“I don’t get it,” Eli clutched his backpack harder, toeing the line of being afraid. “You—you were hellbent on getting inside.”

Colby stuffed his hands in his hoodie pockets walking with a slow stroll up the stairs, “Yeah? Well your nosy ass boyfriend is going to be on the look out and we didn’t actually finish our shit.”

Eli didn’t know which flustered him more. Colby calling Steve his boyfriend so casually or the fact it seemed Colby actually cared about their assignment.

He went with the first, “H-he’s not my boyfriend!” He scoffed and shook his head, ears turning a notable color of pink.

“Trust me. I knoooow. Knew that from day one. No one kisses their boyfriend like that,” Colby spared Eli a glance who immediately looked down, ears turning a deeper color, as was much of his face. “I mean, if I hadn’t spurred you on?”

“C-can we not talk about that?” Eli whispered and failed to find his voice again as they approached the front counter. Colby smirked and easily booked them a room, being an early Saturday morning. Once they left the foyer and rounded the stairs to a different set of private rooms, Colby started again. He closed the door and sat in the chair, leaning back until till two legs were high in the air.

“What? Embarrassed about kissing or just kissing me?”

“I’m not talking about this.”

“Oh. Pissed off it wasn’t Steve or holy shit—.” Colby dropped on all fours and watched the back of Elijah’s head. “You two haven’t actually addressed this thing?”

“What thing?” Eli spat and plugged in the small jump drive into the USB port. It was agonizingly slow to load while he had Colby grilling him about this and that.

“Kid. The obvious _thing._ ”

Eli didn’t say anything and hadn’t heard Colby creep up behind him. His hands put a force on his wrists, trapping him to the chair. He spoke calmly into Eli’s ear, “You were hungry for that kiss. I could feel every ache…”

“Colby.” Elijah went rigid, “Stop.”

Surprisingly Colby let go of his wrists though sat in the chair beside Elijah. “So it’s a, oh shit, I didn’t know I’m gay thing? Or fuck, is it that he doesn’t he’s gay?”

Eli bit his cheek, he waited but so did Colby.

“I’m not going to tell a stranger my personal business!” Elijah snapped and turned towards Colby who wore an unamused smile. His shoulders shook in a small laugh and he dragged his hand down his face, taking the smile with it.

“A stranger who’s been outted as an alien. If you know that, something a bit more significant than a fuckin’ crush. I deserve to get to know the details of _your_ personal business.”

“No?” Eli replied with some sass and turned back to the screen to pull up their project. He wasn’t going to give in just like that.

Colby tossed up his hands and leaned on the back of Elijah’s chair. “Eh, true. But I still wanna know? What’s the dealy-yo-yo? Seem like friends but nothin’ clicking?”

“Maybe I’m too busy dealing with nosy shape shifting aliens who are more concerned about homework and gossip, than to actually have time to deal with my love life.” Eli smiled at the response and groaned when Colby dismissed him with a loud, ‘ _naaaaaaah_.’

Thankfully they dropped the topic long enough to get actual work done, the process was peaceful long enough before Colby snickered. He looked up at Eli then back down with a smug grin. Elijah wanted to wait him out but after another laugh,

“Fine. I bite, what?”

Colby raised a finger and pointed out the window of the room. There was a mess of blonde hair and their back to them, that someone was very focused on the book pulled too close to their face.

“No,” Eli looked back to Colby and he nodded.

“See kid. I knew your knight in shinning armor wouldn’t be able to resist. Go on, Jackie. Tell your prince to take off.”

Eli stood slow and ran his fingers through is hair, suddenly realizing how small this room was. Steve actually came, why? What if he tried to follow him to the portal? Oh gods, what if he heard them talking and Steve heard how quickly Elijah shot down about him not being his boyfriend?

“Eli,” 

The soft voice was ignored. He needed to focus. Why was Steve here? Was he upset with him, for not wanting to do their movie day all day? Why was it getting hot? That’s the real reason why he hadn’t stayed the night. Shit and he didn’t even tell Steve good morning. He could feel himself sweating and now he’d have to face Steve smelly. He’d just be stinky Pepperjack. Why would anyone like someone who smelled like cheese. He started to pick at his thumb, as if it would help wheedle away at the theories. He jumped when a hand took his.

“Elijah.” The voice was calm and honestly was easier to listen to than his thoughts. He looked to it and sucked in a harsh breath when he found Colby. He wasn’t surprised, or rather he shouldn’t be, he knew Colby was in here—so why was he surprised? Why was his heart pounding?

Colby kept eye contact as he leaned sideways to his own backpack and pulled out water bottle. “Drink this slow, okay? It’s just water. You want to take off your hoodie?” He never let go of his hand while they talked and Elijah was embarrassed at how much the action grounded him. He drank the water and it felt cool and fresh; he drank faster and closed his eyes. The room wasn’t so small, even with two people, and Colby’s hand didn’t feel so bad. It was like Steve—oh shit. He tried yanking back but Colby held on tight.

“It’s okay.” Colby said quickly, “I’ll hold your hoodie. Why don’t you go talk to him?” Colby looked past him and at Steve who was now standing just outside the room. His shoulders pulled back and his fists pulled close to his side.

“You’re okay Elijah, just get some fresh air. He isn’t mad at you. Just mad at me since I’m holding your hand.”

This brought him back, “What?” He looked back to Steve then Colby and tugged on his hand, which came easily this time.

“Hoodie?” Colby held out his hand, “then go get your guy off our tail. We’re almost done with homework, just don’t let him know that.”

Elijah tugged on the zipper and pealed off the Spiderman hoodie. He handed it over though kept the water bottle in hand. He swore he already drank half of it, though if felt no lighter. He helped himself to another hearty drink and exited the room.

“Steve?”

“You okay, Pep?” Steve walked right up to him and Elijah shrank back against the door. To give himself support and keep Colby in. Thankfully it felt cooler and more open out here, a little more room to breathe. He took another drink before nodding, “Sorry. I—” he didn’t know what he was supposed to apologize for. He just didn’t want to have Steve looking at him like _that_. Concerned? Angry?

“If he’s being an ass, I can stay with you.” Steve offered and Elijah too quickly said no.

“It’s not like that,” He tried to back peddle. “I just, I’m getting freaked out that we’re still no where near done. Then you showed up and I thought it was late so…I just freaked out for literally no reason.” It was too easy to lie when you used mostly the truth.

“You guys worked on this all day yesterday.” The accusatory tone in Steve’s voice didn’t go unnoticed by either of them, this time it was Steve’s turn to back peddle. “Sorry I didn’t mean it like that. I know you’re super detail oriented.”

“And I have to catch Colby up.”

“Right,” Steve agreed. Of course Elijah would do that with someone who was willing to listen. For once he wasn’t in a group project where he was the only one shouldering the load. Though Steve resented the fact it wasn’t supposed to be a group project at all. “Look, Pep. I’m sorry I came here like a creep. I was just worried about the troll and…”

Elijah filled the silence by taking another drink, and?

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Did…The band act up?”

Steve shook his head, well it had but he was certain it was only because he caused it in his turmoil of Eli and Colby hanging out, alone. There was no way he could tell Elijah that.

“Sorry Pep,” Steve apologized. “Things have just been strange lately. I’ll go, sorry.” He said again and started to walk backwards, fingers rubbing the back of his head.

“S-steve?” Elijah quietly piped up, stopping him before he’d get too far. “Tonight, mom said it was fine. For you to come over I mean, to sleep over. So….Can I text you?”

Nerves were replaced with something proud and new. Steve even haughtily looked towards the window at Colby before looking only at Elijah. “Of course! I’ll be around. I mean, at home around. Not here. Just give me a heads up. We can shower then spend the night together.” Steve coughed, suddenly hearing his own words.

“Not together! Well, spend the night together. Not shower together. Fuck-“ He said a little too loudly and looked around, “Shit,” he whispered. “Okay. I’m going to go? Text me.” Steve said goodbye, leaving Elijah a little confused and his cheeks red.

When he returned inside the study room Colby was sitting in Elijah’s chair, new information put on the slides for the presentation of their project. He slowly turned towards him and laid his hand out on the table, “You wanna talk?”

“He confuses me.” Elijah admitted quietly. “It’s not a gay thing, I know I’m gay, Colby.” Eli glanced at him, oddly concerned if this of all things would be a problem. Colby made no indication it was, Elijah pressed on.

“Steve is a very straight forward guy. If, and that’s a big if, he did like me…I don’t think—” he put his hands on the sides of his face, taking a deep breath. “He’s also really concerned about what people have to say. He has to constantly be everyone’s favorite guy. You know, the All American Boy. He’s great at sports, beautiful smile, strong.” And there was so much more he wanted to say but found some sense in himself to keep quiet.

“I just don’t know what I’m expecting of him. Because I feel like why bother being friends with someone like me, unless you thought we could be something more? But I don’t want to be the awkward experimental phase either. Because it’s not an experiment for me.” He looked up at Colby and slouched in his chair, “I know this is pointless to someone like you. Who’s seen the world, the _universe_. This is all very small.”

Colby chuckled, the first noise he made since Elijah started his rant. “Jackie. Emotions are universal. Maybe different beings get held up on different things or define love differently. But I would say it is something that universally defines us all. Again…Just different definitions.”

“For you?” Elijah asked in a mouse like voice. Colby had almost a distant look. “It’s the same. For Starrgumms tho…? Conquering.” He made a motion with his hand to say he did not want to focus on that ugly truth.

“Have you told Steve you like him?”

“In small ways,” Elijah pulled his legs up in the chair and hugged his knees to his chest. He felt empty confessing this. He’d barely begun to tell Cabra. Now he was laying it out for someone that had tried to murder him and likely would again if given the chance?

“Has Steve sent any signs?”

“I see everything as a sign because I want to.”

“Ever think you’re actually seeing things clearly, it’s just your doubt that’s clouding shit.”

Elijah made a face, he did not want to think that was the case.

“Look. First off, someone can want to be your friend. Secondly, if he is just trying to be your friend and you’re seeing things wrong…Maybe it’s time you cleared things up. If it’s awkward for you, it’s awkward for him.”

Elijah shook his head, “it’s not so easy.”

“Why?” Colby asked out right.

“He used to be my bully, Colby. We’re only friends because we’re hunting creeps! Err—supernatural things. Like you?” Eli offered a meek smile.

Colby raised an eyebrow, “For real? Shit. Well he sucks! You’re the only one whose found me out. He’s slacking on the job, leaving you to do all this on your own.”

“He is preoccupied.” Eli offered simply, not sure how much he was willing to tell about Arcadia Oaks Trollhunters. “Point being if I tell him and he doesn’t like it, he really doesn’t have much of a reason to stay.”

“Or you’ll both awkwardly pretend like it never happened, one day you’ll get a boyfriend and he’ll be like well now I’m jealous because he’s still single as fuck.”

Elijah gave a breathy laugh, trying to bite it back, “No. But I really don’t know why he’s single.”

“Because he likes you.”

Eli drummed his fingers on the table, then shook his head.

“What if I confessed,” Colby’s voice suddenly changed to match Elijah’s own. Eli looked up in horror, staring at himself. “If I say it and get rejected you really can go on like it never happened. If it leads to something more, I’ll make sure to tell you if he’s a better kisser than you.”

“Colby!” Elijah hissed and Colby promptly phased back. 

“Didn’t mean to scare you.” Colby offered with his hands up.

Eli took another drink of the water bottle, “Seriously. What is it with this thing, it should be empty.”

“Nah. That’s tech from my world.” Colby snatched it back and took a large drink for himself. Grinning, he handed it back to Eli, who gawked that it still felt no lighter.

“That’s a survival bottle. I can’t remember the exact gallon amount, but it’ll be awhile before it taps out.”

“Is it connected with something?”

“No, there are micro beads, lined in the walls, it breaks off in pieces and cold-water forms to fill the container.”

“We could use something like that here, there are a lot of places without clean water.” Eli set it down, feeling strangely guilty. He put his hand to his chest, giving it some much needed pressure.

“Do you have panic attacks often?” Colby asked leaning over the table.

It was unnerving how much Colby was coming to learn about him. Elijah nodded and Colby did too.

“Well, let’s get this one thing off your chest. We’re almost done with the project and loverboy won’t be snooping around here again.”

“He has a name you know,” Eli reminded him as he sat in was Colby’s seat in front of the computer next to where Colby had commandeered his own.

“Yeah, well, calling him that makes you blush. I gotta prepare you for you future dates somehow.”

“W-what?” Elijah shoved Colby’s shoulders and the extraterrestrial didn’t even blink. “Seriously though, why? Why stop to care? About me…Flip. About homework?”

“School’s important to me for different really complicated reasons.” Colby explained as he typed on the screen. “And I care about you for a self-interest purpose. Maybe if I show the commander I’m not a bad guy…Since we’re apparently running from the same thing maybe we can discuss how we may share the same goal.”

“Eradicate the Starrgumms?”

“Protecting our planets from the Starrgumms.” Colby corrected and Elijah grew still, the weight of not only his world literally on his shoulders, but two.

“Oh…”

Colby nodded, “one thing at a time, Jackie. Take another drink and let’s figure out how to word this last slide.” 

“I have a name too ‘ya know.” Elijah murmured and picked up their notebook for their presentation.

“Yeah? Well Jackie is cuter. Like you.”

“Are you _flirting_ with me?” Elijah sounded on the edge of offended.

“Why? Got a boyfriend or something?”

“You’re a dick.”

Colby shrugged and nodded to the screen for them to focus and finish. They did just that and ran over the whole thing two times before calling it quits. Elijah felt a little guilty they had spent two hours on this when he assumed they’d be going to the Cavern right away. Poor Cabra must be worried sick!

“I-um,” Elijah fidgeted as they walked past the port in the town square, instead going to one of the alleys. “I have someone there waiting for me. They were going to be my protection incase you went crazy. Now I feel like, I don’t want you to think you’re being ambushed.”

Colby smirked and though he tried to lightly shove Elijah, Eli still stumbled forward helplessly. Colby caught him by the hood, “Sorry.”

“But,” Colby continued once Elijah was upright, “Don’t ever lay out your cards like that even when you think someone is on your side. I am, just, don’t extend that trust to everyone, get me? But thanks…That’s nice to know.” He would have been taken back otherwise. After activating the portal they both passed through and landed roughly on their feet. A racoon not far from them.

“A rabbit?” Colby laughed, “this is your grand back up?”

Eli hmphed then smirked as Cabra flipped Colby off.

“Colby. This is Cabra. He’s second in command here so you better work on sucking up to him too.”

“Oh? Okay. Sorry Trash Panda. My bad.”

Cabra’s jaw went slack and he put his hands on his hips, he chittered something angrily that neither of them needed a translator for before pixelating in into the sleek blue alien form. He spoke very quickly in a dialect Elijah hadn’t heard before and grasped his stomach. _Oh shit…_

Elijah slowly sat on the floor, his ears felt red hot and he heard an echo in his brain.

_“I’ll rip your cock off if you say that again!”_

Colby laughed and held up his foot as Cabra came close, but both turned when Elijah hit the floor.

“Eli?” “Elijah?” They both asked at once, thankfully in English.

“Oh yikes, shit, sorry dude.” Cabra went on. “It’s calibrating for galactic tongue.” 

Elijah looked up confused, and Colby turned to him with a similar expression. When he spoke, it mirrored Cabra’s dialect.

“ _He knows galactic tongue?_ ”

“He does now. Ease up on the speech, will ya? The translator is kinda shody with humans.” Cabra flicked his hand against Colby’s leg and slowly approached Elijah who held his head in his hands. The dizzying affect would happen with any alien language until he adjusted? Great. He hadn’t been expecting that.

“It should be a lot smoother,” Cabra explained to them both.

“Maybe I can look at it,” Colby offered.

“Don’t count on it.”

There was a beat of silence then Cabra made a noise akin to a gasp. When Elijah looked up, he did so himself. No longer was he looking at the human, Colby. This was something else. He was even taller, four arms and eyes. Two sets of eyes positioned almost on the sides of his head for perfect peripherals. Two arms crossed in irritation and the other two sat on his hips, as if he were ready to lecture them both.

“I’ll say that again, I can look at it.”

“You got it, bub.” Cabra conceded and Elijah shot him a like of horror. How could Cabra roll over like that? Cabra caught Elijah’s betrayal and shook his head and pointed, “No. Kid. Them. The—fuck what do you call yourself in English so we don’t give him a fucking swirly?”

“Thubanin.” Colby offered, it had taken him time to give his people an English name but it seemed the must suitable.

“Draco?”

Colby nodded, and gave a small roll of his four eyes, “Tadpole galaxy.”

“Gotta love Earth names.” Cabra laughed.

Regardless of everything being spoken in English, Elijah still felt light headed. The Draco constellation? Tadpole galaxy?! He laid on his back and tried to only stare at the ceiling, it didn’t work. Colby and Cabra walked close and stood above him.

Colby skin was two toned and lacked the spectacular strange glow of Cabra’s extraterrestrial form. His instead was peppered with dots that almost looked like freckles, but they caught in the light and softly glittered. His arms, part of his chest that he could see, and the frame of his face were a dark blue, everything in the center faded into a soft grey. His green eyes, were shockingly vibrant like this. Elijah couldn’t stop himself from staring at those.

Smirking, Colby reached down to him and offered a hand. “Can you stand?”

“Yes, but I don’t wanna.” Eli mumbled and Colby nodded and crossed both sets of his arm.

“He should really learn galactic tongue. A commander is expected to have that basic knowledge without a communicator. No wonder it’s a difficult transition.”

“We haven’t had time to do much of anything proper but that is a good point. He could benefit from some basic knowledge of it,” Cabra agreed.

“He can hear you,” Elijah reminded them both.

“Right, anyway, Thubanin’s,” Cabra began again and clarified, “Colby’s people are fuckin’ lightyears ahead in technology. Their babies come out spewing formulas.” He explained to Elijah before turning his attention to their guest, “It’d be a great help, dude.” 

“Dude,” Colby repeated with a chuckle, “Well. I’ll gladly offer my service for a fair exchange. Once someone finishes their nap we can talk business.”

“You try having tech firing off on your head,” Elijah grunted and forced himself into a sitting position, he looked green, stomach still clearly upset.

“I didn’t mean it,” Colby countered and Elijah glowered at him, “Pretty sure you did. So…What? What can we possibly do for you? We’re the only two people here and plenty of stuff have been taken home.”

Cabra nodded to Colby, “Kid’s right, Colby. When they hoped this planet and had it black listed, nothing was left with an intention to come back. Shocked you even found this place. It should be wiped from every directory.”

“Directories, yes, but it was a manual input. My planet is dying. Starrgumms are mining it dry. We need energy to restore our weapons and drive them out.”

“I doubt they would send a kid on a solo mission to a blacklisted planet.”

There was some sense of pride in having Cabra also call Colby a kid, Eli tried not to smirk as he looked his way. It was easy once he saw the taught look on his face. 

“I was working with my uncle on a moon station off planet. The Starrgumms came for a raid. They destroyed the station…Everyone and everything on it. They did not need it and it was only an opportunity for advancement for Thubanins.” Colby took a moment before continuing. “It was like he’d been waiting for that day. He took me and forced me in a ship I didn’t even know was there. It was so full of reserves and tech…I… We were working on a recent mining job and my uncle put the rest of it with me.” 

Elijah felt sick now, he was worried for Colby and his people. Worried what it meant for people of Earth. 

“He wouldn’t have put all that with me if he meant for me to come back. Or maybe he did. Maybe he knew I could do something…Anything.”

“Colby.” Cabra treaded softly. “How long have you been on Earth?”

Colby did not say, rather he couldn’t. His fist collided with the floor, leaving an obvious dent. The rage he had taken out on Elijah, had suddenly become clear.

“I-if we help we find what you need, could you help your people?”

“If they’re alive.”

“Cabra!” Elijah shouted, tears prickling his eyes, how could he be so cruel? So crass?

“He’s right Elijah….He knows what I need. What everyone has come to Earth for. It’ll be pointless for me to have it, if everyone’s dead. If we can find it, he can use it for his people.” Colby’s grin was far from kind, more competitive and determined. “I will never give up on them.”

“And I’m protecting Earth.” Cabra stood up right. “If we find it, we can’t source it dry. Humans need to be able to protect themselves.” He gestured to Elijah, “I’ve established them a commander and you can’t pilfer from a manned planet.” 

A name wouldn’t do anything to stop anyone truly desperate, Elijah did not want to wait for that to be said. “Cabra. Can we try to help them? Whatever we’re looking for, we could share. It’s something we’ll both need…Right?”

“Yeah, but kid, whatever he runs off with could be a wasted effort. We’ll lose resources.”

“We could also help people who are what our future holds. Maybe they’ll feel inclined to help us before we get to that point.”

Cabra started to protest until Colby cut in. “I cannot speak for my people, but I would return. Protecting the planets Elijah, is our primary goal. But you were right, eradicating Starrgumms is a close fucking second.” He squeezed Elijah’s shoulders and Eli looked from him, to Cabra.

“Alright kid… You’re good. That is what a commander would do. Colby. If you try an’ backstab us. I’ll fucking break you in two.” Despite their vast difference in size, the threat was very real and Colby did not mock it. He offered them each a hand and gave it a firm shake. They were now operating under a cross galaxy truce.

Colby dug from his bag his water bottle and gave it to Elijah as he now helped him to stand.

“So what are we looking for?” Elijah finally asked, he’d been dying to know exactly what Cabra’s people had first been here for. The aliens shared a look, causing Elijah to groan. “Is this another how do I word it in English thing?”

“Nah, we figured that one out a long time ago, dude. It’s just well…” Cabra trailed off as they approached the front panel. Elijah looked to him and jerked his head towards Colby, and Cabra jumped on the other’s shoulders to block all four of his eyes as Elijah keyed in the code to manual deactivate the secondary level of the commander’s code and get them inside. He had already relinquished the primary command code when he left the bay the first time. No one could use any portal with the code in play. Once unlocked however, it still left up a firewall to get inside, past the docks. Eli was thankful he remembered the sequence to disable that lock.

When the door opened with ease, Colby gasped as Cabra dropped from his shoulders, to ride on Elijah’s.

His race was technologically advanced but he hadn’t seen anything remotely like home since coming to Earth. This place reminded him of everything he missed. He touched the walls, feeling a light pulse of energy through them.

“Cabra,” Colby spoke if only to remind himself he needed to breathe, “he doesn’t know how to put it because it sounds ridiculous in human terms.”

“Try me.” Elijah said simply.

“We’re looking for supernatural energy.”

Over time one thing that had proved to be a constant in Elijah’s life were in instincts. He feared them when they carried his legs forward but he was slowly learning to trust him. In that moment, something screamed in the back of his mind: Heartstone. He wanted to laugh, to joke about ghosts, ghouls, aliens and other supernatural oddities. But those instincts, those Spidey-senses, tickled him and wouldn’t go quiet. 

He grabbed his chest, the threads of betrayal pulling at his heart. If he was going to save a world, he would have to out the secrecy of the trolls. They had lost one Heartstone to Gunmar when he was born, then again when he resurfaced and dislodged the Trolls from Troll-market. Who was to say they could not get it back if Jim was successful in defeating him?

“Shit,” Elijah walked away and put his hands on his head. Steve’s band, that, was supernatural. Claire’s staff, Toby’s hammer, and Jim’s amulet? There were tons of Trollish stones with strange power, though Jim’s amulet and the Heartstone seemed to be the strongest.

“Not…The reaction I was expecting.” Colby looked to Cabra who gave a confused shrug. Each of them had been expected doubt and jeers. Hours of explaining and trying to convince Elijah of the supernatural hotbed Arcadia was sitting on.

“Eli? What’s up bud?” Cabra asked and Elijah pivoted back towards them.

 

“What kind of supernatural? Ghosts and stuff?” His voice shook, hoping their reason was actually something else. That his instincts were wrong.

Colby turned to Cabra for this one, he knew theoretically what to look for but had never seen it for himself.

“Ghosts could use it, spirit energy. It’s—” Cabra swirled his hands in the air for the words to come to him. “It’s natural formations on Earth. Gems. And…it sounds crazy but they have magic that humans just haven’t even begun to tap into yet. They’re beautiful and you guys are kind of archaic on just settling for aesthetics alone.” Cabra was quick in his sheepish smile, bothered to speak down on the planet he called home for many years.

All at once Elijah was overcome with the need to have Steve here. He was so much more versed in the Troll culture now. Even the spirit could give him guidance, he did not want to say anything wrong. Some trolls were scary but they were all looking for a home.

Earth was their home though…They wouldn’t have it either if Elijah didn’t say anything.

Jim could protect the Trolls.

Elijah would ensure he had that opportunity. 

“I—” Eli squeaked, “I think I know where we can start?” Elijah shifted in his stance and wished he wasn’t holding onto the water bottle so he could hide in his hoodie. He was a commander and need to take charge, to make calls for his planet but the task was overwhelmingly daunting. Jim Lake Jr. bent over backwards to keep the Trolls safe and Elijah was going to spill every secret he knew. He was already dreaming of a plan to undercut Jim and go for Gunmar directly. Where they would go, Starrgumms were sure to follow and he doubted the troll hunters could handle them. He didn’t want his friends hurt. If his flashlight had the power of the sun, Gunmar wouldn’t stand a chance. Arcadia would be saved—he hoped. The thought of it was ideal and too much but he needed some justification that was he was doing was right and worth it.

He worried however, what if the Starrgumms joined forces with the Gummgumms? The aliens in front didn’t give him a look of confidence, it was far from it.

Both aliens turned wearing expression that blatantly said, ‘ _well that was unexpected_.’

It was strange how it had all come about, and he knew they were going to have to formulate a concrete plan with countless contingencies in place. But for the first time in a while, Elijah was starting to feel an inkling of being hopeful again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohoh? What cha think? Getting more into it and setting Eli and Steve up for a quasi date, ohohooooo~
> 
> Also I got some art commissioned for this fic and I hope to do Steve and Elijah, and Cabra and Colby in their alien forms. Buuuut it might be a hot minute before I can since I just had to pay to fix my computer (though it’s still kinda acting up…yikes).
> 
> Kylen is an amazing artist and I often commission them for my fics! If you ever commission them be sure to drop my name that I sent ya!  
> Seriously tho, they are so patient, kind, and talented and I am so lucky to have found their art and glad that they continue to do commissions for me!
> 
> [Kyllu's art for “For my Glory where do I stand?”](http://kyllu.tumblr.com/post/173753501354/commission-for-diedieri-commissions-ko-fi)  
> Please give the pic likes and shares as well!
> 
> Ps- I think there are a handful of comments I haven’t responded to yet, I promise I will get to them!!
> 
>  
> 
> __
> 
>  
> 
> _Thank you for any comments, kudos, or shares! Please reblog on tumblr and the like to give traction to the fic 8]_
> 
>  
> 
> _And as always…. Keep it Crispy! B]_  
> 
> 
>   
>  If you’re shy to leave a message here, hit me up on my tumblr:  
> diedieri
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	17. The Starrgumm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cabra nodded, “not enough to ruin your… _Date._ ”
> 
> Elijah’s face turned nearly the color of his hand.
> 
> “Say whaaaaat?” Colby scooted close in a single fluid motion, “when did movie night get upgraded to _date_ night?”
> 
> “Cabra-“ Elijah tried cutting him off.  
>   
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience! 
> 
> First off, the start of this chapter was SO hard for me. I hope it doesn’t show. Because I’m proud of what it becomes.
> 
> Secondly DING-DING-DING we have a winner, someone mentioned the name pun! YUP Colby is in fact, a cheese pun. More on this at the end!  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
__

__

_17.  
The Starrgumm  
_

 

 

 

Elijah knew better than to be surprised by the cavern, still, it never failed to do just that. Cabra led the trio into a massive hall. A large table with chairs lined down its length. Many of them toppled over. The vastness and emptiness of it all, was disquieting. Cabra approached the edge of the table and keyed in something to quick for Elijah’s audio translator to pick up on, unable to see the words. Without warning and without sound the table folded unto itself and the chairs curled into balls and disappeared within the walls and floor. The three now stood far from the center of a triangular table. One chair with two sets of arm rests, another with a set of small stairs leading to the seat, and the last a rich color and high rising back.

Cabra wiggled his eyes at Elijah trying to make it obvious that he should sit there. As if the stairs for Cabra’s smaller legs and the extra set of arm rests for Colby’s four-armed form hadn’t been evident enough.

“Shit this place is nice,” Colby beamed and sat heavily in his chair, at an angled slouch to kick his legs up on the top most armrest. Cabra gawked at him, the hall was a place of business and diplomacy not a lounging hall for children. Elijah did no better when he sat in his chair and gave it a perfect spin. It was hard to forget that comparatively he was the adult and these two were only children. Cabra rolled his eyes and dropped his finger on the table, waiting for them to get their excitedness out of their systems.

Eli was the first to catch on, he caught himself against the table and pulled himself close to the edge. He pushed up his glasses and coughed quietly. Colby barely glanced over then sat up to join the party. As much as any of them wanted to relax, they had to use every moment to plan.

“C-can you tell me what exactly Starrgumms are?”

“Instartors.” Colby offered with pinched lips.

“Yeah,” Eli nodded nervously, “but you knew about them here. You said they were raiding your planet so like…What are they?”

“A ravaging race.” Cabra snipped, “They join forces—if you can call it that, with someone on a planet before taking over that sect before utilizing its resources for decimation.”

Colby did not look like he wanted to add to this but he did, “We called them Draatorrs.”

Elijah had to focus on the word for several seconds for him to get a clear picture of what Colby had said. Colby didn’t wait much longer before explaining on, “The Dracins are people who are against much of Thubanin commerce.” 

Elijah chuckled, “Really? You have a revolting class because they don’t like some business practices?”

“Thubanin’s don’t have a typical government, Elijah.” Cabra stepped in. “They’re run basically by a chamber of commerce.”

“Currency here was hard to adjust to,” Colby sighed and removed his wallet from his backpack. He laid a ten-dollar bill on the table and his wallet beside it. “I want your glasses, how much?”

Elijah took the obvious bait and easily answered, “Ten dollars.”

“A napkin? Surely your glasses are worth more despite their ill repaired state.” Colby gestured to the tape then pushed his wallet towards Eli. “Our value is placed in objects. Their worth is determined by their usefulness.” 

“Sounds like it could get daunting.” Elijah confessed quietly not ready for an extraterrestrial lesson in economics. 

“No it makes sense, not putting value in literal fucking trash.” Colby wiggled the paper around and stuffed it unceremoniously back into the bed of his wallet.

“Thubanin’s literally sell math, kid. Certain people know certain formulas for products.” Cabra met Eli’s curious eye with a grin. “But,” he continued. “Their version of math is fuckin’ nuts!”

“What? Math is math. There’s no—”

“Maybe the concepts are the same but we have different,” Colby made a face trying to choose the best fitting word, “Different variables.”

Seeing Elijah readying himself to dive into alien mathematics Cabra cut each of them off, “Point being. There was a group on their planet that Instartors preyed on. They merged with them and,” 

Colby took over, “Were slowly depleting our planet’s resources. Most of our kind kept them at bay but with the recent raids…”

“The Starrgumms. They’ve merged with Trolls.”

Colby’s countenance was an odd mixture of understanding and shock, “I knew there was something…But trolls? Huh. You know ‘bout that, rabbit?”

“RACOON.” Cabra bellowed and angrily pointed at Colby to remind him of his earlier, ball-ripping, promise. “And no! Seen ‘em around. Never personally had contact but I know a previous commander has. We were traveling then, not in Arcadia.”

“I…” Elijah folded his hands together, “I don’t know how much I am supposed to stay. None of this is mine to tell but. But the world, the universe, is counting on this.”

“Universe is a bit much,” Colby murmured.

“Not really. If Starrgumms are out sourcing to other planets it’s likely because of their own lack of resources. If we use ours to drive them back, to take the offensive…Then no one will have to go through what you did, Colby.”

“Look, Jackie. I’m all for fucking high hopes. But this is a warrior race. A rabbit. One alien. And a fucking human aren’t going to be able to do much. Help the Earth. Help the Thubanins. That’s really more than enough.”

Elijah didn’t want to press this though he was trying to think of what could happen next. What place would be the next Earth? The next Thuban? Some one had to put a stop to it. “Anyway,” he gritted his teeth and squeezed his hands.

“The trolls are at war among themselves. They understand jewels and gems, use them for power.” This had both celestials common interest. Their gazes pushed Elijah down in his chair and cotton filled his throat and wrapped around his tongue. This wasn’t okay. It really wasn’t but he made a choice, he had to stick to it.

“They use them to survive but if…If we could take what has already been stolen? G-gunmar, he’s a troll currently after my friends, the Trollhunters.”

“If your friends are Trollhunters then they should be thankful for us.”

“No.” Eli said quickly, “there’s good trolls and bad trolls. Like you.” He gestured one hand at Cabra, “Good aliens” then pointed a finger at Colby. “Bad aliens.”

“Funny.” Colby clicked his tongue with his arms crossed.

“I just don’t know how practical it us for us to take on a troll when it’s something the Trollhunters are struggling with. If we could join—”

“No.” Both Cabra and Colby said at once, with an all too serious tone.

“No one needs to know about aliens, Elijah. It’s incredible you’re not freaking out. We don’t need more humans knowing our shit.”

“They know about trolls!” Elijah loudly protested, “What’s wrong with learning about aliens? Aliens and trolls have worked together, I think…” Eli said quietly and Cabra clenched a tiny fist.

“Elijah. This isn’t something that…Many humans can accept.”

“I’m not asking for many humans, I’m asking for my friends. For us to have help. So it’s not just-just a rabbit, a frog, and a human.”

“Frog? Where the fuck do you get frog?”

Elijah didn’t bother with an answer. “The trolls are our answer. My friends know them well.”

“Exactly.” Colby said quietly. “We…May not always be friends with what’s to come. If we’re going to help Colby. If we’re going to protect Earth we are going to use their resources that they’ve kept secret. Eli, dude, it’s a lot harder to steal from someone you know. Gunmar, the bad troll or good trolls…”

“We will not make a distinction.” Colby asserted, making his stance clear.

“T-then aren’t you as bad as Starrgumms?” Elijah sat on the edge of his chair, “We are against the bad guys here.”

“The good guys use that for their own purpose. Sure, maybe they’ll be willing to share but we can’t take that chance Elijah. I cannot risk my people’s lives on the off-chance a bunch of trolls won’t want to share a treasure they only worship.”

Eli’s heart struggled to keep up, “They…They’re not selfish. If you just let me talk to them—”

“Why?’ Colby banged his hand on the table. “Why risk them saying no?!”

“Why ignore the chance they’ll say yes?” Eli challenged.

“What if…We try to take care of this on our own?” Cabra suggested, “if we fail and we run into them. Hell, cat’s out of the bag. We’ll have another awkward talk. For now, no trolls. No other humans. Eli, the further our circle grows the more likely your friends will encounter the Starrgumms.”

“They already have. They think they’re some sort of…Strange troll from the Darklands.” With both of his teammates quiet, Elijah went on. “They’re more equipped than you think. Jim literally wields daylight. Light is what we need to beat them, right?”

“Sounds fake,” Colby huffed, “And no. It’s not just day light. It’s radiation. It’s cosmic rays. It’s shit this galaxy spits out but your position in your solar system is being protected from.”

Quiet befell them, the air thick and tense around them.

“Elijah. Colby. Why don’t we start on one of our communication projects? Colby can help us get a signal down here. Eli?” Cabra was giving them a distraction, time to think.

“Yeah.” Elijah said with a distinct tone of ‘leave me alone.’ He stood from the table and head down the long empty hall and out into the blue, comforting light of the corridor. He didn’t hear the door open behind him. He only heard Colby sigh beside him.

“I don’t mean to put you in an awkward position with your friends…Elijah. Just. Trust me. The more people who know, the more likely they are to be ruined. I don’t want any more humans to sacrifice themselves for my cause. Because I don’t know how much worth my cause even has anymore.”

Eli’s eyes hurt trying to watch from the corner of his vision, afraid if Colby knew he was watching he would close up. The other’s fist and voice shook, hiding behind his words was a heavy truth that Elijah didn’t think he had to right yet to know.

Instead he asked, “How come your clothes didn’t rip? When you change sizes.”

The question surprised a muffled laugh out of Colby and gave an appreciative bump of his shoulder to Eli’s. “Flexible tech. Most of my clothes have been outfitted with a synthetic fabric, making it more malleable and expandable. Otherwise I use a filter or…worse case—” Colby held his hand up in front of Elijah and tilted it from side to side, a faint impression of a glove there.

“Works better in a panic. I have a cloaking factor. To blend in.”

“You’re a chameleon.”

“Not a frog?” Colby teased.

“What about brains?”

“Seriously…what the fuck?”

The tension in his shoulders faded as Eli laughed with Colby, “like I can’t except that an alien from galaxies away has the exact same biology as me.”

“The four arms and four eyes aren’t enough?”

Elijah laughed, “Hah! I get it—four eyes.” He pointed at his own glasses.

“Alright, that’s just offensive.” Colby winked two sets of eyes and lightly punched Elijah’s shoulder. “Using just two is hard to see sometimes okay? I needed more focus.”

“You have a prescription for those. Mr. Alien?” Eli rubbed his arm and popped his hands on his hips.

Colby laughed into a sigh, “if only you knew. But.” He quickly redirected the conversation, “I have...Some differences.”

“Like?” Eli waited, he’d been dying to probe Cabra for more information like this but it had always seemed invasive. Colby however had already invaded his own privacy plenty. This was payback.

“Like two of something way personal. I have a different digestive track. Two hearts.”

Eli had barely recovered from embarrassment at the mention of something personal. The two hearts did well to cover his flustered state with excited awe.

“Two hearts? Just like The Doctor…”

“ _Shit_ ,” Colby whispered under his breath with content chuckle, “ _he said the exact same thing._ ” Maybe Colby had forgotten, now that he knew, Elijah was wearing a translator. “You’re such a nerd.” He said at last in English. 

“We have our differences, get it? We’d be here forever.”

“What that’s it? C’mon! This is the chance of a life time.” 

“You know how in movies, where aliens are like _‘ahh the humans wanna dissect me!’?_ This is like that thing, kid.”

“I-No! I just, I’m curious.”

“Says every scientist ever. Look I’m just fuckin’ with ya.” His smile gave Eli one of his own.

“So…Why don’t we go explore?” Elijah touched the wall, opening the door to the hall where Cabra had apparently only been pacing since their departure. He skittered over and climbed up Elijah’s shoulder before closing the door again.

“I was thinking we could go back to the communication room?” Eli’s suggestion was met with a shake of Cabra’s head,

“I’ll do you one better.” He reached his small hand out to the wall and opened up a room that Eli barley registered as it saying, ‘progress.’ Nothing looked out of place or dismantled in this room. It hardly looked touched at all. The cleanliness of it was a blinding white. Since neither of the other two complained, Elijah kept his thoughts to himself.

“Storage tech?” Colby asked running his finger along a long center table. The touch elicited a response, a computer appearing on the flat bed of table’s surface. Cabra walked along the top to the computer, which oddly seemed legible from any angle you stood. Eli kept glancing back at the them, but followed his feet to the walls near the back.

“ _Hello, again, commander,_ ” he heard in his ears as his hand slipped into the wall as if it hadn’t been there at all. Though startled Elijah followed through with his touch. Neither of the aliens noticed his sudden and quiet disappearance.

 

“Oh shit,” Elijah gaped. For the first time, a room showed decay. A screen flickered on and off on one of the walls. There were piles of papers and piles that had scattered and fallen on the floor. A few wires hung from shelves and there were copious amounts of unrecognizable items strewn about. He found a black teleportation pad near the back of the room and wondered it lead and why it was so special to have a place outside of the bay.

Eli stopped to pick up a book, a heavy yellow and white book with colored pages. He hadn’t seen one used in ages but knew exactly what it was. “A phone book?” Eli asked and made a fan of the pages as he flipped through without even looking. He set it aside picking up one of the misplaced papers. There was a human face, he didn’t allow himself time to read. Eli picked up another and another. The fashion changing in each picture.

“They were watching us,” it wasn’t surprising, it shouldn’t be. Cabra had been doing it all his life. It’s what made him so impressive. This documentation however was unsettling. At once, with no reason, he turned to find a pile unlike the others. It was neatly stacked. Every edge perfectly flushed. It’s only flaw, a strange hump under the topmost paper. If he was curious enough to follow a hunch about a pile of rocks in a field, he was certainly willing to turn over the paper. 

The item didn’t fit the room. Hidden, badly, perfectly clean and almost…special. Elijah hesitated, but picked up a vile full of a carbonated purple looking liquid. Eli inspected it, turning it around over in his fingers. He stared at the bubbles and brought it up close to his nose. His ears burned and the sensation of vertigo threatened him again. That wasn’t the worst of it, the most mysterious part was the noise. He wasn’t hearing it, nor was he thinking it, but Elijah distinctly heard himself—or something—say _yes_. He pocketed the vile and the feeling was lost, he could breathe again.

He shook his head of the feeling, almost forgetting it entirely.

“What is this?” He asked to no one, but there sat a bucket of small BB shaped balls. Small, round, and easy to pick up with a pinch of your fingers. Both foolish and curious Elijah touched the pile gently, taking his hand back with a scowl. His fingers had a faint powder residue on them. He sniffed, “flour…?” Oh he shouldn’t, but he did, he licked his fingers and coughed. There was a hint of flour but it was definitely not flour!

He scrapped his tongue with his teeth and wished he brought the bottle of water in with him. The taste was disgusting! Though intriguing. He had been tinkering with compounds for his flour bombs incase he encountered another gruesome or troll who was weak against flour.

Could it work? Eli grabbed the bucket and left the room. It wasn’t the first time he’d taken an item without permission and given he was the Commander now, he would not feel bad about it. Finding enough rarities and discoveries for now, and not wanting to worry Cabra or Colby, Elijah left the room. He found the pair arguing over components when he returned. Like they hadn’t even noticed he’d been gone. Eli nearly felt sad, until he remembered that being overlooked of forgotten was nothing new.

“Where’d you get that?” Cabra asked, looking over.

“I—”

“Look,” Colby interrupted, “we understand this isn’t something you can keep to yourself forever. We don’t agree that we should directly get anyone involved. But, eh, if someone stumbles into something? It’d be counter productive as shit to lie…So well whatever. But we’ll take what we need, Elijah. Friend or Foe.”

This was a discussion Elijah wished he had heard and could weigh in on. They couldn’t have waited two minutes for him to join in? The threat of the good Trolls becoming a foe, for their possession of the heart stone was terrifying. He didn’t want to draw that line, as a commander however, Elijah nodded.

“Deal.” He had a universe to protect. He was a Creepslayer, after all. He had to do what normal people couldn’t. Even if it meant difficult decisions. “So, find anything useful for cell signal?”

“Who do you think you’re talking to?” Colby grinned and waggled his own phone in front of Elijah.

“You were here for like—two seconds!”

“More like an hour.” Cabra huffed and rolled his eyes, “Honestly not that impressed. I was expecting,” Cabra rolled his wrist in the air. “Something more.”

Elijah hugged the small bucket to his stomach, unable to interject into their squabble. An hour? That was wrong. Cabra was exaggerating, right, just teasing Colby? He had not been in that room for an hour, or even thirty minutes—five, no ten at very tops! He knew he’d gotten over whelmed in there, still, that was a huge loss!

“See, Jackie gets it. He’s at a loss for words. Took me so long because it isn’t human tech I’m dealing with.” Colby snipped and held one of his palms up for Elijah’s phone, while two others typed away on the screen, that Cabra had been translating for him until they managed to switch the language, a temporary patch.

“Which reminds me,” Cabra hoped onto the table, then to Elijah shoulder to become level with Colby’s eye line. “How long have you been here?”

“Two weeks, fuck if I know.”

“Not Arcadia. Earth.”

Elijah rejoined the conversation, after accepting it wasn’t a joke, he watched Colby’s face for a reply. He ignored it the first time Cabra had asked. Watching the other’s face grow taught and focus on the screen, he looked to do it again. Eli showed mercy and handed over his phone to give Colby an out.

“Not even the latest model, some Earthling you are.” Colby rolled all his eyes as he worked. Cabra and Elijah shared a look. Colby spoke exactly like Cabra, practiced and well versed. Nothing like how Elijah would assume an Alien, in a foreign world would act. He wasn’t shell shocked, he wasn’t struggling. His focus did tell them something, it said the same thing about Cabra. Colby, he too, was just surviving.

Like always, Eli was expecting a barrage of texts from Steve or his mom once his phone received the signal. They had been in the Cavern all day. An hour of which, Eli had even lost. Strangely, his phone was silent. Colby said nothing about the disappointment on Elijah’s face when he handed it back. Eli just stared at it, as if expecting it to suddenly light up.

A musical-bing and buzz sounded from Colby’s watch. It wasn’t what he’d been expecting and by the looks of it, neither had Colby.

“Crap.” He jumped to his feet, the chair floating back with a magnetic pull keeping it up right. “A Starrgumm tripped one of my lines.”

Cabra hopped from Elijah to Colby, an impatient look waiting on his face.

“I—Around town I set up monitors. For high levels of energy, this one,” Colby explained as he tapped his watch and a screen appeared in the air, a mini projection. “Is by the woods…Right on the edge of town.”

“Why there?” Eli asked suddenly.

“A lot of things arrive in the woods that you don’t know about, lil’Jack.” Colby manage to sneak in a sly smirk at Elijah before heading towards the wall, he walked right into it with a grunt. “Why don’t they just open?!”

“Thubanin thing.” Cabra snickered and waddled ahead to press his small hand to the wall. Out of the room, Colby started to run ahead, already changing back into his human form. “I’ll call you to let me back in.”

That did not sit right in Elijah’s eyes. His heart ached and the flashlight in his backpack weighed heavily.

“I’m coming with you.”

“What?” Cabra and Colby asked as one.

“I-I….I’m coming with you. If it’s that same Starrgumm scouting, we need to do something about him before he reports home.”

“Yeah. No. You stay here kid.”

“But last time!”

“Last time was a fluke! It couldn’t be helped!”

“I,” Elijah stomped forward, “am Arcadia’s Creepslayer! I am this Cavern’s Commander!” He didn’t know where the fire had come from, but the rage pushed through his gut and onto his tongue. “I-I…I am going with you Colby. Or you’re never coming back. We are in this together or not at all. For everything. Teams win wars. Let’s form ours before they return with theirs.”

Colby had no time to process it, his watch buzzed again. The sound pierced the silence of the room. He looked at it then back to the human, and now racoon. “It didn’t move,” He explained, looking at his watch. “It usually sets it off when it passes through. So it’s found something or someone has found it.”

“We have a port in the woods.” Elijah explained in short words. True, they had many everywhere. Just many he hadn’t activated yet or read through the catalogue of keys to use for them. The woods however, was a key choice when considering Trolls. He hadn’t been expecting to utilize it for the presence of Starrgumms.

Walking into the bay, Elijah stuffed his bucket of BBs into his backpack and pulled from it the case with his flash light. He took it from the case and in its place left the strange vile he’d found. Touching it again, the same sickening sensation crept over him, again with the word _yes_ hovering about him. Letting go of it, the feeling was gone as quick as it come. He put the case back in his bag and removed his belt that had his throwing stars and slingshot attached. If he was ever searched in school, he knew he’d be in deep shit, but there was a lot more to consider. The world was bigger than being grounded or worse, _expelled._ He knew he’d regret not having his Creepslaying helmet. Though Colby didn’t look that prepared either. He did at least pull up his jacket and zipped it shut, mumbling something about Sailor Moon’s moon glowing. They were an odd bunch, armed with what looked deceivingly like junk.

“I’ll go first,” Colby announced and Elijah yanked back on the hood of his jacket. 

“Together or I go first.”

Cabra took off his mask and did a double take at Elijah’s boldness. Everyone had a place in this world and truthfully, he did not think fighting aliens had been entirely Elijah’s. He had seen the human quick to cower but… Cabra swallowed slow, remembering the night Elijah had rescued him. There was something about Elijah Pepperjack that danced with danger and the unknown. There was something about him that flirted naturally with the super natural. He did not have a place in this world to call his own, always hunched over and sucked into an awkward atmosphere. Stuck on repeat, doubting, analyzing, and debating.

Watching him demand the three of them travel together and take charge of the situation, Cabra couldn’t help but wonder if he’d been apart of something greater. Did he deliver, unknowingly, Elijah’s place? As a racoon, he couldn’t say, he tied his mask back on and touched his hand to Eli’s leg. Today, it all changed. He felt what Elijah suffered, suffocation from the unknown, worried sick with doubt and wonder. He clenched his fist on Elijah’s pantleg as they were pulled from the cavern to the dark woods.

 

 

Bewilderment did not sit on their shoulders long, a rampant, rage-filled roar filled the forest. Instinctively, Elijah checked over his shoulder, who else would hear this and would they come? Town wasn’t quiet next door, but if someone happen to be walking by or taking a hike? The barrage of war cries weren’t the only sounds that were quick to place. The clash and clamor of armor and swords was heard next.

“On your left, Tobes! Claire—staff!” It was distant, but desperate and loud, echoing off the trees in the otherwise silent forest.

Elijah seized with panic, “no, no.” He put his hands on the side of his face. He had to think quick. His friends were strong, but Claire had been so sick lately. They were constantly on patrol or training and its toll was exhausting. What’s worse, they weren’t fighting the enemy that they believed themselves to be.

“Colby,” Elijah snapped out of it, surprisingly fast. “I’m going to activate the portal again—The Starrgumm will come.” He knew the major flaw in this plan was his inability to gage the Trollhunter’s actual distance. “I need you to lead the humans away.”

“How?”

“Do you have a Starrgumm filter?” He didn’t know quiet how they worked, he hadn’t asked. There was a lot about Colby he didn’t know and this was a lot to trust.

“Not…A Starrgumm…Exactly.” Colby confessed and looked down with remote look. He deserted the look to say, “I’m not leaving you with that thing.”

“Oh. You will.” Elijah held up his gun. “I didn’t pull hard enough on the trigger last time. I’m going to blast him back to space. You and Cabra can’t be caught up in it.”

They stared at each other as long as they could, all three of them, before reacting to the screams growing further away.

“Colby…Please. I don’t want them to know. I want them safe.”

“I’m circling back around.” Colby promised and nodded to Cabra that he should follow. He tossed the metal ball that had hidden Elijah twice before, in Cabra’s direction. “After the Starrgumm passes, activate this so none of them catch a glimpse of the real predator.”

In a deep breath, the pixelization happened, taking much longer than before. Eli could hear a distinct snap and grunt before the process was complete. Colby stood as high as his alien form, he had four arms again and four eyes. The resemblances stopped there. His skin was hard and jagged, protruding spikes like the Starrgumms Elijah had seen here. He had a long thick tail and his teeth, trollish, large, and threateningly sharp. His eyes were pitch black and his form was gangly, his neck tall and long. Tall horns protruded from the top of his head, his fingers, all claws.

Elijah flinched when Colby moved, the monster before him stared down, taking it in. Maybe seeing a reflection of himself, the boy who had seen a Draatorr himself before fleeing to Earth.

“Get. Him. Here.” His words were breathy and heavy, a growl in each syllable. Elijah almost couldn’t move his feet, staring at one so close. Cabra pushed the back of his leg and pointed at the portal then trudged ahead. Colby went on ahead, Cabra slowing enough to give Elijah a worried glance then continued on to they both disappeared, out of sight.

There was a moment, if only to give them time to put distance between them, but the moment threatened Elijah’s resolve. His hand shook and he held it close, trying to offer himself support. He could do this. He was a Creepslayer. He was someone. He is strong. He can do this.

Eli, didn’t believe the words, but not believing in something never stopped him from trying. Sometimes evidence suggested things that were contrary. Elijah, thanks to his mother, had a knack for needing to see for himself. Even if he couldn’t believe he was brave, he would try it. Eli reached to the knot on the tree and watched the black hole appear. How easy it would be to run, to hide where it was safe in the cavern.

He could say he tripped, no one would argue with that. He’d be free of the danger and could leave it to the actual heroes. Oddly, those thoughts grounded his feet more. He looked away from running and towards the path that he hoped the Starrgumm would follow.

“C’mon,” He whispered in his wait, hoping their plan would somehow work. Time did not pass strangely, though now he wished it would. He felt every aching minute, each taunting second that no one came near.

Finally, the roars grew loud. At least, he could hear Jim shout again, telling Arrgghh!! to not let him get away. Eli’s palm sweated holding the flashlight in his right. He didn’t move his left hand from the knot yet, wanting as much of an energy signal as possible. The Starrgumm would be frothing at the mouth, running at full speed with this bait. Which, he was. There was little time for Elijah to hear the stampede heading his way. He didn’t even notice the way his hair stood up on his arm and back of his neck. He let go of the portal and stood square against the tree.

Colby had scared him, but this was horrifying. Colby stood with loss, his shoulders hunched, embarrassed to resemble something assaulting his people. This monster was poised for a meal, hungry and ready to claim its prize. Whether it was Elijah or the portal closing behind him. The monster had sensed it, now he’d also seen it before him. There was no turning back from this one.

 

Elijah struggled to breath, fear clutching his instincts. He couldn’t move, his knees shook. He knew exactly what to do, but stood still in the alien’s gaze. The creature did something of a grin and bellowed a train wrecking screech, his stride shifting into a purposed leap. Eli’s own scream joined the mix staring up at his impending falling doom.

 

 

 

 

 

  
  


  


  


  


  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Time stopping, would have been a more calming explanation for why Elijah was still breathing. Maybe when time stopped, your ears rang and the back of your head hurt. It would explain why his chest ached. Eli came to, rather quickly thanks to adrenaline pumping in his veins. He didn’t notice first what was weighing him down, instead he saw an armor clad Steve. A spear in his hand poised for battle without a shield. He didn’t spare Elijah a glance, focused on the dangerous dance between him and a monster.

Elijah looked at the shield in his lap, glowing a blindingly bright blue. The front of it scoffed horribly by claw marks. Claws that otherwise would have imbedded themselves into Elijah’s chest. He didn’t thank the shield for it’s power over Steve’s body. That likely had insisted they go this way instead of follow the group of Trollhunters pursing the red hearing that was his ally. The shield knew danger, true danger and had pulled Steve to whom it needed to protect. Not knowing how well it would work, Steve tossed his shield, Captain America style, without the intention of it coming back. By some higher power or his righteous aim (or the troll spirit himself) it stopped in front of Elijah’s chest just as the beast landed its hand. Elijah took the force of it, hitting his head hard against a tree.

He was alive. That’s all that mattered.

Steve’s dance was slow and stuttering compared to the alien, he was a sitting duck—no better than Elijah.

“Go back.” Elijah said to the shield, “Protect him.” The shield was heavy but when prompted it vanished and reappeared on Steve’s arm, stopping a direct blow to his head.

Eli could stop this. He had to. He picked up his flashlight and his fingers pressed a button they hadn’t before, the metal began vibrating with a charge. “Hold on, Steve.” He whispered knowing how pathetic he looked standing by and watching. Knowing that Steve must be wishing it had been literally anyone but Elijah here, anyone else could help him without having to wait. He would know without a doubt that their efforts would work.

Elijah was none of that, he didn’t know even know his flashlight could charge. If this would even work! When Steve had fallen on his back with a yell, Elijah almost raised his shot then. However, he waited. He could feel the power brewing, his brow began sweating and it appeared, the Starrgumm knew too.

Slowly, the creature turned its attention from Steve and to Elijah. He hunched down, black eyes looking from Elijah’s hand to his face, wondering which to take out.

“Steve! Move!” Elijah said with force and authority like never before. Steve did. The Starrgumm lurched towards Elijah. Then Elijah was possessed, not by a troll spirit or a super natural force. Something deep inside, something more.

Time did stop, in his mind at least, he didn’t recognize when he found the right moment to lift his hand. Elijah wasn’t sure how he knew to aim and keep his hand level and steady. He certainly couldn’t say who spoke these words from his lips,

“Not on my watch.”

Or what gave him the courage to release the charge, to use his other hand to brace his wrist as he pulled back hard on the trigger. Thankfully how he did all that, also had him close his eyes to the blinding light that burst forth.

His feet skidded back in the dirt, striving to maintain his hold. Eli ground his teeth and screamed into the force blasting him towards the tree. If the pressure wouldn’t do him in first, the sheer heat of the gun would. His hand shook, his body losing in the battle of stamina. A white light blinded him, even with his eyes closed, even though he had his chin angled to his chest. Elijah didn’t dare move his hands to shield his eye. They needed as much support as he could give and he had placed them in the perfect position—again, he didn’t know how, but he had.

The sweltering heat vanished, leaving a hazy hot blanket around him. Reds and greens flashed in front of Elijah’s eyes, like he’d stared at a light bulb too long. He dropped the flashlight and cradled the hand that pulled the trigger. Past the flickering lights dotting his vision he could see it had turned a wrong shade of red. It ached to touch but Elijah was desperate to hold it close.

His desperation was evident, Steve came running towards him.

“Elijah!” He panted bringing him in a tight hug. “W-what?” Steve’s mouth flapped, Elijah wished he’d stop asking. He didn’t know what to say, why or what happened exactly. Slowly, his vision steadied and he had it in him to look past Steve’s shoulder, there wasn’t a stone troll like he’d been expecting. But a fragile pile of bones, the first gust of wind, blew it all away. There was nothing left, what was left scattered in billons of specs that would never come together again.

Elijah had won.

Why then, did he not feel proud?

Why was the aching of ‘I did that’ so painful, more than the blistering heat on his hand?

Elijah looked to the only place he could, up at Steve. The light was no longer blinding him but tears were. Steve brushing his hand over Eli’s neck only coaxed the tears out of him.

“I-I-“ Elijah wanted to grip Steve’s shirt, but his right hand wasn’t moving. His left pressed it harder to his stomach, it hurt, telling him it was at least still there.

“It’s okay,” Steve said quickly.

“It’s not!” Elijah’s reply was faster. “It’s—He’s dead! I k-killed him! He’s gone Steve!” An enemy was easy to fire away at. Easy to justify their death. My life or theirs, my friends or theirs. There was a line drawn and Elijah had chosen his side. Killing him had been appallingly easy. He struggled to get there but once everything had been set in motion, it left the line with one only of them standing.

Elijah hadn’t thought about the guilt that would come with it. Starrgumms, were bad, he knew this. This fight was bigger than just him. He shouldn’t feel what he was, for another who had come here with the intent to corrupt and consume.

He pushed into Steve’s chest, hiding his nose in the crevice his arm and chest formed. Trusting that Steve wouldn’t open it any wider and let Elijah fall through. He shouldn’t feel like this, but it was eye opening for one second an enemy to be there then suddenly gone.

It was his fault.

“You saved me, Eli.” Steve said, trying to assure him it was okay, despite not knowing how Elijah had saved him or why he was even here.

The words might mean something, someday, for now they were a reminder that Elijah had won at the price of another’s life. They didn’t get a chance at a second life. That’s not what Batman or Nightwing would do. They gave people as many chances as they needed, no matter what it meant for them, the curses that would follow and haunt them.

He wasn’t a hero…

 

“Steve?! Steve! Where are you!” Toby and Jim took turns shouting. It was dauntingly close. He could hear sticks snapping under their feet. Elijah flinched and pressed further into Steve, 

“Don’t let them see me…Please, god, Steve…Don’t.”

“It’s okay, Eli. They can help, they’ll understand.” Steve looked over his shoulder and drew in a breath.

This wasn’t something or someone taking over, this was Elijah acting on his own accord. It was selfish and unfair to do it in this situation. But the truth of the matter was, he needed some control. He lost himself to whatever part of him understood what it meant to be a Commander. He lost part of his humanity by taking that chance from another. He needed time and he needed this secret to be kept safe. Elijah Pepperjack wasn’t ready to graduate from local geeky, cooky, Creepslayer, to Starrgumm slaying savior.

He wasn’t ready, so he wouldn’t. It was his choice to put his hand (his left) on Steve’s chin and turn him back. The movement was so quick Steve’s words were lost to Eli’s lips. He sucked him in, having been ready to call out someone’s name instead. It was an awful first kiss. Each of them knew it. Which is why, perhaps, it was only half shocking when they both pushed in again to fix that.

Steve leaned down ignoring the pull in his back, his head cocked to the side and let his lips lie on Eli’s. Eli leaned back to help with angle, Steve’s arms keeping him up, but his mouth chased Steve’s. This was too much. Too much to consider and think about. He needed it though. He needed to do something for himself but it seemed wrong to taint his dream and take advantage of Steve’s shellshocked kindness to be given a pity kiss.

Despite knowing this, Eli couldn’t stop himself. He couldn’t separate the need from the logic that any second Claire, Jim, Toby, and Arrgghh!! would be coming down the path and find Steve not only kissing someone, but that someone in specific being Elijah.

He couldn’t appreciate the feeling of Steve pulling him closer or the racing of either of their hearts. He couldn’t enjoy the warmth being all around him. Elijah couldn’t accept this was more than his own selfish act and Steve responding, as always, to Elijah’s uncanny fear. All at once, the time that he could have use to figure it out, to prompt Steve for his truth, was stolen. 

The same second their friends approached a rustle startled him from the brush beside them. Steve barely had started to pull away when Cabra dropped in front of them, he tossed something ahead of him, the silver ball rolled out on display. Cabra kept his hands splayed out, like an umpire at a baseball game who declared it was ‘safe.’

“Steve!” Claire called, she looked right at them, then around them. “Where could—” she coughed. “Where did he go?”

“Dunno. Jimbo, why don’t you give Palchuk a call?” Toby asked, swinging his war harm around freely now that the danger had gone.

Steve’s jaw dropped, how did they not see him?! They were standing right there! He opened his mouth to say something, and Elijah did just as he had the first time: pulled Steve into another kiss. He didn’t let it last long letting Steve loose with a pleading look. That was so stupid…So dumb….But it kept Steve quiet, looking more confused than before.

“ _Cellphone_ ” Eli mouthed, then “ _Silent._ ”

Cabra rolled his hands, as if to tell them to hurry up and he looked back to Jim, who was free now of his armor and could easily get to his phone.  
There wasn’t time to ask why a racoon was there and rushing Steve along. He only did it for Elijah, who he looked like he’d cry again. If putting his phone on silent would push that feeling off. Steve would do whatever he could.

“It’s ringing but he isn’t picking up,” Jim frowned. “Think he’s in danger?”

“We should spread back out.” Claire suggested and leaned against her staff for support.

“Uh…Claire? I think you need to get home. No offense. Jimbo and Arrgghh!! got this, right wing man?”

“Right,” Arrgghh!! grunted and stepped aside for Toby to help Claire home, not trusting her to even portal home alone safely.

Jim summoned his armor again and headed off in the direction opposite of where Elijah, Steve, and Cabra had been openly hidden. Steve watched, his arms still around Elijah’s waist. That didn’t seem weird anymore. Not compared to a racoon, with silverballs, and the team just straight up look directly at him and not see a damn thing.

“What…the….fucking…Flip.” Steve whispered.

Taking his cue, Elijah stepped away and Steve’s hands fell so easily, Elijah thought maybe he hadn’t been holding him at all.

“Go meet up. Just…Say you got knocked out. I dunno. Just. Can you not mention me?”

“Pep?” Steve’s voice kicked up a pitch and he spoke quickly, “What is going on? What--?” He pointed to where the monster had been, then over to Cabra.

“Just go? Okay?”

“No! Literally none of this is ‘okay’!” Steve’s voice got louder.

“I know that, Steve! Now, can you just go stop Jim from searching over this entire forest?!” Eli’s voice matched his and he looked away, hating himself for the roller coaster of emotions riding wildly inside him. “We’ll talk, later, for now….Go to him. _Please._ ” Elijah’s expression betrayed his words. More than anything he looked like he did not want to be alone. Jim however, couldn’t be left to waste energy on a pointless manhunt.

“Movie night.” Steve said hard and firm, “It’s happening. I’m staying over and we’re going to talk.”

What once Elijah secretly envisioned to sound like a date, ironically had become to resemble more of a threat. He nodded, agreeing and covered his right hand again with his left, not wanting to give Steve any reason to stay.

 

He wasn’t left alone long. With Steve out of sight Cabra bounded over and leapt from the ground onto Elijah’s shoulder. He hugged his head into his furry chest, not knowing the details but knowing the pain on his face. Eli held onto him with one hand and used the tree to support him from behind.

“I know I shouldn’t be sad,” His voice cracked and Cabra clutched him harder.

 

“Those guys are fucking nuts you should have—seen—us…” Colby’s words died on his own tongue and he glanced around only to see the projection ball in place, the flashlight on the floor, and Eli’s hand clawlike and red against his stomach.

“Elijah?” He asked and Cabra looked up and held out a hand, saying with the gesture, ‘ _no questions, not now’._ Colby nodded and rubbed the back of his neck, it wasn’t this hot anywhere else in the forest. He was sweating like he was standing out on asphalt at noon. He shucked off his coat, then looked back at the flashlight, and back at Elijah’s hand. Something clicked this time.

Realization set in. His watch stopped beeping not because the Starrgumm had fled, instead, their plan had worked. Colby walked towards them, understanding what this was now, he embraced Elijah from the other side. Maybe it wouldn’t mean as much coming from someone who was a near stranger, but he had been here. He had the eye-opening moment of wielding a weapon for the first time, a long time ago. He pressed one hand hard on Elijah’s chest, giving him the pressure he needed. Colby considered shifting right here, so he could be held in four arms. He only decided against this as a precaution that someone was prowling the forest looking for the source of the earlier sounds. 

“I know it hurts, you can…You can mourn Elijah. We won’t be mad at you for that.” He rested his chin on the top of Elijah’s head and leaned his cheek against Cabra’s cold nose. Eli tried looking up, but the weight on his head kept him in place.

“They’re killing your people,” Elijah whispered, Colby of all the parties here should be angriest at Eli’s withdrawal.

“And killing is awful,” Colby sighed. “Not everyone is meant to fight, Jackie.” He moved his hand from Elijah’s waist, touching his forearm to look at Eli’s wrist. “You’re only human after all. We are human,” Colby corrected. Those feelings of haunting guilt were not Earthling exclusive. 

“You never have to do this again, if you do not want to. You are not any lesser of a person for quitting or…Continuing. Starrgumms have homes. They have families. But their ideals, Eli… They are founded on the pain and loss of others. Their success is sewn in the oppression of others.”

“That’s why I’ll fight,” Elijah said tight lipped and sniffled. He did not want to be driven to this point and equally did not want any other person to suffer at their hand or have to fight in his stead. He sobbed quietly into Cabra’s stomach, thankful for the clawed paw stroking his hair and his neck. Eli needed the solid body at his side and the steady palm on his chest.

He was not alone in this fight. This was another mystery to him, how Jim for so long had been able to keep up the pace of slaughtering trolls. Didn’t it ever weigh on him like this? He didn’t want this for him either.

“We need to stop them all, the Gummgumms, the Trolls, any creep that threatens us. We need to stop.”

“Then let’s get you fixed up.” Colby patted his chest and stroked Cabra’s back. He deactivated the projection and picked up his jacket, Elijah’s backpack, and flashlight while Cabra reactivated the portal. It was a quick decision and they moved in quicker. Elijah thankful to get away, afraid somehow the dust would blow back his way.

Together they returned to the cavern, as one. 

Cabra took charge leading them to the medical bay, reverting to his alien form he closely inspected Elijah’s hand.

“It’s…A sunburn. A reeeaaalllyy bad sunburn dude. Like you’re a boiled lobster.” 

Elijah groaned, he didn’t want to even think about food. “Can you help? Why can’t my fingers move?”

“Yeah I don’t think this kid gets much sun.” Colby teased, earning a loud “hey!” From Elijah.

“Whaatt you’re more of a Batman I am the night sort of guy, am I right?”

Cabra shrugged, what he knew of Eli, Colby wasn’t wrong. 

“I can instigate the process, basically fry off that top—”

“FRY?!” Elijah yanked his hand back, earlier shock giving way to emanate pain. Bantering with his friends was a more comfortable option then lingering over his guilt in the woods. He knew it would creep under his skin again later, he would take this distraction while he could.

“And I can cool it off,” Cabra shrugged. “It’s just speeding up the process some Elijah, getting rid of that achy burnt skin.”

“So I don’t have radiation poisoning or something?”

Colby sat across from them, spinning in a chair, “Wouldn’t say that. You know how you can get heat sick later? You’re fine all day then when you stop you’re just…Over come? That was a lot of sun you took in.”

Cabra nodded, “not enough to ruin your… _Date._ ”

Elijah’s face turned nearly the color of his hand.

“Say whaaaaat?” Colby scooted close in a single fluid motion, “when did movie night get upgraded to _date_ night?”

“Cabra-“ Elijah tried cutting him off,

“Since they kissed in the woods. Had to shield both dudes so the other kids wouldn’t see ‘em.”

“No fuckin’ wonder! You realize I have to recharge that thing, you’re so lucky it had enough energy.” Colby ruffled Elijah’s hair, who was grateful he was told to be lucky he wasn’t seen, not that he wasn’t dead. It made him feel normal still, like all hope wasn’t lost to be a real kid still.

“Shut up,” Elijah said with a muted smile, it grew and grew. It was embarrassing, but he wanted to talk about it. “But Colby you’re right…I’m so bad at it! Even I could tell.”

Colby drummed on the table, laughing, which earned a snarl from Cabra who was setting up the fry bath for Elijah’s hand.

“Okay quick lesson?”

Eli shook his head, his ears still a beet red.

“No, like, okay...Just go slow.” Colby scooted his chair again, now their knees touched. “When you look at Steve, whatever you’re thinking, know he’s thinking it too. So if you want to touch his hand?” Colby’s fingers ghosted over Elijah’s left wrist.

“Do it. He’d like that too.” Eli’s wrist felt hot were Colby touched, much like when Steve brushed against him and he felt criminal for allowing the two to share the thought.

“I…I don’t know if he even likes me or just k-k-issed me because I saved his life. We could have died, things were weird. I wasn’t thinking. He wasn’t. I’m s-still not, so, really…No.”

“Eli,” Colby said and leaned in for a kiss, stopping when Elijah flinched back. He didn’t move, he stayed close as their eyes connected. They each breathed slow and Colby leaned closer, stopping when Eli barely shook his head.

“See,” Colby pulled away and Elijah stayed rigid and sitting up straight. “You’re a mental mess but you knew this was a no situation. I did too,” Colby shrugged, “Sparks totally not right, but I had to prove a point. Stop giving your self fucking excuses Jackie. Blondie digs you.”

“It’s not what you think….”

“No. Elijah. It’s not what you think. Just ‘cuz blondie checks out girls and happens to schmooze you when you’re feeling sad doesn’t mean it’s pity. I bet you look at girls too, if they’re pretty and cool why the fuck not? People are beautiful.” Colby’s body phased through a selection of beautiful filters, Elijah tried not to stare. He did flush when Steve had been included in Colby’s phase montage, even more when he briefly saw a reflection of himself.

Finally, Colby settled on his normal self. “He’s comforting you when you feel bad because you’re important to him. As a friend and, no not as something more because you haven’t taken that step yet.”

“I don’t want to lose what we have,” Elijah shrank in his seat.

“If you lose a friend, fine. I’m not going to tell you it was worth it. If you lose him, you’re not alone anymore. You have Cabra and me. You can be yourself now Elijah. You’re not alone anymore. You can take that risk.” Colby stood up and gestured to the room.

“More than ever, you are far from alone! This universe is so fucking big, if you think, because you try to kiss Steve Palchuk and maybe he just wants to be friends, then maybe, not at all—that your life is over? I got news for your Jackie. The universe isn’t just big, so is Earth. I will make it my personal mission to hook you up. Terrestrial or otherwise.”

Cabra, who had been otherwise quiet gave a hum of approval. “That almost sounds like you want blondes to turn him down. Be a lot more fun for you.”

Colby shrugged, “Just fix his hand so I can figure out if after Starrgumms I need to put find alien-or-otherwise-boyfriend to the list.”

Eli bit his lip and smiled, “Thanks guys.” Colby gave Elijah his water bottle, then sat back so all of them could think. Cabra focused on dipping Elijah’s hand in a strange concoction and Elijah replayed the feeling on his lips.

Kissing right after a battle had been the worst decision of his life. He had been overcome with guilt and starved for something that would feel nice. What was better than Steve? He knew he took advantage of the chaos, which is exactly why he had. Everything was chaotic and Steve was going to only make it worse…So he kissed him. It had been fleeting, but then they had done it again.

Elijah’s stomach warmed at the memory. Technically Steve did meet his lips the second time and Elijah knew it was only because he looked pathetic. He was 99.99999999999% sure that was the reason at least. What if however, that 0.00000000000001% of a chance, Steve had kissed him for his own reason? It was stupid to think Steve didn’t want to talk about the sun bursting flashlight and instead wanted to only talk about the kiss after the movie.

Really, did they even have time for a movie? How could Steve even remember that had been the plan?

“Ooohp—” Colby made a noise, “Blondie is textin’ ya?”

“D-don’t look!”

“Don’t move.” Cabra growled and held Eli’s elbows still.

“But my phone!”

“My tech. You wouldn’t even be getting a message if not for me.” He spun in his chair and begun to read aloud. “We confirmed we’re all home safe. I’m going to shower, when should we meet?”

Eli didn’t know, he didn’t even have dinner going at home! Shit what was he supposed to do?! How could he be normal Elijah with his hand in a fryer?! Sensing his panic, Cabra snipped at him to stay still and take a drink.

Colby groaned, his voice changing from something deep to a recognizable lighter tone, making it a heavy whine. At once Eli said, “I don’t sound like that—Oh. Colby, why?” He whined, the exact sound Colby had done.

“I’m going to call your mom,” Colby put his hand on his chest, “Excuse me. _MY_ mom. And tell her my awesome study buddy Colby is walking me home and to get things ready for my d-a-t-”

“Don’t tell her that! She hates Steve.”

“Oh stars, I love humans. So much drama. Fine. I’ll be like, movie night is a go. Jiminy cricket, get the pizzas on.”

“I don’t say that…”

“Don’t you though?” Colby protested, squinting up his face. “I mean flip? Really. Just say fuck. I say flip ironically. But you Arcadian Oaks kids? C’mon. Say fuck. Say shit. Not shicks-ka-bob.” 

Eli wanted to protest but anything he thought of could be dismissed with the words, you fight aliens and trolls. You can swear if you want to.

“Just call _MY_ mom.” He conceded, keeping perfectly still besides the roll of his eyes, for Cabra.

Colby left the room for the phone call and Elijah would later thank him, Cabra hadn’t warned him what it would feel like for his skin to peel off. He thought it’d be like any other sunburn peeling, painless though disgusting.

He screamed and grasped the table, doubling over so his head hit flat on the surface. 

“A little longer, bud.” Cabra promised, his claws digging into Elijah’s forearm, keeping him still and steady. This pain was almost over, but he had the rest of the night to get through still. None of which, would be any easier.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, yes, I named Colby—Colby because of Pepperjack both being cheeses. It was originally going to be the mysterious Demitri I mentioned in an earlier chapter. I gave the name to the other, who you’ll find out more on eventually. It was the single best decision I ever made. As I was getting Colby’s design finalized and…I wanted to have more elements of the show represented in his design so I went for his name. 
> 
> There was a bit of a Colby-Jack moment here as well as BIG ANTI-CLAMTIC kiss for Steli fans!
> 
> I have been planning that forever. Sometimes are first kisses are messy and don’t go as planned. Of course that would be Elijah Pepperjack’s luck. However, it was important for him because it was the only thing in that moment that felt right for him. And well…I guess we’ll see how this turns out.
> 
> There are things in this chapter that are crucial to later ones, when that time comes I think you all will hate me. Lol. GOOD. It means I’ve done my job.
> 
>  
> 
> Now, about some concerns that no one has mentioned, but I’ll put out there. There won’t be any direct show spoilers…Yet… However my intention has always been to take elements from the show to pepper in this fic as it grows.
> 
> So yes. You WILL need to watch S3 of Trollhunters and I am going to try my damnedst to put up in the top comments if a huge spoiler is introduced. 
> 
> Lololol also my tumblr, I put up a I DUNNO HOW LONG IT WILL BE SPOILER FREE buuuuuuuuuuuuuut my one of my besties only has me on her dash that is a fan soo…We talk about this shit face to face so I’m trying real hard to stop my fingers from slamming any reblog buttons. You’ll be safe there too…For now… lol
> 
> HOWEVER COMMENTS ARE NOT SAFE. SOOOOO…IF YOU’VE SEEN IT AND YOU WANNA SCREAM. SCREAM AT ME. I was so excited to get out of work, I spent my entire damn night watching the entire season yesterday. And it was beautiful. I cried. I legit shed tears.
> 
> I’m ready (not lol) for round two, because I need to rewatch it. I’ll never be ready…I love this show. I love this world. And I hope as you finish s3, that this story allows you to stay in that story a little longer.
> 
> Seriously, everyone, thank you so much for commenting, reading, and indulging me. I know I have a lot to improve on, so this is me doing that. I hope with each chapter I continue to progress.
> 
>  
> 
> Side note: For those of you finishing up with finals and exams—good luck—you’ve done it! Enjoy your break! For those about to start new internships, take a deep breath. You got this. For those starting a new job—Even if it’s not where you want to be right now, you’ll get there. For those still at the same job—If you’re happy, hold on to it and keep it! Spread that Love. If it’s some place you don’t want to be, remember, you’re here now because we’ll get there later. Hold on. Be happy. Be strong.  
> <3
> 
>  
> 
> Just a reminder, please check out the awesome work Kylen did for me. Let me know what you think seeing our team alien crew come to life! We will be seeing more! ;D  
> [Kyllu's art for “For my Glory where do I stand?”](http://kyllu.tumblr.com/post/173753501354/commission-for-diedieri-commissions-ko-fi)  
> Please give the pic likes and shares as well!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> __
> 
>  
> 
> _Thank you for any comments, kudos, or shares! Please reblog on tumblr and the like to give traction to the fic 8]_
> 
>  
> 
> _And as always…. Keep it Crispy! B]_  
> 
> 
>   
>  If you’re shy to leave a message here, hit me up on my tumblr:  
> diedieri
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	18. The Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Waiting.  
>  Waiting. Waiting. Waiting._
> 
> _Steve’s heart thumped the word over and over again. He had done enough waiting, he waited all day. He was confused, angry, afraid, and desperate. He did not want to wait a second more—_
> 
> __  
>    
>    
>    
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience and support! Get your pencils ready to takes notes lolol. I have a lot of…nice one liners in here (WHICH I JUST. AHHH NOT TO SOUND COCKY BUT I NEED TO CELEBRATE THE MOMENTS I FEEL HELLA PROUD since I’m usually doubtful as fuck) And I mean. I am still worried, but when I reread it, I didn’t hate it. I’m excited to see which lines you all gravitate towards.
> 
> Enjoy and please leave me your thoughts in the comments!  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
__

__

_18.  
The Impossible  
_

 

 

 

The lateritious color from Elijah’s hand had faded however, was left stained temporarily pink. Although sensitive to touch, Eli found himself able to curl, flex, and twist his hand with aches. This was all bearable and welcomed compared to the burning sensation before. He ran the nub of his nail on his thumb against his pointer finger; the frown on his face drew Cabra’s attention.

“It’s tingly,” Elijah explained with difficulty. Then sensation faded but would blossom again in a different finger. “It’s like it’s asleep.” He said and chuckled at Cabra’s cocked head.

“Blood circulation is poor and it’s regaining proper function creating a sensation of pins and needles, numbness, in said areas. Commonly referred to as having fallen asleep and waking up.” Colby interjected an evident excitement in his voice. “What? I learned things.”

“Google?” Elijah teased, “Earth’s greatest invention.”

“If you really think only Earthlings created the internet, sure.”

Eli rubbed his fingers, trying to ease the joints as he argued, “Humans are smarter than you think. I refuse to believe there was some intergalactic interference. ‘Sides the Earth was blacklisted. How would anyone be here to help?”

“Same reason why I’m here. Sometimes we get fucked.” Colby shrugged.

Elijah flinched back and shook his head at Colby when he looked worried his words had caused it, “my hand. It just.” He hid it against his stomach. The touches he’d been giving had suddenly been too much.

Cabra patted his shoulder, “it should heal, but we’ll keep an eye on it. Ready?”

 

Elijah nearly considered using the portal in his bedroom but hadn’t wanted to deal with sneaking Colby out of his window. It would be his luck his mother would walk by and he’d have no excuse. Instead they appeared from the alley and walked home. It was uncomfortable not knowing where Colby lived; he didn’t know how out of the way this really was for him. He didn’t know the level of guilt he should feel, leaving him to jump on the worst possible level. Any time he suggested he could take it from here, Colby fell into old habits and shoved Elijah’s back until he moved his own two feet. Cabra waddled along as a racoon with them, keeping low and off the sidewalk, never straying far.

Reaching the end of his block, Colby finally came to a stop. “Are you going to be okay?”

“I—We won’t be doing any kissing, my mom his home! Yeesh.” Eli blushed and looked anywhere but at the extraterrestrials. 

“Not talking about that,” Colby cleared up. He put his hand on Elijah’s shoulder, offering an understanding squeeze. It made Eli’s stomach unsettled. Did he want to know what had given Colby the confidence to be calm and this voice of reason in this situation?

“If you need to talk, Eli. Even as a human to human, I’m pretty well adjusted.”

“I know,” another question of why that Elijah wanted to know. Cabra was abandoned on this planet for years. Forced to wander the streets as a racoon. What was Colby’s story? Where was he hiding and why had it been so easy to transfer schools? All this was easier to think about than what happened to him tonight. It was easier to focus on than what he would say to Steve.

For once he didn’t have any reference material or notes planned. He might have been able to handle the alien conversation prior to the kiss. Now he was left with an entire new problem to address. Though it was likely Steve would want to focus on the battle, not the accident.

“C’mon Cabra,” Eli said softly, “Let’s go home.”

The small racoons face lit up for a moment before he rolled his eyes and waved his hand at Elijah. He flipped him off and leaped onto Colby’s shoulder.

“W-what was that for?!”

Colby snickered, usually he was the one getting flipped off. “I think he means to say, you should have some space. Could work out for ‘ya. Besides, I wanted to see if we can’t get a translation going for these chitters.” He squeezed Cabra’s mouth shut and the racoon hissed, giving Colby his well-deserved middle finger.

Elijah laughed as Colby took off his jacket and slung it over his arm.

“You know Colby, Arcadia was the worst place to move to. It really is never this cold. This is the first snow we’ve seen in like….50 years.” Cabra nodded to confirm Elijah’s words.

“I know. I _googled_.” Colby said with a bite, reminding him he knew how humans worked. “But, there’s a lot of stuff changing. When the atmosphere is fucked with, strange shit happens.”

“The Starrgumms?” Eli asked, now it was obvious. Colby nodded, “Arcadia is weird place, man. But the world, the universe is even stranger.”

“Yeah…” Was all Elijah could say with his hand tucked against his stomach. “Bye guys, get back safe.”

 

Ms. Pepperjack welcomed him home, said the pizzas were in the oven, and quizzed him on how his project went. Elijah showered quickly, wishing he could stay it in longer but the water gave him too much time to think. He didn’t want to dwell in his thoughts, not knowing if he’d be able to climb out of them.

_Showered and Ready_ , he texted Steve with a thumbs up, because not having any emoji felt like he was saying he dreaded this. He was, he shouldn’t, but he just didn’t know what to think—because he hadn’t yet.

Steve’s reply felt just as dry, _omw_.

Was he reading too much into it? What would he think yesterday? Maybe Steve was so excited he couldn’t type out a complete sentence. Had he been watching his phone all night in anticipation? Was he ready to get let down?

That wouldn’t be a first. Elijah had been doing a lot of that…

 

Eli paced in his room, his hand hidden in a clean hoodie. He jumped at the sound of his phone. He didn’t need to open it to know Steve was here, but he did anyway as he walked down the stairs. His mom caught him taking a nervous breath and she didn’t say a word, only dished up pizza on each of their plates.

“Hey, Steve…” Eli’s voice waivered standing in the door. Steve rocked forward on his feet, adjusting the sleeping bag under his arm. Eli looked to it and Steve, explained it before even saying hi in return.

“You know, that’s what people do? Bring sleeping bags?” His house didn’t have any guest rooms. If someone ever slept over, they’d pile on the living room floor with all their sleeping bags and pillows. Maybe it was a stupid move, it was like he was expecting to sleep near Elijah. His mom wouldn’t ever go for that, “Should I run it back home?” He whispered.

“No-Noo,” Eli shook his head and opened the door wide, “It’s fine, Steve.”

“Oh,” They turned to the voice behind them. “You brought a sleeping bag? We have a—”

“It’s a security blanket!” Elijah said quickly, yanking the rolled blanket from Steve’s arm. “Can’t sleep without it.”

“What?” Steve asked, a look of offense on his face. Catching Eli’s scowl however, he quickly nodded, “I—uh didn’t want him to say. It’s stupid? It’s like the gotta sleep with your own pillow. But a bag.”

“I know what a security blanket is, Mr. Palchuk.” She turned with a soft smirk, leaving the boys to sweat behind her.

Steve ran his hand through his hair, great, this was already how the night was going? As if their day had not been enough.

“I-I’ll take your bag, Steve.” Elijah offered and reminded Steve to take off his shoes. It sucked taking Steve’s blanket and bag past the living room and the stairs, dropping everything off in the modestly decorated guest bedroom. He left the door open and returned to find Steve still hovering at the front door.

“It’s okay, Mom already ate.”

Steve’s smile was relieved but still packed with tension. If only Elijah could place that blame on his mother alone. Despite knowing he couldn’t, Eli didn’t want to dive into any of that until he had something to eat. He waved for Steve to follow, who did while rubbing nervously at the back of his head. Walking into the kitchen was the equivalent of walking into the den of lions. Eli’s mother stood near the sink, hand washing pans and dishes that would have done just as well to be put in the dish washer. She was stalling.

Sitting at kitchen tables had always bothered Steve, they never did it at home. Mostly because it brought him to close to his dad who never had a meal without a beer. With coach, they were trying to do Sunday’s at the table. It was weird. Steve liked taking his plate to balance on the arm of the couch or sitting on his thigh in his bedroom while he played on his phone.

Whenever he was at Elijah’s, they always sat at the table. It wasn’t bad. They would bump knees and eat close. Natalie’s presence however, kept the kitchen quiet. 

“So,” Eli’s mother began and Elijah groaned. It was never a good sign when an awkward silence was preferable to someone’s words.

“What?” She spouted off, “I was just going to ask Steve what movie we’ll be watching.”

“We?” Steve repeated quietly.

“WE.” Elijah said with force, dropping his cheese free pizza back on his plate, “are going to watch movies.”

“Oh I’m sure Steve wouldn’t mind if I watched one.” She grinned and looked at Steve who felt no choice other than,

“No, of course not?” To be the best answer. The only answer.

“Steve,” Elijah hushed him and turned his pouty gaze at his mom. This was better than everyone noticing him eating with his left hand, his right stuffed in his pocket. He told his mom, who had noticed earlier, it was a dye from a side project he and Colby were working on. He didn’t want that coming up in front of Steve, he knew there were no side projects. He also didn’t want Steve to know how much time he had spent with Colby.

“Mooom,” Elijah groaned. “C’mon.”

“Okay,” She laughed and sat with them at the table making Elijah groan louder and Steve chuckle. He didn’t often get to see someone get under Elijah’s skin so easily and him rally up to fight back.

Elijah gulped his drink down with any poor choice of words he had been readying himself to say.

“Alien.” Steve finally said, disrupting their awkward stare.

“What?” Elijah snapped, jumping in his chair.

“No good?” Steve looked from Elijah to his mother, thinking there was some back story or restriction against horror movies. Natalie was looking from Eli to Steve, just as perplexed.

Caught between their scrutinizing faces Elijah did not know what to say, “I mean like, so you brought more than one right? I-I haven’t seen any, I want to,” it was something he would want to see, usually, “but we can’t stop with one?” It was such a poor reasoning, leaving him thankful when his mother did not press on and Steve nodded assuring him he had.

Natalie who had already ate, sat with them the entire time. Forcing choppy conversation from each of them. Satisfied she had killed any possible brewing moods she set out an empty bowl and bag of popcorn. “If you get hungry during number two,” she teased, “if you’re awake, honey.” She tasseled Elijah’s hair and gave Steve one last once over. To prove a point, if Elijah did get sleepy she reminded them both, “Steve the guest bathroom’s faucet runs a little cold at first. It will warm up.”

“Yes ma’am.” He nodded and watched her as she left then sighed down at his empty plate.

Elijah sighed too, though pushed away his plate still with the two slices of pizza that had been given to him. Steve did not ask if he was nervous or had an upset stomach. Elijah often was nervous and because of it, stuck with a mess of a stomach. Instead he got up and washed his place, not feeling right about putting it in an empty dish washer. Elijah finally said something, only to tell him which cabinet to put the plate in.

“Sorry Steve,” Eli said trying to ease the awkwardness that had engulfed them. He heaved himself out of a seat and just put his plate in the fridge, intending on snacking on it later (if the popcorn didn’t fill him up first).

“No worse than coach,” Steve said lightly slapping the back of his wrist onto Elijah’s shoulder. “Really, it’s cool. Don’t look down. At least she’s not constantly telling you to ‘bring it in’.” He groaned.

Elijah didn’t think there was anything wrong with hugging, perhaps the problem was that it was coach and what it meant to accept coach. What it meant to finally put in a piece where his dad once sat. Or it was Steve didn’t like hugging; that thought was just as bad for Eli. He told himself not to care and reminded himself the kiss was one of pity. He had no reason to worry about ‘bringing it in’ with Steve.

In the living room Elijah dimmed the lights. The fire was out and no wood stacked near it because the weather was strange. Fire places were more for style and romanticized nights than anything. It showed you had money to run the air conditioning so high, it was okay to burn wood while you were at it. Elijah did not like being wasteful but there was something inherently special about laying in front of the dancing flame. Even more special when he remembered sharing a pallet with Steve in front of it. The memory dusted his cheeks pink.

The moment would be impossible to have twice, at least not with his mother hovering about like she was. Eli was ready to count on his fingers how many times she would come check on him. He weighed which was worse: talking about his hand with Steve or his mom eavesdropping. They both came up even. Taking the DVD from Steve, Elijah lamented the fact he should have done more that fiery night. Not only had he lost his chance, Arcadia heat was predicted to return to normal. The freakish snow that had sent the community in droves to stores out of town to buy supplies was allegedly done. Which sucked, not that Eli liked his puffy coat. He only liked the ideals that came with snow storms: fireplaces, being snowed in, sharing one set of gloves, cuddling close, and hot coco. Never mind the greyness and the slush.

When Elijah Pepperjack pictured his first date—he thought he would be certain it was a date. In this moment, he wanted to pretend it was a date. He wanted to pretend the awkwardness was only the minutes before their first kiss. Which they already had. A pity kiss. An unfortunate kiss. A poor unfortunate souls kiss that surely the Sea Witch Ursula would sing about and promise to fix, should he give her something in return. Also when he pictured his first date, he thought it would be something typical like a movie.

It was good then, this was not his first date, because a movie couldn’t be a more wrong decision to make (whether it was at home or in the theater). When was it appropriate to talk? Could they comment? How much space should they leave between them? If Eli left his palm up, was that obvious, too much? All these questions were mostly pertinent to the now. 

Steve and Elijah sat an entire cushion apartment, each at a far end of the couch, their elbows on the arms. When the movie began, and Steve clicked play with a quick, “are you ready?” Elijah felt like he lost his chance to say no and offer anything more. With an entire empty square between them, laying his hand out and upright was obvious and against every ounce of subtilty he’d put into their inkling of a relationship. Not to mention only fifteen minutes into the movie his mother could be heard coming down the stairs. She looked in on them, said nothing, and left again. 

Elijah only counted two more times since, not necessarily because his mother stopped but because of his own distraction. He had decided to close his eyes, briefly, and nap—briefly. The day had been long. The morning project had felt like ages ago when it’d been hours (though many of them). It was not that Steve’s choice was interesting or surprisingly ironic, Elijah had just come to term with making choices. If he slept now, briefly, maybe by the time the movie was over his mother would be asleep. He wouldn’t have to worry about being caught…Not that he wouldn’t doing anything bad. He just didn’t want her to over hear anything she shouldn’t. About boys or aliens. Or alien boys. _Flip_. Or alien racoons.

Laying his head on the arm of the couch, Elijah wrapped one arm around his knees, keeping himself in a neat little ball. Steve did not look his way—which sucked. There were no longing or curious glances that one would hope for on a first date (this wasn’t a date). There was zero acknowledgement that he was watching this movie with anyone else at all. Steve’s eyes were glued on the screen and Eli delegated his gaze between the TV, being closed, and Steve. In those seconds they were on something else, Elijah could consider giving Steve the benefit of the doubt. That he had glanced at him then. Except that Elijah couldn’t. Even when he looked at the Steve, he could see Steve from the corner of his eye. He wasn’t on his radar. Hell. It was like he was not even in the same room.

He wished he could blame this distance on his mother. That her presence had placed a wedge between them. When really, Elijah knew she had been the buffer that allowed them to look at each other. Alone they were trapped with reality. Elijah had kissed Steve. It had been too much and these were the consequences the worst first not-date ever. Sleep was a welcomed alternative. Even if it would only be briefly.

 

When any person, late in the night, after a long day simply says they’re resting their eyes it’s a widely accepted lie. Person A wants to stay up but respects person’s B miserable state and easily agrees “okay.” Steve, person A, while no agreement was said was careful not to move any when he noticed Elijah was asleep. He sat uncomfortably stiff. Uncomfortably apart from his Pepper buddy. His mind was mulch this entire week. Needless to say the hours earlier in the day had turned that mulch-mind into quick sand. He couldn’t think one thought without getting stuck on another. He was dragged down and down. Thoughts of the kiss on repeat. What did it mean?

Oh he knew what it meant. But he wasn’t sure of it. He didn’t know what to do because he thought he had more time to sort his thoughts. Steve never thought Eli would be the one to cross their perfectly constructed bridge that bordered on ‘something more.’ Elijah had. Eli had also presented so much more with that minute, the gun, the monster, and the moment when his shaking hand was steady and in command. He did not know what to think so letting their movie night go to waste? Was not so bad. It was an extra hour to get his thoughts sorted and head on straight. Elijah could sleep the entire night while Steve tossed and turned in the distant and awkward guest room. 

Really, people actually had guest rooms! Eli’s home was something else and sometimes it set Steve on the side of being out of place. Before, he’d often wear his socks two days in a row, on the days that he didn’t play sports or actively trollhunt. They were clean enough to wear twice with no shame or worry of stinky feet.

That changed when he begun coming to Elijah’s. They greyness of what were once white socks were obvious when he stood next to Eli’s. He hated to think maybe Eli could tell from glancing once, that Steve had worn them twice in the same week. He asked Coach to buy him new socks, two packages. He had. Since then he never wore socks two days in a row, incase he ended up at Elijah’s meticulous home. Socks however, were not the only thing that made him feel starkly out of place. The neatness of it all was strange. Some rooms did not feel lived in or used. The living room hardly had any flavor. At home, his mother’s favorite magazines and books were on the coffee table, laying ontop of Steve’s video games and usually his homework. He tried to work on it during loading screens. The coffee stains on his papers, that teachers gripped about were never his, but his mom’s. Finally Coach Lawrence learned Steve was not lying about that; though still harped on him to be more careful about his work. Coach’s hats joined their pile on the coffee table. It was your way of integrating in the home.

Steve sucked in his breathe feeling a soft pressure against his thigh, he barely glanced down to check on it. His guess was right, Eli’s socked toes were wriggling towards him and working their way under him. His arms coiled tightly around his waist, his chin pressed to his chest, and his cheek awkward against the arm rest. Steve took pity on him and broke his resolve to avoid looking anywhere other than the television screen. He reached behind himself and unfolded the blanket that lay there to cover Elijah. His hands did not linger, his mother was lurking after all. The toes stopped wriggling and nestled against Steve’s thigh.

His eyes remained trained on the screen now. Any gaze he could give would be incriminating, Natalie would see through anything. He did not trust himself to be deceiving or distant now. Something had shifted between Elijah and him and Steve was certain it showed blatantly on his face.

The movie ended. Natalie did not return. Elijah did not stir. Steve watched the multiple piracy warnings in every language in varying fonts. He stopped the DVD before the menu screen queued up and sighed, the long puff of air the rustled his bangs. It was not how he expected this night to go, but there was nothing he could do. He needed rest too, he would, if not for the uneasiness eating at his heart.

The guest bedroom door haunted him with its open door. “Yea, yea.” He regarded it with a heavy roll of his eyes. He looked at Elijah as he pushed himself up, Elijah melted into the freed-up space causing Steve to smirk and smile. He tugged the blanket over his feet. He stretched and scratched his stomach going into the kitchen to make that bag of popcorn. He was bored and nervous, both usually lead to unwanted snacking. His metabolism and daily activities thankfully kept away any unwanted pounds that were likely to otherwise come with it. Though since it was popcorn, it wasn’t really that bad. Not that he cared, it was just something his mother talked about often when she reasoned out her snacks to Steve.

The sounds it made, the popping and snapping, were like gunshots in the otherwise quiet house. Steve flinched and shushed the microwave. He snapped the door open at one, before the damning beeps would sound in a mighty countdown at zero. He shook the bag with a satisfying ‘shucka-shucka’ that only bags of popcorn could make. Then emptied it whole into the waiting bowl.

“Can I have some?”

Steve dropped the paper bag and held his hand up fighting stance. “What the flip?!” He whispered loudly at Elijah, who grinned at Steve’s surprise.

“Movie got you scared?”

“Like you’d know.” Steve retorted and tossed a popped cornel at Eli’s nose. Unsurprisingly Elijah was bopped with it and chuckled as he picked it and the bag up and tossed them both into the garbage. “Ready for round two?” Steve asked, wondering if Eli would even make it through the first ten minutes of the sequel. He hadn’t made it through the first five in the original. 

“I was thinking,” Elijah looked at the ground his eyes shifting as he processed his words seconds before committing to them. “Why don’t we put the movie on and then go upstairs?” 

Elijah did not look at Steve when he said that. Steve rubbed the back of his neck, also watching the floor as he agreed “Okay.” 

No one was listening, but still they whispered. Putting the second movie on felt like a dirty deed. An obvious lie and ploy incase his mother woke during the night; she’d hear the sounds of the TV and wouldn’t dream of them doing anything else. Or she would, which bothered Elijah even more. How did his mother become one of the leading authorities on his dating life? It was a bit much, though he liked it. Being treated like everyone else. Protected and sheltered from the dangerous and stupidly blonde and good-looking boy next door. He liked being loved all the same. He knew it should not be taken for granted when so many weren’t. Though he had not said the exact words to her, it was enough that she understood. So many did not even have that.

Eli harbored a glance at Steve, what did he have? Did Steve’s mother understand something about him that Elijah couldn’t? 

Elijah left Steve to put on the movie that they would not watch, he took their bowl of popcorn upstairs and set it on his desk before staring at his bed. It was safer to talk down stairs, there he would not get in trouble if his mother woke. There he could deal with the memories of laying beside Steve on a pallet as opposed to the ones shared in his bed. When their pinkies touched. No. The bed wasn’t safe to sit on. His room was safest to be in but the bed was just…Facing too many of Elijah’s emotions.

Blankets were dropped to the floor. Steve walked in when Eli shucked the first bundle between the bed and far wall. His eyebrow raised trying to make sense of it, which it clicked rather quickly.

“One sec,” Steve said and disappeared in a quiet, quick, jog down the stairs. He fetched his sleeping bag—hah, perfect for normal sleep overs after all! He knew with certainty however, nothing about tonight would be normal. The quickness of his heart was already above average and his palms and lower back were sweating. At least they’d be in Elijah’s room. Everywhere else he walked on egg shells. Elijah’s room was a safe haven. The place where Steve Palchuk the bully unraveled into Steve the Creepslayer. Steve the guy who thought he knew everything about a lot; into Steve, the dofus who had concerns of his favorite dork playing on repeat in his mind. Yes, he loved Elijah’s room, a lot. It was lived in, comfortable, and strangely their shared space. He knew about Elijah’s hidden mind map behind his glow in the dark poster.

He knew which hoodies were his favorites and that he often kept a Batman hoodie on the back of his computer chair though Steve had never seen Eli actually wear it. Returning to the small space, Steve closed the door behind himself. Maybe it’d be suspicious but it would drown out their voices. It would give them a second more to get their story straight to hear it being opened. 

“Here,” Steve helped Elijah tug back the pile of blankets and laid his sleeping bag down first. Together they put down a comforter and folded it in half, then a topsheet. The lined the edge of the bed with pillows and sat with their feet touching the walls. Steve’s knees bent and Elijah’s sticking out at the perfect length. The popcorn bowl was between them as were two bottles of water, he hadn’t seen Elijah grab them but of course he would. He was always prepared and popcorn was salty.

Popcorn was also crunchy, blaringly so in a silent room. No matter how either of them ate they suspected the other to all to easily hear themselves eating. Chowing down was easier than being the forerunner to start this conversation.

Did Elijah apologize for their kiss?

Was Steve supposed to ask why Elijah’s hand was a shade of pink?

Everything seemed invasive and neither wanted to cross a bridge they couldn’t make their way back on.

And yet… Elijah was very tired, not only from the course of the day, but everything. He was tired of lies. Sick of only his mother silently knowing that Elijah was crazy for Steve. He hurt in silence and gasped in desperation for air. He wanted a slice of normalcy. This moment in his room was his own. It was not alien or trollish. It was Elijah Pepperjack, unsure and unsteady but there. Ready to discover and press on.

The feeling allowed him to glance at Steve who’s hand lingered in the popcorn bowl. In movie theaters, on that perfect first date their hands would touch. They would blush and keep their hands apart only to have it happen again when they reached for their shared soda. Only then would Elijah stop watching the movie to realize they had an indirect kiss. He would panic for it half of the movie before Steve would kick Elijah’s ankle, unsure why Eli was being _Eli_ about something, but ready to get his attention back on the movie. It would never be on the movie, not with Steve at his side. 

Now was a perfect example, he should be thinking of a reasonable conversation starter and yet, he was back on that pretend date. 

“Eli?” Steve asked putting a piece of popcorn back in the bowl—it would have bothered him if it was anyone else. When it came to Steve, Eli was helplessly forgiving. “I think we need to talk.”

They were the worst words. It was not only hard to hear from adults or teachers, but friends too. It meant they had been at war over something. That they had taken time and effort to build up the courage to lay it out, perhaps it was difficult so they needed to offer a fair warning. 

Talking was miserable and Elijah stuttered only because it gave him a split second longer to think about what he should say next. “O-okay.” It was not weakness or fear, which it often was, but it had a purpose weaved in between those feelings. Buying himself time.

Steve did not speak immediately again, he picked up his water bottle and picked at the label. Elijah sunk down into his blanket and pulled up his hood. What was worse, he asked himself again, talking about the troll and why he was in the woods or the poorly preformed kiss?

The room felt small. Elijah was starting to feel hot. He couldn’t step out of his hoodie or shed his blanket, they were his armor and comfort. Steve shifted and Elijah’s heart crumbled with every movement. The quiet hurt. He had to put an end to this, before the heat was too much to bear and he couldn’t breathe.

Steve looked at him, concern on his lips and his eyebrow furrowed. 

Elijah shook his head at whatever Steve wanted to say, he did not want his pity, he tucked his chin to his chest. “I’m,” Elijah breathed. “I’m sorry.” He was sorry for the lies, he did not mention that. He was sorry he had not included Steve when they promised to be a team, Elijah did not say that either. “Just, don’t… We’re still friends.” He said instead. He meant to apologize for the kiss, the words failed him. It had been selfish and a stolen kiss, seized in the moment. But it was Elijah’s first—er—second kiss. The first kiss that he’d taken. The first kiss born from truth. In a horrible moment he wanted only Steve’s attention. He wanted to be his center, his everything. To hush out the world around them. He’d taken Steve’s lips for this reason, he decided he should not apologize for that either. If Steve wanted him to, of course he would. It was stolen, after all.

The blankets shuffled slow as Steve adjusted, Eli could not resist the urge to snoop and looked up to see what Steve was doing. Their foreheads knocked and Steve dropped back with a softly hissed, “fuck.”

 

Worried as hell, was an understatement to describe the roller coaster Steve had been on all day since they met in the woods. Confused as shit did not sum it up either. Frantic, panicked, perplexed, crazy—he could and would go on and on but nothing did his feelings justice. Steve was not sure if he lacked the vocabulary to articulate his feelings or if the world had yet to invent a word that encompassed as much. The feeling came in waves. He thought he was fine one minute, then for the next thirty he had to pace. A minute had passed and he knew he was on the drop into the thirty. He could not just leave Elijah sitting between his bed and the wall, Steve knew that much. 

There was not a doubt in his mind to leave this space, for any reason, was damning Elijah to a cloud of uncalled for guilt and poorly funded misconceptions. Even this silence was working against him, Steve knew Elijah was filling it himself. Filling himself full of doubt. He had to do something about it. Elijah had been beyond brave to kiss him in a heated moment when priorities should have been elsewhere. The timing of it left little to the imagination of its rawness and truth. Steve was grateful for it, it had been a much needed punch to his gut. To wake himself up and fight away his own worries.

What did it matter?

He once thought he liked Jim, he knew he liked Claire, even better when it had pissed off Jim. He never dwelt too much on what was considered romantic because that was a chore that lead to bullshit situations like the one with his mother and father. She felt trapped by an old story, trapped by her son who needed a father. She made excuses and Steve got his reasons to just focus on sports and being number one. Someone worth making those years of sacrifices for. His father did not think he was worth much. Neither did Jim, who chalked up his future as a sad story of selling old cars from a lot. Granted they’d been fighting then, Steve had worried about its truth.

Then he met a creeper and saw Elijah for the first time. This Eli, turns out, had never been hidden. Steve just never got a good look at him, too focused on beating out his own monsters. He was shoved too quickly in a locker to notice anything about him. Anything at all. He was the plain one. He was the dime a dozen, a nobody. Steve. _He_ was somebody.

Now he was glad to only be half wrong. Steve was somebody, worth people’s time. Now there was Elijah. He could see everything and it was blinding. They were discovering the dangerous world together and fighting side by side. He was learning that Elijah loved tea with more than a teaspoon of honey. Steve suspected it was the honey he loved more than anything. He noticed the way Elijah fidgeted and picked at things. His cuticles were a bloody mess. He liked to keep Eli’s hands busy. He liked it even more when Elijah was tripping over himself because Steve was holding his hand, rather than just because he was clumsy.

He loved that Elijah cared. Eli texted Steve when he brooded. A little question mark. In class Steve could feel Elijah’s eyes on him and later would find a message in his phone: Don’t worry about class, next time I’ll have you ready to answer it. Steve was always embarrassed when he did not know an answer to a problem. He hated being called out on bullshit like that. He used to shove Elijah in lockers for that. Now Eli took Steve to the books, worked with him, sparing him embarrassment. Giving him what he needed to school his classmates when they judged him as a jock with no future ahead of him.

Elijah gave Steve second, third, fifth, tenth and infinite chances. What had he done to deserve them? Nothing. Not yet. But he would earn his stripes. He would show Elijah his worth. He would meet Elijah’s braveness to be kind. To be forgiving. His honesty.

So Steve went to kiss him. Leave it to him to fuck that up too. Steve did not chuckle or laugh, because Elijah had not either. Their nerves were wrapped tight around their throats and minds, causing them to bumble about. Eli rubbed his nose, up to his forehead and started to open his mouth, he would apologize when it was not his fault. Or, Steve knew he’d say something awkward or smart. Elijah had a gift of diffusing situations, especially when Steve was concerned. 

He did not want that. He didn’t want this bomb to be diffused or altered. If he was going to fuck up this kiss, he would do it till the bitter end on his own. Elijah saw his to the end, so would Steve. He put his hands on either of Eli’s shoulders. The contact made Elijah shut up and a pit of guilt pooled in Steve’s stomach. It was a cruel thing for him to remember, right now, what his hands on Elijah used to mean. A motion like this could easily turn into Steve twisting his hands in the fabric, shaking and throwing Elijah by the collar of his shirt into his closet. He wasn’t like that anymore. Eli’s eyes tried to tell him that, but Steve could not be sure.

Whether Elijah was scanning for a plan out of fear or for answers, Steve could not say. At least Pepperjack did not flinch. He was tense under Steve’s hands, though he stayed put, waiting. Silently. Possibly, he should have given Elijah a warning. He thought them bumping heads should be enough. Maybe it was because Elijah kept his chin turned up. Silent. Waiting.

Silent and Waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting. Waiting. Waiting.

Steve’s heart thumped the word over and over again. He had done enough waiting, he waited all day. He was confused, angry, afraid, and desperate. He did not want to wait a second more—he leaned in to those waiting lips and pressed them against his.

Their second kiss, or rather second try for a third time, was just as bad. All lip and no action. Something out of Japanese Drama. The entire series you wait for a single kiss and all you get is skin on skin. While it made Steve blush, having Elijah so close and against him his mind screamed: _more_. His hands clutched Elijah’s shoulders, keeping him in place as he processed the feeling unsure of how to get that message across. Uneasy if doing so was even okay, but Eli hadn’t pulled away. Like Steve his lips simply remained in place, both starting to hold their breath.

_What if he can feel it, my breath_? They both thought in a clumsy moment. Not wanting to cause a fuss or understanding what was happening Elijah rolled his shoulders back and started to lean away. His brain was mush from everything that had happened that day. Steve had single handedly put his mind in reboot. He did not know what to say. What to do. He needed to think. The space was so small, he was here with Steve. His neck was hot—shit—was he sweating?

Steve, could not disagree more. For once he wanted to be like the old Steve. Acting without thinking, he wanted (needed) Elijah to do the same. Keeping one hand on Eli’s shoulder he dragged his hand to Elijah’s neck. It was not a smooth transition like the movies presented. His palm was sweated and caught on the fabric of Eli’s hoodie. The bulk of the hood got in his way and his finger shook as he opted to slip his hand into the folds of the fabric and directly on the back of Elijah’s neck. Sweat pooled at the nape of his neck. Steve could feel the dampness on his thumb.

Briefly Steve gave an inch of space between their lips, to take a breath. The breath gave him courage and offered Elijah time to take a breath and say goodbye to whatever was on his mind. It was an easy lead and Eli followed it; Steve took advantage of it, the small gap in his mouth, and pressed their lips together again.

It was wet and warm, like the back of Eli’s neck and exactly what Steve wanted. He could feel Elijah tense under his hand and at once, melt into them. Steve shivered and cocked his head, twisting at an angle just enough that their lips felt locked. This was satisfying but hardly anything compared to when Eli opened his mouth wider and leaned in closer.

Steve was no longer thinking about the day or what was right and wrong. He hoped neither was Elijah. How could he? Steve operated on a single drive, meet that tickle in his stomach. Do whatever it would take for that feeling to blossom and posses him. This first meant moving his hand from Elijah’s shoulder to his waist. When he had, Elijah loomed closer. Their chins bumped when Elijah rocked his mouth against Steve’s.

Steve froze when Elijah sucked on his lip. At once the feeling burst inside of him and he faltered on how or if he should make it stop. He couldn’t keep up with the decision, not with Elijah pressing another kiss on him and rolled their lips together. His mind restarted and clicked in a direction, his hands obeyed and brought Elijah’s chest against him. The hold was crushing, Steve knew it. But Elijah leaning against him pushed Steve’s shoulder back into the mattress, digging into one of the springs in the side. Holding him helped Steve ignore that.

Elijah’s hands pressed on Steve’s chest, as if to put a buffer between them. Maybe he was more aware of his actions than Steve was? Afraid to get to close? He didn’t want that, not after the waiting he’d done today. After how much patience he had showed, how many paces he’d taken, waiting for Elijah to say he was home; that Steve could come over. He deserved a little more. He wanted more and would take as much as Eli would offer.

Unafraid and ready to stop if Elijah faltered, Steve used the hand on Eli’s neck to rearrange Elijah’s place. He awkwardly tugged on his wrist and guided it to his neck. Eli’s tongue brushed along Steve’s lip, so Steve thought the new arrangement was fine. He also thought, in an impossible way, that Elijah was the better kisser. Steve was following his pace. Eli the one to open his mouth wider, urging Steve to do the same. When Eli had both hands around Steve’s neck, one wrist also pinned to the mattress, he finally opened wide.

Glasses were smashed against Steve’s face as he welcomed Eli’s tongue. He wished he could say he met Eli with his own, but he waited letting Eli show him how to move. He kept his arm wrapped around Eli’s waist however, incase his mistook the learning for hesitance. It was not that, no where near fear. Simply…Learning. It felt weird something foreign and moist inside his mouth. Running along Steve’s tongue, but god, when Elijah ran it along his lips. Steve’s breath hitched every time. He _really_ liked that.

This is what kissing was: wet sounds, odd tastes, and the promise of what could happen next. The unknown. It made his heart race. Nothing could keep up; not his mind or mouth. His heart was an Olympic athlete and fuck if Elijah was not the reigning gold champion. 

Steve’s cheeks were hot, if not from his own body heating up, then because of the electric air around them. His mind flashed with impossibilities and possibilities, many of which too quick for tonight. That did not stop Steve from picturing each moment, it never stepped when he was own his own either. When he’d been testing the awkward waters of accepting what Elijah meant to him, these thoughts came to him many, many nights.

A friend, a role model, the eighth wonder of the world. It was not an exaggeration but an on-going obsession. He wanted to be constantly with him, seeing what made him angry and how to cure it with laughs. He wanted to be the first person Elijah thought of to text when he was sad, he wanted to be someone who could fight the shadows, slay the creepers, and always his knight in shining armor. He wanted, wanted, wanted. 

It hurt when Elijah never called. Before him, friends were only people he saw at school. Teammates on the field, sometimes on the weekends. Elijah. Hell. He couldn’t explain that desire to share in someone’s company even if they weren’t talking. He just liked knowing Eli wanted him there too. He liked catching Elijah staring and quickly looking away.

This had to have started when he gotten smitten with holding Elijah’s hand. It was sweaty and would shake. If Steve ran his thumb against it the right away, Eli’s arm would stiffen. He could feel how eaten his cuticles were and wondered if anyone had gotten on to him for it before.

Steve wondered, wondered, wondered. It stopped being wondering if it was okay to feel this way about a boy and transformed into a curiosity if Elijah had meant to brush his hand when he passed him in school. Did Eli mean that smile for him?

It stopped being about anything else other than Elijah. The stigmas be damned. Steve had played into a role long enough. He fought to defend Arcadia from the depths so any judgey bastards could fuck off. Creepslaying was a thankless job, but if he could be thanked. It would be this. Solace in knowing the person he liked, liked him back. He would take their kiss as his reward and do anything in his power to earn it again. Even if it was not within his power, he would strive until it was in his grasp.

Elijah had pushed upon Steve a selfcheck once, he was fine with doing it again. Eli was redefining what it meant to be Steve Palchuk and he wanted to do the same, for his Pepperjack. Carry him away from his fears and when he could not, Steve would be there.

 

He had to take a break.

Elijah too.

 

They did not break too far apart, their foreheads sweaty and resting against each other. Eli kept his eyes closed and Steve could see a hint of a fog on his lenses. Then something worse, it was wet, first it was a small drop but then came another.

“Pep?” Steve broke the silence, his voice so soft had they not been so close, Elijah wouldn’t have heard him. He broke his bear hold to put both his hands on Elijah’s face, framing it delicately. His thumbs reached up in the space between his glasses and just under his eyes to wipe those tears away. The action earned Steve the heart crushing right to see Eli to open his eyes. More tears lined them.

“I’m sorry,” Steve apologized not knowing what he’d done. He did not care, he would apologize again and again if he needed.

Eli shook his head; his throat was tight. The feeling was such a contrast compared to the mind-numbing bliss he’d just been in. The moment their lips parted a nasty taste of reality snuck in.

“Take your time,” Steve said and moved his hands to Elijah’s shoulders to ease him back. He turned so they were facing each other directly, Eli already in position from how he’d been leaning on Steve. Their knees touched.

“It’s okay,” he lied, only because he didn’t know what was happening or if he had done anything wrong. Maybe Elijah had read his thoughts and knew Steve’s mind was moving to fast. He gave the troll band on his arm a quick glance. He was not acting up, so it couldn’t have been too bad, or he was just used to the other things Steve had been thinking lately and they were not near as embarrassing as those times.

 

“Is this okay?” Elijah asked with a sudden force and clarity that left Steve doing a double take. He clutched his hoodie and stared at his right knee, afraid. Everything had been so good, just what he had been wanting, dreaming of. 

Dreams did not just come true, not without a price. Not when it was your gay crush. Not when you were certain that guy in particular was straight and had much better opportunities that his strange, supernatural obsessed, panic ridden, dopey boy who is a friend. That, and the bulk of the school had once teased him about smelling like cheese. These things did not happen and if they did, they did not happen to Elijah Pepperjack. The things that happened to Elijah Pepperjack were strange and unusual, like having your first kiss with an alien. Your first pet being a racoon—also an alien. Flip. What if this was Colby? Another wave of panic choked him.

“What the flip, Pep?” He lightly cuffed Elijah’s ear.

Some panic was abated, that was Steve, without a doubt.

“Why wouldn’t this be okay?” His voice stuttered, the answer to that being obvious as day. Steve just rather pretend it wasn’t a concern, to show Elijah he was indeed, okay with it.

“Steve…” Elijah liked facts.

“Fine. I mean,” Steve groaned and looked at the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling. “Yes, this is okay. I wouldn’t be…Kissing you if it wasn’t.”

Elijah flinched, still haunted by the battle from earlier and his self-dare to kiss Steve at the worse possible moment.

“So…it’s not a pressure…Pitty thing?” Eli asked both unsure and still refusing to meet Steve’s eye.

“Where the fuck did you get that idea?” His voice rose to a level tone, too taken back to remember that they were being sneaky. Thankfully Steve had the foresight to shut the bedroom door. Elijah did not give him a response, or he was, just in his head. Replaying every moment he’d been waiting, every possible signal he put out there and followed with every time he reasoned out how it was impossible.

“Okay, stop.” Steve said suddenly and cut his hands through the air like an umpire. “Right here. Right now. Elijah, look at me.”

Had Steve not taken that tone, Elijah would have found himself easily able to continue to listen to his own berating thoughts. Steve put a nail in the coffin on them, his voice demanded Elijah’s attention and he was given it.

“Whatever is going on up in here,” Steve motioned to Elijah’s head, “I’m going to need you to tell it to fuck off. For a hot minute. For forever.” The hand in the air settled on the back of Eli’s head. “I know you’re still thinking and…So am I? But I think it’d be a lot easier if I just said. I like you, Pep. Like a lot. I’m sorry I didn’t say it sooner I just, I suck at words, Pepper. C’mon. So here, I like you. I really liked kissing you and it’s not the first time I’ve thought about kissing you.”

Steve had it bad for him and his nose was red as he admitted it aloud for the first time to anyone aside from himself.

“I know.” Steve groaned and moved his hand back to slap it over his face, “I’ve been the worst. I don’t deserve shit. But I’d really, really like it…If maybe you liked me back?” The certainty to Steve’s tone had lost its fervor as he considered the possibility there was a chance this was not about them liking each other. He couldn’t forget, it had been a long day, maybe there was something else.

Elijah’s ears flushed. He tugged up his zipper to his lips and hid behind it. His lips felt lush and he worried Steve’s salvia was still on them. There wasn’t but he felt the need to hide, something deep had been exposed and every bone was telling him to hide it and grow small. Because this was a new breed of impossible.

Telling his mind to shut up was normally unfathomable. But he couldn’t hear anything he was screaming at himself. All systems were down and left Steve’s words on loop: I like you. I liked kissing you. I would like it if you liked me back.

Like. Like. Like.

Was this the likes of liking a cake or? Elijah sucked on his lip, seemingly answering his own question. He did not know what to do with this. He planned to apologize and move on from a kiss. This night was supposed to be about confessing to Creepslaying solo. This was better. This was normal. It was the biggest slice of life, it if were a cake, Elijah would gobble it up. Why was he comparing everything to cake? It sounded good. Let them eat cake, good words, never actually said but Elijah could feel it now. Screw everything else and eat cake.

He chewed on his zipper and felt the dampness of his eyelashes. He still did not know what this was, though Steve had laid it out very clearly in words even Elijah could not refute.

“I like you.” He said at last, his cheeks an unruly shade of red. Perhaps the same color as what his hand had been before Cabra’s fix. “For awhile.” It felt good to get that out. He took in a sharp breath of air; the confession had been blocking so much for so long. It was nice to let it go.

Steve messed with the back of his head, threading his fingers in and out of his hair. They stared at each other, because now it was real. Kissing was suddenly terrifying and with the words out bare, neither knew what to say.

Waiting.

Waiting..

Waiting…

Waiting….

Steve was so fucking sick of waiting.

Not as sick of it as Elijah was. He’d endured the wait for ages longer.

Proving the point, Elijah got to his knees and maintained the preference to keep his mind off. He was not done being a reckless teen. He’d given up a lot fighting monsters. Tonight he gave up his right to say he’s never harmed anyone. He gave up being truthful when he lied to his mother about where he was (which was normal enough). He gave up the promise that everything would be okay tomorrow, because there could be a day when he did not come back. When Steve, Jim, Claire, Toby, Blinky, or Arrghh!! never came back. These were trying times and that was a difficult notion to resign yourself to. His hobby had become something dangerously more.

His neck was still hot but the space no longer felt small. How could it with Steve? He was nothing but potential. Full of surprises and an unopened book of tales. Eli wanted to learn them all and he would, he felt like he could conquer the world. Steve did peculiar things to him. All at once he could be inspired and filled with awe. The smallness what was Elijah, became multiplied by everything that was Steve. Their potential and stories were shared and he was not ashamed to admit that was the case. It was comforting being apart of something rather than trapped somewhere alone. He could never be the Dark Knight and he did not want Steve to be either. A dynamic duo was strong and perfectly beautiful. His neck was hot, though no longer from panic. Only anticipation. 

Eli liked to think he was entitled to this, to kiss Steve again. Steve may not be good with his words but neither was Elijah unless given time to plan each syllable out. He did not want to wait that long. Instead he reenacted their previous position, both his arms tightly wound around Steve’s neck and without the pressure of the springs in his bed. In return Steve welcomed him with strong arms. 

They did not need touch only lip to lip this time. Steve’s mouth opened just as Elijah pressed their lips together. Their eyes closed as they messily kissed, smacking noises filling his room (seriously, major points to Steve for closing their door). His hands shifted from around Steve’s neck to resting on his chest. Earlier it had been mistaken for a buffer, now it was mistook for a new sign that made Elijah suck in a breath against Steve’s smile.

Steve laid back on their pallet, taking Eli with him, laying on top of him. Both of them were rigid and the kiss had gone bad and unpracticed territory again. Their thoughts focused on what was okay to feel where, was it too much?

But Eli had decided tonight was not about thinking—or rather this moment. They still had a serious talking waiting when this was done so he could not give in now. Besides, this was not the first time he’d been on top of Steve, thanks to that little bit of wrestling. Eli straddled Steve’s stomach, but not lower, and lowered his chest flat. Steve’s hand roamed his back as Elijah began kissing him harder. He sought something to hold onto or to push, something that would make Elijah go on and on.

He hadn’t needed to. Elijah perfectly intent on doing just that on his own. Steve grasped his neck, their tongues wild now. His other hand trapped Elijah’s hip, his thumb daring to rest on Eli’s pelvis. His pajama pants were so thin compared to his hoodie, he could feel the heat pouring off his body. There was something here he could press,

“Eli.” Steve abruptly cut them off and lifted his chin to angle his head back.

Eli stared down with a confused look, his lips plush and wet, ready for more.

Steve smirked and closed his eyes, he couldn’t look at that. He was a good guy so he had to be better than what he was thinking about. He had to ignore the possibility Elijah was thinking the same thing. “You have some water, right?” He knew there was.

True, Eli’s throat had also gone dry but it was not worth stopping over. Nothing was with how long he’d been waiting. A troll could come in here right now and he’d give them the finger and out right ask them to fuck off.

“Yeah?” He replied, unsure.

“I need to cool off.” When Elijah still gave Steve a look of discontent and confusion, he swallowed his embarrassment and looked up at Elijah then past him, towards his hip. Elijah’s eyes followed and he sat a little more upright.

“O-oh,” His awkwardness shone through at last. At once he did not know where to put his hands and he drew them close to his chest as he shifted from left to right, wanting to get off with out a way down.

Steve laughed, it was precious and embarrassing all at once. “Okay, just.” He put his hands on Elijah’s hips, ready to steer him off, instead he with drew them quick. “Oh,” His own hands at his chest, like he too was at a lost.

“Oh?” Elijah repeated and looked down at himself and lost his cool. In a scramble to get up, his knee landed in Steve’s gut and as he tumbled to the side and away, his heel fell onto Steve’s crotch. 

Steve hissed and curled unto himself, his hands covering what had already been hit. If that hadn’t killed his boner Elijah’s feverent succession of “Ohmygod, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry!” did. 

Eli hugged a pillow to his lap watching Steve push his face into the blankets of their pallet, “It’s fine.” He said with a forced smile. 

Eli groaned, of course it would turn out like this. He reached and fumbled for a water bottle and started to hand it to Steve, jumping with the other reached back for it. It would be his luck that he dropped it on Steve’s side.

Steve wasn’t even mad, he laughed and sighed. Of course, this was Eli. “It’s okay, really,” he said again picking up the water bottle and slowly sitting back up with a strained face. Eli looked away and passed him a pillow of his own.

“Cute.” Steve mocked, bumping their shoulders together and inhaled half of the drink. The crackling sounds of the plastic caving in on itself did little to comfort Elijah.

Elijah did think Steve was right however. They needed to cool down. He needed to allow himself to restart and think again, they needed to talk.

“Steve?” He looked over, cheeks puffed out with a mouth full of water.

“Can we go for a walk?” It was late and though it was warming up, it was still cold. Especially at night. But they both needed to cool down. Even if the night wasn’t even safe, still, Elijah had asked. If they didn’t know about the creeps or the trolls, this would just be a case of sneaking out. Eli wanted to have that, a normal lie for their normal lives. He prepared himself for another suggestion, knowing Steve would not go for it, having become oddly responsible in that regard.

“A’ight.” Steve shrugged setting the pillow aside and stood up first, offering Elijah his hand.

“What?”

“What?” Now Steve was confused.

“Sorry,” Eli took his hand and kept his eyes on Steve’s, who returned the favor. The cold would do them good to calm down, he reminded himself. Until then, they would avert their eyes. “I’m gonna leave a note incase mom looks for us.” He really hoped she wouldn’t.

Steve nodded and whispered that he would head down stairs for his hoodie, socks, and shoes. Elijah put one hoodie ontop of the other, stepped into a clean pair of socks, and met Steve downstairs. He could have sworn every stair creaked; trying to rat him out or persuade him it was a terrible plan.

Perhaps it was. He was still embracing the “I don’t give a flip attitude” and when he and Steve stepped outside, when Steve reached out and took his hand; laced their fingers together? 

Elijah was impossibly glad he had.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s been a hot minute, ya?  
> Thank you all for your patience, I’ve read your comments and haven’t replied since I’ve been rereading them for inspiration. Seriously you guys, I get so excited whenever I see a new message in my inbox. I’m really hoping to see quiet a few with this one.
> 
> AND IT HAPPENED. IT FINALLY HAPPENED. Lolol I was like, is it too soon? But fuck it’s been 140k words. It doesn’t feel like that long buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut….It was time and they still have the rest of the night together. Who knows what will happen next? ;D
> 
> Today was miserable at work, a lot of overtime so I’m super grateful I read over this last night, today I only needed to format it. 
> 
> I know I had so much to say but welp, here I am, drawing a blank.
> 
> I’ve changed the title of this chapter like five times lol.
> 
> __
> 
> _Please leave comments, kudos, and give it likes and reblogs. Not only does it warm my heart, but it helps give the fic some traction._
> 
> _And as always…. Keep it Crispy! B]_
> 
>   
>  If you’re shy to leave a message here, hit me up on my tumblr:  
> diedieri
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	19. The Bruise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  There. He said it. Cat’s out of the bag, or racoon, really.  
> Steve’s jaw dropped like this was a joke. Trolls fine, he’d seen them, but aliens? That was a bad sci-fi trope. He scoffed and shook his head, slowing when Elijah didn’t laugh or make to say how he was kidding. “…Dude.” 
> 
> __  
>    
>    
>    
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven’t replied to comments yet! I’ve been reading them, I love them, I need them, and you guys seriously are the best for taking your time to type them. <3 <3  
>   
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
__

__

_19.  
The Bruise  
_

 

 

 

Elijah’s joy would not be stolen by discomfort. For once it was not the worries of whether he should reach out and touch Steve’s hand; that fear was unfounded and the opposite was his current problem. Steve had laced his fingers with Elijah’s right hand. The touch prickled uncomfortable over him. He knew it was not the kiss of the cold; this was the same tingling sensation he’d been battling all night. The hypersensitivity of his raw hand. He felt every fiber of his hoodie against his hand. At once it could be too hot or cold. Trapped in Steve’s grasp, his heart was elated yet his hand cried out: too much! Overload! Stop, stop!

He wouldn’t ask. Now that he had Steve’s attention he refused to lose it. But how it hurt. Steve must have seen this discomfort in his face and Eli played it off with a smile. Though it was uncertain and his shoulders lifted high against his ears the blame was easy to place, this was new for them. Should Steve have had a clear head he might have remembered the way Elijah curled his hand to himself after taking the kill shot. He would have noticed all night, how Elijah maneuvered to keep his hand tactfully out of sight.

He was still glad, no doubt, but the ever chatty back of his mind reminded him they were far from done. Cinderella had to leave at Midnight. Luckily for them it was already one. Apart from sparing each other glances they were quiet as they left the neighborhood. Elijah had a small ounce of surprise to see the convenience store even closed. The shop closed late and opened early, personally he hadn’t recalled a time to actually see its lights off. 

The further from the convenience store they walked, Eli felt Steve’s grip tighten (or it was so sensitive he was imagining that). Certainly, he could tell, Steve was looking over his shoulder to keep an eye on them.

The Starrgumm that had tracked him here, was gone. This was unsettling, enough for Elijah to watch his feet on the ground. He hadn’t wanted to remember that just yet.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Steve whispered, as if someone would hear them breaking curfew. He paused on a street corner and Elijah looked up. Wondering what Steve was consoling him on. Steve didn’t say what, he wasn’t really sure, only hoping to keep Elijah’s spirits up.

“If it’s alright, I know a shortcut to some place.” Steve suggested and gestured to a path on the other side of the street leading through the woods. It was no beaten path, made by foot traffic. This route was paved and heavily jogged and biked upon. Still it was not meant for teenager to take leisurely night hikes. There were no lamps, there was no railing to keep trees off the path. He regretted not having the foresight to take a flashlight and considered going back. The trip had been impromptu, they had just kissed! How could anyone expect him to think of something so basic!

Steve smiled, his lips said c’mon, without even having to ask. Elijah, being weak to those lips, followed him. Before entering however he pulled his hand from Steve’s grasp and pretended to wipe it on his leg. They shared an awkward chuckle.

“Why don’t we try t-this hand?” Elijah held up his left and caught Steve’s eyes searching Elijah for the truth. He was a terrible liar, the worst when someone was already privy to the truth. Thankfully Steve held out his right and switched sides without complaint. Maybe he was weak against Elijah’s lips now too.

Unlike before when Steve took Elijah’s hand out of fear, Eli could feel Steve’s tension. His wrist stiff. His arm did not swing and his elbow tucked in at his waist. Strange how his discomfort, comforted Elijah. Neither of them looked towards one another while crossing the street into the unlit path. Their gait did however, slow crossing into the woods; the darkness over shadowed them.

“I have my phone,” Elijah offered, almost silently.

“No, I got this.” Steve did not have a flash light and he had his phone. Rather than reaching for that in his pocket, he scooted the sleeve of his hoodie up his arm. He grasped the troll band and easily slid it down his left arm and unto his right wrist. His eyebrows knitted towards his nose and Elijah watched silently, slowly the band vibrated and birthed a perfectly subtle glow around them. Dim enough to avoid attention while still lighting their way.

“Were you…Asking him something?” Elijah asked taking the first step forward and glanced at their hands between them.

“No,” Steve replied, “Not exactly. It syncs up to my mentality a lot.” This was not always a good thing. Eli gave him a look, cueing Steve in to elaborate more. The irony was not lost on him that he was asking Steve questions rather than providing answers himself.

The blue glow did not do well to hide Steve’s flush or the shiftiness of his eyes.

“It’s you, Pep.” Steve mumbled. The trollish blue light that guided their path and illuminated Steve’s sheepishness did nothing of the sort that allowed Eli to connect the dots. What did he have to do with the shield?

His silence was not mistaken for a calm acceptance, Steve knew him better than that (Elijah was not calm about much). What did it mean? “It means,” Steve mumbled again and explained.

“I get freaked out about you and so it starts acting up. Sometimes I think it knows when you’re actually in danger other times, I work it up, because I think you’re in danger. And you’re not, but I want to do something about it and—” He lifted their hands together, bringing the light higher between them.

“So,” Elijah began slowly working through his thoughts. “You want to protect me? R-right now?”

“Who knows what’s on this path.” Steve teased and used the notion to tug Eli an inch closer.

That was a normal thought. Creepers weren’t always monsters and the city did ask for people to take caution on the streets at night. He squeezed Steve’s hand, thankful. Their feet scuffed the tar coated path. Steve watched ahead in silence and Elijah for once did not watch his feet. Surprisingly he was not watching Steve. His eyes were locked on the treetops, just past their branches, the moon peaked out. He knew it was not the moon’s light washing out all of the stars, though a shocking amount popped out. He loved them. More than ever before he loved the very sight of them. His chest swelled with the urge to help them, protect the galaxy. He was a very small person. The most shield and protecting like thing about him was the person holding his hand. Still. The moon said to him to believe it. If the moon spoke to him, Elijah had once heard you were to listen and believe it. He would. He was.

Space was his mission. 

Unexpectedly, it was space filling his mind. The entire walk, to where ever this was, had been focused on the pale glittering lights above. His thoughts drifted back to the space map, where he reached out and touched the stars. He’d seen the birth of a star.

Eli almost did not register his feet were no longer moving.

“Sit,” Steve said, Elijah did still staring up. His ears begun to burn and his eyes watered. Would he ever get that far? The universe was so very large. Something tickled the back of his mind, something of a memory, but it was not. Eli couldn’t explain the pictures dancing behind his eyes, playing like a scene from a movie. A music video imagined as you listened to your favorite song, with you as the star. There was no music however, only stars. Only strange visions of unknown smiles. Tears he couldn’t recall. He saw something purple. He saw something small, black, and impossible.

Surely that was today, the impossible kiss. Flip he wanted to kiss again but stars danced in his eyes and his neck felt hot, maybe he was craning his neck up to far.

“Pep,”

The name was distant and far away, so very small. Very fitting. Elijah was a spec and looking at the world at large. Wondering what it would be like on a planet with no atmosphere, allowing him to see all the stars in every moment. He wanted that. Like an unexplained fear, a phobia, he needed to keep staring at the cloudy void above. Certainly if he did, the images flitting would make sense. This strange story he was creating and telling himself would have a resolute ending. His mother always said Elijah was creative and special, he just never knew like this. Never before had he found music and images in the sky.

Could that have been the affects of Steve? A mind bending peace. His world so easily scattered under a unsteady calm, allowing him to see beyond the typical borders. A planet with no atmosphere—no air. His throat felt tight, like something had been shoved in it. If he trusted it, gave in to it, he would be fine. How could he? This was scary and new, like kissing Steve. Steve stole the atmosphere from him, he robbed him of his reason, his air, his—

“Elijah.”

His thoughts. Elijah felt a pinch in the nook of his elbow and looked to his right, why the heck would Steve pinch him? But Steve was not there. This was not shocking, it was unprecedently expected. The warmth was to his left because Steve had been cautious of Elijah’s hand. The warmth shared between him, was on his left, and now that he thought about it, he heard Steve from this side.

Eli looked to Steve, who’s eyebrows knitted in confusion, who sat on the edge of the park bench and skewed the image of a ruinous playground behind him. Eli looked back to his right, where no one sat. His left hand discarded Steve’s hand and clutched the bend of his elbow, applying pressure immediately after the painful pinch.

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked.

“Did you pinch me?” Elijah was not deflecting, he was determining.

“No.” Steve said.

“Oh.” Elijah while not being taken back by Steve’s replied had been relying on him saying yes. Yes made sense and was practical. No did not explain why his arm still hurt, living the aftermath of this worst pinch of his life.

“Eli?” Steve had shifted to one knee in front of him, his wrist glowing blindingly bright. Now Elijah understood Steve was worried, hopelessly. He wished he could give him certainty. 

With nothing else to offer Elijah said, “It just started hurting.” He kept his hand pressed between his thighs, his left still clutching the bend of his elbow.

Steve gently put his hand to Elijah’s wrist and lifted it out from its hidden prison. Eli had not hesitated because like Steve’s lips, Eli would listen to his hands, weak against his touch. The pressure between his thighs had burned his hand: it was a candle compared to the fire of Steve’s calloused fingers. One hand supported his wrist, the other ghosted straight lines over the bumpy bed of knuckles. 

“Is it because of your hand?” He asked without inquiring as to what happened to Elijah’s hand. They had yet to talk about that. They had yet to talk about them. There was a lot that needed to be said.

Elijah shook his head, that was not a symptom Cabra had suggested but it did not seem likely to be out of the realm of possibility. Steve nodded, not quite understanding as he tried tugging up Elijah’s sleeve. The double layer of hoodies bunched and caught up on each other.

“Hold on,” Eli stopped him and unzipped his jacket and pealed it off, Steve helped by holding his first hoodie in place. Once free of it, they shared a glance making sure both of them where fine before Steve continued to tug up the fabric.

Elijah flinched and tried to draw back, Steve still held his wrist.

“It hurts,” Elijah’s breath became labored only with the fabric bunched up higher on his arm. Steve tugged it back down and they shared in another look.

“It won’t be cold long,” Steve offered to only receive a quick nod. This was not the first time Steve pictured unzipping Elijah’s hoodie. It was the first time that did not involve teeth and something hotter. He did not say that and swore he heard the Troll chime that this was not the time. It really felt like it was, now that they had kissed, Steve felt it only fair that time should stop so they could catch up.

Steve reached around Elijah’s arm that crossed over his chest to hold the bend. This was fine until he was done. “You gotta let go, Pep.” It only took a second, while he waited Steve draped the hoodie over Eli’s lap. He then peeled down only the right shoulder.

Elijah’s arm free drew both of their attention.

“M-maybe I bumped it on the bench.” He had not. It would make more sense (maybe) if he had.

His arm was bleeding, not a rush of blood but a perfectly round beaded bubble that had once before, and again, been rubbed up his arm when the fabric was disturbed. Without Elijah’s hand giving it pressure, the beaded again bubbled and bloomed. The bead was at the center of purple and blue bruise. 

“Maybe they were from the fight?” Steve’s suggestion was far more reasonable and sound. If only Elijah had not already catalogued his scratches, bruises, and reddened hand after his shower. He had prepared a story for each, should anyone ask.

Eli did not have a story for this, because it had not been there before.

He held his breathe, Earth would not be a nice place without an atmosphere. Without the air, for a brief thirty seconds, another image coasted by. It was not inspired from the sky and his fanciful daydreams of being a commander or hero in the stars. This image came from a factual memory. There were gaps missing, having been from so long ago. He knew it to be true none-the-less.

So much was missing from memory perhaps because, at the time they drew blood Elijah had passed out. His father scoffed at him when he heard the story. His mother hand brushed her hand over his head while he returned the world of the living. The doctor told him he was a goodboy and let him pick out a sucker as a prize. The sucker did nothing to hide the bruise. The sucker and smacking sounds he made did not mask the way his mother mumbled to herself.

“How could she miss twice…You’re a child. You have perfectly healthy veins. You’re perfectly fine.” Even then Elijah knew she was trying to convince herself rather than him. She was the one worried sick. He was just sick, some allergy. 

 

 

“The bleeding’s stopped.” Elijah said and barely managed to yank down his sleeve. He hunched over, embarrassed and lost as what he should say. There was so much Steve did not know and it really fucking sucked, when there was still things that Elijah did not know either. Steve’s thumb caressed his thigh, Elijah had not realized his hand had settled there.

He looked up at Steve, and Eli’s stiffness signaled to him he needed to return his gaze. It did not signal for him to move his hand.

“You okay?” Steve whispered, there was no one to hear them.

“Yeah.” Elijah whispered back, only because he was afraid he was unwittingly telling a lie. Looking at Steve, it was obvious he was gearing up for a talk. Elijah was not ready for the strange and unusual. He’d rather talk about Steve’s hand. It was spreading a warmth over Eli’s thigh, even with his hoodie between them.

He wondered would Steve feel that warmth too?

His arm ached and felt strangely heavy as he lifted them to rest around Steve’s necks. His palms turned to press to his back. Steve, Elijah noticed, was no longer looking him in the eyes. His attention had slipped to Eli’s lips, who was entirely willing to oblige. 

Never in a million years would Eli thought he would say, kissing Steve Palchuk was the only thing that made sense. But it was. And he did. Steve’s hand remained fixed on Eli’s thigh, who was burningly so, aware of its presence. His other hand came to the side of Elijah’s face and cupped his chin. He very much liked that, more than he liked the angle he leaned over at. Or the thought of Steve on his knees in front of him to kiss him.

That was not close enough. It felt cold without Steve sitting at his left. His breath stuttered in the kiss when his legs had opened a little wider. Elijah had not told them to do that and closing them a centimeter more felt like he would be begging for Steve’s attention there.

But he did want Steve closer, he just did not know how. They did not have the cozy pallet this time, reminding him why the left in the first place. Eli almost thought Steve must have had the same thought. He pulled back from their wet and warm kiss.

Steve touched the side of his finger to his mouth and sat beside Elijah. 

He shivered. Steve was close to him again.

“Hey,” Steve smiled slow and soft. He reached to Elijah’s lap and lifted up his jacket, “C’mon lets get you back in this.”

“Y-yeah,” Eli smiled and accepted Steve’s help to put it on. His hand lingered on his right shoulder, likely debating if it was safe to touch him further down. Elijah did not want to think about that and refused to let Steve do it alone. He stood, drawing Steve’s observant eye. Observant was not the right word. Attentive? Hungry?

Elijah liked both and a strangeness in him wanted to play with that fire. There was a side of him that had been hushed and quieted by doubt. He never dare even imagine what it would be like to walk a dangerous line with Steve. There had before been no borders to avoid, not one that he thought existed beyond his own self-indulgent thoughts.

Slowly he sat back down, but on Steve’s lap. He did not straddle him. He sat an angle with his arms nervously winding back around Steve’s neck. Steve had stiffened straight as a board. He struggled with where to put his hands. They found their way, one to his waist and the other across his thighs.

“Is this okay?” Elijah asked reverting back to a whisper, this was their secret. It had to be kept even from the trees.

“Yeah,” Steve’s voice was tight, “is it? I mean, are you? Okay, I mean.” He repeated nervously.

“Yeah,” Elijah tucked his chin to his chest. He was too embarrassed to explain how he longed to be close, that this would be enough. Of course he welcomed and accepted Steve’s bravado who wouldn’t settle and leaned in for another kiss. They began this one by sucking on each other’s lips. As their tongues became aggressive and their breathing heavier, Steve’s hand begun to rub Elijah’s thigh.

Eli crossed his ankles, body tensed. He did not know what he was supposed to do in return. His hand rubbed Steve’s back, a mirror image, trying to convey he was okay with the touch. Steve’s hand roamed, always shakily avoiding his hip. He was playing with fire Eli that never knew had been burning within him. Steve was a kindle and now he was ablaze. At once, he thought he overheated, Steve’s pinky and ring finger dipped between Elijah’s thighs. His wrist repositioned and his middle finger joined them.

He was so close, Elijah held his breath. Literally. He did not know which moment would come next and could not weigh in one way or the other. Steve’s lips left his and his hand begun to withdraw.

“This was a terrible cool down.” Elijah confessed.

“The worst.” Steve agreed, his fingers playing with the nape of Elijah’s neck. “You wanna…Play? On the playground.”

Eli turned to look back at the park. It was not like the one his mother had driven him too. He could not ever recall even visiting this one, despite its close proximity to his home. Even in the dark he could make out the ominous and tall wooden shapes. Splinters threatened him and the bed of rocks gave him caution.

Normally Elijah would yield to these signs and call it a day. This day however was already strange and impossible. “Okay,” Elijah popped up and jogged ahead. On the polar opposite of his feelings now. The need for proximity morphed into desire for distance. Space to process. But not process anything about space, he wasn’t ready for that. The pool of pebbles crunched under his sneakers. The noise oddly satisfying compared to the park he had visited, years ago. There, foam board padded his feet and falls. The plastic jungle gyms didn’t seem to grow as tall and Elijah was certain the slides were not nearly as long. This playground was infinitely more fun, the danger adding a thrill. Or that could only be him, for once out after dark. 

Steve jumped on one end of a see-saw and walked across it, Elijah swung across the monkey bars, falling to the ground (with a crunch) before he made it halfway there.

“Aw, dude.” Steve extended a hand, “C’mon one more.”

Elijah’s wrists and hands ached, not from the burn, but hanging from the metal. “Do I gotta?”

Steve folded his arms and stood half cocked, not moving from his spot until Elijah was back ontop.

“Fu-hinee,” Elijah whined and climbed up the stairs. He knew he was going to fall again, even sooner than before. “Whatever,” He sighed even louder and reached up. His body swung forward and the momentum carried up two bars further.

 

The fourth swing, Eli’s grip began to slip. He held on by the tips of his fingers and readied himself for the tingling in his ankles from the drop.

“Got ya, monkey.” Steve laughed and swooped under his legs, his thighs on either side of his head. Elijah screamed and hunkered over hugging his head.

“Wow, wow.” Steve laughed, bracing and steadying himself. “You’re cool. I got you.” He grabbed his ankles proving his point, “sit up and try again.”

It was cheating to cross the monkey bars on someone’s shoulders, though Eli did not think this was the real test here. Sitting on Steve’s shoulders was a strange sensation of trust. He could lean back to far, Steve could bend over or buck him off. Eli nervously rolled his ankles, walking his arms along the bars felt insignificant.

“You wanna finish crossing them or not?” Steve jostled him by moving his shoulder. Eli’s hands shot up and grabbed the bars, ready to himself if Steve suddenly gave up. His right hand ached, the rawness being rubbed too much.

“Okay,” Elijah breathed.

“Alright,” Steve grinned.

 

The walk across was quick and uneventful. Anticlimactic as expected. “Wanna check out the slide?” Steve looked up, meeting Elijah’s eyes. He nodded and took a fistful of Steve’s hair, steering him with reigns. “Dude, like hold my shoulders, not my hair?”

“Collateral damage, you drop me, you go bald.”

“Like I’d ever drop you.”

“Uh-huh.” Elijah was unconvinced, he knew Steve’s sense of humor and it was unlikely a kiss would cure all of that. He swung his legs and kicked his chest, as if riding a horse. Steve listened but bucked his shoulders, to tempted not to scare. “Heh,” He snickered at Eli’s sudden yelp, “Kidding. Kidding.” Steady and slow, he carried his rider to the tallest slide in the park. Elijah only used the top most stairs before standing on the plat form, crawling off Steve’s shoulders. Steve joined him, seconds later, just as Elijah stood up right.

It was cold up high and the railings even colder. Eli pocketed his stained hand while holding on tight with the other. The space was small for two larger bodies. Steve didn’t seem bothered, his arms folded across the railing and leaning his chest over.

“I spent a lot of time here.” Steve over looked the playground, the area much smaller than he remembered. Places when you were young, were all quite large. The world losing its wonder, as you got older. “I was king of the tower.” He patted the railing, silently explaining they were standing in the King’s quarters.

“I was a bit of a bully.”

“Spoiler alert.” Eli jutted his elbow into Steve’s side.

“I know right? But this was mine. All mine. All my friends were here. Then you know they built the new park on the other side of the neighborhood. It was fancier but Mom didn’t want me walking that far alone.”

Elijah could understand that. This was his first time at a park unsupervised. There was no memory without his mother’s company. Eli was clumsy and unless he was on gymnastic mats, his mother didn’t trust him not to tumble.

“All my friend’s parents took them there, it was a lot nicer. But…I still had my tower.”

“Thanks for inviting me.” Elijah said, joining Steve overlooking the park.

“You’re welcome. It’s a super big deal to be here. I would shove kids down the chute,” he nodded to the slide, “if they tried to climb up.” He shrugged like it was no big deal. Another day as king of the park, list in his list of kingly requirements.

Elijah clucked his tongue, not expecting any less. Had he known Steve at this park, Elijah likely would have had his head buried in the sand. His glasses broke weekly. He’d have to thank his mother for the effort of taking him to the other playground. Elijah had the _pleasure_ of walking in Steve’s other kingdom. The hallways of Arcadia Oaks High. Some halls more dangerous than others. The lockers outside in the quad, a trap Elijah often fell for. Other subjects of Steve’s never came to the rescue. He thought the exposure would have saved him. Jim had been the first to speak up.

Minutes passed, the wind tickled at their necks.

“Elijah?” Steve asked and Eli wished he hadn’t. The weight of his name and the curiosity on his tongue cautioned Elijah. He knew it was coming the questioning. “What happened?” The words were slow and unsteady. Entirely possible if Elijah played his cards right he could convince Steve it had only been a dream.

How much time would that buy him? To question him now would not be to change the answer later.

“Can we go back home?” Elijah asked, still staring over the park. He was hoping to swing with Steve, run up and down the slides. Anything to enjoy the moment and give himself a little longer. Conversely Steve had been dying for the chance, the exact moment to reach out and ask. The night had been insistent on putting space between them. A minute more felt like losing his last chance.

“Of course,” Steve said. They took the slide in turns, the laughing hinted on lies. What was it joy or nerves escaping? The walk was supposed to be their safe place to talk, no risk of being heard. The comfort in that waned to the protection and security his bedroom offered. The walls had seen everything. Elijah’s lies and truths. They kept the monsters out and welcomed in his friends. He dared to wonder if his words would carry out here. Or Elijah wanted another minute before baring his soul. Kissing Steve felt easier with the world now on his shoulder.

Steve did not press for banter in their return home. They took their shoes off by the door silently and returned to his room with the door closed. Elijah swapped hoodies and sat back on their pallet his body turned to face Steve head on. Time was out. There was no more beating around the bush, no more games, or nervous laughter.

“I need you to not freak out.” Not the best way to start off. “I can’t say everything because it isn’t my story to tell.” Elijah couldn’t keep Steve’s eyes. The band glowed bright even when Steve moved it to his finger to stuff under the covers.

“I went back to the cavern.”

“Pep.”

“Steve,” Elijah held his hand up. “There are aliens in Arcadia.”

There. He said it. Cat’s out of the bag, or racoon, really.

Steve’s jaw dropped like this was a joke. Trolls fine, he’d seen them, but aliens? That was a bad sci-fi trope. He scoffed and shook his head, slowing when Elijah didn’t laugh or make to say how he was kidding. “…Dude.”

“They’re real and in danger. We’re in danger.”

When were they not? 

Steve ran his fingers through his hair and stood up, he started to pace. “What the heck do you mean aliens? How do you know? Did you meet one? Are you saying like, we,” He gestured between the two of them “or we,” he gestured wide for the world.

“I work with one, he’s been stranded. And big we.” Elijah stood as well, uncomfortable without Steve on the same level. “Steve,”

Steve held up his hand, cutting him off. No. They should have stayed at the park. He wanted to yell, shout, and demand answers! It was unfair for Elijah to take them back, cornering him and restricting his words. Steve punched the palm of his hand, Elijah flinching behind him. 

“Do you have any idea what you’re getting into?” Steve snapped.

“I,” Elijah began, but Steve snapped quicker, “No. Trolls. We know trolls. Jim is a Trollhunter. There is history, we have allies. And you just go off on in a cave, alone? This is supposed to be okay?”

“I,”

“No.” Steve turned back to him, “If you’re about to give me an excuse, I don’t want it, Pepperjack. We are a team.”

“Yeah? How’s that going for us? You’re more Trollhunter than Creepslayer.” Elijah let his voice carry, his only choice to get his voice heard.

“We never said you couldn’t come, we encouraged you!”

Steve stormed over, standing toe-to-toe with Elijah. Each of their arms crossed, their tempers butting. 

“You didn’t have to. I knew what everyone was thinking. I’m not dumb.”

“Yeah, Eli. Because you’re so fucking smart to go exploring an alien cavern alone. A fucking plus material right there.”

“At least I’ve seen an A plus, Steve.”

“What-“ Steve’s voice chirped, a short high bitch burst. He shook his head; did he hear Elijah right? How long had he been storing that insult? “Okay.” Steve took a deep breath before gritting his teeth. Calm down before he thought about shoving someone.

“Nope.” Elijah turned his back on Steve. The pettiness of it, set Steve off. One step forward, one back. Steve groaned and shoved Elijah at the bed—better than a locker. Old habits die hard.

“It’s not nope, you could have been killed!” He whisper-yelled.

“You have would have been killed, without me!” Elijah pointed with his red hand, a flag and Steve stole his chance and took hold of his palm. Eli grimaced at the sensation. Every nerve ending screaming. _Too much, too much, too much!_

“Uh-huh. Soooo safe, Pepperjack. Your little alien friend tell you to do this?”

Elijah stood on his bed, his feet wobbled but it felt good to be over Steve’s head. He was the small one, he never understood anything. He hadn’t even believed in creeps until one had creeped on him! “You don’t get to say that. I’m doing what needs to be done.” He walked to the edge of the bed. Steve stood still, hands stubbornly on his hips.

“I’ll say whatever the flip I want.”

“Good.” Elijah crossed his arms, “me too. I’m helping them. I don’t need you.”

First reactions troubled Steve. His hands lifted to shove Elijah again. When others spoke things Steve hated, it was easy to make them shut up. He got through all of high school by staying on top. People like Jim were the problem, speaking out. Speaking up. This was the part of him he needed to change, he struggled to submerge. The Steve who always had everything the Palchuk way.

None more than Elijah knew of Steve’s troubling first reactions. He sucked in a breath and leaned back, hoping for less of a hit, a locker typically broke his fall. He had not thought about their new setting. Why would he? Aliens were more likely than Steve being welcomed in Elijah’s bedroom. Part of him knew, in the split seconds of his fall, a bed was bellow him, but the fall still terrifying.

Eli didn’t hear Steve move to stop him. He didn’t hear his mother storming down the hall at the sound of his own scream as his back lay flat against—something? Not a soft and fluffy bed. He felt instead, a warmth against his back. The sensation glided down him, up righting Elijah on his feet. The room coated with a strange veil of blue. Steve ahead of him, his arm outstretched and eyebrows pulled together.

“Eli?”

Elijah looked around, his mouth flapping.

“Dude, dude—I can’t hear you!” Steve checked the level of his own voice. Which was more pertinent to be concerned about? The blue shield that shot out of his band and transformed into a bubble around Eli or the fact Elijah had been rendered mute? Steve touched it, he didn’t know how he created it, but it was his. He expected to step right in. The bubble and band vibrated as one.

“What the flip?” Steve tried pushing in again, Elijah came closer, his mouth moving frantically, looking around for an exit.

“Calm down,” Steve took a breath of his own, “it’s the Troll. Gladi thinks he’s real funny,” Steve punched the band, grunting when it sizes shrunk as a small form of punishment and squeezed his arm. Steve shared Elijah’s look of concern. This was a first, he didn’t know what he’d done to create it or how to stop it.

Right. The troll always did favor Elijah, considering _his_ problems first. Steve sought to protect him at all costs, the troll had taken it to heart and put that priority on his to-do chart. “I think this is being a little dramatic,” He said to the band. He pressed his flat of his palm against the bubble, Elijah’s hand met his.

 

There was warmth, then skin on skin. Steve stepped inside the bubble, the space growing to accommodate them. “Whoa.”

“You’re telling me,” Elijah kept to one side, “how long have you been able to do this?”

“Since all of ten seconds ago.” Steve tapped his finger against the bubble, no sound or vibration. 

“Can we get out?”

“I thought we should stay in. Can’t hear a sound from in here.” Had they wanted to escape, the moment they touched was their chance. Even that had been a coincidence. Steve had no idea how to control this, but was going to use it. He folded his arms, looking at Elijah: his earing, his ring. Those were new and now soaked in suspicion. “Aliens make you pierce your ear too?”

“It’s not pierced. Just,” Elijah rolled his eyes, puffing up his cheeks, “connected.”

“So pierced.”

“It’s not. It’s alien tech that works as a translator. Okay?”

“Shi—Do you have any idea what you just said? You are hooked up to alien technology! What if they start controlling your brain!”

“Well they won’t because that place is pretty much abandoned.”

“Except your friend.”

“Yeah.”

“Where’s he at, huh?”

“Out.”

Steve groaned, “Elijah. I don’t want to fight about this! Look, you’re hooked up to tech, wondering around alone. You-you have a weird bruise out of literally NOWHERE. And your hand was like, on fire. C’mon.”

“If you want to play the supernatural shit storm blame game, I will, Steve. There’s nothing I haven’t done that Jim hasn’t. That you haven’t. Or Claire or Toby.”

“Is that what this is, a competition? You were upset you weren’t risking your life?”

“It’s not like that.” Elijah slumped back against the bubble and sat down, towering over Steve hadn’t done a thing.

“Then what is it like, what’s going on? What have I missed?” Steve sat in front of him, the bubble shrinking around them, just above their heads. The pair shared a silent, frightful instance of wondering if the area would crush them.

Elijah picked at his sleeve, lips stubborn to tell. Steve would only shout and him and attempt to shut him down. He worried he’d shout back, speak too much on Cabra or Colby. Colby wasn’t supposed to exist and explaining his friend was a racoon was a problem in itself.

“That thing that chased you was half alien half troll.” 

Steve sat back, his hand flexing, a technique to keep himself calm.

“They highjack outliers on planets. So…They’re like changelings. They try to blend in. They’re not perfect at it. They just need the bodies to adapt. We got luck they chose something that was weak to sunlight.”

“We’d be fucked without it…Unless that eternal night comes.”

“Depends how dark that is. It’s not a strictly night or day things, its an exposure to the sun. They’re just not adapted to how close we are to our sun. The levels of radiation, everything. It’s slowing them down and the gummgumm bodies aren’t helping.” Eli watched Steve simply accept this, his breath holding a moment. Then nodding, trolls existed, monsters stole babies and grew in their places, so why couldn’t body snatching aliens?

“Do you know how many of them exist?” His questions were practical, a progress report that his time with the Trollhunter had changed Steve’s expectations of the world.

“No.”

“Any chance of them teaming up with Gunmar?” But all his question would circle back to the trollish world. Eli tried not to focus on that. Steve wasn’t yelling, he wasn’t doubting, he was adjusting the situation to what he knows.

“Sure. But an alliance that wouldn’t last. Our planet is just a resource.”

“Typical alien movie.”

“The resource is magic. Like ghosts and stuff. Apparently, we haven’t learned to mine that type of energy yet.” But the trolls had, they had adapted to one of the resources and properly harnessed gems, jewels, and rocks hidden abilities. The answer was a door to more pop culture references, which Elijah wouldn’t mind. Another break from the supernatural. 

“Why did you go back without me?” Steve’s head hit the bubble wall behind him. His eyes tired and defeated, the air tense between them. Oh. Eli shifted, uncomfortable, he’d been preparing for War of the Worlds. Not a horror movie level question. Why had Elijah gone back alone? Why had he operated the machine in secret, right under Steve’s nose?

“Because you said we couldn’t come back without someone. I… I didn’t want someone else to be great.” Elijah pulled his knees up to his chest, his arms wrapped around them to help hide himself. His complaint sounded so small, in the grand scheme of things.

“Why tell me now? Why not Jim?”

Elijah fidgeted with the sleeves of his hoodie. That answer was easy. “You’re a Creepslayer. It was a reason to talk to you…You were in danger. You needed to know. It’s no longer just a game for me, discovering and solving puzzles. Now this is about Earth.”

“Are you going to tell them?”

“You won’t?”

Steve shrugged, “Aliens is…A stretch. Like there is tons of shit on Earth. I mean the ocean? Huge! Has to be like a city of sharks down deep somewhere.” Elijah snickered, why the hell not? He nodded agreeing completely.

“So, I mean, I don’t know if that’s something else the team needs to worry about. I’m still on the outer circle anyhow.”

“We could use their help, eventually. We’ll have to warn them about the trolls working with the aliens.”

Steve rubbed the back of his neck, “I think we might need a little more information first. I wanna meet them, before introducing the whole team.”

“You’re a good shield,” Elijah complimented with a warm smile. “You’re taking this better than I did.”

“Knowing you, you were probably running around with your head cut off. In some flippin’ donk ass situation.”

“Pretty much,” Elijah laughed. “At least when I met the alien.” He let out an uneasy breath. There. He said it. Aliens were real. All of two people knew it.

“I still don’t get your bruise though, Elijah. Is it because of your hand, what was the gun? Alien tech?”

Elijah wiggled his fingers, the skin still tender and pink. Sensitive to touch. “The gun is basically a super flashlight that harbors energy from the sun.”

“…Holy shit,” Steve’s grin was wicked. “That is at once the most badass and lamest thing, I have ever heard. A flash light?”

Elijah returned the grin, “Shut up. It is pretty BA. Isn’t it? Daylight is mine to command.” He shrunk down, stopping himself from getting to cocky. He’d never match up to Jim, it was a dumb thing to say.

“Hell yeah,” Steve encouraged.

It might have been dumb, and Steve even dumber for agreeing—but it felt good to dream. “I’m going to work on,” He sighed, another thing on his ever growing expansive list, “making gloves to resist the radiation. It was like the worst sunburn of my life Cabra fixed it.”

“Cabra?” Steve scooted himself closer, the bubble caving in three inches more.

It was getting warmer in their confined space. Elijah hugged his palm to his stomach, behind his thighs. “My alien friend. He helped heal it, said there shouldn’t be any side effects. I honestly have no idea about the…Bruise…” Eli paused between his words, Steve moved to sit at his side. It was definitely warmer; Steve’s body was it was burning furnace. He asked to see and Eli shimmied his hoodie off his shoulders, his arm laid out for Steve.

Finger tips traced from his knuckles to his elbow. It was difficult to swallow. He was aware of how much spit was in his mouth. Would Steve notice if he swallowed? Or if he swallowed again right after? His fingers tingled, tickled still from Steve’s quick touch. There was not evidence of the two being connected. The coincidence being they shared only an arm and hours after nerve damage.

“I’m afraid you’re going to get hurt, Pep.”

“Same. N-no-t about me. I mean y-you. Well, I mean, y-yeah I don’t want to get hurt. But you know, y-you, Jim.” Steve leaned in close, Elijah jerked back with a flinch.

“Dude.”

“Sorry. Instincts. Usually when you’re near my face it’s your fist and…” Well, Steve knew the rest.

Kissing felt incredibly unromantic with that reminder. Steve eased off, his hand remained on Elijah’s elbow. “If something goes seriously wrong, you need to tell me. Fuck the aliens. We’ll…Do what we can but we’ll help us first.”

“I can’t do that Steve. They need my help. They’re my friends.” Elijah pulled his hand back, covering the bruise on his skin. “He’s scared and wants to go home. But. Well Earth has been his home and he’s afraid he’s going to lose that too.”

“You can’t get hurt for someone else’s cause.”

“So fighting for trolls is fine?”

“If we don’t,” Steve’s voice was curt, “They’ll march right into Arcadia.”

“If I don’t help the aliens, they’re going to do the same. Two different wars, Steve. They’ll have the same casualties.” Eli tucked his lip under, breathing heavily through his nose. “How do you do it? Fight. Killing someone who might’ve been your friend?”

“I don’t think about that,” Steve whispered. “That’s not what I think about when I fight. I just…Think about home. What it means if I do nothing. Doing nothing,” Steve looked towards Elijah’s window. Towards the direction of his own home, “means I’ll lose everything. I’ll do whatever that something is that saves them.”

Elijah couldn’t nod, not yet.

“Do you think I just ask to be let out? Or you think we gotta pass some test.”

“I think you’re the boss and it knows what you want.”

Steve turned towards him, making Elijah’s heart throb. His beating out drummed out the other worldly haunts. What Steve wanted, might have been Elijah’s own thoughts. To be close. Heck. Can you imagine it all this time he had not been insane, Steve had been looking at him. Wondering what to do and how to do it. What did it make them? 

At school they weren’t even friends.

Here they were Creepslayerz and world defenders. They were partners before friends. He felt his cheeks turning a rosy red. Partners as in comrades. They weren’t boyfriends. Steve had not asked him that. Elijah didn’t want to ask more than he was allowed, already given so much, he couldn’t get greedy. They had appearances to keep up. Steve had a solid reputation. Elijah couldn’t take it from him, he knew Steve had built it piece by piece from the ground up. School was his kingdom. Elijah wasn’t even a subject, joining Jim on the ranks of something similar to an invader.

Eli’s tummy sucked in at the feeling of Steve’s hand on his back. His forehead touched his own and the bubble got even smaller. Undoubtedly it knew Steve’s wants. Their lips found each other’s, the test was passed. As they kissed, their spherical shield melted. Steve eased Elijah down into the bed, what he should have been doing from the start, rather than shoving him. They kissed again, Steve using one arm to hover above him. The other cupping Elijah’s jaw, framing him and keeping him where he was wanted.

“Eli.” Steve returned to speaking in whispers. “Whatever happens, nothing is going to get you. Even if I’ll be upset, don’t be afraid to tell me.” He kissed Elijah’s neck, “I’m going to protect you and Arcadia.” Elijah swallowed as Steve kissed his Adam’s apple. “I’m going to make up for every time I hurt you. Made you feel small.”

Elijah sucked himself in, pressing back into the bed. He stared at the glowering stars overhead, trying to keep some sense about him. The warm breath moved to his ear, kissing his new piercing. Elijah made a sound, Steve grinned against his skin.

“You like that?”

What Earth? 

What Earth did he have to save? It’d just been ripped out from under him. How could a simple question, undo him? He didn’t understand, but his lips made a breathless sound, “Yes.” Steve bit his ear, making up for the pain and the dizziness he once caused. His lips cascaded down Eli’s neck and back up to his mouth.

“Aliens huh? Guess you’re kinda…Like out of this world.”

“Oh my god,” Elijah laughed and smacked Steve’s head. “Stop.”

“Uh-oh.”

“What?”

Steve kissed him, “I think,” and again, “you must be a star.” Again, “I keep gravitating towards you.” He tried for a fourth kiss and found themselves both laughing and foreheads knocking. Elijah pushed at his when Steve tried to make it five, “You’re so cheesy, stop.”

“Oh. I’m cheesy, okay, _Pepperjack_.” He kissed Elijah’s hand instead, “Hm. Maybe you’re from Wisconsin.”

“Steve, please don’t use Wisconsin pickup lines. Go back to space.”

Steve didn’t hesitate, “Gravity! So. Heavy.” He groaned and dropped down onto Elijah’s chest. Each of them grunted, the battle of the day still on them.

“Sorry,” Steve started to roll.

“N-no.” Elijah’s left hand touched Steve’s side. “Gravity is too strong…R-right? I’m like a starorsomething.” The more he spoke the greater his embarrassment, he rushed his words, just to get the flirting over with.

Steve had to take two and catch his breath. This was really happening. It wasn’t just him flirting, Elijah was dealing right back. They had their limits, but Steve was an astronaut now. He had to test them. Ignoring Elijah’s hand, Steve continued to roll off, he repositioned himself, all fours, hovering over Elijah. His body the new bubble. A promising umbrella of safety and completely engrossing Elijah. His arms bent, lowering his chest and his legs inched back, hovering lower and lower.

“Alright, I’m the commander.”

Elijah snickered.

“Houston. Do we have a problem?” Steve perked up an eyebrow, smirking. Elijah was wonderful in a fit full of giggles. He liked this breathless version better than the one he was normally aquatinted with. One riddled with anxiety.

“Pssht,” Steve made a noise like a radio, “Going in for landing, Pssht.”

“Beep,” Elijah chimed in, acting as other spacey sounds. Steve nodded in approval. “Touch down in ten,” Steve counted down his arrival, his lips and body touching Elijah all at once. Elijah hugged Steve to him, kissing him slow and tentatively. It was different this close. They could feel everything. Steve rocked once, Elijah opened his mouth wider.

“Lift off,” Steve whispered.

“Wrong order.” Elijah responded, barely able to form words.

“You’re adorable.” Steve, indeed, lifted off, hovering over Elijah once more. Each of their faces red. “You okay?”

Eli nodded, “But—”

“Don’t you ask to go out on a walk.” Steve sat up beside him. “But, I do think we should work on our playlist.”

“Aliens to playlist, huh?” Elijah reached for one of his pillows and hugged it to his chest. The shift was sudden, all though not uncalled for. He was eager to make up for the kissless nights, but wondering what were his lines? What was going to fast?

“Could make it spacey. I was just thinking, how we’re not allowed to sleep in the same room. No rule against staying up all night in the same room.”

“I think it’s logic like that, is why you’re usually in detention.”

“buuut?” Steve tapped his foot against Elijah’s knee, prodding an answer out of him.

“But maybe you’ve had worse ideas than that.”

“Is that a yes?” Steve asked, Elijah said it was.

There was much to be learned, infinite questions to be asked. Elijah was glad Steve hadn’t. They both needed time process the information. They focused instead on being perfectly human. Side by side on Elijah’s bed. Writing song titles down in a notebook, scrolling through videos on YouTube and Spotify. Elijah gave Steve his login.

Why did that feel weirdly intimate? Steve stopped contributing, looking through Eli’s history. Scanning his playlists. “See you’ve added some 1D.”

“Mhm,” Elijah merely hummed. He had, because Steve liked it. They weren’t so bad. Even better when he thought about singing it together on their road trip. He worried Steve didn’t like to sing, then remembered their Creepslayer rap. “You can add your own playlist if you like. But since we’re sharing an account, if I start playing something and you’re on, it will switch to what I’m listening to.”

They googled places to camp, plotting how to get away for a weekend. Steve never mentioned the other Trollhunters, Elijah did. A night alone in his bedroom was typical. A weekend alone was trouble. He didn’t want to say he was uncomfortable, the road trip was exciting. Staying the night together was terrifying. He tried suggesting how funny Toby and Jim would be in front of a fire, Steve said they were a bunch of jackholes.

At first signs of the sunrise, Elijah prompted Steve to come with him. They stepped into their socks and slipped on their coats. Elijah made them hot coco and grabbed a handful of snacks. Quietly he unlocked the sliding glass door and tugged it open. They sat together on the swinging patio chair, in Elijah’s backyard.

 

“If the eternal night ever comes, we won’t have anymore of these.” Elijah mused keeping his cup close to his mouth.

“Guess I’ll just have to punch ol’ Gunmar in the mouth.” He draped an arm along the back of their seat. His legs kept them swinging, Eli’s folded and tucked under themselves.

“You think it will ever happen?”

Steve didn’t answer right away, Gunmar’s attacks had slowed but he was never gone. Every day the shadow over Arcadia felt like it loomed larger. “Dunno,” Steve didn’t want to admit, this might be something out of their hands. “But I’ll fight it.”

“Steve?”

He looked towards Elijah, expression soft as the first light rising up.

“I want you to come back to the cavern. There’s a lot I need to show you.” If something happened to Elijah, he needed his teammate to be the shield for worlds beyond their own. This wasn’t about his own greatness. There were lives that needed saving and protecting.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Rises from nothing lolol.
> 
> Hey.
> 
> So. Per usual and probably more than normal. I struggled with this chapter. I think because it was hella dialogue heavy annnd less time for being up in their heads.
> 
> I hope everything still met your expectations. I’m freaking out because I’ve misplaced one of my notebooks with notes for the upcoming chapters. Because I have sooo much planned one of them had it mapped out what had to happen next etc etc and I’m like fuck. I really wanna ref that to keep my head on straight.
> 
> I bet everyone is wondering wtf about the bruise right? OHOHOHO. /EVIL ANIME GIRL LAUGH WITH THE HAND. Yeesh when I reveal what’s going on ahaha. B] Oh. I’m just _dying_ to hear your reactions!
> 
> Again, I am 1000000% sorry I have not replied to comments yet. It is on my endless to do. But it’s been nice to reread them, since until I reply to something I let it sit in my inbox (otherwise I will forget). It’s just…It’s been such an effort to force myself to write, that when I’ve had the energy to write I’ve funneled it into fics/writing. So please please please keep the comments coming. I just. I need them. To be honest. Does that sound petty? It’s probably petty. But it’s the fire in my heart when I’ve none left. <3
> 
> Also so—someone mentioned in the comments about wanting to draw some fanart. And ummm omg. Yes please!!!! Anyone. You’re more than welcome to it. No one has ever draw fic art for me before ;~;!! So please just be sure to tag me on tumblr or post the link in the comments or something so I’ll be able to check it out!
> 
>  
> 
> __
> 
> _Please leave comments, kudos, and give it likes and reblogs. Not only does it warm my heart, but it helps give the fic some traction._
> 
> _Legit. You guys have nooo idea how much it helps motivate me_
> 
> _And as always…. Keep it Crispy! B]_
> 
>   
>  If you’re shy to leave a message here, hit me up on my tumblr:  
> diedieri
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	20. The House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> : __  
> “Oh really, and this isn’t another tick off Jim scheme?”
> 
>  
> 
> _“Hah! Never a scheme, just a perfectly welcomed bonus. So. Really.” Steve leaned over Claire, his arm on the locker._
> 
>  
> 
> _This had to be Colby. He liked to stir the pot, sneaking a peak at the competition. Except Colby was down the hall. Both of them watching the same spot._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> __  
>   
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go :D  
> Also this was supposed to be posted yesterday for Day 3 in #Creepslayerzweek over on tumblr. But I’m sick ;w; I just slept all day yesterday and didn’t get to edit this too much. But I wanted to hurry and get it up! Please check out the tag and join the fun with our creepslayerz  
>   
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
__

__

_20.  
The House  
_

 

 

 

Visiting the cavern did not come as planned. After sunrise, Steve stayed for a proper breakfast with Elijah and his mother. He promptly left for home for bed. Elijah kissed his mother’s cheek and did the same. In bed, he received a text.

Steve: _Night Eli_

Steve: _Or good morning?_

Elijah replied with a star and moon emoji and a few Z’s. His eyes grew heavy watching the dots come and go. He waited, he tapped his screen, he waited. His eyes closed once, they stayed close, his hand go limping prompted to his eyes to open. Stay awake…Stay…Asleep.

Once awake, Elijah texted Steve they should focus on homework. _Really_ focus. During the week, Elijah was caught up in technical problems with Cabra. He and Colby had made impressive headway on their communications task. He and Steve did not talk much at school, but the looks shared ultimately ended Elijah flushed with a red blush. Routine and habits ended, at the hands of one teacher: Señor Uhl. 

“Class,” He spoke with his chest puffed out at the end of a grueling period. “We’ll be creating group skits. The topics are of your choosing. School appropriate. Groups of four.”

Jim grinned at Toby, Toby at Claire, and Claire to Darcy. A sequential shared look formed their group without any words.

“I’ll be choosing each of your partners,” Uhl interrupted the brief joyous moment. Students followed his movements and the dread of a group project was only ever alleviated at the promise of working with friends. Now they were left at the mercy of the merciless; Who was going to be picked apart? He paced, giving students pointed looks.

_He hates me_ , Jim and Toby both thought, _I’m getting paired up with the worst!_

_I missed a point on my test,_ Elijah stopped a groan. This was Señor Uhl’s revenge! He sunk lower in his seat, biting his lip. There was Cabra, Colby, training, translating. He did not have time to carry a four-person work load! Who would he get stuck with? At the front of the room, Uhl swirled the white board marker in fanciful loops. A collective air swept over the room, if Uhl was writing he wasn’t conspiring. Elijah transcribed the notes, in both English and Spanish to his own notebook: What needed to be included, how many words, chapters they should consider focusing on. 

“Anything more will be extra credit. You can earn up to a total of 50 points extra credit. For some of you,” His eyes swept the class room, giving pointed looks to his students, “this is crucial. You will be given one class day to prepare. The rest will be done on your own time.” Señor Uhl flipped open his notebook and tipped his chin down, barely sparing a glance for any student’s reaction. He read down the line groan after groan, cheers after giggles.

 

“Miss Nuñez, Domzalski, Miss Scott and Miss Wang.”

Toby turned to Darci, “See you after school, beautiful.” He teased and turned a sour face to a daunted Jim. “Sorry Jimbo, duty calls.”

“Yeah. Duty, sure that’s it and not Señor Uhl’s vendetta against me.”

“Dude, if anything he hates me. Remember? Burrito?”

The teacher continued on, as he did, “Pepperjack. Lake Jr. Kingsley. Palchuk.”

Toby pulled a tight face, in a group with Steve? “Yeah dude, he hates you.” He patted Jim’s desk and swung back around addressing Darci. “How about a dastardly love play?”

“Or we can do something musical?”

“Yeah!” The girls cheered, high fiving each other. Each gave Toby an eye, daring him to suggest otherwise.

“So…Sure Señor Uhl hates you, Jimbo?”

Toby’s reply was cut off by the bell, not ignored, only over shadowed. Steve strutted in front and shoved his hand against Jim’s back. “Dweeb.” For all their training together, Steve maintained the perfect outward appearance that nothing was wrong in Arcadia. He taunted Jim and startled Toby. The only one who received a change had been Eli. He wasn’t as often tossed in lockers or forced to hand over lunch money.

“S-steve,” The blonde stopped with a loud, “huh?” His lip curled looking back to Elijah sheepishly holding up his hand. He didn’t call him out at school and Jim had his arms folded. His weight shifted ready to step in should Steve mention this. Colby yawned behind Elijah, his head on the desk, in no hurry for his next class.

“What, dingus?” Steve put his hands on his hips, his glare bounced between the two of them and settled on Jim. Really, what did Lake think he was going to do? What had him all in a twist, never mind he just spat out dingus and dweeb.

“We could really use the extra credit, I know—” Steve turned to Elijah, raising an eyebrow, daring to mention how he knew Steve could too. “I know Colby is trying to catch up.”

Colby offered a thumb’s up. He cared for his grades, but he was passing well enough.

“Well if you don’t say what you need to say, Pepperjack, we’re all going to be catching up to our next class.”

“R-right,” Elijah gathered his things, it’d been sometime since Steve spoke to him like this in class. He wasn’t prepared for the Steve in front of prying eyes. How was it their night in the park was only three days ago? Elijah’s cheeks reddened, three nights since they kissed. The color easily mistaken as frustration, Steve was prickly and waving his hand for Elijah to get on with it. “I think we should meet up outside of school. We’ll have tomorrow in class and the next day but for a proper skit—”

“No one is going to be judging us.” Steve interjected and turned to head for the door, “No one’s skit is going be some grand spectacle. We can do it in class.”

Darci and Mary cut Steve off, pushing out in front of him. “This is going to be so cool, we can bring out instruments to school!”

“You were saying,” Jim grinned, holding the door open for all four of them.

“I’m not spending time after school with you.” Steve protested, as if it was something new. “Not going to your house,” Steve pointed at Jim. “Definitely not going to Pepperjack’s,” which was reasonable considering Elijah’s mother had her suspicions about their night together. “And no way are you coming over to mine.” Coach would be there and that was a whole new can of worms of awkward. Steve was being petty and trite, he knew Elijah would understand. Underneath his jerky under tone, Steve had sound reasoning. He didn’t care what the others had to say or about Jim’s furrowed brow, readying a storm of leaderly protests.

“Why not my place?” Colby shrugged. “It’s cool.”

“W-what?!” Elijah spoke the loudest and butted in front of Steve, he outright ignored Jim. That was easy. So simplistic it was a trick! Colby’s house was a mystery, Elijah had never been allowed to walk him back. He was an alien! Where would he take them? A rocket? This was bad. Whatever he was thinking it was wrong, this was not the way to show the world he was human. He hadn’t even mentioned or hinted to Steve that the alien he knew went to school. Was he afraid and trying to make a point? Elijah had told him not to worry.

Colby flicked Eli in the head, snorting at Steve’s sudden ‘hey!’ “Don’t get it twisted, short shit. I’m sure you’re a great host. But the family has been on me. How are you doing, are you making new friends? So. Perfect. You all say yes ma’am, Colby is the greatest! And you don’t have to go to their places,” Colby said to Steve, who looked ready to pop. “And you, well, you seem cool. No worries, right my dude?” Colby knocked fists with Jim, earning another aghast eyeroll from Steve.

Elijah followed, his jaw slacked.

In one minute, Steve got an invite to an alien’s house. Elijah had been suffering Colby for weeks, nothing with him was easy! Any time he tried to breach the subject, Colby put his hands-on Elijah’s shoulders and adjusted him to stand in the sun, blocking it from Colby’s face. Never answering properly. It was annoying. He was annoying! Irritating!

The group splintered off for their classes, Elijah and Colby heading to theirs together. Immediately he twisted in his seat, facing a Cheshire like grin. “Are you kidding me?!” He whispered.

“What?” Colby shrugged, heads folded behind his head, tipping back on the back to legs of his desk.

“We’re going to your house, is this a trap? Oh gosh. This is a trap.”

“Yup,” Colby popped his P and brushed his nails on Jack Frost sitting in the moon Dreamworks shirt.  
“You caught me. I’m going to get you all there on a school sponsored project and gobble you up. I eat people, by the way. News flash.”

“I’m serious.”

“Me too, deadly.” He dropped back on the floor, his chest met the edge of his desk. His face a foot from Elijah’s. “I’ll cook Steve, well done. Jim, medium well. You? Rare.” Colby flicked his nose. “Chillax my dude. If it freaks you that much we can do at someone else’s place. I was trying to help. ‘Sides, looks like you were telling the truth.”

“That’s what this was?” Elijah turned around, crossing his arms over his chest. He hated to be doubted, “you thought I ratted you out? You were waiting for Steve’s reaction.”

Colby nodded, “Humans are finicky. You can never predict ‘em. And well, I assumed Steve would be on my ass, volunteering my house if you had told him.”

“Could be reverse psychology.”

“Could be.” Colby clicked his pen, their conversation going silent, the teacher finally speaking up.

 

The day was horrible, long, and utterly of void of routine. His remaining classes were a struggle to focus on. Between Colby kicking the back of his chair and attempting to think of themes that would suit the four of them, his mind couldn’t keep up. Flip. Jim would help him, right? He was such a good guy, of course he would. But Steve would be the death of him. Constantly challenging him. Elijah sunk down deep in his chair, he gasped, instantly sitting up. Behind him Colby smirked, chewing on the end of his pencil. Every time Elijah gave him a dirty look, Colby responded with an incredulous, “what?”

At 3:30 the day ended like any other. Steve banging on lockers and jumping ahead with teammates, avoiding being seen with any nerds and freaks. Jim lingered with Claire, humored Toby by asking if he would not mind switching. Colby, hovered at Eli’s locker. Not as anyone else but himself. The shift from terrorizer to lumbering friendly kept Elijah looking over his shoulder. This was happening, they were friends, on the same planet, on the same path. 

We’re going to be safe, Elijah told himself again battling the worries of a rocket blasting the four of them to another galaxy. Colby needed Earth’s resources. Blasting the four of them out would do him no good. Eli texted his mother the plan: at Colby’s with Jim and Steve. New class project! : )

“Why,” Colby groaned, drawing out as much of the word he could in a single breath. His elbows sat on Eli’s head, leaning heavily on him, “are you all so fuckin’ slow? I’m going to start walking. You ain’t there, you aren’t coming.”

“Colby-“ Elijah struggled to free his head and smooth down his hair. The other lunged ahead ignoring any calls and protests.

“Jim!” Elijah darted down the hall to grab his arm, “Colby is going! We gotta go?”

“O-oh,” He smiled despite the rush, “Later Tobes. Text you, Claire!” Jim was easy, a gentle tug to the corner of his hoodie and the lanky Trollhunter followed along. “So what’s the rush, Elijah?”

“Colby is already going,” Not really an explanation, though Jim nodded with complete understanding, “one of those?”

“One of those.”  
One of those, Elijah assumed, meant to mean a Steve. Steve was bantering, hooping and hollering. His voice echoed through the hall during the spurts of the open door. He was surrounded by the knowing all things sports and nothing of troll friends. The group that explicitly said, ‘no nerds, losers, and every domination of Elijah Pepperjack allowed.’ Jim looked to the crowed passing through the doors. They needed to collect the final member of their project.

“Ji-im,” Elijah swallowed most of his groan. Trollhunting worked its way in deep to Jim’s blood. Creepslaying and Alien Cavern managing had yet to become a fulltime job. Ironic having an alien behind him in most classes, an alien disguised as a racoon living in his bedroom, and a translator hooked up to his ear. A part-time, nightly galivant, was finding its tracks to the fulltime commitment. 

“Hey-yo, Pal-punk. Let’s go.” 

Jim and Elijah both gasped—did they just hear that? Across the street, hands in his pocket, and jacket slung over his shoulders Colby slouched and looked at the group of them. His eyes looked passed the onlookers, right at Steve as he bristled and puffed his chest up.

“What did you just say?”

The crowd riled behind Steve, muttering ‘is he serious?’ ‘did the new kid just seriously say that?’

“One of those.” Elijah and Jim said in sync. Jim ran up to Steve. “Really? C’mon Steve. Don’t do this.”

“Do what Lake?” Steve shoved Jim back avoiding that good-guy pat. The hand touching shoulders, in a leaderly guidance sort of pat. 

Elijah crossed the crosswalk and jogged up to Colby, his eyes popped why and screaming really?! Colby offered a languid shrug. If shrugs got much more apathetic, Colby managed it. “They’ll catch up, Jackie.” Colby walked on. His stride knew the others would follow, if not everyone, at least one. Elijah kept three feet behind, his head on a swivel. Colby. Steve. Jim.

Jim. Steve. Colby.

“They don’t even know where you live! I don’t even know where you live!”

“Huh.” Colby lacked the effort to hide his level of zero-concern. “Fine? You want Blondie to giddy-up?” Colby draped his arm around Elijah’s shoulders. 

“What’re you doing?” Elijah rolled his eyes.

“Flirting. In front of your boyfriend.”

“Not…My boyfriend.”

“Hesitance. Cute. You hook up?” Colby watched Elijah, his cheeks rosied and his lips pursed. “No. but you thought about it, interesting.”

“Can you read minds?”

“Hah!” Colby bellowed, “No. Shit. You’re just… Precious, Elijah. You ever have the talk?”

“Oh jeez,” Elijah started to pull away, shaking his head, this was not happening! An alien was not trying to give him the birds and the bees chat.

“What?” Colby grinned, he tugged Elijah in front of himself, both hands on his shoulders. “It’s natural to wanna get busy with the fizzy.”

“I don’t need to be doing—” 

“You’re commander of a ship, Jackie. You can do whatever the fuck you want now, Commander.” 

“Hey—new kid.” Steve joined the pair of them, butting shoulders with Colby.

“That’s it? New Kid. C’mon. I gave you a cool nickname. Pal-punk. Try again.” Colby clutched Elijah’s shoulders, forcing him to a stop. “We’ll wait.”

“Guys,” Jim strolled in behind them, sneaking his foot in. A single, tiny buffer. “Really? We haven’t even started the project.”

“Quiet Lake.” 

Elijah groaned, Colby drummed his fingers on him.

“Dude, get off him, he doesn’t like it.”

“Pal-punk. Us two are friends. We have a thing. Right Jackie?”

Elijah groaned louder, “Can we just go to your place please?”

“Yeah,” Colby agreed watching Steve, smirking. 

The four walked again, Elijah awkwardly in front, Colby touching his shoulders on cue where to turn. The boys talked to complain (in Steve’s case) or plan (for Jim) when they should walk back to school and pick up their vespas. Eli listened for any tension, he had to be ready to play referee! Though Jim was a master now at diffusing Steve’s tension. Every day after school they did hang out together. They trained, they tracked, and fought together. A team can still bicker and know when to playfully surrender. Elijah remained the only one of the three unfamiliar with these lines. His time apart, a Creepslayer had nestled a buffer between them. He knew the school dynamics. 

“Wow…” Elijah followed the dawning awe, his jaw flopping open with the Trollhunters. Only Colby unperturbed. “Shoes off at the door.” They followed a sidewalk with perfectly trimmed emerald green grass around to the back. Colby unlocked the door, strange, Elijah thought since his parents were already home.

“Colby? That you?” A strong voice echoed down the hall, accompanied by a rhythmic _klack-klack._ The four piled in the door, Colby casually stepping out of his sneakers. Steve held onto Elijah’s shoulders for balance. Jim wobbled in place kicking up one leg then the other. Elijah was the last, crouching down and unlacing his sneakers. He neatly stacked every pair together.

“ ‘Sup mom.”

“How are you,” she corrected pulling him into a hug. Not a moment after, she removed his cap and smoothed down his styled gray hair. “Still going with this? This look got you friends?” She laughed, her arm around his shoulders. She held a hand out—Jim went first and Steve butted in.

“Steve Palchuk, ma’am.”

“Good grip,” Her dark red lips made the whites of her teeth brighter and sharper. She took Jim’s hand next, “Lake?” She asked after hearing his name. “Any relation to Doctor Lake?”

“That would be the one.”

“Good woman.”

“Mom’s a lawyer.” Colby explained. “Dad is too, but for land ownership.”

Colby’s mother looked to Elijah last. He had not gone up to meet her. He had no time to plan for meeting someone new. He didn’t even know what he was meeting! A hologram? Another alien? Her arm left Colby’s to face him head on. “Suzie. You are?”

“Elijah.” Her hand was warm. Was she human? Her hand was soft, her nails painted. The top coat had brushed the side of his hand. She smelled of perfume. How could a hologram have a smell? Had Colby infiltrated a human household?

“Colby, your father and I have a meeting then dinner. You boys order pizza for your project. Colby’s already texted us all about it. Help yourselves. No parties. No drinking. No smoking. Got it?” Everyone but Colby nodded. A hand batted against the side of his head in response,

“Yes. Seesh. Got it.”

“Seesh,” Elijah mocked and chuckled. In front of his parents he wouldn’t swear? Hah! No who was a pathetic human? Colby’s words fell into his hands, stuffed in his pockets, ready to be taken out later.

“You all have to come over again, we’ll have dinner.” Suzie beamed, touching her hand to Colby’s shoulder and kissed his cheek, leaving a faint trace of red. Colby scrubbed it off with a groan, he didn’t need a mirror to know. His cheek was always her final lip dab test, “mom! C’mon! Go, you’ll be late?”

“Oh. Honey. Now I’m going to take my time.” She laughed, though walking to the front door, conveniently leaving the four of them.

“Hah! Is this you? You’re a dweeb!” Steve barked without observant eyes, a picture on the wall. Colby in a sweater and bow-tie. His mother and father behind each shoulder. “Your glasses are even crooked.”

Elijah rubbed his ear, an echo picking up. Colby’s murmurs slowly being translated. _‘I’m going to ring his fucking neck. Hang up by his intestines. Pull out his one heart.’_ The threat heavy. Dark.

“Uh, Steve!” Elijah pepped up and bounded between them. “He’s cute! I mean. We both have glasses.”

He had no one to be ashamed in front of, except the first step towards being out in the open. “So?” Steve clipped his words, nervous, he took a step back. A normal response for two people who had not been kissing. The response a tell for how the relationship would undoubtedly be going, Elijah swallowed. “And we’re both short.” As commander, he had other things to focus on. Diffusing the tension, adverting Colby’s aggression.

“How long ago was that taken?” Jim asked, joining Elijah’s side, another buffer between the two men. He was a leader, you did not need to know what was said to hear the hate under Colby’s breath.

“A while ago,” Colby straightened up and focused on the picture. “Most of the pictures around the house are like that,” He turned towards Steve and pointed, “Get. Used to it.” 

“Right, the hair?” Elijah laughed nervously joining Colby on his side instead. He picked at his sleeves, was this seriously happening? Not ten minutes in they were already picking fights and threatening heads. “I-I like this, though. Suits you.” Elijah reached up to fluff up what his mother had smushed down.

“Could suit you too, Jackie. I’ll go to the store right now, give you a total makeover.” He grinned. “Or would you prefer to wear the bowties? Got those in my room.”

“Your room?”

“Mhm.”

Jim clasped Steve’s shoulder, “Oh well, you know. We can maybe work that into the skit? Elijah, we can make this whole thing about a makeover!” Steve folded his arms, scowling, huffing and puffing. The idea was dumb.

“No, I’d rather just do the planning. Not the in front of classing.”

“Why? You love drama club. You’re great on stage! What’s so different about the classroom?”

“Different stage.” Steve defended. 

“Life’s a stage,” Colby dramatized and thrusted his hand in the air, he grabbed Elijah and spun him around. “We have our star! The story, Elijah. A ghost pretending to be human.”

Eli tottered away, a slosh in his step, he stopped at Steve’s hand resting on his back to steady him. Was Colby just trying to give himself away? He couldn’t be serious.

“I’m serious. Pal-punk. You can be the nosy neighbor, doesn’t know when to mind his own business. Jim. You moved into his house. New kid on the block, hauntings are totally possible.”

“is your house haunted?” Eli asked, unsure what exactly was the truth and where began the lies.

“Totally haunted.”

Jim smirked with an appreciative nod. Steve crossed his arms, unaccepting while Elijah cautiously looked over his shoulder.

“What-what about you, Buttsnack?”

“Going to have to do better than that, Pal-punk. Clearly I’m the still alive boyfriend. He wants to haunt me just, afraid. Couldn’t be open in life, why is death any different?’

“We’re doing something about a gay ghost?” Steve’s arms crossed tighter, no one could see the sweat building on the back of his neck.

“Got a problem, Steve?” Jim asked. Once more, earning the place in Elijah’s heart as his hero. “I think that’s a pretty deep story, Colby. The girls and Tobes are going to kill it with whatever skit they put on. Us going a romantic-tragic route? Señor Uhl won’t know what hit him.” Jim swung his back on the couch and plopped down with a pillow on the ground. 

“You two start writing, I’m going to pick some clothes out. Eli?”

Elijah looked to Steve, giving him a reassuring smile. It was small, though enough to promise he’d be right back. “Steve don’t let him get too sappy, please?”

“Ghost boy won’t be doing shit,” Steve hissed snatching away Jim’s pencil.

Colby lead Elijah up the cream carpeted stairs and down a red painted hall. The house was entirely flawless no dust and had it not been for the pictures, like it was hardly lived in. The amount of pictures was copious. Colby’s bedroom, he thought would be an exception. There was one framed on the wall, amongst several awards. Then another frame by his bed, sitting off center like it had been casually set back down. His beds were made and clothes were put up. The picture askew stood out from the rest. Its position was an invitation, Elijah picked it up.

Two boys, one with a flat top, glasses and bow tie. The other, a buzzcut and a cow jumping over the moon shirt.

“Colby?” Elijah sat back on the bed. Glasses. Glasses with a boy tie—but his eyes were brown. Colby’s were green and so were the other boy’s in the picture. “I don’t understand.” Honesty was alright. There were times you had to admit you did not know an answer, the definition of a word, or simply you did not understand. These questions gave you answers.

Colby joined Elijah on the bed he pointed his at the boy in the glasses, the same pair he wore now. “Dimitri.” 

“But—” 

Sadness lurked behind Colby’s smile. He loved knowing what was going on, the greater insight, ahead on the trail. The feelings were typically welcomed. Except about this.

“Dimitri always wanted to dress like a punk. So,” a hat set within convenient reached. He slapped it on Eli’s head, turned to the side with an upwards tilt.

“But you look like him, but that other kid is you!” Elijah pushed the frame into Colby’s hands and tucked his fists into his sleeves. There were pieces he was not privy to, pieces he didn’t want clicking together with the Trollhunters downstairs. Colby agreed, his hand rested on the back of Elijah’s neck.

“I know. I’ll tell you everything. Later? Okay? Just… I wanted you to know. If Steve says one more fuckin’ things about Dimi. I will bash his head in. Got me?”

Elijah nodded, whatever he was missing was big and daunting. 

“C’mon. Let’s geek you out.”

“I don’t think I need any help there.”

“What? Compared to Dimi? Oh no, Jackie. He’s a completely dweeb.”

“Hey-“

“Yeah, I can call Dimi a dweeb, no one else.”

“Mhm.” _One of those._ Elijah wished he had Jim here to share a look with. Without his company, he entrusted his hand to Colby’s going to his closet. Poorly named, a second room was more like it! The clothes were bountiful and stylish. Many with tags still on them.

“All these are yours?” Eli ran his hands over the mix of fabrics.

“Ours. Were… Ours.” Colby corrected with paced reluctance. “Here, because of course he had a plaid green sweater vest.” He tossed the top to Elijah, found a white button up and the sweaters matching tie. He moved quickly, out stepping whatever thoughts trying to catch up with him and out dancing whatever Elijah could think to ask him. His mind resetting as each article of clothing measured up against him.

“You’re actually shorter than him. We’ll do your whole sneaker and sock look. Just with these pants and we’ll roll them up.”

Eli groaned, “Not now Jackie. Fuck. Just take it down there to show the guys. We need to stop Jim from writing some Shakespeare tragedy.”

“He’s trying to best Claire, let him have his fun.”

“You like him too?”

Elijah rolled his eyes, leaving the room, clutching the pile of clothes in his arms. The picture on the bed, momentarily forgotten.

 

 

“That’s what you’re going to dress him in? Pep! C’mon. A ghost in plaid. This is his chance to look badass!”

“I dunno Steve. Eli, that could be a great look for you. Nice work, Colb.”

Steve gawked, Colb?! Who was he kidding. Of course Elijah was going to look adorable in it! But school already mocked him, why paint a bigger target on his back! He was going to be a gay ghost, in plaid. Did no one else see the problem with this! Put him in rainbow socks while you’re at it! 

“Steve?” Elijah asked, “I can pick something else out.”

Anyone who mocked him, gave him trouble. Steve would stuff them in a locker. “Huh? No. Pepper. I just didn’t want you feeling like you had to wear Flipflops hand-me downs.”

“Nice,” Coby scoffed. Flipflops was better than buttsnack.

Steve paced and plopped between Colby and Elijah, “you know I was thinking since Señor Uhl is a dick and gave us a day for this, we should have props with notes on them. Not the whole script. But seriously? Who can remember all this.”

“You’re not a natural blonde are you, blondie?” Colby shoved his shoulders, “Nice. Let’s do it.”

Writing parts of the script on Elijah’s prop book and other pieces of the skit had to be cheating. Jim, a true hero among them, “well, Elijah we’re just securing the grade.” He was a hero, not an A++ extra credit student. He accepted the notes, “I’ll just study so I won’t even need them.” It would not be cheating if he never peeked. 

Between walking back to school, riding home with Steve, reciting the skit in the shower and during breakfast Elijah was the first among them to have a grasp. In class, he picked apart their grammar and substituted complex words for the basic textbook skits. The trio, who had not memorized any of their lines accepted the changes. Their smiles grew, Señor Uhl leaning over their shoulders “An interesting choice here.” Uhl did not hand out compliments, he was tough and stingy with every point, counting each word. They were on the right track.

“Kinda shit we only get one class day to prepare.”

One hour of the school day, three hours the night before, and tonight their final dress rehearsal. Elijah fidgeted with the hem of his hoodie. They weren’t in too deep. It was a quick ten-minute skit. A lot of hours mostly devoted to grammar. Tonight, he needed to help his team remember the lines. Would three be enough? He sunk lower in his seat, flinching back his ankle. Steve met his eyes, pulling his leg back. 

‘Sorry,’ he mouthed, in Spanish.

Elijah shook his head, leaning nearer. “I was just worried.”

“ ‘Bout the project? Pep. We’re cool. We have props, lines, clothes. We’ll ace this!” or it would be on giant disaster. When would he have time to make up these points? Everything was never ending. If not school then tinkering with technology. “Pep?” Steve drew his attention again, Colby and Jim joining Steve in judgmental stares.

“Sorry guys,” Elijah smiled, he moved on just as the day in its otherwise normal routine. Classes ended, Elijah exchanged books at his locker. He thumbed through the books and notes and glanced at his planner. He had everything for tonight and to start early on homework for the weekend. Doubtful he would have the time. Skit practice had taken three hours yesterday and now they were in the final hours. The metal locker clinked shut, his spun the dial lock and went in search of the others.

His smile and wave went unnoticed by Mary and Darci, looking at their cellphones and planning out loud. “We’ve totally been neglecting our committee duties. After this project we really need to get to working on the dance.” Darci add, “you think they’d let us play?” Mary rolled her eyes as if it were obvious, “hello. Why do you think I signed us up for the committee?” 

The girls went on and Elijah’s feet sunk heavy.

“So you think I can get a preview of your Mamaskullz skit?”

“You wish, Steve.” Claire smiled, her eyes rolling.

“I’m just saying since the Papaskullz aren’t coming to town soon, been awhile since we’ve seen them, I’d love to see your stuff.”

“Oh really, and this isn’t another tick off Jim scheme?”

“Hah! Never a scheme, just a perfectly welcomed bonus. So. Really.” Steve leaned over Claire, his arm on the locker.

This had to be Colby. He liked to stir the pot, sneaking a peak at the competition. Except Colby was down the hall. Both of them watching the same spot. Steve was bi, Eli knew that, it was normal to flirt with girls. Claire, especially. She was funny, smart, talented, and Juliet. She was a perfectly normal girl to adore. She also had a boyfriend and spoke to Steve with closed arms. He was stupid, blind, and an imbecile. Eli hoped he skipped rehearsal to go see the girls. Later when he texted Elijah for pointers he’d give him the finger. 

As if.

Elijah deflated with a sigh, his gusto gone before he’d done anything with it.

“Yo Pal-punk!” Colby hollered, his arm resting on Jim’s shoulder. Even they looked friendly and normal. Elijah was the quirk. “Jackie, move your ass!” Last to be called. Just like gym class. Like every class project that didn’t have assigned partners. His sneakers scuffed along tile floor. His shoulders twisted slipping between the massive student body. Steve was with the group, Elijah had made them all wait.

“You okay Pepperbuddy?”

Jim smiled. Colby rolled his eyes.

“Y-yeah. Stomachache.” 

“Well, you can ride on the back of my bike.” Colby offered. “Figured if I rode my bike today, we can get to my place faster, you dudes could leave later?”

“Sweet thinkin’ dude.” Jim and Colby shared a smiled. Elijah wished they lived in a parallel world. One where no one was an alien or Trollhunter. Colby and Jim would be friendly rivals. He wouldn’t know the other secrets, wondering if paths would cross or who would take what. His biggest concern would be getting the lead role in a play. He wouldn’t, but—why in his own fantasy did he have to be a loser?

“Pep you can ride on my Vespa.” Steve interjected. He snatched the loop on Elijah’s backpack and dragged him out first, the others having to follow. No one made a fuss, they waited out the school buses, for most people to be gone and rode along to Colby’s at their own pace.

“You’re not okay,”

Steve’s usual gang of ghouls had not been around. It explained his time with Claire and the attention showed to Eli in school halls. “I’m tired.”

“Yeah. We’ll we were up late texting, how long did you stay up after studying?” Steve glanced over his shoulder. The tilt of his jaw tilted Elijah’s emotions. 

“I was being jealous.” He muttered, hands clutching Steve’s shoulders.

“What?” Steve had no been driving so fast for the wind to distract him. He heard Elijah just fine, only the context did not make sense.

“Claire.”

Driving to the forest, cars and buildings felt like a blur. The slow-traffic and cross walk, caution children playing neighborhoods moved at a snails pace. In front of him, Steve shifted in his thoughts, as if reaching for back to a once upon a time.

“Just now? After school?” Elijah was always a sucker for helping.

“Yeah?”

Could their voices go any higher? Elijah groaned, “Nothing. Just. You can hang out with Claire in front of everyone. But your friends aren’t there today and you still drag me out of school.”

Steve didn’t respond. He didn’t shift. His thumbs rubbed the gears, “I don’t like her like that, Pep.” Anymore? Elijah filled in. He and Jim were neck and neck for Claire’s number at the start of the semester. 

“Sorry if I made that weird.”

“It’s just me.” If there was room on the Vespa to slouch and pick at his thumbs, Elijah would. Squeezing Steve’s shoulders would settle in place of his vice.

“No? That’s me making things not cool, Pep. I guess I don’t know how to talk to Claire. Or Jim unless I’m bitching at him.” Steve drew his shoulders back and looked up at the other. “I’ve only figured out how to be Steve around you. Everyone else is still stuck with Pal-punk.”

His smile was the key to Elijah’s laugh, “Colby’s so annoying.”

“The worst.” Steve grinned, the kid made him jealous. He got under his skin with his over familiarness with Elijah however. The two clicked. Eli had a friend. He could stand to be jealous if Elijah was sorting out his own pettiness. A prideful flower bloomed in his chest, straightening him up. Elijah was jealous of him. He was jealous over Elijah—like a real _thing._ They were getting a _thing._

Elijah nor Steve had time to think about their thing and what implications came with having a thing and being jealous. Inside they met Colby’s father, Donald. A tall man, kind smile, but a stern handshake and eyes. They yes Ma’am’ed Colby’s mother and Yes Sir’d his father. They left again without announcing tonight’s purpose only that the boys were welcome to anything in the fridge. Within the hour however, they were not the only one to leave.

“Oh—shoot. Steve. It’s Tobes and Arr—”

Colby chewed on his pen, blatantly trying to peak over Jim’s shoulder to see who the text was from. “Arthur-san. From Japan!” He hid his phone in his pocket. “They need to catch a flight, Claire’s upset, your mom lets you drive her car right?”

“N—” Steve started to laugh, that’s why he got his Vespa! His mom was beyond stingy with her car—Oh. Right. “Not on most days, but yeah she doesn’t mind. Toby can cover gas? That’s usually what she yells about.” He was talking faster, a shit actor. 

“Guys, text us the notes? We’ll be good tomorrow. Progressive play will steal the show. Colb, cool if we take the clothes?” Not only had they raided Colby’s closet for Elijah’s outfit. After hearing about how large it was, Steve and Jim invited themselves in. Jim was easy to fit, Colby was only a bit taller. Steve had broader shoulders but somehow (spoiler art: alien tech) he found the perfect fit. Eli couldn’t believe he was going to let Steve walk out with that badass multi fit jacket. Colby said it was a mesh he could make in his sleep, baby stuff. Wasn’t it still a risk? Handing the prof over his existence? Colby remained un perturbed. His biggest concern was whether or not they’d remember to wear the clothes tomorrow at all.

“You really just let them leave, just like that?”

“Yee?” Colby rolled his shoulders. “Dude, you’d be surprised how much alien tech has been integrated into human technology. These things just happen.”

“It should be patented.”

“Yeah okay, you submit the paperwork for me. Until then c’mere. I have something for you.” The way to Colby’s room was now familiar. He didn’t feel the need to stop his hands from dragging on the railings, extending his bubble a few inches further.

Colby dropped to his knees in front of his bed. “Here,” He offered Elijah a brown bound book. A piece of twine keeping the pages shut.

“What’s this?”

“It’s Dimi’s.” Colby replied quick. “This is our research. His notes. I need you to get up to speed, Jackie.” He crossed his legs in front of Elijah’s their knees nearly touching. Eli traced the edges of the book, should he scoot back? Did he not need to look inside before Colby went on?

“The weather here is wrong, right?”

It did not snow piles and piles in California. Not in Arcadia-Oaks. There was never an ice storm, not in the last fifty years. What changed?

“Aliens.”

Elijah sneered.

“I’m serious Elijah. It’s aliens. When we plan to disembark on a ship, undetected, we have systems and procedures. Not following those disrupts an area’s barometric pressure. The Starrgumms have burst in, thrown everything off for shit. It’s stabilizing because there’s no ships entering the atmosphere here anymore.” Colby tapped the book. “Dimi and I followed them by following the weather.”

“Unnatural patterns…Supernatural appearances.” Eli turned the thought over in his head. He hadn’t seen any shooting stars, something to visually attest to an alien invasion. This was something. Reason why Colby, cold natured braved the Californian weather.

“What happens next? We know they’re here. We don’t need the weather man to tell it’s this is unexpected.”

“You’re going to need this, Elijah. After I leave, you need to know what supernatural hot spots and weather patterns to look for.” Colby pressed Elijah’s hand flat against the book. “Don’t think they’re done because the weather is sunny.”

“Colby…?”

The alien kept his hand in place, his eyes on Elijah’s. “You remind me of, Dimitri.” Elijah was small with uncontained potential. He had hopes and a future. He was nerdy. Funny. Charming. “We’ll get them out of here, Eli.”

The air twisted between them. Something unspoken absorbing the tension and creating electricity. Elijah nodded, keeping himself still under Colby’s gaze. Not flinching when two eyes became four and he grew in size. The alien looked at Elijah like there was a story behind him.

“I’ve already fought off one of them. It’s okay, Colby. I’m getting better with the Cavern’s resources.”

“You have one that we need to recharge. What happens when you defenseless? Your gun isn’t enough, you aren’t near those who need it most?” Elijah waited, the set of Colby’s shoulders had more to say. “Dimitri was a senior the night he died, Elijah. I had a gun that was better than your sun-ray.”

A senior? The pictures around the house looked much younger. Not quiet as old as Colby. Certainly not someone ready to graduate and take the next step in life. “He had scholarships. He had a plan. He was so fuckin’ smart. Wanted to be a scientist. Really study land on earth and see what it can tell humans about places in space. Fuck—I mean, I was like a spoiler alert. A cheat sheet but we made it practical.” He crossed a pair of arms over his stomach and rubbed his other set of hands together.

“We were in my spaceship, in the woods, behind the house. I was just a friend. Always around. Dimi’s parents thought I lived in the houses behind the woods. The town over had a tornado the day before. Not strange, not exactly normal. We were debating about it, me mostly telling him to finish up an essay.” His hands rubbed his thighs, now unable to meet Elijah’s eyes.

“We heard screams before the growls.”

Elijah hugged his knees to his chest, the book tucked safely between them. This wasn’t going to be a happy story. Not one where Colby boasted and crow’d about his victories. 

“We lived in a neighborhood where residents were scattered about. Su,” He shook his head, his chin pulled tight against his chest. “Suzie got out.”

Of course. Suzie and Donald where both here. Donald was stiff, whatever he faced in the house likely had scared him for life. They treasured the now, kissing Colby goodbye and hello. They loved their son, hanging family photographs on every wall. Coming out from being alone in the universe to facing down a Starrgumm was a game changer.

“Dimi ran so fucking fast. I was telling him to stop. I had to unlock my gun. I hadn’t it used it since back home—I didn’t have many shots left. So. When it grabbed her. I didn’t fire.” Colby grimaced, his hands squeezed his thighs, he needed to punish.

“I needed the perfect shot. And-and, Dimi. I told him to stop. His mom screamed, telling him to run. He just ran faster.” Colby shook his head, “Then his dad came out. I…I don’t know how. I don’t get it. Humans. You lose so much and you don’t stop.” He looked to Elijah, “none of you.”

Elijah said nothing. Stopping was never a choice. If a monster was right in front of you, you had decisions to make. Help someone. Run. Do the right thing. Not stopping could be not flinching, telling a bully to do their worst.

“Don jumped on the Starrgumm. It ripped Su’s head off. I fired. All three…Fell.” Colby’s second set of hands ran over the top of his head. The skin smooth and hairless. “Dimi tried jumping in. To do something.” What could he have done? Colby shook his head. Suzie had been decapitated, his dad amputated. 

“The fucker jumped up. Reached right into Dimitri’s chest. I. I was there then. I _told_ Dimitri to stay back, he didn’t fucking listen. I fired at the bastard’s head. Over and over. Dim. He.” Colby’s words battelled his heart to come out. His throat closed and the words croaked and stretched out. “Finally s-stopped when I blew the Starrgumm’s head off.”

 

 

_“Dimi-tri? Dim….Oh shit. Dimitri. Please. Please!” Each word, more panicked than the last. The gun clattered to the concrete, his hands shook, and struggled to make a fist. The concrete carried a reflection, wrong and wet. There was no rain, not a cloud in sight. The concrete bloomed in a dark liquid, like an infection to spread, reaching out... Suzie. Donald….Dimitri. Colby dropped, his knees scrapping on the pavement, his hand warm in the wet. Colby’s body lurched forward, he shook his head. Not here. Not near them. No more sick needed to collaborate together. His knees wet, the fabric soaking IT up. “S-sh—” Everything in poured out from his mouth. He panted unable to get up or move away from the vomit. He wouldn’t. He had to be here. “I’m..I’m sorry.” Colby reached out, squeezing Dimi’s chest. He swiped away the vomit, the red continued to come in its place. His fingers could not grip the fist sticking out of Dimitri’s chest in a victorious pose._

_“Don’t do this,” Colby pleaded, Dimitri smiled, his eyes glassy and unfocused. He wasn’t hearing or listening, in a better place. Thank fuck. Any place was better than here—but—“Please don’t go. I can’t.” Colby tried stopping the blood flow. Already, he lost too much. He gagged again and sobbed. One hand held his chest, another on the back of Dimitri’s head, his hand, and one on his chest. The gentle thumps were growing softer. The pulsating blood was slowing._

_Life was so simple. A small light in a grand world. Colby didn’t blink, though everything was blurred. The tears wouldn’t stop. He saw the moment, Dimitri left Earth. The light inside his eyes turned off. Over and done with, the bleeding finally stopped. But the pain would never go away._

_“Dimi…” His hands convulsed and his shoulders shuddered. The world grew cold, the nightery darker—No. Really. Snowflakes fell on Dimitri’s cheeks, melting with the little remaining heat. There shouldn’t be snow. His hand lay on Dimitri’s chest, “Don’t panic. Just breathe. Breathe slow,” he said with a hitched voice. “It’s okay,” he thought faster. “It’s fine. It’s just snow. Just a bit, and, and—” His cheeks pulled tight._

_The fight wasn’t over._

_Their work wasn’t done._

_Colby pushed the fist out of Dimitri’s chest and hugged the stiff body close. There wasn’t anytime. He carried one body, then one more and the other. All three locked in cryogenic pods. He cleaned the driveway with a special vacuum collecting spare samples. He almost took the Starrgumm’s corpse, instead he wanted the monster to burn.  
_

 

 

“I…” Elijah was at a lost for words. His hand flitted over his knees, his hair. How could he put this? Dimitri’s parents were alive, they had been downstairs. If they were here, rescued on the pod, where was Dimitri? He could not ask, but stared up for an answer. Colby had never looked more exhausted, his head bobbed slow.

“Do you remember this?” His voice collected and his body shifted, large and blonde. Steve without a haughty smirk. He next phased into Elijah, a mirror image of distraught. “I did this with a small sample of DNA. Imagine what’s possible with a body. Back home I could do the same with a bit of spit, here however…I…”

“You’re them—why-what?”

“No. Fuck. They’re robots. All with the same Kingsley memories, hopes, and dreams. Just they bleed blue?” Colby returned to his normal self, grey pompadour hair and glasses. He rubbed his hands together. “Those are Dimitri’s parents. Kind, smart, and so loving.” His eyes closed and his breathing held.

“And Dimitri?” Eli’s voice barely classified as a whisper.

Colby shook his head, his throat bulging a moment. “No. I can’t even look in the mirror. This, this is how he wanted to be. Some kind of punk. He swore he was gonna get his ears pierced in college.” Colby couldn’t meet Elijah’s eyes and stared at their knees.

“It was a year before I could look at myself in the mirror. Even now, I see him. I see us. I almost created a robot. Almost. But…Elijah I can’t even fucking look at myself. I can’t look at him. If he had never met me, if he only kicked me out—” He didn’t need to say what out come might have played out. “I still think about it. He could help me study, fight the Starrgumms together, and…” And he couldn’t bare to lose his boyfriend again. His new family. Watching his parents was hard enough. He said things to them Dimitri would say, sometimes their reply was truly flawless. The robots never understood why their son would then go quiet.

“What do you mean…Still think about it?”

Colby sucked on his lip, “I learned everything about humans from his family. His aunt died a year after he met me. His parents thought he was coping by asking a friend to go with him. Really I just…wanted to know what human mourning was like.” Viewings prompted the mind to picture the deceased at their brightest, only sleeping, resting, a spitting image of their former life. Everyone gathered together to discuss the good days and the trying times. Everything spoken with a tear in their eye, yet still finding the means to smile. Everyone had not seen each other in so long, they were all sorry to meet again like this. They were all glad to share food together, somehow everyone was laughing by the end of the night.

“I want them to have a funeral.” Colby croaked. “I took away their life, I don’t want to take their closure. I just…I needed the disguise. I needed…I can’t be human without them. I put them in my ship and…” he gestured below.

“They’re here…The bodies?”

“I know. I know it’s wrong. Disgusting. I’m a fucking psycho path or someth—” His words cut off by a hug, Elijah wrapped around him tight, squeezing his shoulders.

“Colby. I am so, so sorry.”

“W-wha?”

Elijah’s shoulders shook squeezing him harder. He lived above three dead bodies, preserving their memories until he could move on. He was alone in a house with ghosts. A reflection of the boy he loved staring him back in the mirror.

“I’m so sorry,” Elijah rubbed his back, sniffling, “I’m here okay?”

“Why are you crying? Why?” Colby stopped talking, his eyes hot and his chest taut. His arms found themselves around Elijah’s waist. At once his chest reaching up in short bursts, little sobs. “Stop crying,” He demanded, tears drowning out the force.

Eli shook his head. “We’re going to stop them, it’s okay. I’m here. I promise. We’ll get revenge, we’ll put them at rest.”

“I just…I miss him so much,” Colby leaned back, his teary eyes on Elijah. “H-he, was a lot like you. Smart. Annoyingly smart. He….he loved stupid bowties. He wanted to go to NASA. Be a weatherman. Everything, he was going to do it all. And now…I’m a shitty replacement.”

“You’re not. You’re not a replacement, at all C.”

“He’d say some shit like that.” His head dropped to his chest, his hand over his mouth. “I didn’t want him to die. He just didn’t listen. He could’ve…” His other hand covered his eyes, ugly sobs raking over him. The wet tears, warm as the blood.

Elijah wrapped over him, his head on his neck, Colby cuddle under him. Gently, he rocked them back and forth, his hand caressing over his back. Colby was an alien. His life was a secret and so to the people he had met. How long had he gone without telling anyone?

My family is gone.

My best friend is dead.

My boyfriend…My everything…Has left me.

His home world was in disarray, his family gone there as well. He’d been expecting Earth to be hell and instead, found a healing spirit. Elijah kissed his back, twice Colby had lost it all without a soul to tell. “I’m not going anywhere. We’re going to fix this.” He repeated, Colby continued to cry. Every unshed tear came at once, Elijah accepted each and every one. He coaxed Colby onto his side, laying on the bed tangled together. The project long forgotten as the hours ticked on.

 

 

“Elijah.” Silence had settled between them, Colby’s tear finally dried up. 

“Hm?” Eli pulled back, “mmm!” He stiffened under a hug, then lips on his own. His eyes were open, Colby and him stared at each other. Together they closed their eyes, lips working together. They breathed in time, his lips were salty, and the world fell quiet around them.

Neither said nothing as their lips left each other. 

The world around him heated up, his head floating in a murky abyss. This couldn’t be because of a kiss. A pull under his navel, urged him to find out. Was it only because he was like Dimitri or could there be something more?

“I want to show you something,” Colby announced leaving the bed. The walls smooth paint grounded Elijah as he followed. His tongue was lead and his eyes were impossible. Was this because of the kiss? They had kissed before and Elijah had been blindsided into a stupor, granted he was Steve.

“You okay, Jackie?”

Elijah nodded. His head was splitting. One step after the other, his head echoed. Step, boom, step, boom. His stomach wasn’t just bottoming out, it hallowed. Ahead of him the world blurred with hues of purple.

Tighter. T i g h t e r. F A R T H E R.

The center of his chest pinched, prickling up to his throat. His esophagus unraveled and tonsils floated.

“Incredible right?” Colby’s smile was forced at the entrance of his ship, “we’ll explore later. I just. I wanted to thank you for tonight. Before I take you home I wanted to give you something important. I shouldn’t keep all my ducks in a row anyhow.” 

“Eggs in a basket.” Elijah corrected, squeezing his eyes closed. He could still talk. His throat wasn’t mush. Focus. Focus. FOCUS. His mind reached in opposite directions, pulling his eyes apart, his chest in pairs, and heart into two distinct pieces. Right as the rubber band was ready to snap, Elijah stumbled against the wall, Colby holding his hand, passing something off a pain shot through his arm taking the rest of the tension away.

“Yikes. I know it’s a lot, calm down. The black hole is stable like this, Elijah. I swear.”

The fog and ringing in his ear abated, what did he just say? He nodded, breathing through his nose, timing his breathes with Colby’s words.

“We might be able to use it to power part of the cavern. That old hole has a lot more shit to offer.” His head nodded three too many times, he stepped in hugging Elijah again. “Thanks Eli. You’re pretty incredible. Handling all this…I. I mean like. If _you_ ever need to talk.”

“You too, C. One time isn’t enough.” Elijah smiled into his shoulders, sinking against him. He was together, not stitched together, and solid. He was going insane.

“C’mon, I’ll drive you home.” Elijah followed the motions, bottle in his bag, next to Dimitri’s book, cushioned by tomorrows clothes. Colby texted Jim and Steve notes he made up on the fly, like they had been productive all night. Elijah rubbed his arm the entire way home.

“Elijah?”

Eli turned towards him, his mouth falling open accepting the others on his. His arm throbbed, and the haze deepened. This was wrong, but some part of him was certain it was normal?

“You…You know you are your own person?” Colby asked.

Elijah nodded.

“You know none of that was your fault, it was the Starrgumms.” Simple words. Likely ones Colby cried to himself, only now they actually came from someone else. Vindication, proof he hadn’t been lying to himself.

“I’ll walk you to the door.”

 

 

The leather under his hand was full of nicks. Years of picking of plucking around the wheel, Elijah’s hand ran over the divets. He flicked the beads hanging from the rear view, it swung on pendulum. Back and forth, in and out; timed perfectly with Elijah’s breath and Eli with it. The water warmed his feet, he spun the wheel but the car stayed. Water rose and Elijah tapped his fingers, at his chest the beads swung fast and faster. Hands pounded on the windows. On the driver’s side, the faces smiled. To the left they beat their fists harder and harder.

Steve waved, Elijah returned the favor. Colby stood with him, shoulder to shoulder. Jim was there, he was so far! Claire walking after him. Cabra sat on Steve’s shoulders. His mother wiped a tear from her eye and behind her, the Kingsley family. Dimitri somberly smiled and nodded. He understood, this was normal.

BANG.

Elijah looked to the left, Dimitri bleeding. Colby and Steve frantically pulling at the handles. “Hold your breath, Elijah! Don’t breathe! Big breath!”

He couldn’t stop, the beads moved in two time. The water washed over his nose. In and out. He was still breathing! Ah-ha! Eli grinned. But for how long? The clock blinked twelve, in time with the beads, its flash slowing down.

12:00 ------- 12:00 ------12:00-----12:00 --- 12:00 - 12:00

 

He needed to press play, VCRs did not blink when they were playing a tape. He twisted in his seat, the buckle wouldn’t budge. How could he find the tape if he couldn’t move? To the right, Steve smiled. To the left he beat on the window. The beads swung at a crawl. Where was his tape? He had to know. It was important, the blinking had to stop!

Eli looked up in the rear view, gasping, the water finally rushed in. His count down was done. Steve shook the car at the left, his hand touched the window on the right. Colby screamed, “You lied! You’re going!” and “it’s alright. This has to be done.” On the right.

The beads settled in the middle.

 

“Ohgod,” Elijah cried jerking up. His back fell to the ground, his hoodie stuck with sweat against his skin. He couldn’t breathe. His breath couldn’t be caught.

“Eli. Elijah. Hey bud.” Cabra jumped on his lap, a fuzzy blob speaking plain as day. The translator worked. “breathe out,” He touched Elijah’s chest. Eli shook his head, taking too many in’s without an out. 

“S-shh,” He gritted his teeth, his gears shifting. Elijah clutched his arms at his chest, his hands holding his elbows. “It hurts, Cabra. Make it stop. Ple—” Elijah doubled over,

“Elijah. Where, what’s going on?”

“Arms. My arms are on fire.” His words were chopped and barely decipherable. Cabra worked his hoodie off. When he’d come home from the cavern, Elijah was already in bed. Nearly normal. If not for the fact his sneakers were still on and he was lying face down over the covers. He tried tidying the boy up, his sleep had been peaceful. Until his grunting, the tossing and turning. Now, the apparent burning.

“Look, look, look. Nothing.” His claws ran along the bare arms. Elijah yanked back when he touched the bend. “Elijah…” Cabra turned on the light. He was right. There was nothing. No reason for to bruises growing and darkening at each cubital fossa.

“Pepperjack…” Cabra held his hands up, he didn’t think the bruise was contagious but the pressure of his hands looked only to make it worse.

Twenty-five minutes passed midnight, twenty-five minutes of panic, and haggard breathing, the pain subsided. Cabra crawled into Elijah’s lap and hugged his neck. “You okay kid?” 

“Y-Yeah, just-just a bad panic attack. Can…Can you get me tea?”

“Dude. That ain’t no panic attack,” Cabra pointed at his arms. “Panic attacks don’t do bruises.”

“I know. I just. Please?”

He’d been dizzy at Colby’s he must have knocked into something. The pain delayed. He’d been feet away from a dead body. He was processing Colby’s pain, living above his dead family, pretending like everything was alright. The pain. The haunting. Elijah folded his arms into himself, hugging his elbows, the bruises no longer painful. That’s what this was. Death. Fear. Helplessness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…How was it? Curious as to what’s going on with those bruises? It’s coming.
> 
> And please, please reblog! This chapter was posted in honor of Creepslayerz week going on over at tumblr. :D
> 
> Again, 1000000 apologies for not replying to the comments yet. I read them and reread them for motivation. They’re still sitting in my inbox so they will get replied to! I’ve just been ugh…You know on the swing of things and right now also preparing for nanowrimo.
> 
> I’m gonna go back to bed now lol. I’m hella nauseated, sore, and just a pile of bluuuuhh…
> 
> But I had a goal so I’m trying to stick to it!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> __
> 
>  
> 
> _Please leave comments, kudos, and give it likes and reblogs. Not only does it warm my heart, but it helps give the fic some traction._
> 
>  
> 
> _Legit. You guys have nooo idea how much it helps motivate me_
> 
>  
> 
> _And as always…. Keep it Crispy! B]_  
> 
> 
>   
>  If you’re shy to leave a message here, hit me up on my tumblr:  
> diedieri
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
